An unexpected inheritance
by Tania Hylian
Summary: Modern AU. Anna never expected her uncle to give her all of his possessions, she never expected to really find a secret passage on the old house, and definitely she didn't expect to find a room covered with ice at the end of it. But here she was in front of a chained gorgeous girl that apparently came along with the rest of the inheritance. Dashes now replaced by quotation marks!
1. Secret passages

**Chapter 1:**

It had been only one week since her uncle and aunt had passed away. They were the only family Anna had left since her parent's death on a ship wreck seven years ago, but she never visited them, not since she was a little girl. However, the notary had called her the day prior, telling her that they had named her their heir and that she had to go to their house (well, actually it was a mansion) to receive the inheritance.

All her life she had been living in a small department at Arendelle's capital, so now that she was seeing the big and luxurious mansion in the middle of the forest, near the North Mountain, she was very impressed, mostly because now it was going to be hers, just as the millions of dollars the notary was just telling her about. It was like a dream come true; now that she had finished the career of photographer at the university, she didn't have to search for a job, she could just spend her time taking photos as a hobby, just as she had always wanted.

Formalities were made, papers were signed and soon the inheritance was hers. Anna walked through the big house amazed by all she saw, since the big garden with a little pond and porcelain figures of ducks, to the spacious room all covered by paintings, including one of Joan de Arc, which she talked to.

It was nearly midnight, but she wasn't tired yet; she never went to bed early, and she could never sleep when she was excited about something, just like now. But she was sure she had already explored all the mansion… or maybe not, after all it was a very old house, perhaps it had some secret passages?

She started searching. First the kitchen, to make sure there wasn't any secret room full of chocolate and other sweets. She wasn't that lucky, but indeed there was a little chocolate hided inside a jar on the cupboard. She ate the half and kept the other inside her pink hoodie's pocket.

She then searched at the library, hoping there was a secret entrance hidden behind a bookcase, as in the movies. She moved every book on every bookcase attached in the wall, but nothing happened. No secret entrances.

She kept searching for two hours. She searched at the living room, at her uncle's bedroom, the great hall, the dining room, the hallways... but she found nothing.

Finally Anna gave up, and started walking to her bedroom to try to get some sleep, when suddenly she passed in front her uncle's studio. She hadn't opened that door because it was locked, but she had found a key at the library and now she was thinking maybe it could be the key for this room, so she pushed it into the keyhole and rotated it.

The door opened with a loud squeak, which made her shiver, but she instantly told herself that there was nothing to be afraid; it was just a sound produced by a door with very old hinges… a very scary sound, just as if it was _meant_ to be scary.

She entered the room and pushed the switch to turn the lights on, but they didn't. However, the moonlight was very luminous that night so she could see everything in that room. There was a window that looked to the garden covered by thin white curtains, a wooden desk covered by papers and books, and, on the opposite side, a painting representing a man with copper hair and mustache (Probably her uncle; he was very similar to her father), a woman with brown hair and beautiful ice blue eyes and… what was that? The painting's right bottom corner was completely black, as if it had been burned. Anna walked to the painting and looked at it closely. She could see a little hand wrapped in her aunt's big one, but the owner of this little hand probably had been painted on the burned side of the picture.

Anna suddenly remembered that her uncle had a daughter called Elsa, just three years older than her, but she had died before Anna could meet her, at the young age of five years. Probably this picture represented the happy family they had been once, but the pain of losing their only daughter may had made them burn the painting.

She passed her fingers through the picture, touching her uncle's face, his body and then her aunt's dress, her neck… there she stopped. The neckless she wore had a hole in the middle, impossible for the eyes to see, but possible for the fingertips to feel… maybe a keyhole? But it had to be a very small key, probably the size of a spire… A spire! Maybe she could open it with a spire, she had seen some of them in her aunt's room.

Anna walked (almost ran) to her aunt's room, not too far from where she was, opened the door and started searching a spire. She took a chair, put it in front of the closet, climbed it and grab the wooden cage that was over it. Then she fall from the chair trying to get down of it.

The cage fell as well, making a loud crash sound and cracking badly. Anna got up and grabbed the cage seeing the precious wooden item terribly broken.

_Good job Anna. It's your first day here and you have already broken__something because of your clumsiness… and probably this cage was very expensive, the wood seem like mahogany_.

Anna started reprimanding herself because of her clumsiness while she was watching the results of the disaster, when she saw that the fissures on the cage reveled a secret compartment on it. Separated from the place where sewing things were kept by a wooden table, there was a little space with only something that seemed like a pin.

She took the little item and walked to the light to see it better. It wasn't a normal pin: its head was snowflake-shaped, and it was totally plane with irregular boards. It actually seemed like a key.

_Could it be? _Anna thought _Could it open the painting's lock?… well if it is actually a keyhole, and not only a hole._

She exited the door, walked to her uncle's studio, reached to the painting and introduced the small key on the neckless' hole. Then, she turned it and the painting opened, as if it were a small door, reveling a cubic hole in the wall with a lamp and a lever on it.

Anna took the lamp and turned it on. It actually had batteries. Then she inhaled deeply preparing herself for what could happen when she pulled the lever. She pulled it. The wall in which the picture was, cracked loudly, reveling an entrance with the size of a door.

She tried to gain some courage and walked through it with the lantern in her right hand. It was a stairway, which descended for meters and meters before finally turning into a passage. It was dark (the only light was her lantern) and damp, Anna was sure she was now walking under the mansion.

She pointed her light to the walls and saw strange symbols grabbed in the stone, together with messages saying things like "The death is at the end of the way", "Many years of isolation" and "Beware the frozen heart". Anna gulped loudly and thought that maybe she should return to her bedroom and come back other time, preferably not in the night. However, she reasoned, probably the passage was as dark and scary during the day and she was already there, so she kept going.

Anna started shaking; with each step she took, the more cold she felt, and suddenly she regretted not bringing a jacket with her, but it was summer so she never thought it could be this cold in any place.

Suddenly, when Anna thought she was going to catch frostbite, she found a door completely made of iron. She took the doorknob and instantly pulled her hand back; it was so cold it was almost impossible to touch, but she had come this far and nothing could have stopped her from placating her curiosity.

She grabbed the doorknob again, letting a little squeal scape from her mount and opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and if you want to see some fan art, you can find it in my DeviantArt account, Tania Hylian. See you :)**


	2. The girl in chains

**Chapter 2:**

When she opened the door she imagined the things that could be behind it. Maybe a big refrigerator full of ice-cubes for the hot days? Or a cold room where her aunt used to keep the vegetables? (That idea was boring) Perhaps an ice rink, or a place for snowball fights? None of her thoughts was nearly close to the reality, and nothing could have ever prepared her for what was behind that door.

First she didn't see anything. No ice-cubes, no ice rinks and no snowball fights. Then she saw ice peaks rising from the floor, the walls and the ceiling, and snowflakes floating in the middle of the air. Then she saw her.

There was a slim figure lying on the cold ground. She was wearing a thin dress, which probably had been white one day, but now it was dirty, stained by grey and brown spots and had irregular holes here and there. Her feet were bare, without any shoes or even socks. Her skin was fair, but it wasn't in a better condition than her dress. Her legs were large and very thin, just as her arms, which were wrapped around her protectively. Her hair was almost white and tied in a single french braid. Her face was…

_OMG! Her face is beautiful, and together with the rest of her body, it makes her the most gorgeous thing that have ever existed_ _on__the planet, no, the universe! _

Anna looked the gorgeous girl at the eyes, which were wide opened with terror.

"Don't worry" Anna said "I-I'm Anna… and I don't want to hurt you, you don't have to be afraid."

Anna tried to reach to her, but the girl moved back trying to get away from her, causing a sound like a jingle. Anna pointed to the place where the sound came from, seeing a pair of shackles (Or maybe it's better to say metal cages?) wrapped around the girl's hands and forearms and connected to the ground by a chain.

Anna let out a gasp. This beautiful girl, not too many years older than herself, was imprisoned on a room probably as cold as the north pole with no more clothes than an old, and clearly not warm, dress, with nothing to eat or drink and had been there for only God knows how much time, and she looked very scared, almost terrified, as if she was expecting Anna to hurt her.

Anna walked to her, and she again tried to get away, but the shackles didn't allow her. Anna kneeled down in front of the girl and, looking at her eyes, said:

"Please don't be afraid, I want to help you. I'm getting you out of here, okay?" The girl just kept staring at her with terrified eyes. "Is there anything I can do for you that convince you I don't wanna make you any harm?" Suddenly the girl's stomach started growling. "Oh! Are you hungry?" The girl shook her head, but there her belly growled more loudly "I think I have a chocolate over here, do you like chocolate?" Anna spoke to her with a gentile smile while she searched for the chocolate in her pockets, then she found it and handed it to her—here, have it. I ate half of it but there's still enough for a snack. Once I get you out of here you can have a real meal.

The girl looked at the chocolate with longing, but then she looked at Anna, as if she was afraid that she was just teasing her. Seeing it, Anna took the foil off and placed the tip of the chocolate in the girl's mouth, she opened it and started eating the sweet snack, savoring it, and closing her eyes, her face saying it was the most delicious thing she had ever ate. Anna smiled, happy for seeing her enjoying it.

"You like it?" Anna said. "When I get you out of here I'm gonna buy tons of chocolates and we'll eat them together."

Anna grabbed her cellphone and walked to the door, searched for the police number and pressed the call button. She told them there was someone imprisoned on a secret entrance on her uncle's house, gave them the address, then she hang off and walked to the girl.

"I called the police, they should be arriving soon, they will free you. I really don't want to leave you alone, but I'm freezing down here. I'm going to grab some sweaters and blankets and I'll be right back, okay?"

The girl nodded slowly, there was doubt in her eyes, but Anna gave her a reassuring smile and ran through the passage, then up the stairs, then across the house until she was at her bedroom. Up there, with the electric lights, the warm summer air and her familiar belongings scattered all over the room, all what had happened the last hour just seemed strange and impossible, like a dream, but the cold that still lingered in her body told her everything was real.

While she was taking her warmest clothes and blankets, Anna wondered how was it possible for a human to be in that room with only a dress for more than two hours without dying because of the cold. Suddenly a knock in the door interrupted her thoughts.

She ran towards the door and opened it seeing that two cops had finally arrived. She greeted them and led them to her uncle's studio, then she showed them the little key, the hole in the picture, the lever and the secret stairway. They took photos of it all and followed her through it, until they arrived to the door, which now was opened.

When they got in, Elsa was sitting on the floor with her eyes looking downwards blankly, but when she heard their steps, she turned her head up and her eyes went wide as she saw the two cops.

"Don't worry, they are going to help you." Anna said "You have nothing to be afraid."

"Yeah, we are not going to make any harm on you." Said one of the cops, who was tall, muscular and blonde." I'm Kristoff, and this is my mate, Sven. We are cops, we live to help the people, you know?"

Sven, a tall and thin man with brown hair and a very populated beard, brought up his hand and shook it to greet her while he smiled. The girl nodded, relaxing herself just a little bit, but with fear still present in her eyes.

Kristoff and Sven, meanwhile, started to examine the chains and shackles, looking for a way to get her out of them. The girl shifted uncomfortably at the closeness of these two strangers and Anna noticed it, so she sat at her side and, putting a hand in her shoulder (the girl's skin was pretty cold, but it was to be expected because of the room's temperature), told her:

"Calm down, I'm here with you."

However, the girl shivered at the contact with Anna's hand and got out of her reach, but at least she stopped being _that_ nervous about the cops.

"The shackles' lock is very difficult to break." Said Kristoff, after taking some time looking at it "I think we'll have to cut the chains and then see what we can do with the shackles in a place with more light… and less ice." He shivered, and Anna was glad she had put all those sweaters on herself before coming down again.

Sven took a pair of pliers to break padlocks and, after many tries made by both of them, they were able to break the chain. Then Anna helped Elsa up, despite the shivering her touch caused on her, and gently led her trough the passage and the stairs to the house.

When they passed the secret door on her uncle's studio, the girl closed her eyes, clearly disgusted because of the "excessive" brightness of dawn. Probably she hadn't seen any light but the lantern's in a long time.

_Wait… Down? I've been awake all night? I mean, sure it isn't the first time, but normally it's because of homework or a party, not searching secret passages in my own house… well, of course I haven't searched for secret passages in my house before, I lived in a small apartment, not a big mansion many hundreds of years old… wait, am I rambling in my head? God, not sleeping really is bad for mental health._

"So, I'm going to search for some wire and see if I can open the shackles—Kristoff got out of the house."

Meanwhile Anna led the girl to her room and made her take a sit on a chair, then Kristoff came back with various pieces of wire and came near the girl to force the lock open, but she took her hands near her body, trying to hide them.

"Hey, it's okay." Anna told her. "They are only trying to take the shackles off of your hands" The girl just looked at Anna with scared eyes, as if she was begging her to tell them not to do so. "I think she doesn't want you to free her hands. "Anna spoke to the cops.

"That's ridiculous." Sven exclaimed. "We have to do it. Kristoff, hold her hands, so I can open the shackles' lock."

Kristoff did so. The girl tried to put resistance, but she was too weak and Kristoff was very strong, so soon Sven had taken off the shackles. When he did so, they noticed the frosting that had been formed inside them and around the girl's hands. Then they all stared at her forearms, where there were scars forming words; in the left arm they said 'Conceal', and in the right 'Don't feel'. Because of their astonishment towards the scars, the girl was finally able to free her hands from Kristoff's and instantly hided them under her legs.

"Anna." Kristoff said after a moment of silence. "We have to make some questions to both of you, but she isn't in a very good condition, so why don't you take her to the kitchen and give her something to eat while we talk to you?"

"Fine, I'll do that. Come with me… err… sorry, I haven't asked you your name." Anna suddenly felt kind of rude for not asking her that the moment she found her, but the girl didn't say anything and Anna started wondering if she could speak. "… Whatever, I'll make a sandwich or you."

Anna tried to grab the girl's right hand, but she refused and got up by her own, then she followed her to the kitchen with her hands attached to her chest looking at them anxiously. Anna couldn't stop thinking this was a very odd behavior, it was as if she were afraid of her own hands.

The forth of them arrived to the kitchen and Anna made sandwiches for all so they could have breakfast. Meanwhile, the girl got to the sink, where she grabbed a pair of blue gloves to wash dishes and shoved her hands on them, instantly being less tense. Anna noticed it and supposed she had some kind of phobia to have her hands without anything to cover them.

After Anna finished making the sandwiches all of them started eating, even if the girl at first didn't want to and seemed insecure when she took the first bite. Then, while she ate the sandwiches desperately, Kristoff and Sven started making Anna some questions about how she found the girl. She gladly told them everything, without letting a single detail out of the story, from her arrival to the house the previous morning to the moment she opened the door to them.

Then they returned their gaze at the girl, who was now staring at the table where the sandwiches had been before she ate them. She seemed distant, as if she were immersed in her own thoughts so deeply nothing could bring her back to the real world, but the cops had to make some questions to her, so Kristoff started asking.

"So… what's your name?" The girl just kept staring blankly at the table. "Are you mute?" Again she didn't answered. Kristoff sighed.

"How much time were you imprisoned down there?" Sven questioned, but she didn't give any sign that she were listening "Who put you in that cold room? Who wrote those words in your forearms?" This time there wasn't any answer either.

"Look, guys." Anna interfered "I think that she may be in shock and she won't answer any of your questions, so why don't you come back another day? I promise I'll keep her safe and I'll try to make her talk, OK?"

Kristoff sighed, then looked at the girl who was still staring blankly at the table. Concluding he probably wasn't going to get any information from the victim, he turned to Anna and told her:

"Fine, we'll leave, but she is coming with us."

The temperature instantly dropped a few degrees, but none of them seemed to notice it.

"W-what? No!"

"Look, Anna." Sven said. "She is not in the best conditions, she needs to see a doctor and we need a psychiatrist to evaluate her state, besides we have to check if someone is searching for her. She'll be in good hands at the Transitory Refuge for Missing People, you can be sure of that."

The temperature descended even more, making Anna shiver. _Stupid air conditioning, I should call someone to repair it once these cops leave… _without_ her._

"No, I'm sorry but I can't let you take her there." Was Anna's immediate response. "Didn't you see how terrified she was when we got into that room downstairs? She is obviously uncomfortable around people, so it wouldn't be a wise decision to throw her into a building full of strangers."

"Maybe you are right, but the medical attention…"

"You can send a doctor and a psychologist, or I can get them on my own, I don't care, but she's staying here."

"Fine." Kristoff sighed "I think we can make an exception because of her condition, but you'll have to sign a document taking the full responsibility of her well-being and accepting to put her in the hands of her family if someone reclaimed her."

"Okay, give me that document."

"We'll send someone with the document, together with the doctor and the psychiatrist. They'll probably arrive today evening, okay?"

"Yes. Something more?"

"We need to take her some photos of her actual condition, to make sure you don't make her any harm… just a formality." He added when he saw the indignant face Anna made.

Sven took out a digital camera and took some pictures of Elsa, which was kind of difficult given that she didn't want to get up from her chair, nor to take the gloves off. They decided not to push her too much for now, so they grabbed the shackles and headed to the entrance to leave. Anna went with them to say goodbye.

"Anna, we'll come back in two days." Kristoff said before getting into the patrol. "It's our duty to find out who did this to her, so we'll be asking her about her past. Please prepare her." Anna nodded

"And try to find out who shut her in that room." Sven added.

"Fine, see you, guys."

Anna closed the door and return to the kitchen realizing that the events of the night before had changed her life forever.


	3. Bath

**Chapter 3.**

Anna laid her back on the door, placed one hand on her face and closed her eyes. She felt as if the entire weight of world was standing on her shoulders, partially because she hadn't had any sleep, and probably wouldn't be able to have any in a while, but mostly because of the great responsibility she had just acquired.

Of course she didn't regret anything, deep inside she knew it was the right thing to do, but there was still a doubt; she could barely take care of herself, so how was she supposed to take care of that scared girl who seemed to be mute, didn't like to be touched and clearly had had some traumatic experiences in the past? Even if she wasn't in that room anymore, the girl was still shut-in, but inside herself, not wanting to get out, nor letting anyone get in. How was she supposed to help her?

She decided not to wonder in that too much and just go with her, after all they had to be prepared for the evening's meeting with the doctor and the psychiatrist.

Anna arrived to the kitchen and saw her, still sitting in the chair with a lost stare, as if she were unaware of her surroundings. Anna walked till she was in front of her, knelt down trying to meet her gaze and spoke trying to choose her words carefully.

"I'm gonna be honest with you because it's the least you deserve. I don't have any idea of how to take care of you… I don't know how to help you, I don't know what you need, what you want, I-I don't even know if you want to stay here or if you had preferred to go to that place for missing people… but I promise you that I'll do my best."

She didn't seemed to be listening, she didn't even look at her.

"I'll do my best." Anna repeated "But you have to help me, you'll have to do your best too if we want this to work. The people of the government will be arriving here in some hours, and we need to convince them that I can take care of you and that you will be fine with me, otherwise they may take you to that place full of strangers. Do you want that?"

The girl finally seemed to get into the real world and shook her head.

"Good… so, first of all, I need to know your name. If you don't tell me, then I'll give you a nickname. You have three seconds…1…2…2 and a half…2 and three quarters…aaaand 3." The girl didn't say anything in any of the long spaces Anna left, nor when she finally said three. Anna sighed disappointed, she really wanted to know her name and to hear her voice. It was probably as beautiful as the rest of her. "Fine, then I'll just call you… Snowflake. I think it make sense, since, you know, I found you in a room covered of ice and snow… do you like it?"

She nodded, but her face was expressionless, so Anna couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"Okay, so… Snowflake, you need to take a bath, and then I'll find you some clothes so you'll be presentable for our guests. Follow me, I'll take you to the bathroom."

She stood up and followed Anna across the hall until they arrived to a white door with flowers painted on it. Anna opened it and led her in, then told her to wait and take off her clothes while she went to turn on the heater, so there would be hot water. Anna returned and opened the door to see Snowflake hadn't undressed herself.

"I told you to take off your clothes. You can't have a bath dressed." She just stood there and looked at Anna with pleading eyes. "No, you can't. Come on, it's not as if I were going to rape you once I see you undressed."

_Though I would like it. _

Anna opened the faucet to fill the tub. Then, seeing Snowflake wasn't going to strip by herself, she approached the girl and grabbed the fabric of her dress by the shoulders, pulling it down, but Snowflake wrapped her arms around her chest tightly not allowing the dress to go down. Anna was getting mad, this girl wasn't putting the things any easier to her, so she grabbed her right arm and pulled it apart, taking the sleeve off the limb. Then she repeated the action on the other arm despite Snowflake's struggle. The temperature descended again very fast, but not too many grades, so one could still feel the warmness of summer.

The dress went down revealing the completely naked (save for the gloves) figure of a goddess. Anna couldn't help but stare. She had long legs, very nice hips, and a pair of well-sized breasts. Even if she was too skinny (probably because she hadn't eaten well in a long time) and her bones were a little too much marked under her skin, her body was still very, _very_ sexy. Anna could feel her cheeks blushing.

_I think I can die happy right now. She is so gorgeous… I must be dreaming, a girl like this can't really exist. I want to touch her breasts, they seem so soft… Wait, wtf Anna?! What are you thinking? You are such a pervert._

Probably Anna wouldn't have stopped thinking inappropriate things if she hadn't seen the large bruises and scars which covered her fair and perfect skin. The bruises were mainly at her torso and arms and were getting a greenish color, though some were darker. The scars were mostly tiny and the same color of the rest of her skin, so they weren't easy seen unless you were watching carefully and very closely… just like Anna.

Anna realized she had shorten the distance between them and that it hadn't gone unnoticed by Snowflake, who was now looking away from her and trying to hide her body with her hands, clearly feeling uncomfortable with Anna's stare and closeness. Anna instantly jerked away, with her cheeks burning, and cleared her throat lowering her gaze to the floor.

"S-sorry… I-I just…" Anna couldn't figure any excuse for her behavior, so she just coughed awkwardly before pointing to the tub. "You should get in, now that the water is still hot."

The other girl did just as Anna told her while she went to find a shampoo, a soap and a new sisal bath sponge for her. Then she told Snowflake to wash her body while she helped her washing her hair. At first she didn't want Anna to touch her, and it wasn't a surprise (_She obviously noticed my pervert gaze a few moments ago, of course she doesn't want me near her_), but Anna was very stubborn and wanted to help the girl, so she took some water and spilled it on her blonde hair, then proceeding to massage her scalp with a huge amount of shampoo, not caring when Snowflake tried to get away, failing thanks to the firm grip Anna had on her bangs.

_For god's sake! How much time have passed since this girl took a bath? Her hair is very dirty. It's going to take at least three washes to clean it._

Anna proceeded to untangle her braid and continued washing the hair until she was sure it was perfectly clean. Then she grabbed another bath sponge and a soap, and was going to wash her back, when she took her hair over her right shoulder and saw a huge scar, going from the left shoulder to the right one forming a single word: Monster.

Anna brought her left hand to her mouth trying to silence a gasp. She noticed how her eyes were starting to get wet with tears caused by the thought of how much pain the scar should have inflicted, not only fiscally, but also emotionally. Who could have done something so horrible to such a beautiful and harmless girl? Well… Anna had an idea of who had do it, though she couldn't admit it just so easily…

"S-snowflake." Said Anna once she found her voice. "Who did this to you? "She didn't answered, the only sign showing she had listened being the sudden lack of movement. "…fine, y-you don't have to tell me if you don't feel like it, but whoever it was… they are the real monsters, not you… maybe I've just meet you, but I can tell that you are not a monster. You could never be one."

Snowflake turned her head a little and smiled slightly at Anna, but the smile didn't reach her eyes and disappeared as soon as it came, telling Anna she hadn't believe her words, telling her she still thought she was a monster. Anna sighed, but figured out that she wasn't going to convince her so easily and continued washing her, trying to ignore the tinier, but equally aggravating, scars, as well as Snowflake's muscles tensing whenever she touched her, probably because she didn't like human contact.

Sooner than Anna had expected, giving the hot weather of summer, the water went cold, actually not just cold, but _really_ cold (Like melted ice), making Anna quickly take her hands out of it. Snowflake, however, didn't seem to mind, or even notice, the change. It was strange, but Anna supposed she had spent so much time in that ice box that the cold didn't affect her anymore.

"Fuck…" Anna cursed under her breath. "What the hell is going on in this house? All this sudden changes of temperature are pretty annoying. I really have to have the air conditioning checked, together with the heater."

Fortunately Anna had already finished washing her back, so she stood up and told her to get out of the tub. Then she grabbed a towel and gave it to her, telling her to wrap it around herself and to follow her to her room, where she was going to give her some clothes.

They arrived to Anna's messy room, where she told her to sit on the bed and then started throwing things from one side of the room to another, trying to find appropriate clothes for Snowflake. Finally, she approached her with some pants and t-shirts in one hand and an unopened package of underwear in the other. First she handed her the package.

"Here, they are new, I bought them just before coming here, so I haven't have the chance to use them. I give them to you; I can buy more latter."

Snowflake grabbed the package and then Anna showed her the clothes she had chosen, starting for red pants.

"Since you are taller, I chose those clothes that are a little big for me, tough this is a little old, do you like it?"

The girl shook her head and Anna threw it to the floor showing her then another pair, this time white. Snowflake looked at it with interest and took it.

"Fine, so, what about these t-shirts?"

Anna took one black t-shirt on her left hand, holding a green one in the other. Both were a little decolorized, but didn't seemed too much old, however Snowflake shook her head and looked to the left, then she pointed towards a light blue t-shirt with long sleeves laying on the floor.

"Oh, do you want this?" Anna asked grabbing it and showing it to her. The t-shirt looked very, _very_ old, and it had an image of a Snowman saying 'Hi, I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs', but it was diffuse because of the use.—You have a good taste, this one was one of my favorites when I was at Middle School, it's from this cartoon called Frozen about a living snowman and his best friend, a reindeer… but I can't give it to you, It's not because I don't want to, It's just too old. You deserve better.

Snowflake gave a little nod, but her face was sad. Probably she really wanted that t-shirt.

_She seems disappointed… I can't do this to her, even if the t-shirt is old, if she likes it I should give it to her, who am I to deny her this little wish? _

"Fine, it you want it, take it." Said Anna handing it to her. "I don't use it anymore, so it's not a problem for me." She added when the girl shook her head.

The girl took it being a little unsure. Anna gave her a smile, then grabbed some clothes and told her:

"I'm going to take a bath. Meanwhile, dress yourself and then you can do whatever you want, for example sleep, I assume you're tired. I'll be back in a while."

* * *

><p>Anna took a bath, then she dressed herself with a green shirt and blue jeans, and brushed her hair, not bothering in tying it into her usual two braids. All she wanted to do after that was sleep, but she really needed to make the house look presentable for the meeting with the doctor and the psychiatrist. She still had about three hours before they arrived.<p>

Anna decided it was better to first check what Snowflake was doing, so she headed to her room and opened the door to see her completely dressed and lying on the bed, curled up with her hands wrapped at her chest, which was going up and down slowly indicating she had fallen asleep. Anna kept staring for a while, the girl looked even more beautiful while sleeping… if that was even possible. Her face was relaxed and peaceful, not full of fear, anxiety and stress as it had seen it before. Anna smiled a little and then closed the door, deciding to let her sleep a little more, while she cleaned the house.

She first cleaned the living room, where she would probably be greeting them and then the kitchen, where still were the dirty dishes from breakfast. She also picked the things she had left all around the house during the only day she had been there.

_I really must be more organized, it seems like I've been living here for at least one month… I could also hire someone to clean up, but later._

Anna continued like this during an hour before deciding she should wake up Snowflake, prepare her for the meeting and eat something. While she was walking towards her room, she passed by her aunt's, and entered there to grab a pair of elegant white gloves she had found when she cleaned it, to give them to Snowflake.

Then, she arrived to her room, opened the door and walked to her bed. There, she touched Snowflake lightly in her shoulder to wake her up. She immediately opened her eyes and looked around her seeming a little confused, as if she didn't know where she was, then she turned her gaze towards Anna and her eyes widened a while, but soon she relaxed again.

"Hello." Said Anna. "Sorry to wake you up, I know you're tired, but our guests will be arriving soon and I need to comb your hair and we need to eat before they arrive, okay?" Snowflake nodded and slowly sat on the bed using her gloved hands. "I brought you another pair of gloves, they are more appropriate."

Anna handled them to Snowflake, but she didn't take them, she just looked at her hands as if she were afraid to take her current gloves off. Anna sighed, this girl was afraid of everything, did she really need to push her to do even the smallest thing?

"Look, if you don't want to take off those gloves, then I'll do it for you, just as I did with your clothes in the bathroom."

Snowflake's cheeks became red quickly because of the memory of what had happened a few hours ago, so she took off her current gloves very carefully, as if they were going to explode if she did an abrupt movement, and then took the gloves Anna was giving to her, her face relaxing as soon as she felt the soft fabric covering her skin.

"See? It wasn't that difficult. Now, come here, I'm going to brush your hair and… do you want me to braid it as you had it?"

The girl nodded and Anna proceeded to do it. When she finished, she gave her a pair of tennis she had and then ordered pizza, given that she didn't have time to cook anything. While they were waiting for the pizza to arrive, Anna cleaned her room and organized her clothes, Snowflake only seeing her going through all the room picking things here and there and throwing them into the closet or under the bed.

Soon Anna had cleaned it all and the only thing that was still on the floor were the pair of gloves Snowflake was wearing before. She went there and grabbed them, noticing they had small pieces of semi-melted ice inside. _Weird_ she thought, but before she could start speculating, the doorbell rang indicating the pizza had arrived. She quickly grabbed her wallet and ran to the door after telling Snowflake to meet her at the table.

They ate then, Snowflake being a little bit less desperate tan during breakfast and trying to eat properly… but the problem was it was _pizza_, and not just any pizza, it had a tomato sauce very well-seasoned and with a nice amount of delicious cheese, and that, together with the fact she hadn't eat a real meat in a while, she couldn't help it and ended up practically inhaling the pieces of delicious food. It made Anna fight to contain her laughter, but she couldn't stop a little grin spreading on her face; she was very glad to see the girl almost looking happy for the first time since she had met her.

They finished eating, then Anna washed the dishes and, a few seconds after she had finished, the doorbell rang.


	4. Hans

**Chapter 4.**

Anna headed to the entrance, anxiously fixing her clothes. Before opening the door, she realized her hands were sweating.

_Calm down Anna, there's nothing to worry about. They are just making her some tests and giving you a paper to sign it, so that, from now, on you can take the whole responsibility of her well-being… well if they think you're capable of it._

Anna shook her head trying to take those thoughts out of her head. They were definitely not helping at all. Then she opened the door to see three men standing at the porch. One was an old man wearing a white coat, she supposed he was the doctor. The second was about forty years old, was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants, and had black hair with some white locks. The third…

_Oh my god! He is very handsome… just look at that auburn hair, those bright green eyes and those… are they sideburns? It's a little outdated, but they suit him very nicely. He also is very well dressed, those elegant shoes clearly aren't cheap. I wonder if he has__a girlfriend… wait, what? Control your fucking hormones, Anna, he is here because of the girl, nothing more, remember?_

Anna cleared her throat realizing she had just been staring at the handsome guy for a little more than what was strictly necessary.

"I assume you were sent here because of the girl I found locked in a secret room here."

"You are Anna Arendelle?" Asked the handsome guy.

"Y-y-yes." Anna nervously stuttered.

_What the hell is going on? I usually never stutter._

"I'm Hans Westergard. I'm a lawyer from the police department." Hans took her right hand and placed a kiss on its back. Anna's heart started to race.

"I'm Dr. Jones, it's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Dr. Brown, the psychiatrist.

"Can we come in? We have to make her a little checkup." Said the doctor.

"O-of course, please follow me. Snowflake is at the table, we just finished eating." Anna let them get in, closed the door and started leading them.

"Snowflake?" Hans asked.

"Yeah, I don't know her name, so I just decided to call her like that."

"It's cute." He smiled with the most charming smile she had ever seen.

Anna blushed furiously and lowered her gaze to the floor. Then they arrived to where Snowflake was. When she saw them, her expression instantly shifted to anxiety, but Anna calmed her down.

"Don't worry, Snowflake. They aren't going to hurt you, they'll just do some tests to make sure you're all right. Just be a good girl, okay?" She nodded and Anna smiled to her." Now we should probably go to the living room.

Snowflake stood up and approached Anna walking by her side almost too close but still not touching her, as if she were asking for her protection. Anna gave her a reassuring smile and they arrived to the living room. Anna gestured them to sit down, and was about doing the same when the psychiatrist told her:

"I actually need to ask her some questions and evaluate her behavior when you're no around, so can you please go somewhere else?"

Anna hesitated for a moment, looking at the pleading eyes Snowflake was giving her, asking her to not leave her with these strangers. She was about to say it wasn't a good idea when Hans said:

"You know, Anna? While they're checking her you could show me this mansion, you know, just to be sure it's a good place for her to live. "

Hans gave her another charming smile and gestured gallantly to the door. Anna couldn't even think at that moment, nor could she speak, so she just swallowed trying to hide her blushing and nodded quickly following him out of the room. Her gaze was only focused on his hypnotic eyes, so she couldn't see the betrayed expression painted on Snowflake's face.

* * *

><p>Anna and Hans explored together around the mansion, Anna rambling about everything that came to her mind; the paintings, the carpets, the rooms… the inheritance she received from her uncle. She told him about the money and the expensive house and how now she didn't need to worry about working and could just spend her time taking amazing pictures.<p>

"So, you said you weren't really close to your uncle." Hans said.

"Uhm… yeah, I didn't see him often." Anna seemed a little bit uncomfortable about it.

"Why?"

"It's complicated… You'll see, my father was the eldest and my grandfather at first was planning to give him all his belongings, but then he realized he wasn't like him."

"How?"

"He was very gentle, not wanting to make any harm. He actually studied medicine just to be able to help people, even though my grandfather wanted him to study accountancy or something like that. On the other hand, my uncle always did everything my grandfather wanted without even questioning it. They both had a very disturbed perception of reality, almost wicked. He studied law and his favorite cases were about helping criminals to get out of jail by probing their 'supposed' innocence. He actually seemed to enjoy it."

Anna was feeling strange, she didn't even know why she was telling this to Hans, she had only met him a few minutes ago. She supposed it was because whenever she gets nervous, she started talking too much without even thinking, but… why was she even nervous?

"You know? I also studied law." Hans said. "But for other reasons. I was born in a high class family so life should've been easy for me, the problem is I have twelve older brothers and none of them like me because we don't share the same mother. However, when my father died, he wanted his fortune to be divided in equal parts for every one of us, but I was just eleven and my oldest brother took advantage from that, taking for his own what was rightfully _mine_." Hans eyes gleamed with hatred and his face contracted in angry only for one second. Anna didn't even noticed it. "That's why I studied law, to help vulnerable people to get justice. People as that blonde beauty you found."

"That's good." Anna said and couldn't stop thinking on how he opened his heart to her just as easily. "I'm glad you're here, I hope you can help us with this difficult situation, because, you know? I really care for her, I know she's been through a lot and now I can't help but feel like it's my duty to protect her."

"Don't worry, I'll do everything in my hands to help you both."

"Thank you." Anna smiled.

* * *

><p>Anna and Hans returned to the living room. The moment they entered, Anna noticed that Snowflake was hiding behind the couch and trembling terrified.<p>

"What did you do to her?!" She shouted to the two men who were trying to get her out of her hideout.

Snowflake saw her, got up and ran to stay behind Anna.

"I just finished with the testing." The psychiatrist said. "Then Dr. Jones tried to touch her to see if she had any bad injuries, but she freaked out and went to hide there."

"Yeah… well, she doesn't like to be touched."

"That's what I see." Dr. Jones said. "But I still have to examine her. Can you help me?"

"I'll try." Anna turned her head towards the scared girl behind her. "Hey, Snowflake, be good, okay? The doctor only wants to see how you are, no one is going to hurt you, I'll make sure of that." Anna gave her a smile and Snowflake slowly nodded.

"Please, make her sit on the couch." The doctor said.

Anna did so and sit herself next to her. When Dr. Jones came near, Snowflake started sweating in anxiety, so Anna put a hand over hers to calm her down. The frightened girl instinctively jerked it away, but when she noticed it was Anna she returned it to the couch and let her entwine their fingers.

The doctor first did some basic testing to see if she could normally move her limbs, hear him well and see. Then he indicated her to open her mouth and examined it with a lamp and a stick. He saw her ears, nostrils and eyes with the help of a little lamp, and checked her breathing and heart with a stethoscope. He also measure the cardiac pulse and pressure with and special device. All of this caused anxiety on Snowflake, making her squeeze Anna's fingers hard, but she didn't complain. Oddly the room temperature got cold again.

The doctor then proceeded to touch her in various parts of her body to see if she had any pain. At this point Anna had to hold her tight with both arms in order to keep her still, and it was probably because the many bruises on her body still hurt. The temperature went even lower and Hans asked about that, Anna told him it was because the air conditioning wasn't working well.

Finally, the doctor finished and Anna released Snowflake. Then they indicated her that they needed to talk without the girl, so Anna told her to wait and escorted them to the library. There they took a sit at one of the tables and Dr. Jones started talking.

"It is our duty to tell you, Ms. Arendelle, the state on which that woman is, even if it must be hard to listen."

"Go ahead." Anna answered.

"Well, she obviously had been beaten many times, how long I don't know, but I guess at least a few years. She can't move properly her left hand probably because of an unattended fracture, and the same can be said of her right foot. Plus, she have many bruises and some wounds. Also she haven't eaten properly in a while, she needs to gain some weight."

"What about her voice? Is she mute?"

"I don't think so." The doctor said. "If you want we can make some studies, but it's unlikely."

"I agree with him." The psychiatrist interjected. "It seems like a case of selective mutism; she isn't mute, she can speak, she just doesn't want to." Anna nodded. "Also she is obviously scared of people and doesn't want to be touched, which confirms what Dr. Jones already said: she's been abused."

"Anything else?" Anna asked feeling even more sorrow for the poor girl.

"I made some tests to evaluate her skills. She had problems with every section, but language, logic and maths were the worst. It doesn't mean that she is retarded or something, it's a symptom; when someone is mistreated and doesn't have almost any human interaction in a long time, the brain usually lost its ability in these three fields."

"So, what do you think?" Hans finally spoke. "Should we let Anna take care of her?"

"I don't see why not." Dr. Jones answered. "She is a little bit injured, but it's nothing that puts her life in danger. Though I'd like to make her an x-ray examination, to make sure there's no internal damage."

"We can arrange a date for that." Hans said and then turned to Dr. Brown. "What's your opinion?"

"She's in a very delicate state and it would be difficult, if not impossible, to make her come back to normal. I suggest to take her to a mental institute, where she'll be watched 24 hours per day by specialists."

Anna was about to protest, but Hans started to speak.

"I know you have a doctorate in psychiatry, but I'm afraid I have to disagree with you. I think the four of us saw clearly how you were incapable of calming her and get her out from behind the couch, but Anna could even convince her on letting Dr. Jones touch her. Snowflake obviously has a special bond with her, perhaps because she was the one who found her, and if you take her away from Anna, she'll only get worse." Dr. Brown opened his mouth to reply but Hans got up one of his hands to silence him. "I really think she should stay here, the house has everything she needs and Anna really care for her. I saw the report and photos that these cops took in the morning. The girl was in a really bad state, but now, just in a few hours, she made a great progress: she is clean, properly dressed, she's not starving and not _that_ scared from people. I think that, if we give Anna some time, she can make her heal completely, not only physically, but also mentally."

Anna smiled at him. Hans saw it, smiled back and gave her a little wink which made her blush.

"So you're giving her that document?" Dr. Brown asked.

"Yes, I am. My decision is final."

With that, Hans got out some paper sheets and give them to Anna. She quickly read them and signed them, then she gave them to Hans. Finally, Anna escorted the three men to the front door and bid them goodbye. Dr. Brown and Dr. Jones headed to the car, and Hans was about to do the same when Anna took his hand and whispered:

"Thank you."

"It's always a pleasure to help such a kind and beautiful girl like you." Anna blushed again. "Plus, it was my duty." Hans then put a card off of one of his pockets and handed it to her. "If you need anything, just call me."

"O-okay" Anna answered taking it.

"I'll see you again, Anna."

Hans kissed her on the cheek and quickly went to the car with the other two men, leaving Anna touching the spot where he had kissed her with a silly gin on her face.


	5. Air conditioning

**Chapter 5.**

**Warning: descriptions of torture and abuse (only the first scene).**

Snowflake's POV.

_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._

_I don't hear him yelling at me. I can't hear his voice saying that I'm a monster. I can't hear it when he says that I deserve to die, that I should be thankfu because he let me live. I can't hear it when he yells at me saying that he did it because he pitied me, not because he loved me. I don't need to hear it; I know he didn't love me, no one could ever love me. I'm a monster._

_I don't feel the hot tears escaping from my eyes and hitting the floor. I'm a monster, and monsters don't cry._

_I can't see the frost quickly covering the dark room. I can't feel the raising cold filling the room. I can't feel anything. I'm a monster._

_I can't feel the fear taking the control over my body as I look into his eyes, those eyes full of rage, contempt and hatred. I know that look, I know what it means, I know what he's going to do. He does it almost every night, but sometimes it's worse than others. It doesn't matter, I deserve it. I'm a monster._

_I don't feel it when he hits me hard on my face with such a strength I'm thrown to the floor. I don't feel the ice cutting the soft skin of my__cheek. I don't see the blood covering the white coldness I've created, staining__it with red. Monsters don't bleed._

_I don't hear the sound of the chain he picks from the corner. I don't feel the first hit. Or the second. Or the third… I don't feel my back screaming in pain, I don't feel my ribs being punished again, and again, and again. I don't feel when one of them breaks. I don't feel the pain getting worse with every hit, to the point__it's almost impossible to endure. I don't feel the pain that the screaming is causing to my throat._

_I don't feel._

_I don't feel._

_I don't feel._

_I don't feel. I don't feel. I don't feel. _

_Idon'tfeelIdon'tfeelIdon'tfeelIdon'tfeelIdon'tfeelIdon'tfeel._

_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._

_If I feel I'm gonna hurt him, and I don't wanna do that. Not because I care. I really don't. I hate him, but I promised her I would be a good girl. I don't want to see her cry. I don't want to see those eyes looking at me with disappointment again. I don't want to break her trust. I don't want to hurt her like that again. _

_But the pain is too much. I know I won't be able to hold it back anymore. This should be easy. I'm a monster and monsters don't feel, but then, why am I screaming in agony? Why is the cold getting worse with every hit?_

_I start to panic. The storm is being released. I couldn't keep it in, even though I tried._

_He notices__it and finally stops the punishment. Even if he doesn't admit it, I know he's afraid of me._

_When he finally leaves I allow myself__to feel again. I start to cry and the sobs make me shake hardly. The movement only makes the pain increase. Now I can't breathe. I wish not to be able to feel right now… I wish I really was a monster._

* * *

><p>Anna woke up in the middle of the night hearing loud and heartbreaking screams coming from the room next to hers.<p>

When Hans and the others left, she had returned to the living room and told Snowflake the good news. Then she had rambled about anything that came to her mind during at least one hour, but the blonde had listened attentively at every word as if everything Anna had to say was the most important thing in the world.

Then, they both had watched a movie at the giant TV. Well, actually Anna fell asleep after a while and Snowflake lost interest around the half, so she just kept fixing her braid again and again until the movie ended and Anna woke up.

Once Anna was awake, she had showed her the ground floor to make sure she wasn't going to get lost at night when she went to the bathroom or something, and had chosen a spare bedroom next to hers for her to sleep, this way Anna would be near if Snowflake needed something… just like now.

Anna quickly ran to Snowflake's room and knocked. The screams continued. Anna knocked again, this time harder, but nothing changed.

"Snowflake, wake up!" She yelled so she could hear her. "Wake up! It's just a dream!"

She didn't wake up, and Anna just kept listening. The sounds Snowflake was making were so full of pain and sorrow that Anna's eyes started to become wet with tears se fought to contain, but it was hard because, thanks to the screams, she could tell that the things Snowflake was dreaming about were surely very, _very_ bad. She continued knocking and telling her to wake up and open the door, but she remained lost in her unpleasant dream. Then, the cries turned into heartbreaking sobs, the kind of sobs that make you feel devastated yourself.

Anna had had enough. She couldn't let her stuck in that horrible nightmare, so she tried to open the door, but it was locked from the inside.

_S-she knows how to lock doors? Well, Anna, of course she does, she is not a little girl. She probably didn't want to be disturbed during her sleep._

Anna kneeled down and watched under the door to see if the key was near or something, but oddly, she couldn't see anything inside the room. It wasn't because it was dark (The room had a very big window and the moon was shining outside), but because there were spikes of something translucent covering the little space between the door and the floor, it almost seemed like… glass? But how had it gotten there? She didn't remember any broken window. It was impossible, but when Anna slid her finger under the door trying to touch the strange material, she clearly felt the chill emanating from it. And deduced it indeed wasn't glass.

_It can't be ice… can it? Does this house have some kind of curse consisting in ice and cold temperatures on the middle of summer? Maybe I'm still dreaming?_

Suddenly a louder and longer cry got her back to reality and to the reason she really was there. Anna got up and started throwing herself towards the door in a last, desperate attempt of waking her up.

"Snowflake, please, wake up! Open the door, please!"

When the sobs didn't ease, Anna understood that she wasn't going to wake her easily, but she decided that she just couldn't go back to bed and sleep, not with all that noise. Anna then went to her room, grabbed some blankets and sat outside the door to wait until Snowflake woke up and give her all the comfort she could.

* * *

><p>Anna felt a sensation of falling, as if the door supporting her back had suddenly disappeared. Then she felt pain at the back or her head.<p>

"OUUUCH!" She screamed as she grabbed her nape trying to get rid of the pain.

Then she opened her eyes and saw two beautiful blue orbs staring at her with concern. Anna suddenly remembered who was the owner of that pair of gorgeous eyes and quickly tried to stand up, but she was still disoriented and a little sleepy, so she got dizzy and stumbled falling on the corridor just outside Snowflake's room.

The door shut quickly and Snowflake ran to Anna's side, kneeling next to her and trying to see if she was OK. Anna sensed her presence and looked at her. Then, still fighting the pain and slumber that were on her head, she said with a sleepy voice:

"Hello, Snowflake, how are you today?"

Obviously Snowflake didn't said a thing, which actually disappointed Anna. She had heard the girl scream very loudly the night before, so now she was sure she wasn't mute, she just didn't want do speak… wait…the screams! Anna looked at Snowflake worryingly and saw huge and black bags under her eyes, which were red as if she had been crying the entire night. Her expression was sad and pained as if she had been through a lot just a few hours ago.

"How… how are you feeling? I heard you screaming at night and I came to check on you, but I couldn't wake you up. Are you all right?"

Snowflake's face showed guilt, but then she gave her a little nod to answer the question and stood up, gesturing Anna to do the same. Anna did so and then looked questioningly at her. She pointed to the right (the direction where the bathroom was) and Anna suddenly knew what she needed.

"Oh… you need to go to the bathroom? Here, follow me."

Anna led her there and then told her to meet her in the dining room when she were done. Then she went to her room, grabbed some clothes and put them on, brushed her messy hair and ran to the kitchen where she quickly prepared breakfast (scrambled eggs with sausages and some coffee) and waited till Snowflake arrived, dressed just like the previous day and with her hair braided in a single french braid.

Snowflake sat down on the chair in front of Anna, where she had placed her food and looked at the fork with worried eyes. Anna then noticed that it was the first time she was going to use it (The night before they had just eaten some cookies Anna had bought), and could tell that the girl was scared of not using it the proper way. It made her wonder how old she was when she had gotten imprisoned.

"Don't worry, Snowflake." Anna gave her a reassuring smile. "It's not really that hard to use it, look." Anna grabbed hers, used it to take a forkful of eggs and put them into her mouth. "See? It's easy."

Snowflake tried to do the same, but she couldn't hold the fork correctly, so Anna took her gloved hand (And she felt proud when the girl actually didn't flinch as always) and showed her the right position. After that, it was so much easier for her to eat, and soon she was doing it just as any normal person.

Snowflake then saw the cup of dark liquid standing in front of her, and was going to take a sip when Anna said:

"Wait, it's actually better if you first add some sugar and cream to it, that way it won't be so bitter."

Snowflake did so copying the way Anna was doing it: First she added three spoonfuls of sugar, then a little bit of cream and finally she shacked the dinking with the spoon with such a strength some drops came out flying from the cup. Anna just couldn't help staring at her as she was doing these simple actions. She was so concentrated, as if she were doing the most important thing in the world; her eyebrows frowned and the tip of her tongue showing a bit at the corner of her mouth. She was just _so damn cut_e_! _

_It really must be illegal for a gorgeous girl to be this cute. I swear if I had met her in some other circumstances I would be over her right now filling her with loving words and kisses, but life have to be this cruel to me; I can't do it even if I want it with all my hearth._

Anna was so concentrated gawking at her that she didn't even notice when Snowflake took a sip of the hot, _very_ hot coffee. Anna's eyes widened when she finally registered what had already happened, but the girl didn't seemed to react at the temperature of the water, so Anna took a sip at her cup too. Her tongue felt like burning and even tears appeared at her eyes. How could Snowflake bear such a high temperature on a drinking? Anna placed a hand on her cup while the girl was eating the eggs and instantly felt that it wasn't hot anymore, actually it was cold for something meant to be a hot beverage.

_What's happening here?_

* * *

><p>After they finished breakfast, Anna washed the dishes and then they both washed their teeth (Anna had managed to teach her how to do it the day before after a little toothpaste accident). After that, Anna decided to show her the first floor of the house, which Snowflake hadn't seen yet because there were just two rooms, one bathroom and a large library.<p>

Anna led her trough the corridor directly to the library. She wanted to know if the girl actually knew how to read. However, when they were about half way there, they passed beside a white door with blue and purple snowflakes painted on it. Anna didn't even look at it, since she knew what was behind it, but Snowflake suddenly stopped. Anna didn't noticed it and continued walking until she arrived to the library.

"…You'll see, Snow, there are so many books, one would need an entire life to read them and…Snowflake?" When Anna was opening the door, she suddenly noticed the girl's absence.

Anna returned where they had been just seconds ago trying to see where she was, and noticed the now opened door. Anna entered the room. As she remembered, this particular place didn't have anything on it and the walls were bare; the paper that was once covering them had been torn apart and only some small pieces laid here and there on the white marble floor. Snowflake was with her back at her holding one of this pieces and staring at it.

"Snowflake, what is it? Why did you got into this place? There's nothing here."

Anna approached to her and saw the pattern painted on the paper. It was blue with violet figures which were similar to snowflakes, or maybe they were flowers? Anna wasn't sure, but it was a very complicated figure for a wall paper. Anna was about to tell her that they should go to somewhere more interesting when she suddenly heard a sob and saw her shoulders shaking, then hurriedly went by her side and noticed that tears were coming down her eyes.

"S-snowflake, what's wrong? Have you been here before?" Anna asked, though she didn't really expect an answer. Then, she tentatively put a hand on her shoulder wanting to comfort her, but she backed away and braced herself crying harder. Anna really hated seeing her cry, but hated even more not to be able to do anything to ease her pain.

Anna started shivering and realized that the temperature had dropped suddenly… again. Well, that was the last of her concerns now.

"Snowflake? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" The girl just ignored her, as usual. "Please, just let me hold you, let me wipe your tears. I-I don't like to see you suffering… Ask me anything and I'll do it if it helps you."

Snowflake saw her with sorrowful and red eyes, then she looked at the door and then back at her. Unfortunately, Anna knew what that meant.

"Y-you want me to leave?"

Snowflake nodded and continued crying. Anna couldn't help but feel hurt; she had been doing her best to help her, yet the girl still didn't want her there. Of course she didn't want to obey, but Snowflake seemed to need some space alone in that room where apparently she had been previously. Maybe it was her room before she were locked in that secret passage? But if that was true, it meant she had lived there. It meant this mansion was her _home_ before being her _prison_. Anna didn't know why but the thought was even more disturbing than the idea of the girl being a prisoner since the beginning.

Anna didn't know what was going on inside Snowflake's brain, but she decided to leave as she had been asked, not before telling her to stay inside that room or around that zone while she was gone and telling her that she'd be back latter.

* * *

><p>Anna was frustrated. There wasn't any other way to describe it. She hated not being able to help Snowflake, yes, but it wasn't the only thing bothering her. The previous day when the doctor had examined the girl, Anna had been able to touch her and calm her, and that morning she had even touched her hand and she hadn't reacted in a bad way. For a moment she had thought there had been a recovery. But no, she had made a fool of herself. She had let her hopes up.<p>

_You must be patient, Anna. Snowflake has gone through a lot, she is not suddenly going to start acting as a normal person. It's only been one day, give the girl some time._

Anna sighed. Patience had never been one of her strengths.

She decided to occupy herself in something to stop thinking about the tragic gorgeous beauty upstairs, so she called for someone to fix the air conditioning. She was really tired of those sudden changes in temperature.

The repairman arrived about half an hour later. She greeted him at the door, let him into the house and led him to where the air conditioning system was while she explained the problem. The man put out a bag and dismantled the device to check it, while Anna was standing there waiting for the verdict.

"You said that you'd had trouble with this because it chills the house too fast and without reason?"

"Yes, that's exactly what happens. Do you think you'll be able to fix it?"

"Actually I think you're imagining those sudden drops of temperature. This old thing clearly hadn't worked in at least a decade. It couldn't descend the temperature a single grade even if it actually were connected to the contact, which it isn't."

A sudden chill descended through Anna's spine, but this time it wasn't for cold. She hadn't imagined it, it had been real, but she had to admit that the air conditioning wasn't connected to any electricity source, so it couldn't have been working, plus it really looked so old. It was obvious it hadn't functioned in a while.

_Could this mansion really be haunted? Or is there a more rational explanation?_

"Really, girl? You think your house is haunted?" Anna blushed. She hadn't intended to say that out loud. "Don't worry, there's actually an explanation. You live near the North Mountain, which is covered by ice and snow all year; those drops of temperature must have been provoked by cold air descending from the summit."

Anna let out a sigh of relief. That was it! No haunted mansion!

She thanked the man and said goodbye to him after giving him a generous tip. She was so grateful to him for easing the worries that had surged inside her when he told her about the air conditioning not working, but now she knew the truth of what was happening, there was nothing to be afraid of.

* * *

><p>After that, Anna decided to head up the stairs to check on Snowflake.<p>

When she entered the room where she was when she left her, no one was in there. Anna started to worry, but then she remembered that she had told the girl to stay in that _zone_, not exactly in that _room_, so she headed to the room next to it but it was empty as well. The only possibility now was the library.

Anna opened the big wooden doors and got in. There were two wooden tables with four comfortable chairs each one and two red couches at the entrance. Behind them there were six large bookcases containing an interminable amount of books ordained by topic and alphabetic order. Sitting in one of the couches and reading a book was the beautiful blonde woman Anna had been searching. She approached to her and sat at her side.

"Soooooo, you know how to read." Anna said with a smirk. It wasn't a question.

Snowflake lifted her eyes to meet hers apparently startled because of her presence and closeness. Anna could see that her eyes were still red, she clearly had been crying for quite some time, but decided to say nothing about it.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

Snowflake closed the book and showed her the title: "The beauty and the beast". It was a book for children and it contained more illustrations than words. Anna was surprised by seeing a woman about her age reading something like that, it made her wonder again how many years had she been locked?

"Was that your book?" She asked. Snowflake nodded. Good, it was an opportunity to learn about her past. "Do you have any other books?" She nodded again. "Could you show me?"

Snowflake stood up and lead her trough an aisle between two bookcases till they got to the end of it. There she pointed to a section where there were many infantile books and some juvenile novels (like Harry Potter) as well as poem books for children. Anna took one of the last ones and opened it. Even if it was for children and had very illustrative images she could barely comprehend the meaning of the text; the language was way too complicated (plus she had never been good at metaphors). She decided to better close it and put it again in its place.

"Which was your favorite?" Snowflake pointed to the Harry Potter books (there were only the first two). "So, why didn't you read it instead of 'The beauty and the beast'?"

Snowflake looked down to the little book in her hands clearly ashamed of something. At first Anna didn't get it, but then she understood. The psychiatrist had told her that language was affected when there was a lack of human contact, besides, the girl surely hadn't been able to read anything for a while. Harry Potter was a very complicated text for her right now, even if one day she had been capable of understand the poem books, that's why the girl had opted for an easy-reading infantile book. Anna decided that she could do something for her.

"Do you want me to read Harry Potter to you?"

Snowflake nodded and smiled. It was the first sincere smile Anna had seen in her face since she had met her. Her eyes shined with joy. It was the most amazing thing Anna had ever witness. She decided she'd do anything to see her doing it more often.


	6. Her name

**Chapter 6.**

Anna opened the door to meet Kristoff and Sven. As they promised, they had returned to ask Snowflake some questions about her past to see if they could figure out who was the responsible of keeping her locked.

It was midday and Snowflake had been out of her prison a total of two days and four hours. She was in the library, where she spent most of her time since Anna had read Harry Potter to her the day before; she was trying to learn how to read by herself.

"How has she been?" Kristoff asked.

"She is better, I think." Anna answered. "Even if she had had nightmares both nights. At least now she has a way to distract herself. She is reading all her books."

"_Her_ books?" Sven asked.

"Yeah…, I think this was her home before she got imprisoned."

The cops asked her to tell them everything she had found out about the girl, and she did as she led them to the library. When they entered, they found Snowflake lying on one couch with an infantile book on her hand and a dictionary resting on her belly. She turned her head to see them and her face showed fear for a moment at the sight of the cops.

"It's okay, Snowflake." Anna said to calm her. "They are Kristoff and Sven, remember? They won't hurt you."

"How are you… uh… Snowflake?" Kristoff said glancing ant Anna questionably.

"I still don't know what her name is."

"And you called her Snowflake?" The incredulous tone with which Kristoff said that made Anna blush in embarrassment. "You could have picked a better nickname like… I don't know… Carrot. Yes. Carrots are good."

Anna and Sven erupted into laughter mostly because the thoughtfully and serious expression in Kristoff face told them he wasn't joking. After several minutes they were able to calm down and Anna wiped the tears that had escaped from her eyes because of the laughter.

"Please excuse my mate." Sven said. "He is not the smartest guy. "

With that Anna laughed again.

"If you two have stopped making fun out of me, I think we have work to do." Kristoff said in a grumpy tone.

"Don't be mad Kristoff." Anna said giving his arm a friendly punch. "We are just teasing. Come on, I'll help you find more about Snowflake."

"Fine." Kristoff said rolling his eyes and smiling. "Actually I thought about it while you two were busy laughing at me and I figured out a way to get some information from her."

"Really?" Anna asked exited.

"She can read, right?" Anna nodded. "Well, maybe she can write too."

Anna almost face palmed herself for her stupidity. How hadn't she thought about that before?

* * *

><p>They went to sit at one of the tables with Snowflake, who still appeared a little anxious, but not scared. Anna went to find some paper and a pencil, she gave them to Snowflake and sat in front of her. Then she looked at Kristoff and he nodded, so she asked the girl:<p>

"So… Snowflake. Do you know how to write?"

Snowflake stared at the pencil for a moment and then took it with her right hand moving it between her fingers trying to find the correct position to hold it. When she seemed satisfied she approach the graphite tip to the white paper sheet and wrote a single word at it:

_Yes._

The writing was ugly, clearly because the girl hadn't written anything in a while, but the letters were recognizable.

Anna almost jumped from happiness when she saw that single word. Kristoff and Sven sighed in relieve; with a way to communicate better with the girl, this should be easier.

"What's your name?" Kristoff asked. "Can you write it?"

Snowflake shook her head not looking at him. The blond man then turned to Anna and gave her a pleading look. Anna understood what he wanted.

"Snowflake please, write your name. I'd really like to know it." Anna begged.

Snowflake shook her head again and wrote in the paper:

_Monsters do not have a name._

"You. Are. Not. A. Monster!" Anna almost shouted remarking the words. The girl flinched and dropped the pencil at the table. Then she looked away with sad eyes. Anna tried to calm herself down in order to convince her to write her name. "Look, I know that whoever did this to you, also convince you that you're a monster, but believe me: you are not."

Snowflake looked at her and nodded sadly, but Anna knew she still didn't believe her. Then Sven decided to intervene.

"Anna is right: You are not a monster, but we won't pressure you to write your name if you don't want to. However, we need to know who locked you. Can you write their names?"

_I do not know._ She wrote.

"Well, then can you give us a description?" Kristoff said. "Or make an sketch of their faces?" Snowflake shook her head. "Then at least let us know something about your past. Anything!" He said a little bit exasperated.

She started drawing something. They waited patiently for her to finish it and see what it was. With great effort and concentration she first draw a man in suit with a mustache. Anna recognized him as her uncle. He was in the same position as he appeared at the portrait which hided the secret passage. When she started drawing her aunt next to him, she didn't have any doubt: the girl was drawing the painting.

Anna sighed frustrated, thinking Snowflake didn't want them to know anything about her and, instead of answering their questions, she had decided to draw the picture to gain some time and avoid the interrogatory. However, her frustrated mode quickly changed to one of curiosity when she saw her drawing a third little person at the right bottom of the sketch. Finally Snowflake finished and handled her the sheet. There, at the space which corresponded to the burned corner of the painting, was a little girl wearing a dress and shoes, smiling at her father. Anna's eyes widened.

"Y-y-y…" Anna couldn't find her voice for a moment. "Y-you draw my cousin, Elsa."

"Your uncle had a daughter?" Kristoff asked looking at the sketch.

"Yes, but she died when she was five, probably not too long after the portrait was painted."

"How many years ago was that?"

"19."

Kristoff looked at the sketch and then at Snowflake, who seemed a little surprised about the number Anna had said.

"How old are you?" He asked the girl.

She wrote at the paper:

_Not sure. More than 21. _

Kristoff seemed to think about it as if he had some idea in his mind. He started sweating, probably because the idea wasn't a pleasurable one. Then he got up holding the sketch.

"Anna, Sven, come with me. I want to see something."

The two stood up a little bit confused and followed him outside the library after Anna told Snowflake to stay there. Once they were at the corridor, Kristoff spoke clearly nervous.

"Anna, I want you to show me the portrait at your uncle's studio."

"What are you thinking, buddy?" Sven asked.

"Just do it Anna, I have a theory and I want to see if I'm right."

"S-sure." Anna answered as intrigued as Sven. "Follow me. "

They descended the stairs and arrived to her uncle's studio, they opened the door and got in. Everything was as two days before; Anna hadn't returned since that night. Kristoff quickly placed himself in front of the painting and examined the burned area carefully. After a few moments his expression turned into an horrified one and he started mumbling continuously: "It can't be".

"What is it dude?" Sven asked with a concerned tone. "What did you find?"

Kristoff didn't say anything, instead he pointed to something in the painting and then showed him the sketch Snowflake had made. Sven's face turned white. Anna had been patiently watching, letting them do their job, but now she was anxious, wanting to know what had they had discovered, since" it didn't seem to be a good thing.

"What is it guys? Is something wrong?

"It is." Kristoff said. "Mostly because your uncle and aunt are the main suspects."

Anna felt a little pain at the back of her mind from hearing her own thoughts said out loud by the cop who was responsible for Snowflake's case. However, she forgot about it when he made a movement with his hand indicating her to get close. When she was in front of the picture he pointed to some point just above the burned area while he started speaking.

"Look. It seems like hair. _Platinum blonde_ hair."

Anna's heart started racing with angst as she became paler and started sweating cold, while her mind was trying to process what Kristoff was suggesting. Then he showed her the sketch at the same point where the barely recognizable strand of hair was at the painting. It was the top of the girl's hair.

"I think we now know what's her name. "Kristoff said, but his voice lacked joy, actually it was pained."

Anna felt a chill descending through all her body and two hot tears rolled from her eyes. She knew the name even before he said it.

"Elsa Arendelle."


	7. Everybody needs a warm hug

**Chapter 7.**

"Anna, please sit down." Kristoff said seeing how the girl was crying. Anna just kept staring at the painting with her hands pressed to the wall for support, so Kristoff took her by her shoulders and gently led her to the chair at her uncle's desk.—I know It's too much to process, so stay here and try to calm down while Sven and I go down there to see if we find something else.

Anna nodded and continued sobbing. Kristoff glanced a concerned look towards Sven but they decided it was best to let the redhead digest the news, so the cops descended trough the secret stairs leaving her alone.

Anna couldn't believe what she had saw.

_It's a mistake, it has to be a mistake_—She repeated in her head—_Why would they do that to their own daughter? _

_Well, maybe they didn't do it… _

_Come on Anna, are you stupid? They were the only ones living in this mansion since their daughter's "death", who else could've do it?_

_But why? She was just a girl, what could she have ever done for them to treat her that way? I don't understand… I've only know her for two days and I already love her, so why her own parents were incapable of appreciating the wonderful person she is?_

_Your father used to say your uncle was cruel, he said he was a bad man, so why are you surprised?_

_I know, but still there has to be a reason, other way they could have just killed her or lock her the day she was born. Why would they wait till she was older?_

_Don't try to understand the mind of a criminal._

* * *

><p>Minutes passed and Anna continued immersed in her thoughts crying because of the atrocity that had been committed in the house of the only family she had ever had besides her parents. When she started to calm down a little and saw a yellow folder at the desk that said with big black letters: "Contacts". Anna felt curiosity about this because her father had said her uncle didn't have any friends so he usually never talked to people. She decided to open the folder telling herself that it would probably help to know the true about Sn… Elsa's story.<p>

The folder had papers containing information about various people, most of them coworkers or clients, but there were a few that caught Anna's attention. First a man named Kai and a woman named Gerda who worked with her relatives as butler and housemaid respectively till 1995, the year Elsa had "died". Then there was this old little man known as The Duke of Weselton who was the owner of a secret company named "Zero monsters", it didn't say what they had to do with a strange man like him, but the monsters thing sounded suspicious. There were some others who seemed like they could be related to Elsa's imprisonment because of the dates, but probably were just her uncle's clients.

Anna had just finished looking through the documents when Kristoff and Sven emerged from the secret passage grabbing plastic transparent bags with some things inside them. She was going to ask what they had found when Kristoff said angrily:

"Why didn't you come down or just answer? We kept shouting for several minutes."

"Really?" Anna asked surprised. "I didn't hear anything."

"Are you sure?" Sven asked and Anna nodded. "Then there's a possibility that the walls are soundproof."

"That would make sense." Kristoff said. "It'd explain why no one found out about Elsa before."

"Indeed."

_These aren't good news. If they soundproofed the walls, it means they actually planned the whole thing._

"So… what did you find down there guys?" Anna asked to distract herself of the not pleasant thoughts that came to her mind.

"Nothing." Kristoff said immediately putting the bags behind him. Anna cocked up one brow. "I really don't think you want to see it."

"I do." She said now very curious. What was he hiding from her?

"She does have the right to see it." Sven said.

"Please?" Anna put her pleading eyes.

"Fine." Kristoff sighed and showed her the bags. There was a thin stick covered with blood, a chain and a belt.

"A-are th-those…?" Anna stuttered.

"Yes, the ones who held her captive probably used these instruments to harm her."

"Oh my god!" Anna breathed putting one hand over her mouth. It wasn't as if she didn't know about it before, but seeing the instruments was way a lot worse. Then she noticed one thing about the objects. "Why are they wet?" She then saw the damp bottom part of the cops' pants. "Why are you wet? "

"The ice was melted. "Sven answered. "That's why we were able to find these things. They were probably covered by snow the last time."

"I see… wait, why did the ice melted?"

"I think the real question here is how did that ice formed in the first place?" Kristoff said.

"I just supposed the room had a very advanced freezing mechanism, as if it were some kind of giant freezer."

"We thought that too." Sven said. "But there wasn't anything like that. It's just a regular room."

"OK… that's very strange actually."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually." Kristoff intervened. "But now we have to go. It's getting late and we have a lot to report."

"Oh, right. Do you want to say goodbye to Snowflake before you go?"

"Stop calling her like that. Her name is Elsa. And no, tell her that we're sorry, but we really don't have time to say goodbye."

"Okay, I'll lead you to the door then."

Anna walked them to the entrance, where Kristoff gave her his phone number, and told her to call him in case she found something important, before the two cops left. Anna sighed while she saw the patrol go away to the city knowing that she now should have to talk to Elsa and that it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

><p>Anna started walking towards the library assuming Elsa would still be there, but when she was passing the living room, the telephone rang. She quickly ran to answer it wondering who could be calling to her uncle's house.<p>

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." A masculine and perfect voice was heard from the telephone.

"Hans?" She asked happily. "How did you get this number?"

"It was at the telephone directory."

"Oh… right, I should've guessed it." Anna face palmed herself feeling like the stupidest person.

"I know I said I would call yesterday to talk about the X-ray thing, but the hospital has been a little crowded lately and I know Snowflake don't like people."

"Yes, it would be a lot better if she is the only patient that day."

"That's what I thought, so I talked with Dr. Jones and we arranged a date at Saturday morning. There won't be any more patients."

"That's great, thank you very much Hans. I think is very sweet of you to think about what's best for her."

"It's a pleasure." There was a pause in which Anna enjoyed the echoes of his voice inside her head. "Oh, I almost forgot, Dr. Jones asked me to tell you to bring her without having breakfast. The date would be at 7AM, so I don't think it's a problem."

"Of course, I can do that, but why?"

"He want to do some blood tests as well."

"OK, that sounds good. I think it would be good for her… the analysis, I mean, because this way we could see if she is in good health and stuff…, but the needles… I shiver just at the thought of them, I bet she hates them. I used to run away when I was a kid and my mother took me to the doctor for some shots or vaccines and I…" Suddenly Anna was aware that she'd been rambling again. "Sorry, I do word-vomiting very often, mostly when I'm nervous."

"Don't worry, I think it's cute." Anna blushed at that.

"Well, then I'll see you soon?" It was meant to be a farewell, but it came out as a hopeful question.

"Of course, I'll call you and maybe we could go out and talk about things… related to Snowflake's case, of course."

"Y-y-yeah, it's a date then. Bye."

"Good bye Anna."

Anna hanged the phone and put a hand on her chest trying to calm down her racing heart.

_Wow, I have a date with the most handsome man I've ever seen, it must be my lucky day._

Then, Anna thought about all that had happened earlier that day and what she'd have to talk with Elsa just a few moments from now.

_Well, maybe not _that_ lucky._

* * *

><p>Anna arrived to the library and, as she had expected, found Elsa in there, but not reading as she usually did, she was drawing and had lots of crumpled paper sheets surrounding her. Anna approached to her and saw the sketch from above her shoulder. It was a snowflake, it wasn't complete yet, but it still was very beautiful and realistic and had a very intricate pattern, actually Anna hadn't ever seen a snowflake like that in real like.<p>

"It's very nice." Anna said. Elsa jumped, surprised by her presence. Then she just shook her head, crumpled the paper and threw it away. "Why did you do that? It was perfect!"

_Not really._ Elsa wrote in a new sheet.

"I've never seen a snowflake more beautiful than the one you were drawing… well, except maybe you."

Anna laughed at her silly joke-compliment, and Elsa blushed. It was the first time Anna had seen such color in her pale cheeks, and it just suited her very well. She thought she really should complement the blonde more often. Then, Anna grabbed one of the crumpled sheets and flattened it, seeing it was another snowflake drawing, just simpler. Then she saw another, and another, and another… all of them were different types of snowflakes with shapes Anna hadn't ever seen or even imagined.

"Wow, you are a very good at drawing, it must be in your blood or something. My best friend, Rapunzel, would be jealous of this. She is a painter, but I bet not even she would be able to compete with these." Anna paused unsure of what to say next. "You… uhm… Why snowflakes?"

_You called me Snowflake._

"Oh…" Anna was taken aback by her answer. Did she really mean that much for Elsa? so much that she had even relinquished her real name in order to take the random nickname she had given to her and now she was drawing snowflakes because of it. "… Actually about that… I-I know your real name now. Kristoff figured it out thanks to the sketch you made."

Elsa's posture became rigid all of a sudden and the temperature dropped.

"You're Elsa, right? You are my supposed-to-be-dead cousin."

_I don't know what you're talking about._

"Don't lie to me, Elsa!" She screamed making her flinch. She was upset because early that day the girl had revealed a part of herself and now she was denying it. "Just, tell me the truth. I already know it, but I want to see you admitting it. So, are you Elsa?"

_Yes._

Anna sighed on relieve seeing that single word. Now she was going somewhere with this girl.

"Good. Now I have some questions I want to ask you. You don't have to answer them now, but I want you to think about them and tell the truth to me when you're ready. Okay?"

Elsa nodded.

"I'll start with the easiest one. How old where you when they locked you?"

_8._

Anna was glad she had answer that question immediately, but the answer made her have more questions.

"Then why did your parents said you had died when you were five?" This time Elsa didn't answered. Her face remaining expressionless. "Fine, uh, why did they locked you in the first place?"

Elsa's face changed quickly. There was sadness in her eyes, guilt and fear. Tears stated running down her cheeks.

"Oh my god, Elsa I'm so sorry." Anna wanted to comfort her, but she knew she didn't like to be touched, so her hands just remained suspended in the air, a few inches away from her shoulders. "I didn't want to make you cry. Please forgive me."

Anna searched in her pockets and found a tissue, which she offered to the girl. Elsa took it and wiped her own tears. She then tried to calm herself enough to be able to write.

_Don't worry, It wasn't your fault._

"Whose fault is it then? Who locked you up?"

Elsa didn't answered, she just sobbed harder and soon her whole body was shaking because of the whimpers. She put her arms on the table and then her head over them and continued crying lauder, but the sound was muffled because of this new position.

Anna just watched her, feeling totally powerless. She wanted to do something, but she was afraid of scaring her if she touched her. After a few moments of reflection and a few heartbreaking whines, she decided to do what her heart told her was the right thing: hold her. Anna didn't even noticed (or cared) the cold temperature of her body.

Elsa was startled at the touch and immediately tried to get away, but Anna only grabbed her waist harder from her back and whispered on her ear:

"Shhhh, It's okay, Snowflake. Everybody needs a warm hug now and then, mostly when they're sad. "

Elsa remained stiff, but at least she stopped fighting against Anna's hold. Then, slowly, she started to relax a little. Finally, she continued crying. This time, however, even if it was still loud and sad, the way she was doing it was somehow different. It was less desperate, less hopeless, less broken.

Anna didn't know it but this was the first time in a long while Elsa wasn't feeling so alone.


	8. Conceal, don't feel

**Warning: Child abuse and torture.**

**Chapter 8.**

_I'm __bored __in the cold and dark room. It has been almost one year and a half since I was brought here. I miss my toys, my books, my movies, the TV cartoons… but most of all I miss my mom. Down here I don't have almost anything to do, just sit on the stone ground trying to control my powers and wondering when will papa come with the food… and hoping he doesn't get angry. _

_It has been at__least__26 hours and 14 minutes since I last ate something. I know, I've counted every second. My stomach starts growling._

_I hear footsteps, the door suddenly opens and papa gets in holding a plate in one hand and a lantern at the other. I say hello and smile, he smiles back and a little hope starts rising in my chest. Maybe he will feed me and then tell me some story just as he did when I was younger? Or maybe I can ask him to play with me?_

_He closes the door, comes__near to me and hands__me the plate. I take it and I can't help feeling disappointed. It's just a little piece of meat with some boiled__vegetables. I don't like it at all and I know it isn't going to calm my hunger. However, I don't complain and I'm about to eat it when I see my gloved hands._

_"__Papa" I say. "C-can I…?" I don't know how to say this. "C-can I take off my gloves?"_

_He glares at me with such fury that I flinch and I try to explain myself not looking at his eyes._

_"__I-I know it's dangerous… It's just that… they're dirty, I've been wearing them for so long… I-I…"_

_I really don't know what to say, I'm sure I've made him angry. Suddenly I feel his hand on my shoulder and I almost jump, but seeing he's not hurting me, I am able to relax._

_"__Maybe it could be a good opportunity to see if you're becoming better at concealing your powers." Papa says with a soft voice. _

_I know he's agreeing with what I asked, but there's something on the way he said it that makes me feel nervous, almost scared. However, I take off my gloves carefully, place them beside me and take a fork. I feel utterly relieved when no ice appears on it._

_I start eating, trying to do it properly just to impress my dad, even though I'm so hungry that all I want is to devour the entire meat in one single bite. The food is very cold, but I don't care, I'm just glad I've finally got to eat something._

_"__Aren't you nervous, Elsa?" He asks._

_I look at him, confused. What does he mean?_

_"__About what, papa?"_

_He starts pacing around the room, lantern in hand, seemingly admiring the walls, even though they're bare._

_"__I don't know." He says with a nonchalant voice. "You've been wearing those gloves since the accident. You've said so many times__that__they make you feel better, that they help you conceal your powers… Aren't you afraid that the curse would suddenly come out and hurt someone, just like the last time?"_

_The sole possibility makes__me shiver. I can feel my heart racing faster with the memory of the accident. Suddenly I'm afraid, terrified. He's right. What if I accidentally release my powers and bad things happen? I want to reach for my gloves, but I see my father holding them._

_"__P-papa, please… give me my gloves." I say with a desperate voice._

_"__No, you're right, they're dirty and you need practice controlling the curse. Just remember: Conceal, don't feel. You'll be fine."_

_I know I'll be fine, but I'm not worrying for me, I'm worrying for him, what if I hurt him? What if I kill him? I feel the room temperature dropping quickly and I see ice spreading through the fork and the plate. I close my eyes and start repeating papa's words in my head: Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._

_It's useless. I can sense the icicles forming and the frost quickly covering the whole room. Now I'm breathing heavily with fear, fear of hurting my dad._

_My worst nightmare comes__true. Suddenly I hear a shriek and open my eyes to see papa gripping his left shoulder with one hand, which now is covered with blood, because of an icicle piercing it. I quickly get up and approach him, completely forgetting about the danger of my curse._

_"__P-papa I… I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you OK?"_

_Dad gets his hand off his shoulder and I am able to see the wound. It isn't as deep as I feared, just a little scratch. I sighed in relief and smile at him. Once the fright have passed I feel a lot better and the ice starts to melt. Papa kneels down in front of me and grabs my right shoulder, I can't see his expression because of the darkness, but I think he's just calming me._

_However, just when I'm thinking everything is all right, papa gives me a hard punch at my stomach. I can't breathe, it hurts so much. Ice spreads around my feet. He only gets angrier and beats me again, making me gasp for air._

_"__How dare you, little bitch?!" He yells and takes one of my small arms into his firm, almost hurtful, grip. "You wanted revenge? You wanted to kill me and scape?"_

_"__N-no, please papa, I swear." I'm crying now, I can feel my tears. "Please, it was just an accident. "_

_"__Do you really think I'm going to believe that?" He squeezes my arm harder and I cry. Then, with his other hand, he puts the glove on it._

_"__P-papa, I swear, I-I… I didn't mean to hurt you." Now I'm panicking. I don't want him to beat me._

_"__This is the second time you almost kill a family member!" He yells and I flinch in fear. He__then__grabs my left hand and puts the glove on it. "You are nothing more than a despicable criminal!"_

_"__I swear I didn't mean it! p-please papa, d-don't hurt me."_

_"__Oh." He says. "So _you_ can hurt _me_, but _I_ can't hurt _you_? How fair is that?"_

_"__Please, I promise I'll be good."_

_"__Good? _Good_?! You can't be good, you're a terrible daughter. At first I thought you _had_ a curse, now I know you _are_ a curse. You don't even listen to me, you are incapable of follow the simplest orders. I told you to _conceal_. I told you _not to feel_. And what did you do? What did you do?!"_

_He is squeezing my wrist hard and right now all I can do is sob, not even daring looking at him. That only makes him even angrier. _

_"__What are you gonna do from now on?" He asks, but I still do not answer." Answer me! "His grip gets impossible tighter. I'm trembling, from fear and pain."_

_"__I will listen to you!" I shout. "I'll obey you! I'll remember every word you say! Please!"_

_"__What is the most important thing you have to remember?"_

_"__Conceal, don't feel!" My arm is hurting badly. "P-papa, please… let go of me, I-I promise I won't forget it!"_

_"__Of course you won't." He pushes me to the ground, still holding my wrist. Now I'm laying facing the stone floor; I can't see him. "I'm gonna make sure of that."_

_My heart starts racing. What is he going to do? I hear a metallic sound and I'm invaded by utter panic._

_"__You won't be able to forget these words because they'll always be with you."_

_Now I can see him, and, what's worst, I can see what he's doing. He has a knife on his right hand and is holding mi wrist with the other. He is approaching the sharp object to my vulnerable forearm and all I can do is to shut my eyes and wait to the pain to arrive._

_I feel it cutting through mi skin and__I scream. I try to get away, but he puts his knee on my back, keeping me from move. I feel tears going down my cheeks as he keeps making the wound bigger and deeper until I swear it's already reached my bones. _

_I feel he gets it out of the wound and I think, with hope, that maybe the torture is over… It isn't. Papa moves the knife to the spot just next to the wound and makes another perforation._

_He keeps doing this. He keeps hurting me regardless my cries, sobs and pleas. The nails of my right hand are digging in the floor. I can't take the pain, it's too much for me. I'm panting, gasping for air, trying to breathe and cry at the same time._

_I feel the knife digging in my skin again and again. I feel my blood flowing to the ground. I feel my wrist being squeezed till it becomes purple and I can't move my hand. I feel my papa's knee pinning me to the ground painfully and keeping me from breathing properly._

_Papa finally releases my tortured limb and I can't help but feel relief, thinking the mistreatment has finally ended. I can't be more wrong._

_Papa grabs my right hand. I try to pull away but he only holds me tighter, hurting me. I see the sharp iron tip painted with red and flinch anticipating what is going to happen next. What did I ever do to deserve such a punishment?_

_He introduces the knife in my forearm and I scream even louder because of this new agony. He keeps going. I swear I've never feel so much pain for so long during the nine years of my life._

_Finally, when I'm about to faint, he lets go of my wrist. Then he speaks._

_"__So, Elsa, what does it say?" he asked softly with a wicked tone of voice, but I don't hear him. The blood is rushing to my ears._

_He gets mad because I didn't answer him. He starts yelling but I can't do anything but cry because of the pain. Suddenly he approaches me and I feel an incredible agony at my right arm. I'm barely able to lift my head and see what's happening._

_"__I asked you. What. Does. It. Say?!" I can see his shoe over my forearm, just where the wound is, trampling harder with every word. I scream and try to answer to calm his rage. I can't really see what's written; there is too much blood, I can only imagine it._

_"__Conceal!" I scream. "Conceal, don't feel!"_

_Unlike what I was hopping, he doesn't move his foot, he just lighten the pressure just to press even harder a second after, yelling again._

_"__What do you have to conceal, demon?!"_

_"__M-m-my powers." I'm barely able to say through the pain._

_"__Your _powers_?!" He applies even more pressure and I'm sure he is trying to break my arm. "Do you think you're _powerful_?!"_

_"__N-n-no." Now I'm trembling uncontrollably from agony. _

_"__Good, because you don't have powers. You have a _curse_, you _are_ a curse. Do you understand?"_

_"__Y-y-yes... P-papa, p-p-please." I beg him to stop hurting me. _

_"__Then say it!"_

_"__I'm c-c-cursed." He squeezes harder and I know what he wants me to say. "I-I-I'm a c-c-curse."_

_"__Good.—He finally releases my tortured arm.—Don't ever forget that._

_I continue sobbing with my face in a pound of pure blood, my blood. Papa is about to grab the plate and leave when the door suddenly opens and Mama gets in. I haven't seen her since the accident, when he put me here, and I can't help but feel pure joy._

_"__What's happening here?" She asks worried._

_"__She hurt me." Papa says angrily. "I just punished her as she deserved."_

_"__You barely have a scratch." She says looking at my father. "I don't think that's enough reason to kill our daughter." Those words are a bliss to me. "I'm gonna take care of her wounds."_

_As she approaches to me I'm only able to control a little my sobs, pant to catch some air and say with a weak voice:_

_"__T-t-thank you."_

_Then everything goes black._

* * *

><p>Anna woke up in the night, as usual, hearing Elsa's screams in the other room. They were just as bad as the other nights, well, perhaps even worse, but that wasn't what made Anna suddenly feel totally devoid of life. Neither the hard sobs were the cause of the strange feeling at her gut, a combination of angst and sorrow.<p>

No.

What were causing Anna's unpleasant feelings were the words.

Yes. Words.

Elsa was screaming words.

Not just any words.

"… P-please papa, d-don't hurt me…"

_Papa? Did she just said what I think she said? So my uncle really was the one who locked her down there… and he used to hurt her… and she used to beg him not to do it. Poor Elsa._

"Please, I promise I'll be good!"

Elsa's voice sounded desperate, helpless and panicked, even more than other nights, what made Anna think that probably the nightmare was way too much worst. She also supposed it was one of her earliest memories, because of the way she said "papa".

She had no idea of why Elsa was actually saying coherent words instead of the senseless cries she usually proffered, and she could've been glad of hearing her voice if it wasn't because of the way she was screaming.

"Please! Stop!" A wave of broken sobs. "Stop... Please! I can't… I can't take it anymore! Please! I promise… I promise I won't forget it again!"

Anna could tell that the memory involved an amazingly high amount of pain, and hearing that it was just because she forgot something tore her heart in two. Why Elsa had had to endure this?

Anna didn't realized she had being crying since the moment she herd the first words. She couldn't help it, she felt so bad. She cared too much about Elsa, until the point the other girl's pain was hers as well.

Anna stood up and went to the door of Elsa's room. She knocked and screamed to wake her up as she did every night, but it was useless as always. She fell in front of the door and soon the sleep took her. She didn't dream good things because of the dreadful screams filling the air.

* * *

><p><em>I wake up without opening my eyes. I feel softness beneath me. It's so comfortable. I almost can't remember the last time I felt the same. I was on a bed. <em>My_ bed._

_I can see light filtering through my eyelids, not the pale light of a lantern, but the warm and comforting light of the Sun._

_Sun._

_How is it like? How does it feel to be under its blissful light shower? I'm not sure. I have memories of it, but they are blurred and opaque, as if they were from another life._

_They are actually from another life, a happiest one. My life before the accident. _

_I carefully open my eyes, expecting everything to evaporate as an illusion. It doesn't, it's real. I'm in my room, the curtains are opened and the light of the rising sun is entering trough them. I smile. I'm not inside that prison anymore!_

_Suddenly the door opens and someone gets in. At first I think it is my father and I want to disappear, to be invisible, but it isn't him, it is mom. Mom. Just thinking about her always makes me feel better, but seeing her here, in my room, just a few feet away from me, is the best experience in the world._

_She approaches to me silently, maybe trying not to wake me up, and when she is beside my bed she looks me at my eyes, clearly surprised of seeing me awake. I smile at her._

_"__Hi." I say._

_"__Hi." She answers. "How… how are you feeling?" She asks, uncertain._

_"__Better than ever." I answer honestly. I see her dubious expression and I quickly try to explain myself. "I haven't seen you in a while and now… this…just…" I have a lack of words to express my feelings. "… I'm so glad to be here with you."_

_"__Do… do you remember what happened yesterday's night?—She is worried, I can see it."_

_I remember. I wish I didn't though. It's like a huge dagger stabbed in my heart. Memories resurface. Memories of fear, ice, pain, blood, screams and more pain, an incredible amount of pain. I feel my eyes becoming wet with tears that promptly fall down my cheeks._

_"__Yes." My voice is weak, expressing clearly the state of my mind.—Yes, I… remember._

_"__Oh, Elsa." She says pained, quickly wiping my tears. "I'm so, so, _so_ sorry, you have no idea." Now she is crying too. "I should have arrived earlier."_

_"__It's okay. I assure her. "After what I did to you, I wasn't expecting you to come and rescue me."_ _I didn't want to bring up the topic, afraid of her rejecting me, but it was necessary._

_"__No, no, Elsa, you did nothing wrong. It was the curse, not you. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose."_

_"__B-but father says I'm a curse."_

_"__He was just mad because you hurt him. Don't believe him, you're not."_

_That was exactly what I needed to listen at that moment, but it still wasn't enough to calm the pain I was feeling in my heart. What I need is a warm hug, because they can ease even the saddest thoughts. I am afraid of hurting her again, but I can sense the gloves covering my hands, completely restraining my powers, so I decide to search for comfort in her arms, just as I have done many times before._

_I tried to reach for her, but the moment I moved my arms to stand up, I feel the indescribable pain again. I cry and my arms fail to support me in the sitting position I was trying to take, so I fall in the bed again sobbing uncontrollably and feeling even worst._

_"__Elsa!" Mama says with her eyes full of worry and quickly puts the blankets away so she can see my bandages, which are now wet with blood. "Don't try to move your arms; your wounds would open again."_

_I nod, still sobbing. Mama puts a hand on my head and starts stroking my hair with the soft skin of her fingers. This successfully distracts me from the pain and I'm even able to form a little smile, not completely happy, but not entirely false. _

_"__Why did you move in the first place?" She asks._

_"__I…" Would it be too pathetic to ask for a hug?" I wanted a warm hug. "I finally confess."_

_She giggles and her gaze turns into a loving one._

_"__You still remember that Frozen cartoon, little snowman?"_

_"__I could never forget it." I reply, grinning at the remembrance. "So… Hi! I'm Elsa and I love warm hugs." I say with a goofy voice._

_Her smile grows wider and she reaches down to help me into a sitting position, taking care that my arms don't support even a little amount of my weight. Then she holds me and whispers to my ear:_

_"__I love you, Elsa."_

_Those words unleash a wave of warmth and love all through my body, a feeling I haven't been able to feel in almost three years. I hug her back, not caring about the stinging pain of my forearms, which now seems to be muffled to the point it's almost non-existent. This is overwhelming, mostly because I had been in almost absolute isolation for more than a year, and I can't help happy tears escaping from my eyes. I decide I want to be like this forever, I want to stop the time so nothing could interrupt this perfect, blissful moment._

_"__I wish it could be like this all the time." I voice my thoughts._

_"__Me too." She says and I feel even happier, if that was even possible. "…B-but it can't." I feel a stab in my heart. _

_"__What?" I break the hug so I can look her in the eyes. The atmosphere changes completely in just one second, and not for the good. "Why not?"_

_"__You're dangerous." Tears come down her cheeks. Again, I feel pain in my chest, but I'm sure it's not physical." You can't fully control you powers yet."Y-y-you mean…?" I can't complete the question, afraid from the answer._

_"__You'll have to go down there again." She brings her right hand up to cover her mouth and she starts crying badly. I'm so astonished from what she says that I can't do anything now, my brain isn't even able to fully register her words. "I'm so sorry, Elsa."_

_What she already said finally sinks in my head and it's as if some wicked giant had taken my dreams, my hopes, everything I live for, and had started dancing above them all turning them to ashes, to powder. No. Forget it. It's even worse. My own mother did._

_What could I do now? Get mad and demand her to take back her words? No, it'd only worsen the situation, even more if my powers are relished and I end up hurting her. My only option is to beg for mercy, so I hold her again, but tighter and more desperate._

_"__Please mama." I say sobbing. "Don't let me go back there." My voce sounds too much broken, even for me, but it expresses perfectly my feelings. "I'll stay inside my room all the time, I'll never even wish to go out, just don't make me go back there. I'll prefer to die better than to return to that place."_

_Mom hugs me back, also very tight, but then she separates just a little so she can look me in the eyes._

_"__Elsa… I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish you were normal, so we could be together all the time. But you have this curse, and it makes all of this necessary. Don't you see we do it for your own good?"_

_My own good? Really? Now I'm getting dangerously mad at her._

_"__No!" I scream. "I can't see how my own good could be to be locked up an empty dark room without even a bed, to be feed only once a day, and to be beaten at least once a week!"_

_"__You're right, that isn't for your own good. I wasn't aware about the conditions in which your father had you, that's why I talked to him. You'll still have to be locked there, because it's too dangerous otherwise, for you and the other people. However, he promised to feed you with enough food for you to support 24 hours of fasting. It can't be differently because it's dangerous for him to be with you more than once a day."_

_I don't argue the last point, given what happened yesterday. Also I don't want him to have the chance to get angry more than once a day._

_"__He also promised me he won't hurt you, in any way, from now own."_

_"__And you believed him." It isn't a question, I knew she did because of her tone of voice. I couldn't help sounding bitter._

_"__He gave me a key. He said I could use it if I ever hear you scream, so don't ever hesitate to ask for help if he causes any harm on you." _

_Now I'm really, really mad. She is so trusting, and she trusts in the wrong person. I thought she had already learn the lesson when she confide my imprisonment to him only to find me latter in a pool of blood. _

_She probably senses me stressing because she keeps talking, trying to make me be fine with it._

_"__I also insisted him to let me see you every year, in your birthday, and he agreed."_

_"__How can you trust him?" Pain and betrayal full my words. "How can you still trust him after everything he did to me?"_

_"__Elsa, please listen…"_

_"__No!" I snap." I'm done listening to you. I'm done hearing you say that you love me, that you do it for my own good, because I know they're all lies! Lies that you tell yourself so that you don't feel guilty!_

_I can feel her turning as rigid as a statue, probably surprised for my words. I'm smarter and more perceptive than she thought. On the other hand, I'm shaking on rage and sadness and the hiccupping almost prevents me from talking._

_"__I don't care if you believe them." I continue. "But don't expect me to do so. Don't expect me to believe you love me."_

_I regret to say it the moment those bitter words scape from my mouth. They hurt badly, and not just my mom, who is now crying harder, but they also hurt me. It's hard to think the person you love most don't feel the same for you. That's what make me say the next words, which are even more hurtful._

_"__I don't love you either anyway."_

_With that my heart brakes in two. What was meant to comfort me and make her feel less guilty has exactly the opposite effect; it makes me feel guilty for saying those stupid lies and clearly mama didn't took it well at all because she breaks the hug abruptly and stares at me with saddened eyes. Her next words are the finishing stab that makes my already damaged heart break into lots of tiny little pieces._

_"__Your father was right. You're just a heartless monster."_

_The strength of the pain I feel as I hear it is so strong that my powers pass through my gloves and soon the entire room is covered in a thin layer of ice. Her eyes are promptly filled with disappointment as she shakes her head, as if my reaction already confirmed her words. She stands up and gets out of my room, only stopping a little while at the door to say:_

_"__Good bye, Elsa."_

_In that moment my mind finally connects with my body and I get up the bed, running to the door, reaching it just as it closes, panicking at the thought of not seeing her again. _

_"__M-mama, wait!" I scream. "Come back, please! I didn't mean what I said! I love you, I love you with all my heart! I was just mad because you wanted me to go back there."_

_I try to open the door so I can talk directly to her, but it's locked. I then hit it, not caring about the red color moistening the bandages or the unbearable pain that comes with it._

_"__Please come back! I promise I'll do anything you want! I'll stay down there all my life! I'll never complain about anything! Just please, _please_, talk to me once again."_

_I start sobbing with my forehead pressed against the wood of the door, feeling hopeless._

_"__You'll return to the prison when your wounds are completely healed." I hear her voice through the door, and it's colder that the ice I create, as if she were trying to hide her feelings. "I'll… see you again in your birthday." She adds hesitantly._

_And with that words, she leaves. _

_I hear her steps echoing through the corridor as I'm left confused about my feelings. Do I feel bad because she wants me to go back to my prison? Or do I feel good because I'll get to see her again in my next birthday? I don't know. All I know is that I already miss her arms around my body, I want another hug, but nobody is going to give one to me. _

_I sit in the ground with my back pressed to the door and wrap my arms around my waist trying to give myself some comfort. But is useless, because when one is sad, the only thing that can makes you feel better is a warm hug from the person you love most, and that person just walked out of this room thinking I'm a monster, and I know, deep inside, that nor she, nor anyone, is going to hug me again. _


	9. An almost normal day

**Chapter 9.**

Anna woke up when someone shook her shoulder softly for the fifth time. She didn't want to get up just yet, so she mumbled something while hitting the back of the hand that was touching her as if trying to scare away some annoying fly. The hand retreated, but then it returned to its previous spot, together with another hand that was now shaking her at her waist.

"Five more minutes." She murmured after a yawn.

The shaking became harder and harder until Anna had no option but to wake up. She rolled to her back and opened her eyes to meet the amazing view of the sky above her. No. It wasn't the sky. It was a pair of icy blue irises looking at her. She's seen those eyes before, and they had always had the same effect upon her; her cheeks blush, her breath becomes erratic and her heart starts racing like crazy. However, this effects seemed to intensify because of the closeness. They were so unusually close to hers that it even caused a warmth spread between her legs.

_Seriously? Am I all turned on just because a simple stare? _

"H-hi." Anna managed to say. "D-did you need something?" Elsa shook her head. "Oh… then what are you doing in my room?"

Elsa giggled softly putting a hand over her mouth. The sight was so cute that Anna couldn't help but swallow, trying to calm her nerves. Then, the most rational part of her brain asked herself why was the girl giggling. Anna looked around her and suddenly noticed she wasn't in her room, but in the corridor outside Elsa's door. The irony suddenly hit her and she started giggling as well.

"I'm glad to see you're alright. I was worried when I heard you screaming last night. Was it another nightmare?"

Elsa's eyes, moments earlier happy, abruptly turned into saddened ones, too much pain reflected in them, and Anna almost cursed herself for making her feel bad. She was tempted to change the subject and make her smile again, but she was curious and maybe it could do some good for Snowflake to talk… er… express somehow what she was feeling.

Anna then made a motion to sit and Elsa moved away from her a little to allow her some space so their heads didn't collide.

"They aren't just nightmares, are they?" Elsa turned away her gaze, as if no wanting to answer this. "They're memories."

Elsa moved a hand to her heart, wrapping it's waist with the other. Apparently the mere thought of those nightmare-memories made her feel real pain in her chest. She squished her eyes shut and nodded slowly. Anna was hoping to get a negative answer, but the truth hit her hard and a tight knot formed in her throat.

"Your father used to beat you."

Her voice was barely a whisper, but Elsa heard her anyways. The girl eyes became red and her expression was one of a person at the edge of tears, but not a single drop came out of the beautiful blue spheres. Anna supposed it was because she had cried all night, her eyes turning completely dry. She extended her arm trying to touch her, to give her comfort, but she stopped when her fingers where just a few inches away from Elsa's trembling body; she didn't want to cause the girl more discomfort.

"Do you… mind if I touch you?" She asked, immediately feeling silly because of the question she had just made. It's not something you usually ask to a normal person, but then again, Elsa wasn't normal.

Elsa looked her in the eyes, her stare revealing a hint of confusion and something else Anna couldn't quite define. Hope? Longing, maybe? Or she just wanted so badly and affirmative answer from Snowflake that she was reading in her expression something that wasn't there?

Suddenly Anna was evolved by a pair of slim arms, platinum blonde hair tickling her chin and hot breathing passing through the clothing of her shoulders. Anna was taken aback by this sudden contact. Sure, she had hug Elsa the day before, but she had put resistance, besides, this was the first time the blonde had initiated a so intimate form of physical contact. Anna hugged her back tightly, smiling at the girl's actions.

"I take it that you liked the hug I gave you yesterday." She said giggling a little. "Don't worry there'll be plenty more. Actually, I think I'll hug you every day for the rest of our lives if you want."

Elsa nodded, pressing her body towards hers even more.

"Okay, don't worry, I'll always be here for you." Then, remembering the screams she heard at night Anna added: "I'll never let anyone hurt you again. _Never_."

Elsa untangled their bodies, but kept her hands at her shoulders, and looked at her eyes very intensely, thankful and loving, and also surprised. Then she opened her mouth. Anna waited, her heart beating faster with anticipation. Was she finally going to talk? But no sound came from her throat, and a frustrated expression showed on her face. She wanted to say something, Anna could see it, but she was just incapable of doing it.

"It's OK, you don't have to say anything." She assured her.

However Elsa shook her head, her feelings being as clear as words in a book: She didn't have to, but she wanted to.

"You can write what you're thinking if you want. There's a notebook on my room, I'll go get it for you."

Elsa shook her head, stood up, ran to Anna's room and came out holding a note book and a pen. She removed the pen's cap, holding it with her teeth and making a concentrated face Anna just found too adorable, then she started writing on the note book with a little bit of difficulty because she was standing. Anna got up and went by her side to see what she was writing, and when she reached her, Elsa was just finishing and showed the weird writing to her. Despite the awkward position she had written on, the words were surprisingly understandable.

_I'll protect you too. _

_I'll never hurt you. _

_I promise._

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna didn't think it twice, she just hugged her and felt a smile spread on her face as Elsa hugger her back. Her body felt so soft pressed against her, their breasts were actually touching, but she consciously tried not to think about it too much, since she wanted this to be just friendly, not sexual. She found that Elsa was taller than her, not too much, but still she was a little surprised about this because the girl always tended to bend while walking, and that, together with her arms wrapped around her torso and her innocent and harmless expression made her look smaller.

Anna was very, very happy, because this was the first time she had expressed that she cared about her. Anna found it adorable and astonishing at the same time, because to her it was incredible that a woman who had clearly went through situations that would've made other people go crazy and lose all sense of love and affection, could still have positive feelings and show them to someone, someone who she actually cared of. This made all the tiredness she had been feeling since she found the girl worth it.

Suddenly Anna heard her stomach grumbling and reluctantly pulled away, not really wanting to end the embrace.

"I think we should eat breakfast, I bet you're hungry too."

They headed to the kitchen and Anna searched at the refrigerator for things to prepare a proper breakfast, but she only found milk, butter, marmalade and eggs. She started thinking about what she could do with this ingredients and an Idea popped into her mind.

"Do you like pancakes?" She asked excitedly."

When Snowflake nodded Anna almost jumped and ran to grab the flour she had brought with her when she moved to the mansion, then she pulled out a casserole and was about to start making the dough, when she saw the girl staring curiously at every move she made.

"Would you like to help me?" She asked with a smile.

Elsa nodded and walked until she was in front of Anna, who then gave her the bowl, the flour and a cup saying:

"Here, take the flour, pour it on the cup until it's full, and then empty it on the casserole."

Elsa took the flour and did what Anna said, however she inclined the flour bag too much, making it spread on the table. She was startled by it, her eyes went wide and she looked at Anna with an apologetic gaze, but the redhead just giggled and told her:

"Don't worry, it's alright, I've done worst things at the kitchen. I remember the first time I tried to make pancakes, I was eight years old and I was in my house having a sleepover with my best friends, and I said 'Hey, why don't we make pancakes for dinner?' They all agreed, and it was so late at night that my parents were asleep and didn't notice, and I was like 'I like chocolate, let's put chocolate on the dough, and honey, and maple sauce, oh look, I found a candy, let's put it there too.'" Anna was acting as she was telling the story, only instead of pouring strange things on the dough, she was putting the right ingredients on it. It was so hilarious to see her strange faces and excitement that Elsa giggled behind her hand. This only encouraged Anna to keep going. "And then, after we had mixed the strange dough of all flavors and colors, we somehow managed to turn on the stove, put a pan on top of it and spill the dough on it, then it all started to smell like smoke and my parents walked in to find a kitchen full of children, flour, milk and some other ingredients spread on the ground, and a stove fuming because of a strange substance burning on a pan. They promptly turned the stove off and asked for explanations, and all I could come with was 'Well… it all started when a bunch of stones covered with moss came rolling and they turned into trolls and they wanted pancakes, but we tried to stop them, that's why there are so many things spilled around, however they were stronger and made that strange thing that was on the stove.' My parents obviously didn't believe me, so they punished me…"

Anna was interrupted when Elsa's eyes went wide and covered her mouth to stifle a gasp that escaped from her lips. For a moment Anna was confused about Elsa's reaction, but then she suddenly understood what was going on inside her head and quickly ran to explain it.

"No, no, no, not physical punishment like beating me or something, actually they never in my life hit me, not even once. They just made me and my friends clean our disaster, it took a bit, but finally we let the place just as clean as it was before and we were rewarded by real pancakes my mother had made, not the strange abominations I was trying to do.

Anna giggled at the memories and Elsa smiled, every hint of worriedness that was in her face before dissipated. Anna then gave her the bowl containing all the ingredients and told her to mix it with a spoon while she was preparing hot chocolate and melting some butter in a pan, to fry the pancakes on it latter.

Everything after that went just fine and they ate breakfast while Anna recounted other cooking accidents she had had on her childhood and teenage, earning a smile from the blonde every time she said something particularly funny. Anna blushed every time she saw that ever so cute beam and fought to keep herself from jumping over the girl and kiss her that very instant. Elsa looked so beautiful when she smiled that Anna made her new personal challenge to keep her smiling all day.

* * *

><p>Anna had some things to do that day, but she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Elsa, and the only solution she could find was to make Elsa help her. First, she had to fix the little garden that was on the entrance path of the mansion, so she gave Elsa boots, gardening gloves and appropriate clothing, and found some for herself too, then she grabbed a pair of huge scissors made specially to prune the trees that were outside. Obviously no one had used the gardening tools in a while, because they were rusty and dirty.<p>

Both girls headed to the little space full of plants and Anna looked around her wondering where to start. This was going to be a very long and exhausting day.

"So… what would you like to do first? Kill yourself trying to give form to those trees, or cut your hands by ripping off the weeds?" Elsa looked at her with a worried expression, and Anna giggled a little. "Relax, I'm just joking… kind of." She whispered the last part.

Anna decided to get rid of the weeds first, so she told Elsa to grab them from the base and pull hard to get them off of the ground. The girl was reluctant about this, not wanting to kill the poor plants who didn't have the fault of not being ornate, but Anna told her that if the weeds didn't die the others and more desirable ones couldn't grow as beautiful as they should and the garden wouldn't look that much pretty; she told her that, to achieve something, you should make some sacrifices. This, Elsa understood and promptly she was working hard, pulling weed after weed.

In one occasion, Elsa was pulling very hard from a particularly strong stem, so when it finally got out of the ground, she was propelled backwards, soil and leaves flying around her while she hit the ground. Anna couldn't help but laugh like crazy at the sight of the blonde hair becoming dirty with grass and mud and Snowflake trying to spit out a leave that somehow ended in her mouth.

Finally, after several hours of ripping off as much plants as they could, they decided to take a break and drink some water. Anna couldn't help but notice that Elsa was sweating profusely, even more than herself, and that her cheeks were extremely red and, by the way she was touching her head, she could tell that she had a huge headache. She supposed it must be partially because of the heat of the outside and partially because the girl hadn't done any physical effort in years. She felt guilty and a little bit worried that maybe it had been too much for her, but as soon as Elsa drank some fresh water, she looked considerable better and Anna didn't worry anymore.

The redhead decided not to get back to work for that day, and seeing how dirty they were, she figured they should take a bath. The previous days they had both took baths by themselves, individually, but today she thought it would be a good idea to do it together, seeing the current state of Elsa's hair (it was actually black now, because of the mud, and had many leaves attached) and the fact she didn't look quite well just moments before.

So Anna told Elsa to wait for her at the bathroom as she went to turn on the boiler. When she got into the room she was surprised to see the girl fighting to get off of her voluminous gardening clothes, getting lost inside the big things.

"Hold on, Snowflake, I'll help you." Anna said with a smile.

Then she pulled up the huge long-sleeved brown sweater, blushing a little when her fingers came into contact with bare skin, then, when Elsa was finally out of the outfit, she tried not to stare at her too much, but failed miserably.

"I-I'll fill the tub, y-you take off the rest of your clothes."

Anna then, got to the tub and opened the faucet, allowing the hot water to fall into the porcelain container, focusing hard on the drops of water just to avoid the temptation of turning her head to see the beautiful naked body behind her. She was so concentrated that when she felt someone poking her shoulder, she literally jumped up and quickly turned around, but she didn't noticed the soap laying on the floor beside her, so she stepped on it, tripping when it slipped on the wet floor, and she landed inside the tub in a very awkward position.

Anna would have felt the stinging pain on her head if she hadn't been distracted by the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. She opened her eyes, which she had closed while falling, and saw Elsa laughing. This time it wasn't just a little giggle, quiet and shy, but an actual burst of laughter, still hidden by her hand, though, but it only served to make her look cute, which together with the fact she was completely naked made her look totally ravishing.

Anna knew that if there had been any other person laughing at her in a situation like this, she would had felt offended and ashamed, and maybe even a little upset, but she just couldn't feel those things since this was the first time she had ever seen Snowflake laughing like this. She actually was proud of being the cause of Elsa's fun, well more like her clumsiness being the cause of Elsa's fun, and couldn't help but start laughing out loud as well.

They both kept laughing till their lungs couldn't take it anymore, so Anna got out of the tub, her clothes dripping and getting the floor even more damped (She hadn't close the faucet yet, and the water was now spilling off the tub), then she said:

"Okay, enough laughter for now, get into the tub."

Elsa agreed and quickly submerged her body on the water, while Anna turned the faucet off. Then the redhead proceeded to unbraid her hair, just as the first time, while Elsa took a sponge and started washing her skin, but Anna noticed she had still the rough and dirty gardening gloves on.

"Take those gloves off." She said. "They're dirty."

Elsa shook her head and continued doing her thing. Anna sighed and got up to approach to her and take off her gloves by herself, however, Elsa noticed it and quickly hided them under her legs.

"Please Elsa, you can't wash yourself with those things on your hands, they are so big and god knows what things they're stained with! They could have dog's crap for all we know!" She made a disgusted expression after that. "Besides I don't know what the big deal is, it's not as if your hands were going to attack you or me if they're not covered." Elsa looked at her with a face that was clearly telling 'That's exactly what they'll do'. "Does it have something to do with you thinking you're a monster?" Snowflake just nodded, a pained and sad expression taking place on her face. Anna sighed. "We've talked about this, you're not! What would it take to convince you otherwise?"

When Elsa didn't answer and just turned her gaze to the water to avoid looking at her, Anna knew it was useless to argue with her at the moment. After all, so many years of believing she was a monster weren't just going to disappear by simple words. So Anna gave up, instead of trying to convince the blonde otherwise, she just went out of the bathroom to find a pair of clean gloves for Elsa and returned as soon as she found them.

When she returned Elsa was staring blankly at the water, immersed in her own thoughts. Anna cleared her throat to gain her attention before speaking.

"I brought you clean gloves, so you can wash yourself without using that dirty things to cover your hands." She said while giving them to her, but seeing she didn't reach for them, she added: "Let me help you."

Elsa didn't put resistance when Anna grabbed her left arm, which now was resting over her knees, to pull the glove off. The glove has very large, so much that it covered her limb until the elbow, so it was hiding the scars that were there in her forearm. Anna hadn't seen them since the cops took off the handcuffs three days before (The handcuffs also reached till her elbow, so she didn't saw them before, and after, the girl had always used long-sleeved shirts), and apparently Elsa hadn't either, because the moment her eyes landed on them, they became wet with tears, and she was about to cry, but she quickly regained her composure enough to grab the clean glove Anna was grabbing and put it on her uncovered hand, but the glove was short and couldn't even reach the first letter of the scar.

While Elsa started crying, Anna was shocked because now she had a new perspective about this: Elsa's parents had done this, maybe even when she was only a child, and she could project perfectly in her mind a scene of a platinum blonde little girl begging to her own father, or maybe even her mother, not to hurt her. Anna started crying as well, wondering why someone would do something so horrible. What only worsened the situation was Elsa's lips forming silent words: "Papa... no". Now Anna knew exactly who had done this, and a horrible idea started forming in her head.

"Elsa… th-the dream you had last night… was it about these scars?"

She nodded and hid her head between her arms crying harder. Anna's heart broke in two and she didn't waste even one second to hold her tightly, trying to give her some comfort. The temperature descended and Anna started shivering badly because her clothes were wet, but she didn't care, at that moment she just knew that Elsa needed her, and it was all that mattered to her.

Finally, after several minutes, Snowflake stopped crying and wiped away her tears, giving an apologetic look to Anna. Anna caressed her cheek and gave her a little smile.

"Well, now that you finally stopped crying, take off your other glove and continue with your bath." She said with a soft voice, more asking than demanding."

Elsa did what she said, throwing the dirty glove on the ground and shoving her hand on the clean one Anna gave her. Of course this reveled more scars, but she was done crying for today. Anna then noticed that too much time had passed and that the water was probably almost cold right now, so she introduced her hand on the water to check on the temperature. She screamed with surprise and withdraw it quickly when she felt how cold it was, probably as cold as the water of a frozen lake.

"What the…?" She said wondering how could it have happened. There had been too much situations evolving decreasing temperatures and ice since she arrived to consider them as just coincidences, and the explanation about being near the North Mountain just couldn't cover them all. Then she saw Elsa looking totally guilty and forming words with her lips: 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry'.

_Do these strange phenomena have something to do with Elsa in some way?_

_Yeah, of course, she could be a cryokinetic sorceress who can alter the climate. You really should sleep a little more, you're turning crazy, just look at what you're thinking!_

Anna shook her head trying to get rid of those ridiculous thoughts and suddenly remembered the blonde girl was still sitting on a tub full of freezing water.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said taking her by her arms and helping her to stand up and get out of it. "I don't know what happened, probably just the heater being damaged, but whatever, I'll just prepare another bath for you, okay?"

Elsa nodded and Anna promptly proceeded to prepare more hot water for her.

* * *

><p>After both girls took a bath, Anna prepared the meal and they both ate. Then Elsa went to the library to read some books and Anna, meanwhile, used her laptop to search on internet about something that could cause the drops of temperature that had been plagued the mansion all this time. She didn't find anything useful, all were either crazy explanations that recurred to paranormal activity or magic to explain it, or simple answers like the climate changing and other things like that, nothing believable.<p>

Finally, after hours of searching, she decided she wasn't finding anything any time soon, so she went to the library to find Elsa and asked if she wanted to watch a movie with her. The girl agreed and they both sat on the sofa, in front of the T.V. watching some kids movie (Chosen by Elsa) while eating popcorns that Anna had prepared on the microwave.

One hour after, both girls fell asleep, Anna's head laying on Elsa's shoulder, because of how worn out they were due to the intense day they had had. It was a good thing, because, even if they didn't know it yet, the next day was going to be very _reveling_ and full of emotions.


	10. Fear and ice

**Chapter 10.**

Anna woke up with her head in the softest pillow she had ever lie on. She didn't remember having a pillow like this on her room. It also smelled amazing, so fresh, like mint, but better. She rubbed her head against it, enjoying the sensation it brought to her and she decided she didn't want to wake up just yet, so she stood still with her eyes closed, delighted by the sensation of calm.

Suddenly she felt the pillow moving, raising and descending with a stable rhythm. Then she noticed a soft breeze moving her bangs a little every time the pillow descended. It was odd, it felt as if the pillow were breathing. Wait. Breathing? Pillows don't breathe, people, on the other hand, do.

Anna opened her eyes to see if her suspicions were true, and she blushed deeply at the sight. Somehow, during night, she had managed to end practically on top of Elsa with her head resting directly on her boobs (The soft "pillow" she had felt before), her arms wrapped around the girl's body and with her legs entwined between hers. Anna kept staring for a while in awe. Elsa looked so peaceful and happy with her eyes closed and her lips curled up in a small smile. The sight made Anna happy, knowing that the reason of the blonde's calm sleep was probably her presence.

However, she tried to get up because the position in which she was, was inappropriate, but Snowflake's arms were holding her, preventing her for moving on the slightest. She'd have to wake her up if she wanted to get out of the couch.

_Though I don't really want this to end. It's like heaven._

_You perv. Don't forget which day it is._

_Oh, shit._

Anna had completely forgotten about the date with the doctor they had at seven, she'd have to get up now whether she wanted to or not.

"Elsa." She said shaking her right shoulder with one of her hands. "Pst, Elsa, wake up."

Elsa mumbled something in her sleep, but didn't open her eyes. Anna shook her again and this time she stretched her arms, unwrapping them from Anna, and said something like:

"Mmmhhm An...Annh... ah."

Anna's heart literally stopped at that moment. Elsa had said her name. It had been the first word the blonde had said since she met her that wasn't a product of horrendous nightmares, though, it still had been said in that umbral between being asleep and being awake.

Anna was incapable of doing anything because of the happiness that brought to her heart that simple word pronounced by those soft perfect lips. In that moment Elsa opened her eyes and stared at her, their eyes meeting. Elsa's eyes were as beautiful as they had always been, but there was something in them that Anna hadn't seen before. It was a combination of peace, happiness and warm... and Love, and it was directed to her.

Elsa brought her left hand up to her eyes and rubbed them to scare the sleep away. The sight was so adorable that Anna had to refrain herself from peppering kisses all across the girl's face. She instead decided to talk to her.

"Hello Snowflake. Did you sleep well last night?"

Elsa nodded, still robbing her eyes, then all of her movements stopped and she looked at Anna smiling. Anna smiled back and suddenly she felt two slim arms wrapping around her body, pressing her tightly against Elsa. Anna was really enjoying it, but she knew they had to get up now, so she quickly hugged her back and let her go just as fast, getting up from the couch.

"C'mon Elsa, you have to wake up because the doctor is going to see you today. We still have a few minutes to get dressed, but we really should hurry up."

Elsa got up and followed Anna to her bedroom, where she gave her some appropriate clothes (Blue jeans, a white shirt, a dark blue hoodie, socks and tennis shoes), then Elsa got to her own room to change while Anna did so too. When Anna had finished, she went to wait for Elsa outside of her bedroom door, and the girl didn't delay too much. Anna kept staring for a moment at her as usual. She could never get used to the blonde's gorgeous body, which was clearly accentuated by the tight jeans that covered her pair of perfect legs.

Anna knew she couldn't keep standing there drooling all day, so she told her to follow her and walked to the main entrance, however, she stopped when she went through the door and noticed Elsa was no longer beside her. The redhead turned around and saw her standing a few steps behind the door, eyes wide with fear.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" She asked.

Elsa just shook her head and stepped back, clearly afraid. Anna didn't understand what was wrong, after all, the day before they had get out from the house to work at the garden, so she was sure the blonde wasn't agoraphobic or something. She went to where Elsa was and took her arm saying:

"C'mon Elsa, lets get into the car so we can make it to the doctor at time. It's already late now."

Elsa shook her head again and pulled her arm off of Anna's hand, retreating to the safeness of the mansion. Anna then assumed the girl was afraid of going to the outside word for the first time, maybe in forever, and decided she had to convince her that it was OK, that it wasn't dangerous at all.

"It's okay, Snowflake. You'll be safe, I promise. Now we really should go."

Anna tried to reach for her again, but the girl continued receding, completely terrified by the idea of going somewhere farther than the entrance door of the house. Anna looked at her wrist clock and sighed, it was 6:47AM, which left them only 13 minutes to arrive to the hospital, and the way there was at least 30 minutes long without traffic, but Elsa didn't seem to be going outside any time soon by her own and she really didn't have time to convince her.

"Look, Elsa, I'll give you two options. You'll get into the car by yourself or I'll put you inside by force. You choose, which will it be?"

Elsa looked at her for a moment, with a gaze even more scared, skin sweating and body trembling from fear, but Anna failed to notice that because the girl turned her head towards the inside of the house with clear intentions of running all the way back to her room, but Anna wasn't going to allow it because she was sure it was just a slight fear to the unknown and that it'd go away once the blonde faced it. That's why the redhead quickly grabbed her right hand trying to stop her, but Elsa managed to get out of her grip… not without losing her glove in the process though.

Anna stared at the white glove she was holding on her hand and then towards Elsa, who was no longer trying to run away, but standing there even more scared (if that was even possible), alternating her gaze between her bare right hand and the glove in Anna's power. She was obviously getting more anxious at every passing moment, looking at her slim fingers as if they were time bombs which could explode at any moment. Anna decided to take advantage of the girl's phobia to have her hands uncovered.

"Let's make a deal." She said. "I'll give you your glove if you go out there and get into the car."

Elsa looked at her for a moment with pleading eyes, she even pouted, and for a moment Anna almost gave up, it was nearly impossible to her to resist that pair of big puppy, blue eyes, but she knew that Elsa was her responsibility and that she had agreed to take her to the doctor when necessary, and those studies were clearly necessary and urgent, since they would determine more precisely Elsa's health condition and if she needed any special treatments of medication. Convincing herself that it was for Elsa's own good, she started walking towards the entrance saying:

"I'll wait for you in the car to give you your glove."

Elsa stood there for a moment, changing her weight from one foot to another, unsure of what to do. Anna noticed this and smiled thinking she had won, but then she heard steps retreating from her, at first slowly and then faster, till it was almost a running pace. She turned around to see a blonde girl running at fast as she could away from the exit. Anna quickly proceeded to follow her, trying to catch her, determined to bring her to the doctor.

"Elsa, wait!" She screamed while following her. "Don't do this more difficult, please stop acting like a little girl!"

Elsa didn't stopped, and Anna almost thought she wasn't going to catch her, but fortunately for the redhead, there was a pair of shoes in the middle of the corridor (Left there by Anna, who wasn't very organized), and they made Elsa fall to the ground, giving Anna enough time to reach her.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned by the blonde's fall, while walking towards her. "This wouldn't have happened if you had listened to me and just get into the car since the very beginning. Now c'mon, let's get going."

Anna gently touched Elsa's shoulder, wanting her to turn around so she could help her getting up, however, the blonde turned around in fear, retreating from the touch absolutely terrified, that was when Anna knew something was really wrong and that it was a serious matter, but it was already too late.

In that moment, icicles raised from the floor crating a barrier between the two women, almost touching Anna, but stopping less than an inch away from her face. Anna stood petrified, not daring to move, completely astounded and confused of what had already happened. Her mind couldn't process the sight that was in front of her eyes: a trail of ice coming from Elsa's right hand and ending on those sharp icicles that could've killed her it they here a little closer.

Elsa looked at her with wide eyes, literally drowning in fear and guilt, but she didn't move. Anna didn't know it, but she was waiting to see her reaction.

Anna stared at her, afraid of what she had just done, and only managed to let out a little:

"Elsa…"

Her voice sounded shocked, afraid and lacked the usual tender tone with which she usually said her name. This was enough for Elsa to know she had screwed it badly, so she got up from the ground, turned around and ran, not having the courage to look back at the redhead, who just stood still, completely shocked, not daring to follow her.

Elsa reached her room and got in, locking the door. Then she fell to the ground and started crying while holding her knees, and in that moment she felt again as that helpless little kid who was hated for being different by the ones she loved most.


	11. Knocking on a closed door

**Chapter 11.**

"¿Hello?" Anna said while picking up the phone at the living room.

"Anna?" Came a worried and masculine voice. Hans. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, yes. I-I'm alright."

_Just a little too much shocked after having a… _strange_ experience._

"Dr. Jones called me. He said you hadn't arrived, and it's already half past eight. Did you forget about it?" He chuckled a little so that he didn't sound as if he was scolding her.

"N-no, actually I…"

Anna frowned she didn't know what to say. She didn't like to lie, but she knew she shouldn't tell anyone about Elsa's powers, not yet at least. She was afraid of the reaction these magic would cause on other people, so even if she kind of trusted Hans, the truth was that she didn't know what would he do if she told him the truth about them not going to see the doctor that morning, so she quickly tried to make up a story.

"I… got lost."

_Yes, that should do it._

"Oh… Do you want me to send someone to escort you to the hospital?"

_Or not._

"Ehm… maybe another day? Elsa is quite stressed about going out of the house." Well, at least that wasn't a lie.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, still a little bit scared, but she is fine."

_Or at least I think so, she is locked in her bedroom and the last time I saw her she was almost having a panic attack and shooting ice from her fingers. _

"Fine, then I think the best thing we can do is reschedule her analysis to another day." Anna internally sighed in relief. "Tomorrow is okay?"

_Wait, tomorrow? What if she hasn't open the door by tomorrow? I don't want to fail going to the hospital again._

"I don't know because today she acted very strange when we went outside. I don't think she is prepared to leave this house yet."

"I see…" He sounded pensive. "What do you suggest?"

"I'll call you when I think she is better. Then we'll go to the hospital."

"I don't know, Anna. This is really urgent, and if you don't take her to the doctor, I'm afraid they'll have to take her to the refuge for missing people."

"But she is not missing." Anna was afraid of the sole possibility of someone taking her Elsa… er… _Elsa_ away from her. "She is my supposedly-dead cousin. I have to take care of her."

"How do you know she's your cousin?"

"It's a long story actually, but believe me: She _is_."

"Okay, I believe you. But still, they could intern her or something."

"Then help me. Please, I don't want to lose her. She is very important for me.

Hans sighed.

"Okay, I'll try. I'll make some excuse, but we have to put a deadline, she'll have to go to the hospital soon."

"Okay, how about two weeks?"

_Yes, that should be enough time to convince her to get out._

"I'm sorry, but I think that isn't possible. One week will be the limit."

_One week?! But… fuck. OK, I think it's the best I'm_ _going__get, and she'll have to come out eventually, right? One week is enough time for that… I hope._

"… Okay. A week will be, then." She agreed.

"Fine, I'll see you soon, then."

"Yeah, see you soon."

Anna hanged up the telephone and collapsed on the couch, feeling totally exhausted. The events of the past hours had been very… disturbing, to say the least. She wasn't mad at Elsa, she knew it was partially her fault for pushing her too much, but then again, it wouldn't have happened if the blonde had just tell her… or maybe it would have happened anyways, who could ever believe it when someone tells you they have magical ice powers?

However, Anna knew these powers explained a lot; the ice that was covering her prison, the sudden drops of temperature, the ice in the girl's bedroom, the accident the previous day during bath, Elsa's fear of uncovering her hands, and finally, her imprisonment.

Anna didn't think, not even for a second, that locking Elsa up for 16 years was justified just because she had dangerous and terrifying ice powers, but at least now she knew her relatives had had a reason, a… How is it said? _motive_ for the crime. It wasn't enough reason for doing something so terrible to their only daughter, but at least they hadn't do it just because.

She was scared, just as she supposed her relatives had been when they found out about the girl's powers. She knew Elsa would never hurt her on purpose, but today's incident had proved her powers could get out of control when she was scared

Anna sighed, this was very complicated and stressing. She wanted to talk to Elsa, to see what they could do to solve this problem, but she figured out it was better to give her some time to calm down a little before trying anything, so she just kept sitting there, trying to make out her thoughts and define her posture towards Elsa's magic.

* * *

><p>"Elsa!" Anna shouted while knocking at the door. "Elsa please, open the door!"<p>

Anna had been in front of that door the last 30 minutes, knocking until her knuckles became red, pleading Elsa to come out or let her in, but no use, that girl didn't have any intentions of doing none of those.

"Elsa, what happened in the morning was... Well, I'm not going to lie, it was strange and at the moment I freaked out, but it doesn't change anything, I promise. Please, let me in."

Again no answer, and no signs of that damn door opening anytime soon. Anna sighed and banged her head against the white wood, not knowing what to do. How do you make a terrified ice caster get out of her shelter?

"Hummh... I suppose you're hungry, you didn't have breakfast, after all. I'll prepare something for you, maybe something with chocolate? Perhaps hot chocolate, or chip chocolate pancakes, or brownies, or... Maybe all of them? How does it sound?"

Elsa of course didn't answer, but Anna's stomach certainly did, reminding her she hadn't had breakfast either. Reluctantly, she decided it was better to go eat something and return later.

"Fine... I'll go to the kitchen now. I'd love it if you joined me, so... I'll wait for you there, OK?"

* * *

><p>Many hours had passed, and Anna sat in a couch at the library. She had a book in her hands but she wasn't reading it, she was too concerned about Elsa's self-imprisonment to pay attention to anything else. There were three things that really were worrying her. First, Elsa hasn't come out in all day, not even to eat (although Anna has been insisting her every few hours), and Anna knew her health state wasn't the best and probably wouldn't support prolonged fasting. Second, she wasn't sure that isolation was a good thing for Elsa, and she was afraid that it would throw away all the progress they had made the last few days. And third, the state in which Elsa was when she last saw her was very concerning, the look in her eyes was as if she couldn't even recognize Anna, and the redhead was afraid that Elsa could hurt herself while being like that.<p>

The problem is, she didn't know what to do. She was afraid of scaring her even more, or push her too much like in the morning, but she couldn't give her too much space either, because she wasn't OK and she could do something to herself. She decided to wait another day. Maybe tomorrow she'd have more luck with her.

* * *

><p>Elsa was in her bed, just sitting there, replaying the events of the morning in her head again, and again, and again. She knew it was all her fault. If only she was normal. If only she didn't have an immense fear of going outside. If only she didn't have a reason to have an utter fear of going outside. If only she wasn't a curse. If only she was normal… then nothing of this would have happened, she wouldn't have resisted to get into the car, Anna wouldn't have grabbed her hand, removing her glove in the process, she wouldn't have been invaded by utter panic, she wouldn't have run, she wouldn't have fell, Anna wouldn't have touched her, Elsa wouldn't have turned around, terrified at the sole possibility of hurting her, so immersed in her fear that she didn't even recognized the familiar face, her powers wouldn't have been released and Anna wouldn't hate her.<p>

_Anna._

Why Anna, of all people on the earth, had to be the one knowing about her powers? Why did she had to learn about them in the worst way possible? Why her life has been hell since the very beginning? Why she couldn't be happy for once? Easy, because she was a curse, a terrible monster with dangerous magic. She didn't deserve anything but pain, suffering, death. She didn't deserve Anna, just as she had never deserved her mother. She knew it. She had knew it since the day Anna had rescued her, but she had tried to lie to herself, to tell herself this time it would be different, that she'd never let her know about her powers, but those were lies and she knew it.

In that moment she heard a knock in her door. It should be Anna, probably she was there to take her back to the awful dark room where she had been during the past 16 years. She wasn't going to open the door. She wasn't going to return to that place. She'd preferred to die.

She remembered when her mother first knew about her powers, she was 3 years old.

Her parents had known she wasn't normal the time they saw her. That strange hair color, too pale skin and unnatural blue eyes, were all signs that had let them know something was wrong. Then, they had discovered she was more sensitive to hot than normal people and couldn't stay under the rays of the Sun too much because she'd get very bad sun-burnings. However, they had thought it was something similar to albinism, so they hadn't thought too much about it.

When she was two, she had discovered her powers, but she didn't know how to use them, so she couldn't cast ice consciously, and when she did, it was always one or two snowflakes.

Then, when she was three, at least she had learned to cast ice at her will, and what had she done? She had shown it to her mother, of course. She had thought she would like it, she had thought she would be glad, but she was wrong. Her mother was totally horrified and told her to never use them again and, most importantly, to hide them from her father.

* * *

><p>"Elsa, please, open the door. You can't stay in there forever." She heard Anna's voice.<p>

Elsa laughed internally. Yes, she could stay in there forever. She'd accepted it when she was five. It had been the first time her father had beaten her, before that, he'd always been good to her. True, sometimes he had yell at her, but only when he was angry, and he had treat her coldly, but that was his normal way to treat people. However, that day, it all changed.

She had done something, she didn't remember what exactly, maybe it was the time when she had broken the expensive jar that her great-grandfather had brought when he went to China, or maybe it was something else, what she remembered clearly is her father becoming as furious as she had never seen before. He had yell awful things at her and he had said she wasn't going to play at the garden for two weeks, but the worst part had been when he had hit her. No one had ever hit her before, so she didn't know that kind of pain, sure she had fell and crash toward things a few times, but that was nothing compared to her own father inflicting pain to her. The emotions were too strong that her powers had gotten out of control and, without knowing, she had made it snow inside the house.

It hadn't been a snow storm, just a few snowflakes falling over her, but it was all it took for her father to know she was a monster. She remembered him grabbing her arm and practically dragging her to her room, slamming the door behind her and locking it. He had told her that it was too dangerous for her, and mainly the other people, to let her be free as if she was a normal human being and that she would have to stay there at least until he found the cure to her curse.

Elsa had cried, begged him to let her out and promised she wouldn't use her magic ever again, but he didn't listened. That same day, he had fired the butler and the house keeper, to make sure no one would know about the monster her daughter was. Later that day, when her mother had returned from her monthly cloth shopping, he had told her about everything and she, of course, had denied knowing about her powers before. Her parents, then, had decided to keep her on her room until they could find someone who could help them to remove the magic, but they didn't want negative blurb about them keeping their daughter as a prisoner, so they just had reported her as missing to the police and, after a few months, they had even made her funeral, saying she was most likely dead.

Elsa had suffered a lot the first days, knocking desperately on the door until her little hands became sore, pleading to go outside every time her parents passed next to her room, but it had seemed as if they had frozen hearts. However, her mother had felt sorry for her and had bought a television and installed it in her room, also she had bought her books and teached her how to read, and she had spent a few hours per week playing with her.

After a year she had get used to it and had started to think that maybe a whole life spent just inside her room wasn't too bad if her mother was there for her. However, it hadn't been for long. After a couple of years things had started to change for bad.

* * *

><p>"Elsa, what happened in the morning was... Well, I'm not going to lie, it was strange and at the moment I freaked out, but it doesn't change anything, I promise. Please, let me in." She heard Anna shouting outside the door. It didn't matter what she said, she wasn't going to open. She knew that her magic was dangerous and that people usually got too scared at the sight of it that they would more likely try to kill her. Anna wasn't like everybody, she knew she wouldn't kill her, and she doubt she would put her inside the prison again, but she had thought the same about her parents, and they had been wrong.<p>

She was six when her father had finally find someone who said he could help her with the course. What was his name? Weasel-town? Well, that funny old man, who was very charismatic at first sight, was going to be her worst nightmare. He and his men had made some experiments to her, some of them painful (in one occasion they had broken her arm to see if she could still cast ice with a broken bone), and finally, after a year, they had told her father that there was no cure and that the safest option to everyone was to lock her somewhere safer and keep her inside forever.

Weasel-town had helped to construct her prison. He had been very glad when her father had told him about the secret passage that led to a camber designed to contain food stocks in case there was a war or a famine (It had been built by a very… forehanded ancestor), but he said that it needed some adjustments, so he had made some magic symbols that, supposedly, would help her conceal her magic, and had put warning words in the walls, in case that one day someone found the passage. It had took him a year to finish it all, but finally the prison was ready to hold its monster.

What Weasel-town hadn't expected, though, was her mother standing up for her, saying that it was inhuman to send a child to that horrible place, and that she wasn't going to allow it. To her surprise, her father had agreed with her and had said that, while her room was still enough to keep everyone safe, he didn't see the need to send her down there. She supposed that, after all he still cared for her.

After discharging a very grumpy Weasel-town, the life in Arendelle mansion had return to normality. Elsa had been the best daughter in all the history and had been cautious of not casting even a single snowflake. Her mother had continued playing with her and, after some convincing, her father had even read a story for her a couple of times. She had started to think that everything would be alright.

However, around that time, her mother had gotten pregnant. It was good news for her parents but not for her, they both were afraid of her hurting the baby when he was born and, even if her mother had said that they could keep them apart and that nothing would happen, none of them believed it. Besides, Elsa really had wanted to have a little brother, someone with who she could play when her parents couldn't, and had insisted that she wouldn't hurt him if they just let her play with him sometimes. It had confirmed her parent's suspicions that they weren't going to be able to keep the siblings apart for too long. It had made the prison possibility more real.

One day her mother had talked to her about the possibility of send her to the secret room when her baby brother was born, and Elsa had plead her not to do it, promising not to even wish to see him ever, but she hadn't believed her, and had said that it was for the best. Elsa, obviously, had gotten mad and scared and her powers had gotten out of control. They were more powerful than what she remembered from the last time she had used them, and couldn't stop the magic in time. It all had ended with rays of magic ice flying in all directions, one of them striking her mother's prominent belly.

Elsa had known that something was wrong when she saw her mother falling to the ground, holding her stomach and trembling uncontrollably. She immediately had yelled asking for help, and when her father had arrived and saw the scene, the first thing he had done was hitting her so hard that her vision even blurred. Then he had dragged her to his studio and lock her up there, promising to kill her if she even dared to move. The next hours had been agony, wondering if her mother and brother were still alive and fearing her fate if they didn't. She had contemplated the family portrait, absorbing every detail, thinking that it was going to be the last colorful thing she was going to see before being killed or putted inside the prison.

When her father had returned, during the night of that very day, he had opened the door and beat her as he had never done before, even after she had told him that everything that had happened was an accident. She had ended up with multiple bruises and cuts all over her little body. When he seemed satisfied with his work, he had told her that her brother was dead, but that her mother had been able to resist her attack and was in the hospital, however, she wasn't going to be able to have more children. He had said she was a monster and that she didn't deserve to live, but that he was so merciful that he wasn't going to kill her.

Then he had gave her a pair of gloves, saying that Weasel-town had told him that they would help her control her powers. Once she had putted them in her hands, he had opened the door to the secret passage and dragged her in. Every step had been torture to her sore body but she hadn't complained, not even once, knowing it was going to be worst if she putted any amount of resistance.

Finally, after what for her had seemed an interminable set of stairs and a very scary passage, they had arrived to the room. He had practically thrown her inside, not sparing her a second glance before shutting the iron door. At first she had been too pained to even look around, but once she did, after a few minutes of being down there, she had been invaded by utter panic. The place was so dark she couldn't even see her palms if she putted them inside of her, and it was so lonely and there were strange sounds, probably made by the water running on the pipes, but in the state of mind in which she was, they had seemed like laments of pained souls and chains dragging.

She had run to the door and knock and yelled, saying she didn't want to be there, pleading for someone to help her, but no one heard her, no one had come in her aid. However, she had kept knocking all night, and the next day and many days, until she had gotten too exhausted to even think.

Elsa didn't want to live that again, and she was sure she wasn't strong enough to support even a night inside her prison, so she wasn't going to open the door. Never. That way, she wouldn't hurt Anna and Anna wouldn't put her in the prison. It was the best for both.


	12. The only way to set her free

**Warning: attempted murder.**

**Chapter 12.**

It's been five days since the incident with Elsa's powers and Anna hadn't done any progress on getting her out of that stupid room. She hadn't come out not even to eat or go to the restroom (though Anna suspected that she did it during the night when she was asleep), and she was starting to worry... well, that is if she wasn't already death worried before.

Anna had proven to be incapable of making that damn door open. She had tried speaking to Elsa gently, understanding, forgiving and nothing had come out of it. She had tried with threatens, but it hadn't work, especially since her voice was all but intimidating. She had tried using the reason, saying how she couldn't stay inside all the time, but she soon realized it was useless to tell someone who had spent the past 16 years inside a prison that she couldn't stay in a luxurious room all the time. Then, when she had figured out that Elsa wasn't going to open up by herself, she decided to just go get the key and end up this senseless. She didn't find the key anywhere, and she was sure it had something to do with Elsa, but it didn't make her give up. She tried to force it opened, but she didn't have the strength to crash the door down with her tiny body, nor the skills to force the lock. So, it was the fifth day and she had lost all hope of getting her out by her own.

It had been that day, during the morning that she had finally decided to call Kristoff. She hadn't do it before because she didn't want anyone to get involved in this because of Elsa's powers. However, she realized that if she didn't do something in the next two days, probably, not just the police, but the entire justice system would be involved, and it wouldn't be good for Elsa.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Kristoff, Sven. Thanks for coming." Anna said once she opened the door for the two cops.<p>

"Hi, Anna." Kristoff said. "You said you had a problem? "

"Yeah, actually. It's about Elsa."

"Is she okay?" Sven asked concerned.

"I… don't know."

"What do soy mean with that?!" Asked Kristoff. "She didn't run away, did she?"

"No, no, of course not. The opposite actually. Come inside and I'll explain you."

Anna led them to the living room, made them sit at the couches, brought in some chocolate chip cookies, and told them about Elsa being shut in the room since five days ago, obviously skipping the part about Elsa's ice powers, saying instead that girl had panicked at the idea of going outside and she hadn't come out the room because she was afraid. After she had finished the story Kristoff nodded thoughtfully. After a few moments of silence, the two men glanced briefly at each other, communicating without words, and Sven said:

"We could open the door, but we can't get her out. That you'll have to do."

"Thank you guys, that's all I wanted." Anna answered.

* * *

><p>Anna led them to Elsa's room and knocked once, then she said:<p>

"Elsa, Kristoff and Sven are here. They will open the door by force if you don't do it, so this is your last chance to let me in by your own will."

When the door didn't open Anna sighed, but turned to the cops, nodding to indicate them to do their job. Sven forced the lock using pieces of wire, and after just a minute or so, they heard the click indicating the unlocking of the door.

"Now's your turn." Kristoff said to Anna, who nodded and proceeded to open the door, however when she pushed it, it didn't move even a millimeter. Anna frowned and pushed harder, but no avail, hen Kristoff noticed the problem and tried helping Anna, but soon he realized it was like pushing against a concrete wall.

"Why the door doesn't open if it's no longer locked?" Asked Sven.

"Elsa must have placed something on the other side to prevent us from getting it, like a barricade." Kristoff answered.

"Yes, but it must be a very heavy barricade." Sven said. "If not even you could move it, then it must be as dense as a wall of rocks."

_Or ice._

"Sorry, what?" Kristoff asked. Only then Anna realized she had said it out loud.

"N-nothing." Anna stuttered.

"Did you say ice? How could Elsa make a barricade of ice in the middle of summer?"

"No way, that's ridiculous. Forget I said that." Anna answered nervously. Kristoff noticed her nervousness and didn't believe her, then he kneeled to see under the door. Anna wanted to stop him but she didn't know how to do it without sounding as if she was hiding something, so she just kept her mouth shut, praying that he didn't notice the ice.

Kristoff shoved his hand under the door and frowned when he felt the wet coldness on the other side of it. Then she stood up and turned to looked at Anna, a confused expression showing in his face.

"How did you know what's blocking the door was ice?" He asked Anna.

"It is ice?" Asked Sven surprised. Kristoff nodded.

"Intuition?" She said, more as a question than a statement. Both cops raised their brows, not believing her. Anna sighed in defeat, knowing she couldn't hide the truth from them and convincing herself that she could trust them. "Ugh, fine. She has magical ice powers."

"W-what?!" Kristoff screamed in disbelief.

"C'mon, Anna, we're being serious here." Sven said, obviously thinking she was just joking.

"It's the truth." She defend herself.

Anna, figuring it was better to explain them all about it, proceeded to tell them how she had discovered Elsa's powers and the little events that were related to them. The reaction was as expected.

"Anna… are you sure you didn't lose your mind?" Kristoff asked with a concerned tone of voice.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled with a playful tone she didn't intended, but that escaped out of her mouth. She knew it was hard to believe what she had said, but she also knew that, after feeling the ice at the door for himself, Kristoff was probably just teasing her and didn't really think she was crazy.

"Sorry, sorry!" He said laughing. "But it's just that this is so strange. It seems to be taken from a X-men movie."

"I know! I was so freaked out when I discovered it… and a little bit terrified actually."

"Are you still afraid?"

Anna thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Not at all. I know her powers could be dangerous but they can also be beautiful, and I also know she can control them while she isn't afraid, since she kept them at bay all those days. I'm sure that, with a little bit of help she will have complete control over them, and maybe even accept them as part of herself."

"I see. Maybe you're right. I'd like to see her powers with my own eyes, I bet they're amazing."

"But if she actually has ice powers." Sven interrupted. "It will be impossible to get into that room if she doesn't want us to."

"It seems I'm just in the same situation as before." Anna said sighing.

"You just have to keep trying." Kristoff said. "I'm sure that if there's someone who can get her out of that room, it is you."

"Thanks. I'll try."

_Though it's difficult to believe it when she haven't open that damn door for me during the past five days._

"Well, not that it seems we can't do anything more to help you, maybe we should get going." Sven said. "We have work to do".

"Okay, just please promise me you won't tell anyone about Elsa's powers."

"Don't worry, we'll keep the secret." Sven answered.

"Yeah, we will." Kristoff said. "Now we have to go. We'll see you some other day, and Elsa too, I hope." Anna nodded and made a motion to guide them to the entrance of the mansion before Kristoff stopped her. "Oh, Anna, I forgot to ask you, do you know how your relatives died?"

Anna froze. She hadn't thought about it much, it was not a pleasurable topic, however, she knew how they had died because of what the authorities had told her.

"Suicide, I think?" The answer came more like a question.

"Yes… partially." Kristoff said. "Apparently your aunt poisoned your uncle before committing suicide herself."

"What?!" Anna screamed surprised. She wasn't expecting that, she thought both of her relatives had decided to end their lives, she'd never thought her aunt could have killed her uncle. "But why?"

"No one knows for sure. She didn't leave a suicide letter, just a little note that said: "It was the only way to set her free".

"It was the…? "Anna repeated the words not believing what she had heard. "Wait. She did it for Elsa?!"

"Now that we know she is alive and that she was imprisoned, it is the most probable reason."

"But how did she know I was going to find her?"

The silence that followed that question, as well as the concerned expression of Kristoff made Anna realize the horrifying truth. She didn't. By "set her free" she hadn't meant that Anna would find her and she would live a happy life, she had meant that death would free her, both from her prison and her powers. This made Anna absolutely angry.

"That coward, inconsiderate, wicked…!"

She was so mad that she was about to kick Elsa's door, but Kristoff stopped her just in time, holding her and saying:

"Whoa! Calm down, feisty-pants. You shouldn't say those things about your aunt. Not here at least. "He whispered the last part."

Kristoff pointed to Elsa's room with his head and Anna understood what he meant; she shouldn't say bad things about Elsa's mother in front of her, it wouldn't do any good to the girl. She sighed and said:

"Fine, fine, I'm calmed." Kristoff let her go when she was not fighting anymore. "I think I'll better escort you guys to the exit. Before I do something I regret." She muttered the last part.

The three of them walked away, not knowing Elsa had been listening to every word of the conversation. It had terrified her when Anna told them about her powers, but when they didn't say anything about killing her or hurting her, she relaxed a little. Then, when she heard about her parents' death, she found herself remembering the past, a past that was not too far away. She knew how her parents had died because her mother told her, and that was the memory that popped into her mind after hearing the conversation, a memory she had blocked out since the day it happened.

* * *

><p><strong>*Warning*<strong>

She was lying on the hard ground of her prison. There was nothing to hear, nothing to see, noting to feel… at least she wished there was nothing to feel. She felt pain, pain all over her body. Just a few hours ago (Or was it minutes? Maybe days?) her father had walked out of there after beating her until she wasn't able to move and all the room was covered with ice. It wasn't that bad, there had been worse.

Suddenly the door opened and a bright light irritated her eyes. She backed up terrified, despite the pain that her multiple injuries inflicted on her. She wasn't ready yet, she wasn't ready to endure more pain, she wasn't ready to face her father. She heard a sound, it was a voice, but she didn't really listened to it because she was immersed in her own fearful thoughts, a burst of dreadful images was passing before her eyes inside her mind.

Suddenly she felt a hand placing on her cheek and she flinched with fear. In that moment another hand placed on her other cheek and she closed her eyes, as if thinking that, if she didn't see what was happening, maybe it would just disappeared magically. She started trembling, anticipating the pain that was going to come next.

After a few moments she realized that the hands weren't hurting her, on the contrary, they were stroking her sore skin carefully, soothing and comforting. Still she didn't open her eyes, fearing that maybe her father would hurt her if she did, though she wasn't sure it was her father the one who was touching her anymore. She tried to listen first, to figure out what was happening.

"Elsa…" A trembling voice was saying. "Elsa, my baby… please don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. "

The voice was clearly feminine, it was also weak, sad and afraid, and it sounded as if the person speaking was crying. Also, the words weren't hurtful but calming. Obviously the one who had spoken wasn't her father, so she carefully opened one eye and then the other, but she couldn't process what she was seeing. In front of her was a woman, approximately fifty years old, she had brown hair combed into a tight bun, blue eyes with black bags under them, pale wrinkled skin and a _very_ thin complexion. She was her mother, but she had changed since the last time she had saw her; she seemed tired, weak and unhappy, and she was crying.

_Is this my birthday?_ She thought, because her birthday had been the only day in which she was able to see her mother during the past years. _No. My father would be here too, and he wouldn't have hit me the day before my birthday, to prevent my mother from seeing my wounds. Then, why is she here? Why is she crying?_

"My daughter, my beautiful daughter, please forgive me. "She said sobbing hard "I didn't know… believe me, if… if had known before… "The sobs didn't let her finish the phrase, and she kept crying for a few minutes before she composed herself enough to continue speaking." I'm sorry. "She said. "I didn't know he had broken his promise, I didn't know he had continue hurting you, I didn't know he had sound proofed the walls of this room after that night when I heard your screams and I came to rescue you. I'm sorry, you were right, I shouldn't have trusted him."

_Why are you here?_ She kept wondering, not really paying attention to her mother's words. All those years just hearing insults and yelling had teached her to zone out when someone was speaking to her.

"I'm also sorry for not coming to visit you the past years on your birthday." She said after a pause. "I-it's just… During my last visit I saw you had changed so much, you were not my little girl anymore, that girl who loved warm hugs and smiled every time she saw me. You didn't speak to me, you didn't even saw me, even if I was in front of you it was as if you were staring into nothing… this made me feel very sad. Now I know I should had noticed that something was terribly wrong then, but it was easier to think you were really a monster and that you had lost every hint of humanity you had left."

_You were right. I am a monster._

"However," She continued. "As time passed I had the urge of seeing you again, but every time I asked your father he'd always said that you were more dangerous now and that it was impossible for me to get in that room, for my own safety. I started to distrust him, mostly because he became irritated every time I asked him about you, as if he were hiding something. Finally, today when he went out to some reunion with one of his clients, I gained some courage and decided to come down here… I'm sorry it took me so long."

Her mother hugged her suddenly, but Elsa wasn't used to such a contact and reacted with fear, thinking she was going to hurt her. Her powers got out of control and soon the freezing surface of her skin was burning her mother with cold. The older woman backed up quickly with a terrified expression on her face. Elsa looked at the frost that was now covering her mother's clothes just as a great part of the prison, and felt fear. She knew what usually came after she released her powers: pain. She knew she couldn't do anything to avoid it and she didn't have the right either, it was her fault after all, she deserved the pain. So she curled up in the ground, protecting her head with her arms and squishing her eyelids, and waited for the first hit, already sobbing silently and trembling on anticipation of what she was going to feel next.

"Oh, Elsa…" She heard her mother's voice full of pain and disappointment. "I was wishing I could set you free, that we could run away somewhere you father wouldn't find us, but it was only if you were able to control your curse. You could never be a normal human being… maybe part of you is really a monster, and the other part, which is still human, is only able to feel fear. You wouldn't ever be able to face the world outside these walls; you would destroy it or it would destroy you… There is no hope for you." Her mother started crying again.

Elsa remained in the floor, surprised of not feeling the beating she was used to but still feeling pain. She wasn't sure why those words had hurt her as much as the torture her father usually inflicted on her. It was nothing new to hear she was a monster, but there was something special in hearing those words coming from her mother, maybe she still hoped that she was going to save her, that she still thought of her as a human, as someone who deserved love, as someone who was still able to feel.

After what, for Elsa seemed like hours, but were not more than 30 minutes, of just the both of them sobbing in pain, her mother finally spoke again.

"E-Elsa, you need to know that I still l-love you, and I don't want you to suffer. I-I c-couldn't live with myself knowing you are down here being t-tortured every day while I do nothing… however, I can't g-get you out of here. There's only o-one thing I can do to end your s-suffering…" She paused and gulped before continuing with a sorrowful voice. "K-kill you."

Elsa opened her eyes at the words, letting out a little whimper, never expecting to hear her mother saying that. More tears formed inside her eyes, and she closed them again, letting the salty drops come out. Then she relaxed her tense posture and put her hands at her sides, leaving her body at a vulnerable posture for anyone who wanted to kill her. She wasn't going to resist, if her mother said death was the only way to end her suffering, then she would accept it gladly, even if she didn't really wished to die.

Her mother noticed this and understood the meaning behind her daughter's actions. Without wasting a second, she placed her hands on the younger woman's throat and began squishing slightly. Elsa panicked a little for a moment and frost began covering her shackles, but her mother began singing a song she used to sing for her before bedtime. It was a lullaby. It reminded her that death was nothing to be afraid of, it was just an endless dream, nothing more. She relaxed and let her mother do it, and even the ice began to disappear, together with Elsa's fear.

Her mother continued squishing for a while, but even if it hurt a little, it wasn't enough to kill Elsa. After a few minutes the older woman realized she wasn't able to kill her own daughter; even if she wanted to, she just couldn't. She released Elsa's throat and used her hands to cover her face, which was wet with tears. Elsa opened her eyes, surprised at this; she really had thought she was going to kill her.

"I-I-I… c-can't." Her mother said between sobs. "I can't kill you… p-please forgive me… i-if only t-there was another way to f-free you from s-suffering."

Elsa kept still, not knowing what to think of this situation and not wanting to do anything either; she'd let her mother decide. Finally, the woman took her hands off of her face suddenly, opening her eyes wide as if an idea had just popped in her mind.

"M-maybe I can't kill you w-with my own hands, but I could certainly let you d-die." Her mother looked at Elsa expectantly, as if wanting some kind of answer, but she just kept staring at her. "It would be a l-longer process, maybe a few days, perhaps even a month, b-but it's still better than a whole life being tortured, isn't it?"

Elsa looked into her mother's eyes and she didn't recognized her. She seemed desperate, crazy, as if she was ready to do anything to accomplish was she was planning. It terrified her a little.

"Of course I couldn't convince your father to kill you, or to just stop feeding you so you could die, but I could kill _him_. Then I'd just have to kill myself, that way I wouldn't be tempted to feed you before you die, and then, when the three of us had died, we'd see each other in the other world, and maybe there you wouldn't be a monster and we could be a normal family." There was happiness in her mother's words but it was a mad happiness, as if she found joy on the idea of ending the lives of her whole family.

* * *

><p>After that all was a blur of images in Elsa's head. She didn't remember most of it, just her mother adding some details of her future suicide and her father's murder and then leaving, saying it was the last time they'd see each other. In some other circumstances Elsa would have tried to make her stay with her a little longer, but not that day. Elsa was afraid of that crazy woman who had the appearance of her mother but wasn't at all like the image she had of her; her mother wouldn't had tried to kill her, nor to plan the death of them all.<p>

Elsa couldn't help to compare her mother with Anna. While Anna was trying to _really_ help her, her mother had ever only done what was easier and safer for herself. Her mother was afraid of her, but Anna had said many times she was only surprised about her powers and that nothing had changed in the way she felt for her. Anna was begging her to open the door, face the outside world and be happy with her, her mother hadn't say anything when her father had locked her, not caring about Elsa's well-being. Her mother had given up on her and tried to kill her, and Anna hadn't.

Elsa didn't even think about comparing Anna with her father, the differences being obvious. Anna hadn't hurt her, not even once, and hadn't try to lock her either. Her father was pure evil and Anna was the kindest person on the world.

Anna didn't fear her, Anna didn't think she was a monster, Anna had faith in her, and still Elsa was afraid of Anna and didn't trust her. Why? At first it had been because she thought maybe she would betray her, just as her parents had done, but now she was sure it was impossible. Her parents had never fully love her, except maybe when she was a baby, because the fear they felt for her was stronger than their love. On the other hand, Anna has love her almost since the beginning, and even now, after learning about her powers she still was willing to help her. No Anna was nothing like her parents, it was just an irrational fear, one that had to end.

In that moment, she heard a knock at her door.


	13. To fear something that doesn't exist

**Warning: Abuse and torture (only one scene).**

**Chapter 13.**

Anna decided to knock at Elsa's door for the second time that day. She knew she wouldn't open, but she had to try anyways, she'd never been one to give up and she wasn't going to start that day. She walked to the room, stayed outside and raised her hand, she took a deep breath and knocked once.

"Elsa?" She said. "I… you… could you…?" _Great_. She hadn't think on what she was going to say once she knocked. She knew it would be useless to say something to convince the girl to open the door, but then, what could she say? "Uhm… I know you aren't going to open, but you need to know that I miss you and I feel very lonely, and I know it's the same for you. I know you haven't opened because you are afraid and I understand it; I'm afraid too, but we shouldn't let our fears control our actions. Do you wanna know how to get rid of fears?" She waited for a second, hopping for some kind of answer, but obviously she didn't get one. She sighed, sat on the floor and started speaking anyways. "A long time ago, when I was three or maybe four, I used to be afraid to look at the window towards the neighbor's house during night. It sounds stupid, I know, but I wasn't afraid of the threes or the elves at the garden, or the widows illuminated from the inside; I was afraid of the phantoms. There they were, always, without exception, three white phantoms looking at me. "

"One day my father said he wanted to go buy something, I don't remember what, but I remember it was at night. He asked me if I wanted chocolate and I obviously said yes, I mean, who could say no to chocolate? The problem was that to go the store we had to pass in front of the phantoms. I asked him if he could bring me the chocolate because I was too tired and the store was too far, but he said he wanted company and, besides, the store was very near of our home. I knew my little lie wasn't working so I decided to tell the true, after all, if I could see the phantoms, he surely could see them too. Once he heard my little story, he went to look at the window and I went with him. "Look, look, the phantoms!" I said scared, merely sneaking a glance from behind the curtain, and pointing to the sources of my nightmares. He laughed when he saw them and I got mad, but then he said: "Those aren't phantoms, they are white sheets, hanging so they can get dry." I looked again, but I still saw phantoms, however, my father had never lied to me, so, if he only saw sheets, I didn't know what to think. "Anna" He said after seeing my confused expression "Phantoms don't exist, not for real anyways, only in your mind" I looked at him and said: "Yes, they do exist, and they scare me" he smiled and said with a soothing voice. "I know you are afraid, and I don't blame you; it's okay to feel fear, actually fears are useful, they keep us out of danger. However, there are some fears that just prevent us from doing what we want, without protecting us from nothing, because what we are scared of doesn't exist" Stubborn as always, I retorted: "But the phantoms exist, they are out there, I can see them" He smiled at me and answered: "Then, when you see them again, just remind them they don't exist and they'll disappear. Say: 'Phantoms, go away, you don't exist, so go away' If you do it, they'll remember they are not real and disappear" I did what papa said, and you know what? It worked, the phantoms were then just sheets and nothing more, and I got my chocolate."

"Do you know why it worked? Obviously those weren't magic words that could turn phantoms into sheets, even if they were only in my mind. It worked because when I said it I _believed_ that it would work, because I _wanted_ to get rid of my fear because it was stopping me from going to the store with my dad, besides, if my father was so sure the phantoms weren't real, then they probably weren't. Irrational fears are just in our minds, Elsa, and if you realize that and want to change it, then it will, for sure, change. Just… please think about it and, maybe, the next time you'll see that I'm not a threat to you and you're not a threat to me and we'll be together again, making hotcakes and seeing movies."

Anna got up and walked away.

* * *

><p>Elsa was sitting on her bed, listening carefully to all what Anna was saying. She wanted to open the door desperately, but something was holding her back, and she knew what it was: fear. She wanted to stop the fear that was slowly consuming her from the inside, but she just couldn't, it was so strong, so real.<p>

When she heard about Anna's father's words, she tried them with herself.

_Ice curse go away, you don't exist, so go away._

However, as she said those words in her mind, icicles appeared on the walls, proving that it was useless. The ice curse was real, unlike Anna's phantoms, why couldn't the redheaded girl see that? She's seen her terrible powers with her own eyes, so why she kept saying that she should open the door?

Now Elsa was sure that Anna wasn't going to hurt her or put her in that prison again, but she still feared that she would hurt her. If she did that, she would never forget herself, she would really be a monster, and what's worst, she would lose the only friend she'd ever known. She couldn't let that happen, and to keep Anna safe from her the best option was to stay in her room.

_But I haven't hurt her since we met, even when my powers got out of control. If I use my gloves all the time she could be safe even if she's around me. _

However, Elsa didn't want to risk it; she knew how unpredictable her powers could be, so she stayed in her room, at least for now, until she could convince herself that she wasn't a monster that was going to hurt Anna at the first opportunity.

* * *

><p>Night came and Elsa got up from her bed only when she heard the snores at the other room, indicating that Anna was asleep. She made a movement with her right hand and the ice covering her door broke into many little fragments, allowing her to go out. She went to the bathroom and then to the kitchen, where she grabbed the first thing she could find and devoured it. Then she returned to her room, careful to not make any noise so that she didn't wake Anna, and closed the door behind her, forgetting to lock it because of how sleepy she was in that moment.<p>

Elsa hadn't had almost any sleep in five days because she didn't want to disturb Anna with her nightmares, but because of this she felt utterly drained up. She sat on her bed and tried to keep her eyes open, but the darkness of the night and the softness of the mattress were very inviting, and soon she lost the battle and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*Warning*<strong>

_I'm on a corner in my prison. I've been here almost eight years now, almost half of my life, so I'm used to the darkness and the hardness of the ground. I'm even used to starve, and I'm used to be alone all day, or days? I've lost any sense of time; here it's always night. All the time it's just as being suspended in nothing; my senses are numb and my mind is blank._

_All of this is bearable, but what is not is my father. Now I can't control my powers, not even with my gloves, so he always gets angry and hurt me, and I can't do nothing; even if I wanted to defend myself, I would end up killing him and I would turn into the monster he always says I am._

_The door opens and, knowing what's coming next, I retreat to my corner even more, trembling and trying desperately not to let even a single snowflake form. I hear his footsteps coming towards me but stopping in the middle of the room. Then I hear more footsteps of, at least, three more men and his voice speaking._

_"__Don't worry." Father says "Just do your job. She is afraid, she won't even notice your presence."_

_I don't dare to look what's going on, I just hear scary sounds, like rock crackling and chains, but they are still far from me, in the middle pf the room, so it's not enough to get my powers out of control._

_Finally, after many minutes, the men leave. I turn around, thinking that I'm alone again, but a fill goosebumps appearing on my skin at what I see in front of me. My father stayed here and is holding a pair of horrifying metal cylinders hanging from a chain with his right hand. I don't know what that things are for, but I don't care because, surely it's nothing good._

_He steps towards me and I back up, colliding with the wall. I quickly turn and try to run away, at least to the other side of the room to get some time, but he lets the metal things fall and quickly grabs me by the neck of my old and dirty dress. The fragile cloth is torn and I fall._

_"__Where do you think you're going?" He says. "There's no scape and you know it, so why do you keep trying to run away?"_

_I don't answer and just try to get up, but he presses his shoe at my back, preventing me from doing anything and making the two budges that appeared at my chest a few years ago, squeeze against the floor. It hurts, but I don't complain, knowing that, if I do, it will only get worst._

_"__You don't understand a single word of what I'm saying, do you? You're just a scared animal. What are you so afraid of? Don't I visit you almost every day to give you food?"_

_I don't answer. He knows why I'm afraid, so why does he ask? I almost never speak anymore anyways._

_"__Answer me!" He yells with such an angry tone that it makes me tremble in fear. I try to find my voice to answer before he gets angrier._

_"__Wh-wha… w-what a-are th-those things f-for?" I am barely able to stutter._

_"__So the animal found it's voice." He says. "I'm kind of disappointed, though, I wanted you to remain silent so I could punish you, but anyways. What are those things for, you asked? Well, they are for you, obviously. They are shackles."_

_So he really wants to chain me, as if I were some kind of wild animal that needs to be restrained. I feel fear, but I feel also rage at the same time. Isn't it enough to have me trapped in a dark room all alone? Why does he feels like he has to chain me too? In a sudden surge of braveness I decide to confront him._

_"__I-I'm n-not an animal. I d-don't need shackles."_

_"__Yes, you do." He simply answers, not sounding upset at my boldness. "They are necessary because you've proven to be incapable of conceal you curse. Those are special shackles designed to contain monsters like you."_

_It always makes me angry when he says I am a monster, mostly because mother said, when I asked her on my last birthday, that I'm not. Normally I would have just let it pass, but not when he brought those dreadful things here and intend to put them on my hands._

_"__I-I'm not a monster!" I raise my voice. "I'm just a girl. "_

_"__Just a _girl_?!" He says in disbelief and with a hint of anger in her voice. "Last time I checked girls are not capable of killing someone just by being in the same room with them. You killed your unborn brother _and_ almost killed your mother. You are a monster, that's what you are!"_

_I flinch but I don't back up, I'm feeling rebellious. All these years holding back my feelings, especially my anger, have that effect on me._

_"__No, you're wrong. I'm _not_ a monster! Y-you are! F-for doing all those th-things to me every day!" I don't realize that I'm crying until I hear a pained little sob escaping from my mouth; it pains me so much to even think on what he does to me. With the sobs, however, comes the ice, and with the ice comes the pain._

_Father get his shoe off my back and then I suddenly feel a hard kick at my ribs, making me roll over. I let out a cry, but it ends as soon as another kick, stronger this time, makes me roll again, landing on my stomach and knocking the air out of my lungs. Then he grabs my messy hair with his hand and pull it, making me face him. He is now squatting in front of me, an angry expression on his face, but I don't feel fear anymore, only anger._

_"__Look!" He yells pointing with his lantern to the ice that now is covering the floor. "Look at that! You made this, you are an abomination, and you still dare to say I'm the monster?!"_

_He is right; my curse is something abnormal, but id doesn't makes me a monster, do it? Now there are two sides confronting each other inside of me: fear and anger, and even if the fear is strong, the anger wins this battle._

_"__I-If I were a m-monster, you'd be d-dead by now!"_

_He releases my hair and slaps me hard. Then again, and again, and again. The pain, together with his sadistic expression reminds me of what he is capable of and fear wins the war, it flows through my body like a huge tsunami, crushing the little resistance I still had and making me want to disappear. I get completely immobilized by it. _

_"__Yes, you are a monster! Never, ever, forget it!" He seems to be thinking about something. "I think there's only one way to make you remember things, if I remind correctly."_

_I know what he is referring to. Conceal, don't feel; the words he wrote on my forearms six years ago so that I'd never forget them. It still is my most scaring and traumatic memory. I don't want to go through it again._

_I try to stand up and run away, I don't care where I go, as long as it is far away from him. However, he doesn't allows me. Before I can even stand up he grabs my hair again and, with an incredible force, crashes my head with the hard rock of the ground. My vision blurs and I see dark points everywhere, I'm dizzy and I feel a great pain on my head that is increasing by every second. I realize that he is dragging me by my hair, but I couldn't put any resistance even if I wanted._

_He drops me and my head lands on the floor painfully. Then he takes off my gloves, but my head hurts too much to wonder why he is doing it. I feel something hard and heavy replacing them, squishing my hands painfully. A click indicates that they are locked now._

_Finally the numbness of my head goes away and I'm able to take conscious of what happened. I'm chained; he put the shackles on my hands. I try to get away from him because I'm scared but he is holding the chains with so much force I cannot move. He pulls the chains to make me get nearer to him, and the little resistance I still have turns to be useless._

_He places himself at my back, just as he did many years ago when he marked me forever. I've never been so terrified in my whole life, I just want him to stop, but I know that when he's really angry, as now, he never hears my pleas. He rips off what remain of my dress and places a cold and hard object at my back. I tremble, waiting in angst what I know will be the worst pain I've felt._

_He introduces the knife on my skin making me shriek, but obviously it doesn't stops him; he actually seems to be enjoying it, as if my screams were some kind of prize for his sadistic mind, since, the louder I cry, the deeper he makes the wound._

_The pain I'm feeling is not only from my back, but also from my hands. I don't know what are that things made of, but what's clear is that they can keep my powers inside, but not inside my body; inside _them_. The frost that forms in that metal cylinders quickly runs out of space and, not only cuts, but perforates the skin of my hands and wrists, inflicting pain that adds to the one my father is directly causing with his knife._

_I close my eyes trying to ignore the pain. Conceal, don't feel. It's useless, it doesn't go away and, combined with the fear, it makes more and more ice appear and hurt me, and it makes me feel more pain, and it's an endless cycle. I want to die, to turn into a monster, to kill my father… anything it get rid of this pain._

* * *

><p>Anna woke up, surprised to be hearing screams again<em>. <em>She'd thought hopefully that Elsa's nightmares had ended, but by the looks of it she was wrong.

"No, you're wrong. I'm not a monster! Y-you are! F-for doing all those th-things to me every day!" Elsa screamed at the other room, her voice sounding angry and pained.

_Another memory, I suppose. Strange, she sounds angry. Well, anyone would be angry if someone called them a monter, but I've never seen Elsa mad. _

Anna got up to go to Elsa's room and try to wake her up, even if the previous times she's done that, her attempts resulted futile. She knocked and said loudly:

"Elsa, wake up! It's just a dream."

Of course Elsa didn't wake up, but she stayed silent for a moment, which made Anna think that maybe the nightmare had ended and she was about getting back to her room when she heard a very scary shriek. She almost jumped when the sound got into her ears leaving a dreadful sensation inside her body. She then knew the nightmare hadn't ended; it was just starting.

"Elsa! Elsa! Please, it's just a nightmare. Wake up!"

But the cries continued, getting louder each time and combining with sobs. Anna knew that she couldn't wake her while she remained at the other side of the door, but she just couldn't let her inside there suffering alone without even trying to do something.

She grabbed the doorknob and turned it. She was surprised to hear a click indicating the door opening; she'd supposed that Elsa had locked it again. Anna tried not to get her hopes up because there was still the ice barrier at the other side, however, she told herself, she had to at least try to get in.

She started pushing against the wooden door and smiled a little when she heard ice cracking slightly, but it wasn't enough to unblock the entrance, so she kicked the door with all heer strength regretting it a second latter when her foot started hurting badly. She decided to hit the door with all her body, and she did it once, twice... At the third time the ice cracked and she landed inside the cold room over the rests of the barrier which was thiner than she originally assumed. However, she didn't have time to think about those things.

Anna got up and went to the bed where the trembling form of Elsa was lying, screaming and shaking as if she were in pain. Without wasting a second Anna grabbed her shoulders and shook as she said:

"C'mon Elsa, wake up. It's just a bad dream."

Elsa woke up because of the feeling of someone touching her and retreated with fear, sitting on the mattress and getting away from Anna with teary wide eyes and saying:

"I… M-m-mons-t-ter!"

Anna could see that Elsa wasn't still fully awake and couldn't quite tell what was real and what not, so she told her, trying to appease her:

"Calm down Elsa, it's me, Anna."

"H-hu-hurt." She answered not relaxing even a little.

"No one is going to hurt you, Elsa. You're safe. See?" She said smiling, trying to sound reassuring.

Elsa shook her head still in fear.

"G-go… I… You… h-hurt."

"Elsa I can't understand you, but I tell you; there's nothing to worry about. You're safe."

"Y-you n-not s-s-saf-safe. I… m-monster."

Suddenly Anna understood what Elsa was trying to say. She was worried about hurting her because she thought of herself as a dangerous monster.

"Elsa, you're not a monster." She said firmly while grabbing her hands. Of course Elsa tried to get free from her grip, however, she held her tightly, but without hurting her of course.

Elsa shook her head and looked around the room as if searching for a way to scape, but only saw ice and snow everywhere, more and more of them appearing each second, reacting to her fear and anxiousness.

"C-curse… m-monster…" She broke in sobs, probably because she'd said those things to herself and it hurt her to think that she was a curse and a monster. Anna quickly tried to comfort her.

"Elsa… Elsa look at me." Elsa raised her gaze a little but put it down again as soon as she looked into Anna's eyes. "Look at me, Elsa." When Anna realized she wasn't obeying her, she tried something else. "Look at my hands." Elsa looked at Anna's hands grabbing hers; grabbing her _bare_ hands. Before Elsa could freak out, Anna continued. "See? You haven't hurt me, even though you're scared and stressed and you've covered your room with lots of frozen water and you don't have your gloves on and I'm touching you… You can't hurt me. I've always known it, because you are a good person and you don't want to hurt me, and your powers are a part of yourself." Elsa realized that she was right, that she wasn't hurting Anna and relaxed slightly, raising her head to look her at the eyes. "I woke you from a nightmare in which you were probably being tortured, and when you woke up, you were scared and confused, probably even more because I was touching you and you didn't want to hurt me. If _this_ didn't make you turn me into an ice statue I certainly don't know what could."

Anna smiled at her and was happy to see Elsa relaxing completely, her gaze turning soft instead of scared. Anna was glad to see this change and decided to go even a little more forward; she'd missed the girl to much as well as the human contact. She pressed their foreheads together, making Elsa let out a surprised sound, but she didn't protest. Anna couldn't lie, it was tempting to be so close to the gorgeous blonde but, she told herself, she couldn't ruin this now.

"This is what I was talking about yesterday." Anna continued "You have to let go your irrational fears, because they are useless, remember? Fears to things that doesn't exist like the danger of me hurting you or you hurting me. I love you, Elsa." Anna blushed at her own words because they meant more than what they were supposed to mean, but Elsa didn't need to know that. "I would never hurt you, and I know that you'd never hurt me either, because I know you care for me." Elsa nodded, still looking at her eyes. Anna's smile grew wider as that little nod was enough for her to gain the courage to make the following question. "Do you love me?"

"Y-y… y-ye-yes." Elsa answered.

Anna couldn't have been happier. It was enough for Anna to know that Elsa loved her, no matter in which way she'd meant. Elsa felt better as well because, for the first time, she didn't feel fear at all; she didn't think of herself as a monster anymore, she didn't fear to hurt Anna. Anna was safe.


	14. The North Mountain - part 1

**Chapter 14.**

Anna woke up when the light passing through her eyelids was too much to continue sleeping. It was a warm summer day, and she probably would have been sweating if not for the cold presence at her side. She had taken Elsa to her room after waking her up from her nightmare, due to the state of Elsa's room that resembled more to an artic cave than a room.

Anna glanced down at Elsa who had her arms wrapped around her and her head resting on her right shoulder. She smiled, she always liked to see Elsa sleeping, she looked cute with her chest going up and down with the rhythm of her breathing, her normally pushed back platinum blond bangs falling freely over her face and moving slightly because of the air coming out of her nose, those little freckles which were invisible unless you were very close to her… all those things and more made her look as a cursed princess waiting for her knight in shining armor to rescue her. Seeing her so peacefully sleeping one would never imagine all the things that innocent girl had had to endure.

Anna couldn't resist it and planted a sweet kiss at her forehead, smiling when she felt the soft skin that was comfortingly fresh and smelled her natural essence. She definitely could get used to wake up like this every morning, and probably that would be the case since Elsa seemed not to have nightmares when she slept by her side.

The redhead looked at the clock to notice it was almost ten. She didn't really have anything planned at all for that day, but she felt the urge to wake up and do something productive. Maybe she could make breakfast; surely Elsa would be hungry after all those days without eating almost anything, and then she could plan on something to do with the girl. However, she didn't want to wake her up just yet, she knew she'd had a difficult night (or maybe difficult _nights_) so she was going to let her rest just a little more.

Anna got up from bed, careful of not disturbing the blonde and, after changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she headed towards the kitchen. Once she was there, she started making breakfast; nothing too complicated, just eggs and jam with bread, some tea and fruit. Once she was done, she returned to the bedroom to find Elsa already awake, but still in bed.

"Hello, Snowflake." Anna said cheerfully while approaching to her. "Did you sleep well?"

Elsa stretched while nodding. Then she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand yawning, a sight that Anna found simply adorable, and she had to use all of her will power to keep herself from saying 'Awwww' at it.

"Breakfast is ready. I'll wait for you at the table, OK? Go put some clothes… just take whatever you want." Anna said pointing to her wardrobe.

Not too minutes later, the stunning blonde appeared at the table wearing jeans and a white long sleeved t-shirt, with her hair completely braided, and her bangs pulled backwards. It was the first time in six days that Anna had seen her presentable and at the light of day, so she obviously couldn't help staring at her with a light blush at her cheeks. She would never get tired of such perfection.

They ate breakfast in entire silence, since, even if Elsa had spoken the previous night, she wasn't emitting any sound that day. Anna was disappointed; she really wanted to hear her voice again, but probably the best was not to pressure her and, instead, let her go at her own pace. "_She'll speak when she is ready_", Anna thought.

While they were eating, Anna tried to think about what they should do that day. She hadn't seen her Elsa in five days, so she wasn't planning on losing sight of her even for a second, but what could they do? Anna was sick of being inside that mansion the whole time, no matter how luxurious it was, but she couldn't get Elsa out; not after the last incident… Or could she?

The next day, they'd have to go out, since the doctor was going to make Elsa some tests, and Anna really didn't want to repeat the scene from last time, so maybe it would be better to get Elsa used to the outside world in the day they had left. Yes, she could take her somewhere lonely and where there was not risk of exposing her powers even if she lost control, but where? Anna tried to find somewhere ideal to go, but nothing was coming to her mind until her eyes landed on her camera.

"Hey, Elsa?" Once Anna had the other girl's attention, she proceeded to explain her, her plan. "Uhm… I was thinking, well, y'know I'm a photographer… wait you don't know because I never told you, how could you possibly know? I mean…" Anna saw Elsa staring at her with a confused gaze, and she realized she was rambling. She blushed, cleared her throat and continued speaking, trying to focus. "Since I arrived to this house I've been wanting to go to the North Mountain to take some pictures, since they say that view at the peak is simply amazing, so I was thinking that I'd like to go today." Anna inhaled trying to prepare for her next words, readying herself for witnessing the dining room becoming some sort of winter wonderland. "With you."

As expected, Elsa's eyes widened and the temperature dropped several degrees. Anna internally flinched at this, but tried not to show her uncertainty in front of Elsa, who was already scared and hesitant.

"I know you are afraid, Elsa, trust me. I know your phobia to the outside world isn't going away in just one night, but precisely because of this is that you have to face your fears. To overcome them. To be _free_. Elsa tell me, don't you want to be free?"

Elsa nodded but then looked at her gloved hands with sadness. Anna understood that Elsa thought that she was not going to be free as long as she had those powers.

"Elsa, your powers are something beautiful and special. Just like you. They are not a curse, they aren't a prison. You can be free even with them. You just have to accept them… let it go, let it all go; your fears, your past, your restrictions… all of it, and you will be free and you'll be able to live a normal life." Elsa looked at her still in fear, but also with hope. "I will help you with this, Elsa. I'll be at your side all the time." Anna gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "The North Mountain is very lonely most of the year, and it's permanently covered with ice and snow, so your secret will be safe even if you lose control, and you won't have to worry about hurting someone. Please Elsa, let me do this for you."

Elsa hesitated before nodding slightly, and Anna almost jumped off the chair in excitement, quickly getting up and going to hug the other girl, who, even though her reluctance to this idea, eagerly returned the hug. Once Anna had calmed down from her little outburst of emotion and stopped holding Elsa, she started to prepare everything for their little trip. She placed inside a backpack various things, like her camera, a compass, a map, a bottle of water and several bars of chocolate together with some other snacks. She also went to her room to search for jackets, warm gloves and winter boots, but found none and almost cursed herself for forgetting those in her old apartment. Anyways, she'd have to buy them in a store on their way.

Once Anna decided they both were ready, she took Elsa by her wrist gently but firmly and led her to the door. Just as expected, the closer they were to the door, the most terrified Elsa was, and the most slow and reluctant were her steps. Just when Anna grabbed the doorknob, she tried to get free and run inside the house again, but Anna didn't let her. She hold her tightly and turned around to meet her panicked expression.

"Elsa, calm down. I know this must be very difficult for you, but I'll be here all the time. Trust me. Everything will be alright."

At her soothing words Elsa tried to relax a little by taking deep breaths, but wasn't able to do it and instead ended up shaking her head and saying:

"I-I n-never… went o-outside." The fear was clear on her voice, and although Anna was glad to hear her speaking again, she didn't miss the meaning of her words and the tone impregnated on them.

"I know you haven't gone outside in what for you seems like forever, but I'm sure you did as a little girl, and nothing bad happened! I've been in the outside world all my life and I can assure you it's a lovely place if you just give it one chance. Please Elsa, don't deny yourself this opportunity, don't lock yourself inside this house for fear to what you don't know. Promise me you will try and I'll promise you I'll protect you."

Elsa deviated her gaze towards the floor and bit her lower lip, clearly debating between her longing to know what was out of those walls, between which she had lived her whole life, and the fear of people hurting her, her powers being revealed or she hurting someone unintentionally… or all of them. She seemed so insecure that Anna feared her answer was going to be negative, but then Elsa looked at her and hugged her tightly as if she was her anchor to life.

"P-p-promise?" She asked.

"Yes, I promise I will protect you if you promise to let me get you outside."

"I… I promise." She whispered at her ear, and Anna felt and immense happiness and a sense of accomplishment.

"C'mon," Anna said as she ended the hug. "The mountain won't be waiting for us… well, actually it will, since it is a mountain and mountains doesn't move and…" _Great. I'm rambling again._ "Well, whatever. Let's go."

Anna opened the door and took a few steps out, breathing the fresh air on the morning and enjoying the felling of warmness produced by the sunlight touching her skin. Then she turned to Elsa who was still at the door frame.

"Come." She said gesturing to Elsa to go with her. "It's fine here, better than inside. Don't you feel trapped in that old mansion?"

Elsa reluctantly stepped forward until she was next to Anna. It wasn't that of a big accomplishment since she had been at the little garden before, but seeing the car parked there and knowing that she'd have to get in to go somewhere she hadn't ever been before made her feel unease.

Anna gave her a reassuring smile before taking her hand and interlacing their fingers to lead her towards the car. Once they were in front of it, Anna opened the passenger door and gestured to Elsa to get in. She could feel the slight trembling of the other girl and the sweating coating her hand; even her posture screamed nervous, so Anna gave her a little squish and whispered:

"I do know how to drive a car, y'know? There's no reason to be that anxious." Anna hoped that joking could alleviate the tension, on the other girl, so she smiled and giggled, feeling better when she saw Elsa giving her a shy and unsure grin. "Please trust me Snowflake, you're in good hands." Anna didn't know if she was still joking and referring to the driving, or being serious about taking care of Elsa. Maybe a little of both. What she knew is that it seemed to calm Elsa enough to get in.

Anna closed the door behind her, placed the backpack at the trunk and got into the driver's side, fastening her seat belt and telling Elsa how to fast hers too. Once she was sure they weren't forgetting anything and they were ready to go, she started the car and drove to the north mountain.

* * *

><p>Elsa relaxed a little during the ride, enjoying with the wonder only a kid could have, everything that she was able to see from the window, from the trees which surrounded the road to the high and white pick of the North Mountain, as well as the few people they were able to see.<p>

After no more than half an hour, they arrived to a small cabin at the limits of the woods with a parking lot outside where only was parked a white van. Anna accommodated the car next to the van and turned it off, proceeding then to get out of it and help Elsa out too. Both girls walked to the entrance of the cabin and Anna read out loud the sign that was hanging there.

"Wandering Oaken's trading post." Then she looked at the little sign hanging from the larger one. "Oh, and sauna!" Then, the other hanging from it. "And coffee? Ooooookeey. That's weird. Whatever." She shrugged and then turned to face Elsa. "I have to go inside to ask him if I can leave the car here, and to buy some things for our little excursion. Do you wanna stay outside or you wanna come with me?"

Elsa didn't answer with words, but instead she clutched Anna's arm tightly, making clear that she was not leaving her side. Anna was expecting this and smiled at the confirmation that her predictions were correct.

Both of them got into the trading post making a bell jingle slightly. The store was small and full of various items, and had two doors at the walls with signs above them that read "Sauna" and "Coffee" respectively.

A huge man with a wool striped sweater greeted them from the counter, waving his hand and saying:

"Woo hoo! Big summer blowout."

At the sight of the stranger who, even if he seemed kind, was still a little intimidating, Elsa ran to hide behind Anna taking a peak from behind her shoulder. Anna found this gesture cute, but yet embarrassing, and hoped the man wouldn't ask about the strange behavior of the blonde.

"About swimming suits, clogs, sun bomber my own invention, ya'?" Continued the man with that strange accent of his.

_He knows that his trading post is at the North Mountain, right? Why would anyone need those things here? It's _freezing_! Even during summer!_

However, Anna decided not to comment on it, so that the man wouldn't be offended.

"Oh. Great!" Anna did her best to sound exited. "How about boots? Winter boots, and jackets, and gloves."

"That would be on the winter department." He answered, pointing to one section on the store which was oddly empty save for two pairs of boots, two jackets, gloves and a rope.

"Oh."

Anna walked there with a little bit of struggling, since Elsa was like a statue and still holding her arm as if her life depended on it, but she managed to pick the two jackets, one blue and one pink, the boots and two pairs of gloves. Then she approached to the counter, practically dragging Elsa with her, given that she obviously didn't want to be near the huge man but didn't want to let go of Anna either. Anna paid for the items and then asked the man is she could leave the car at the parking lot while she was at the mountain. He said that there was no problem and both girls got out of the store after Anna had said goodbye to him.

Once they were outside Anna handed Elsa a jacket, boots and a pair of gloves telling her to put them on as she did the same, however she had to help her with the boots since obviously the blonde hadn't wear that type of footwear (or any other type of footwear, for that matter) in a long time. She then placed at the car trunk their tennis and got out the backpack, and, once they were both ready, they walked into the forest.

* * *

><p>After one hour of walking Elsa was struggling to keep up with Anna's pace, it was pretty obvious, but she didn't complain, and when Anna asked her if she needed to slow down or rest for a little while, the girl simply shook her head and continued walking. At first Anna wondered how someone so poor nourished, and who hadn't go walking for years, as Elsa, could get the strength to keep going, but then she found the answer; Elsa was happy, <em>really<em> happy for being there and she wanted to see everything, to discover all the things that existed in that forest, from the small mosses that she observed closely (Seriously she stopped almost in every tree or rock that had moss to see if it was different from the previous one), to the birds singing at the trees to which she stared in awe.

Anna was taking photos of everything she considered was worth it, like the little mosses Elsa liked so much, the light filtering through the branches and leaves of the pines, the small birds, which were moving so much she had to be extremely patient to get just one single picture, the ferns, and _of course_, the gorgeous beauty at her side. There wasn't anything in that forest as breathtaking as Elsa, so flushed because of the effort to ascend trough the mountain, so alive and happy, so different than how she'd seen her before. Anna felt her heart melting at the sight, and she fell in love with the girl all over again.

She was just thinking of how was it possible to love someone so much when she suddenly saw a little squirrel. It was brown and gray and was ascending a tree trunk. She thought it could make Elsa even happier if she got it to come close to them, so she quickly searched at her backpack a package of peanuts that she had put in it. When she found it, she opened it and grabbed a peanut. In that moment Elsa came to her side and observed her with curiosity.

"It's for the squirrel." Anna explained. "I'll give it to it, so that we can observe it closely." Elsa nodded, understanding and Anna proceeded to approach to the tree. "Watch carefully, because you'll have to do it next."

Anna extended her arm to the trunk and started making squirrel-like noises, trying to catch the rodent's attention. Once she had it, the furry animal descended, eying with curiosity the peanut Anna had between her fingers, hesitating slightly before rapidly taking it with its incisors and retreating at its previous spot on a higher branch. They both looked with marvel how the squirrel took the seed between its forepaws and started eating it. Anna couldn't miss the chance to grab her camera and take a picture of it.

"Oh, Elsa look at it. Isn't it cute? Like the cutest thing you could ever see?" Asked Anna smiling widely. Elsa turned to her and nodded, and Anna noticed the most genuine smile she had ever seen in her complemented with a very tender gaze that literally made her melt.

_You're way cuter, though._

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise and confusion and Anna realized she had said that out loud. She almost wanted to hit her forehead against the trunk, cursing herself for not being able to keep her not-so-cousinly feelings towards her at bay, but then Elsa pointed one finger towards herself and asked with hope:

"M-me?"

Anna almost sighed in relief that the older girl didn't noticed something strange on what she had said, and quickly went to answer:

"Yes, you, Elsa." Her voice sounded really happy and tender, truly expressing all the love she felt for the blonde. "You are like the most adorable human being that could ever exist."

After saying it, Anna realized how cheesy that had sounded, and blushed in embarrassment, diverting her gaze to the floor, but Elsa didn't seem to mind the cheesiness, since she crushed her in a very tight and very warm hug, which Anna gladly returned. To hug each other was starting to be very common between them. Anna didn't mind in the slightest, though.

The redhead then looked to where the squirrel was and realized it had already finished eating the peanut, so she separated from Elsa and asked her, holding the package of seeds between them:

"Hey, do you wanna try it now?"

Elsa eyed at the package and then back to Anna with uncertainty, but seeing the hopeful expression of the younger woman, she didn't have a choice but to agree and take one peanut. She then approached to the tree where the little animal was and, with a shaky arm, extended her hand to give it the aliment, just as he'd seen Anna do.

"That's right Elsa." Anna said quietly. "Just stay there until it decides to take it, and don't show fear, because if you do, it won't react nicely."

Soon Anna noticed it hadn't been a good thing to tell her that last part, since Elsa only became more anxious and her hand started trembling even more. The squirrel, however, hadn't notice it yet, and started approaching to Elsa's hand, trying to get the peanut, but once it was going to take it, Elsa's fears intensified too much and she tried to retire her hand before she could give it the seed, but the squirrel wasn't going to lost its lunch, so it grabbed Elsa's fingers with its forepaws, hurting Elsa with its claws, and took the peanut by force.

Elsa retracted her hand afraid and examined her sore fingers, where little red lines marked the places where the squirrel's forepaws had been. Elsa felt tears burning at her eyes and soon she began sobbing. Anna quickly approached to her, delicately touching her arm and asked:

"What happened, Elsa? Why are you crying?" As an answer, the girl showed her the little cuts at her fingers. "Oh, come on, I'm pretty sure you've endured worst injuries than those, why are you _really_ crying?"

"I-I didn't o-obey you." She answered, almost whispering. "Y-you said I shall not b-be afraid, but I c-couldn't conceal my f-f-feelings. I… failed. "Her voice sounded really pained and regretful, as if she'd committed a crime and disappointed Anna."

"Oh, Elsa, you didn't fail. You were afraid, I get it, and I'm not mad at you because of it. We can't control what we feel, it's impossible. "Anna started rubbing Elsa's arm, trying to comfort her; she really didn't like to see her sad."

"B-but father said…"

"Yes, I know." Anna answered, remembering the scars at Elsa's arms. "He said many things, but he was wrong. He said you shouldn't feel, but you are human. It was very unfair from him to ask something impossible to you. If you couldn't obey him, it wasn't your fault, it was his, for not asking for something that was in your hands to do. That's why I'm not mad with you; if you couldn't control your fear and because of that you got some little scratches, it's okay. I know it wasn't because you didn't try to do it right, but because you couldn't. It was your first time after all, so, what if it wasn't ideal? You gave your best shot, and that's what matters."

"R-really?" Elsa asked smiling and wiping her tears.

"Yes, really." Anna wiped one of the little drops in Elsa's cheek with her thumb and smiled when she leaned at her touch. "C'mon, let's continue; it's a long day and a huge mountain, and we want to get to the peak before sundown."

Anna took Elsa's hand and led her towards the top of the imposing peak.

* * *

><p>It had passed over one hour since they reached the level of the mountain where there almost weren't any trees and a thick layer of snow covered it all. At first Elsa had freaked out a little, because she'd associated for years ice with punishment, but Anna successfully convinced her that it was natural snow and that no one was going to hurt her because of it.<p>

As they went higher, the air became colder and soon enough Anna was shivering despite the jacket she was wearing, however Elsa didn't seem to mind it at all; she was even a little red and sweaty because of the physical effort.

"A-are you cold?" She asked when she saw Anna trembling furiously and rubbing her arms, trying to get some warm from friction.

"I-I'm f-f-fine." She said, but her teeth were chattering.

"Here." Elsa said removing her jacket and placing it on Anna's shoulders.

"N-no. I… I-I can't acce- I can't accept… i-it." Anna tried to remove it, but Elsa hold it tightly against her.

"I'll be fine." Elsa answered, trying to give her a reassuring smile. "You need it. I… I want to help you. Besides, the cold never bothered me anyway."

"Y-you sure?" Anna asked, but she was already grapping the jacket around her body.

"I'm sure."

Anna smiled. She understood that Elsa was trying to do something for her, to return the favor somehow, since Anna had rescued her and taken care of her since the day they first met. She couldn't help a warm feeling starting in her chest, despite the cold of the outside. It was just a very good feeling to have Elsa trying to help her for a change. It also made their relationship more equilibrated.

They continued walking in silence for several minutes, but they were half way to the top, and Elsa was panting, clearly exhausted because all this draining activity to which she wasn't used to. Anna knew she wouldn't complain and that she'd keep going until Anna decided to stop to get some rest. It wasn't fair, and she knew it, and even if she really wanted to take a photo from the very peak, Elsa was more important, and she couldn't risk having her totally exhausted in the middle of the mountain with the night quickly approaching. Anna sighed; she didn't want to go back just yet, but it was for the best.

"Let's have some rest." She said placing the backpack at the snowy floor.

"I-I'm not t-tired." Elsa said almost out of breath.

"Well, I am." She answered and sat down on the snow, shivering because of the cold.

"Fine."

She sat next to the redhead who was currently searching for something at the backpack. When she found it, she got it out with child-like excitement; it was chocolate, several bars of chocolate of every flavor. Anna offered one to Elsa who didn't hesitate to take it and start devouring it as if she hadn't eaten anything in days. Anna did the same and soon they had run out of food, but Anna couldn't care less.

"Let's head back, it getting late." She said once they were done with all those little snacks.

"W-wait." Elsa said. "Look." She pointed to a little cave that Anna had totally missed when they arrived, even though it was just a few feet away from them.

"Do you wanna go see it more closely?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded. "Well, I suppose it's not going to hurt."

Both girls stood up and walked to the ice cave. It had stalactites hanging from the ceiling, and a thin layer of frost and snow covering the floor and the walls. The light of the outside was getting into the cave, reflecting on the ice and making it shine like diamonds. It was all blue, the exact color of Elsa's eyes, and Anna thought that maybe Elsa belong there, it suited her after all; she was just like that place. Cold but charming, pale but beautiful, perfect but not entirely flawless.

Anna turned to see Elsa only to be met with a pair of lost eyes. She was watching the ice with something like confusion and wonder.

"What is it Elsa? What are you thinking?"

"It-It's beautiful." She said in awe, but mostly surprise.

"Yeah… it certainly is.

"B-but _how_? Ice is… Ice is b-bad. It's dangerous. How…how can it be also so beautiful?" Anna chuckled.

"There are many things that can be deadly and beautiful at the same time, not only ice. What make them bad or good is the circumstances."

"How?"

"For example, if you… well, not _you_ but any other person, came here after days of being at the mountains dying from cold, this ice cave wouldn't look beautiful to him. But since it is not the case we can just enjoy the view."

"I…I'm not sure I understand."

"I think you will if I show you around for a while. It's not _that_ late after all."

The two of them entered the cave, walking while they admired all the different structures the ice had formed over the years. There were great columns and stalagmites making strange figures (One of those actually seemed like Olaf, the snowman from the cartoon both girls used to watch as kids), which Anna took several pictures of. Meanwhile Elsa stopped caring if the ice was dangerous or not and was just having fun trying to guess with Anna what was each one of the natural ice sculptures.

"I think that one seems like… a reindeer." Said Anna, looking thoughtfully at a large, odd shaped, bulge of ice.

"What's a reindeer?"

"Oh… you don't know?" Elsa shook her head. "Well, it like a… a horse, do you know horses?" Elsa nodded. "Well, it's a horse with antlers."

"But that doesn't have antlers."

"It doesn't?" Anna asked surprised and looked at it again, realizing Elsa was right. "Well, it can be a female reindeer; they don't have antlers."

"Horses are female reindeers then?" Elsa asked confused.

"No…" Anna tried to think in a way of explaining this to Elsa in a way she could understand, but it was very difficult since the girl hadn't seen anything outside her house. "Reindeers are more… furry than horses."

"Oh. So horses are hairless?"

"No. It's… ugh, how can I explain it?" She said frustrated.

Anna shut her eyes trying to find a way to make Elsa understand, but frowned when nothing came to her mind. She was about to sigh from exasperation when she heard her favorite sound; Elsa's giggles. She carefully opened her eyes to find her covering her mouth, trying to hide her laughter.

"Wha-… Why are you…?" Anna was confused for a second before understanding what was going on. "You were teasing me! "She exclaimed surprised, happy and a little bit upset at the same time. "You knew what a reindeer was, didn't you?" Elsa nodded, and Anna frowned trying to seem furious. "You little…" She was cut off when Elsa suddenly hugged her tightly.

"Don't be mad. I was just playing." Elsa said to her ear, still happy but with a little bit of fear in her voice. Anna sighed, how could she ever stay mad at Elsa for more than one second?

"It's okay, I'm not mad at all." She assured her. "But I have one question." She added braking the hug. "How do you know what reindeers are?" Elsa chuckled.

"Olaf's best friend." She answered with a smile. Anna stared at her confused for a while before she got it.

"Of course! He was reindeer… wait, does that means you used to watch Frozen?" Elsa nodded happily. "Well, that explains why you chose precisely that t-shirt on that day." Elsa nodded again. "Well, then how about you make this shapeless piece of solidified water a real reindeer? I know you could do it with your powers."

The smile in Elsa's face disappeared in one instant and Anna almost cursed herself for making such a question. She knew the girl feared her powers and saw them as a curse. Why she had to push her like that?

"Look Elsa, it's okay if you don't want to, I won't force you."

"T-thanks." She said. "I… I can't control it. I don't want to hurt you."

Anna stared at those beautiful blue eyes so full of concern and love for her, and she felt overwhelmed. And sad. It was funny (As an ironical kind of funny) how she had managed to make this girl love her so much in just a few days, but could never make her love her the way she wanted. It wasn't Elsa's fault of course. It was her fault. She wasn't supposed to feel that way towards the blonde, not when she was her cousin and had been locked into a room and mistreated her whole life. It was too much to ask her to love her… to love _anyone_ as a lover. And it hurt. It hurt badly because Anna could have loved any other woman or man, but instead she decided to fall for someone who could never reciprocate her feelings.

"Anna?" Elsa called her after seeing her zoning out for several minutes.

"Y-yeah?" She said while blinking to clear her mind. "Uhm, sorry about that. It happens." She blushed and pulled a stand of her hair behind her ear. "We should get going, though. I don't want to be here at night."

When both girls got out the cave the sun was already setting in the horizon. A very beautiful sight, really, but not for Anna.

"Ugh. Really?!" She screamed frustrated. "How much have we been inside that stupid cave? Now we'll never make it out of this damn forest before midnight! Did you know that there are wolves at this mountain? They will eat us alive! We are going to die! We. Are. Going. To. Fucking. DIE!" She yelled loudly while kicking the walls of the ice cave.

Any other person would have tried to silence Anna, not only because she was being overly dramatic, but also because they were in a mountain, and avalanches were pretty common up there, but Elsa was just confused about Anna's behavior, since she thought the sundown was a very breathtaking view, and she didn't know a thing about avalanches.

Too bad.

Both girls were startled by a thundering sound up at the peak. They turned around to see what was going on and found a very scary sight: a _huge_ mass of snow descending trough the slope, destroying everything that got in its way and quickly approaching to them.

"Run!" Anna shouted holding Elsa's wrist and dragging her towards the forest. For a moment she considered getting back into the cave, but the snow would block the entrance and she really didn't want to die from cold inside there. Better try to get away.

Anna and Elsa were running as fast as they could, trying not to fall in the slippery rocks or get trapped in the sections were snow was too thick to allow them to walk. At first it seemed they were going to make it, but they were both very tired, mostly Elsa, and the avalanche was much faster than them. Anna knew they were going to die, but she didn't want to. They were so young… if only there was a way to stop the snow…Suddenly Anna had an idea.

"Elsa. You have to use you powers!" She shouted trying to be listened over the noise of trees crushing under the snow.

"B-but…"

"No buts." She said firmly. "It's the only way, or else we are going to die. Do you want to die, Elsa?"

"N-no, but…"

"Then do it! NOW!"

Elsa was clearly surprised and afraid of Anna's tone of voice. She hadn't ever demanded something from her so desperately and harshly. Of course Elsa understood it was a matter of life or death, but she also knew she didn't have control over her powers and, even if she somehow managed to master them in a matter of seconds, she wasn't sure if she could be capable of stop such a great amount of snow. Anna perceived the hesitance on the older girl and recognized that she may have been too rude with her. She'll need to convince her with arguments.

"Elsa, you have to do this. It's the only way. It doesn't matter if your powers get out of control because we'll die anyways, unless _you_ do something." Anna was panting and was barely able to keep speaking, but she knew their lives depended on it. "You don't have to control that snow. Just make a barrier to slow it down, so we can get somewhere safe."

Elsa thought about it for a moment. Anna was right; there was no other option. And an ice wall wasn't too complicated, maybe she could make it without losing control. She could afford dying but she wasn't going to let Anna die just because she wasn't too afraid to do something. She owed her that.

Elsa stopped and turned around taking one glove off and pointing to the avalanche. She started releasing her magic, making a thick ice wall as tall as the trees. Elsa could've smiled at her accomplishment if not for the avalanche crashing into it at that very moment. It was very strong and Elsa had to use all of her strength to keep it standing for several seconds, but it was too much for someone who hadn't used her powers intentionally for years, and when she felt it was going to be crushed down, she stopped trying to return running again.

To her surprise Anna hadn't run while she was trying to stop the avalanche, instead she had remained at her side. She must've really had faith in her.

They kept running, Anna slightly ahead, but now the avalanche was even closer than before, so they became desperate and less careful, which resulted on Anna's clumsiness showing at the worst moment. There was a rock there, standing just a little above the rest of the ground, but it was enough to make Anna trip and fall, hurting her ankle. Elsa stopped, grabbed her by the waist and left hand, and made her stand up, and then she tried to help her keep walking, but she could barely drag her feet against the snow.

"Run Elsa." She said. "Save yourself."

Elsa shook her head and tried to move faster, but the avalanche was just too close and Anna couldn't even walk. The redhead made a hard decision and let go of Elsa's hand, instantly falling to the ground.

"Run." She said with tears in her eyes.

However Elsa didn't listen her. She'd better die with Anna than to live without her. And she would certainly die. The avalanche was now just two feet away from them, and would be over both girls in less than a second. Elsa quickly did the only thing she could think of; embrace Anna trying to protect her with her body and close her eyes waiting for the snow to cover them.


	15. The North Mountain - part 2

**Chapter 15.**

Anna opened her eyes to be met, instead of with a great amount of snow covering her, with ice. Solid, blue ice protecting them from the avalanche still moving furiously outside their cold shelter. It was just large enough to keep them safe and seemed to be pretty thick, it was also egg-shaped, so the snow outside just slid over it, instead of colliding with it and crashing it down. It was cleaver, she thought. How did Elsa managed to design it in less than a second when both of their lives were in danger? Anna turned to see the blonde laying above her, hugging her tightly and trembling, probably in fear, but at least she seemed to be safe and sound, which for Anna was a great relief.

"Elsa, calm down." She said softly while rubbing her back with her hands. "We're safe. _You_ saved us."

Elsa slowly rose her head and looked around confused. She didn't remember making that ice shelter, but no one else had her powers, so it had to have been her. She then placed her stare on Anna, who was smiling at her, thankful and proud. She seemed to be unharmed, and she was glad to have been able to save her, even if she didn't know exactly how.

The only problem with the ice shelter was that it was small. It only had room enough to allow them to be laying on the snow, one above the other, with their faces almost touching. For Elsa it was not such a big deal, since Anna's closeness didn't bother her in the slightest. However, for Anna it was starting to be a problem, not because she didn't like to be this close to Elsa, but because she was enjoying it way too much. She was starting to get aroused and her cheeks burned at the knowledge. Her hands were trying to move from their original place, at the other woman's waist, to somewhere a little bit lower and much less appropriate. Her eyes were looking at her rosy and beautiful lips, her mouth yearning to taste them, her tongue to invade them, her teeth to bite them.

Anna was using all her will to keep herself from doing what her body was telling her to do, but she knew that self-control wasn't something that came to her naturally, so it probably wouldn't last long. A part of herself was telling her that, if she submitted to those impure thoughts, she could lose Elsa's trust forever. However, another part said that she probably wouldn't mind, after all she was still a girl when she had been locked, so she probably didn't know anything about romantic relationships; she could do whatever she wanted with her and then get away with it saying it was just a cousinly way of showing affection. It was all too easy…

Anna's eyes darkened with lust, giving Elsa a predatory gaze the poor girl hadn't ever seen before. The redhead licked her lips and smirked, already tasting the flavor of victory, and Elsa started to worry; she hadn't seen her like this before, looking at her so intently, so… hungrily. Maybe Anna was starving and, being at the middle of the mountains with no chocolate left, she was seriously thinking about eating her? Wasn't that a bad thing? Elsa surprisingly found that she wouldn't fight if Anna really wanted to eat her; she would do anything for her savior, but she knew Anna would never do anything bad to her, so it _had_ to be something else… right?

"A-Anna?" She said with a little of uncertainty in her voice. She felt like a cornered deer trying to reason with the wolf.

Anna blinked and her predatory stare disappeared as well as her slightly-evil smirk, going back to be the kind-hearted girl Elsa knew. At hearing Elsa's voice saying her name like that had put her out of that lust-filled state, and her fearful stare made her take conscious about her previous thoughts. What was she thinking? To rape her and then say it was completely normal? To use all that trust she had on her to take advantage of it? No, she was better than that, she could never do such a horrible thing to Elsa. She felt disgusted with herself.

Elsa noticed the sudden changes on Anna's face, going from a totally predatory one, to a normal one, to a sad and upset one. She supposed she was slightly discomforted from being down her, lying on the snow and trapped in an icy refuge, so she checked if it was safe to go out now. As she supposed, the avalanche had already ended, so there should be no problem if they went out in that moment. However, Elsa promptly found out she couldn't just break the ice; it would provoke the snow to literally bury them alive, but she wasn't sure of what else to do.

"Anna, how… How do we get out?"

Anna opened her mouth to answer, but closed it a moment later, not knowing what so say. That was really a problem. Yes, they were alive, but they wouldn't' survive if they stayed there. She had to think of something quickly. Maybe Elsa could move the snow above them and _then_ break the capsule keeping them safe? But what if she didn't want to use her powers? No, she'd have to, there wasn't any other way.

"Elsa, can you use your powers to move the snow that's above us?"

Elsa bit her lip with worry. She knew it was the only way, but what if she did something wrong and ended up killing Anna? What if her curse got out of control? What if…? She felt Anna shivering beneath her and knew she had caused the temperature to drop. She needed to calm down if she wanted to keep control, mostly now that one of her gloves was missing. No, now wasn't the time to panic, now she had to save them; she had to save Anna.

Elsa put her hands at the icy surface beneath Anna and closed her eyes, concentrating in ordering the snow to move, but something was… strange. The snowflakes weren't responding to her power; they just vibrated a little before going back to be immobile. Elsa had never felt something like that, she could always make the ice move, at least a little, but her powers didn't seem to be working. She concentrated a little more, now in each individual snowflake, paying special attention to the ones she could move more easily. Soon she discovered something.

"Anna." She said opening her eyes. "I… I can't." She sighed and looked at Anna expecting to see disappointment in her, but she just found surprise.

"W-why not?" She asked. "Is it because you're afraid of hurting me? Don't worry Elsa, it'll be al…"

"No." Elsa cut her off. "It's not that. I… I didn't create this snow, I can't control it."

"Oh? But it's still snow, isn't all the snow the same?"

"No. I can just create the snowflakes I've imagined, and since none of the ones created by nature are exactly as the snowflakes I've done, well… I'm sorry." Elsa deviated her gaze to the icy floor, ashamed.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." Anna tried to reassure her.

"Yes, it is!" She shouted in exasperation. It was the first time Anna had heard her shout (At least being awake), and it surprised her. "I could move the snowflakes similar to mine, but I… I just don't have enough control… I-If I pushed a little more, I could k-… kill you." Elsa's eyes closed and tears started flowing out of them, instantly the atmosphere became a little colder. Anna knew she had to do something before Elsa froze them both, so she wiped her tears and hugged her, whispering soothing words at her ear.

"Shhhh, Elsa. You won't hurt me, I know it. You don't have to move the snow, I know you can't still fully control your powers, so I won't ask that from you. Don't worry, we'll find another way."

"H-how?"

"Mmmmmh…" Anna quickly tried to think on something else. "Uh, the first time I've seen you in total control of your powers was just minutes ago, when you made this capsule to protect us. How did you do it?"

"I… I don't know." Elsa said sniffing slightly. "I just wanted to protect you, and then it just… appeared."

"Okay. Then why don't you try that again? Just wish to get us out of here safely. Your powers may respond to it."

"F-fine… I'll try."

Elsa closed her eyes again, but now she concentrated on Anna; if her powers really responded to her wishes, then they should be able to protect her, to get her out of the cold ice in which they were trapped to somewhere warmer and were she could survive. Anna noticed amazed that the shelter in which they were started to elevate due to an ice column surging from beneath it, and soon they were again over the snow, not buried in it. When they were finally at the open, the shelter melted and they were now just lying on the snowy floor. Elsa opened her eyes, panting and trembling slightly because of the effort, and stared at the dark sky, spotted with thousands of little stars. She smiled and looked down at Anna, who was smiling too.

"I told you you could do it." She said.

"T-thanks." Anna tilted her head, confused. "For… for believing in me."

"I never doubted you were capable of saving us… well, except maybe when the avalanche almost buried us alive and there was no apparent scape… but besides that… nop, I believed in you all along."

Elsa's smile widened even more and she hugged Anna tightly. The redhead gladly accepted the hug, but broke it just as fast fearing that her… _unusual_ thoughts returned again.

"Well, Elsa, thank you for saving us both. It's been quite a day, and it's time for us to return home; tomorrow you'll have to see the doctor early, so there's no time to waste."

"Oh… Okay."

Elsa reluctantly got up from Anna (She'd actually enjoyed being so close to the redhead, since she'd miss her warmth the days of her self-imposed imprisonment), and Anna tried to stand up, however, just when she pressed her left foot at the ground, she let out a cry and fell again.

"A-Anna?" Elsa said worried.

"Sorry, I'd forgotten about my hurt ankle. Do you think you can help me walk?"

"O-of course." She answered and quickly grabbed Anna's waist to help her up. Once they both were standing, though Anna a little shaky, Anna indicated her the path they had to follow down the mountain, and they both started walking as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Oaken's a little before midnight, but fortunately for them it was still opened. They were literally exhausted, mostly Elsa because she had to half-carry Anna the whole way, but she didn't complain even once, which Anna noticed and appreciated in silence; she knew it wasn't easy for Elsa, since this was her first trip outside and she was already drained when the avalanche occurred, and this was what made her actions more touching. Anna smiled knowing that she meant that much for Elsa.<p>

They got into the store to find the big man sitting behind the counter, as usual. When he saw them get in, struggling to keep standing, he rushed to help them, Anna immediately falling his arms. Elsa was reluctant to let go of her, but she was too tired to argue, so she just let the man conduce them through another door, to sit them (together, since Elsa didn't want to be more than a few inches away from Anna) at a booth at the warm restaurant behind the store. She barely was able to hear him calling for someone named Andrew, who was a tall blonde man which arrived seconds later. Andrew retired, apparently to find something, and Oaken asked Elsa:

"What happened?" Elsa didn't answer, too tired to do it, and still not quite confident to use her voice with someone else than Anna. "Did you get caught at the avalanche?" Elsa nodded once, almost closing her eyes, but fighting to stay awake. "I see. When it started and you didn't came, I started to worry. Luckily no other people were up there today, ya'?" He obviously was expecting an answer from Elsa, but seeing he was not getting any, he just kept talking. "So, what happened to your… friend?" Elsa noticed that he hesitated at the word "friend", but paid it no mind, and just answered his question pointing to Anna's hurt ankle.

Oaken got on his knees and carefully got the boot off of Anna's foot, proceeding then with her sock, to examine the sore area. Elsa was experimenting a strange anxiety at seeing someone else (someone as intimidating as Oaken) touch Anna when they both were so vulnerable, but she decided to calm down, being that he was probably just trying to help her.

"At least it isn't broken." He said "And it's not blue, so it isn't frozen either. However, I think she should see a doctor soon."

Elsa nodded, understanding, and in that moment Andrew returned with a huge blanket, with which he covered them, and two mugs of hot chocolate, one for each girl, even if Anna wasn't awake at the moment. Elsa thankfully, though cautiously, accepted her mug and drank it quickly, desperate for some warmth (Yes, the cold didn't bother her, but she didn't mind the warmth either) and sugar; she was starving. Meanwhile, Anna woke up at the smell of the delicious liquid resting at the table in front of her and, without even asking where did it come from, she drank it in one single gulp.

Once both girls were finished with their beverages and feeling _a lot_ better, Anna looked curiously at the two men staring at them from one side of the booth.

"Th-thanks a lot." She said, meaning it with all her heart. "We'll pay you for all, I promise."

"Don't be ridiculous, it was a pleasure to help you." Andrew said.

"Thanks… uh…

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you." Oaken said. "He is my husband, Andrew."

"Well, then thanks to both of you."

"Don't worry, not every day we can be heroes of two women who almost died in an avalanche."

"Yeah… We were lucky to escape; we were pretty high up there when it started.

"How did you survive?" Andrew asked.

"Well…" Anna tried to make up an story so she wouldn't reveal Elsa's powers, but came up with none, so she decided to just tell a partial truth. "I fell and was about to be crushed by the snow, but then Elsa saved me." She smiled happily at said girl. "I would be dead if not for her." Anna leaned in to peck at Elsa's cheek, making her blush, and then snuggled against her shoulder, closing her eyes and moaning slightly at the warmth and softness she found in her.

Oaken and Andrew said "Awwww" at the sight of the cute girls and then the biggest man commented:

"You are an adorable couple."

"Yeah…" Anna sighed happily before realizing what he had just said and waking up completely. "I-I mean no! We… we're not a couple, we're just… friends?"

_Fuck, that last part wasn't meant to be a question._

Oaken rose an eyebrow, but said nothing, instead Andrew answered:

"It's a shame, then. I've seen a lot of couples who aren't as devoted to each other as you two."

"That's because we love each other… As friends. Of course."

"Of course." Andrew said, and winked at her. "Just friends. Anna blushed and decided that she needed to leave now if she didn't want them to expose her in front of Elsa, and if she wanted to get at home early… as early as possible, anyways."

"Well, thanks for everything, guys, but we really have to go now."

"But you can't go. You're injured and tired."

"Don't worry, I've driven in worst conditions, believe me. Besides, I'm not tired anymore."

"Are you sure? Because we have an extra room if you want…"

"Thanks, but you've done enough. C'mon, Elsa, we're going."

Elsa nodded and quickly stood up to follow Anna towards the entrance (With a lot of help from the two men of course). Once they both were at the car, Anna said goodbye to them, while Elsa just waved, and Anna started the automobile to head down to their mansion.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes on the car, Elsa fell asleep, which was a shame, because Anna had to wake her up when they arrived. Anna really didn't want to disturb her, knowing how tired she must be, but she couldn't carry her, having an injured ankle, and wasn't going to let her stay at the car for the night, so Anna shook her slightly, making her groan in protest.<p>

"I'm sorry, Snowflake, but we have to get to bed."

Elsa looked at her, slightly mad for waking her up, but said nothing and followed the redhead inside the house. Once they got in, Anna limped to her room and practically threw their belongings, not caring where they landed, even though she knew she'd be searching for them in the morning, while Elsa stumbled around the halls until she found the way to her room and clenched the door knob tightly to stay standing, since she was about to fall asleep. However, when Elsa was about to get in, Anna grabbed her shoulder and said:

"Wait. You should sleep in my room." Elsa blinked, not comprehending her. Why would Anna want to shift rooms? "With me." Now Elsa showed signs of understanding.

"W-why?"

"I've noticed you don't have nightmares when you sleep with me. This way we'll both have a good night of sleep."

"A-are you sure?" She asked insecure.

"Of course." Anna said smiling. "I trust you to not freeze me while sleeping." She joked, chuckling a little, however Elsa casted down her eyes and sighed. Anna really didn't understand that that was a very real possibility.

"Wh-what if I do?"

"Well, then you'll thaw me in the morning." Anna said smiling. She clearly wasn't taking it seriously.

"No, Anna, I… I'm dangerous. I'm a monster. I can't control the curse while I'm sleeping."

"You're not a monster, Elsa." Anna said softly while taking her hand, and stroking the back of it gently. "Today you were a _hero_. You saved us. You have more control over your powers than you give yourself credit for. You won't hurt me, not even in your sleep, because you don't want to." Elsa nodded, but still looked unconvinced. "Look, yesterday you slept with me and nothing happened. I promise you everything will be alright."

"B-but…"

"No buts. Anna's orders." Anna said with a playful and bossy tone, while putting a dinger on those beautiful lips to silence her. Elsa smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Anytime." She responded happily, but then a rather loud yawn escaped from her mouth, interrupting the moment. "This was a very long day, full of extreme adventures, but now it has to come to an end. Come on, let's get to bed."

Elsa nodded and broke the hug, following Anna into her room. Anna opened her closet and brought out sweat pants and a t-shirt for Elsa, and her night suit for herself.

"Go on, dress yourself. "She said, giving the clothes to Elsa. "I promise I won't spy." She added with a wink.

Elsa did as she was told and Anna did the same, though fighting hard no not turn around and ogle at the goddess-like body of the other woman. Once Anna was finished, she went to wash her teeth and motioned Elsa to do the same, before they went to sleep (finally). Anna practically jumped into the mattress, humming happily at the softness, while Elsa quite gracefully, and maybe elegant even (Which surprised Anna, since she was pretty sure that she hadn't been taught to be like that by anyone), sat at the edge of the bed and then lay down at the mattress, careful to occupy as less space as possible, letting over two thirds of the bed for Anna to use. Anna noticed this and frowned, knowing Elsa was doing it for her, but she didn't want it, so she approached to Elsa and grabbed her waist, cuddling her.

"It's not comfortable to sleep at the edge of the bead, y'know?" She whispered on her ear.

"I-it's your bed. I don't want to intrude."

"I invited you to sleep _with_ me, not to stay in the bed as far as possible from me. I won't bite, I promise."

_Though I'm not sure if I can actually keep that promise-… Wait, no! Bad Anna! Control yourself._

"O-okay."

They both got to the middle of the mattress and Anna allowed Elsa to rest her head at her shoulder and place her arm around her waist. Anna really enjoyed that position, since it allowed her to see her peaceful face while she slept and feel her whole body against hers.

"So, what do you think about your first day at the outside world?" She asked yawning.

"It's… nice. And scary. And tiring." Anna chuckled at her answer.

"But did you like it?"

"Yes… before all that snow almost killed us."

"Nothing bad happened, though. I promise next time I'll take you somewhere less dangerous. Maybe the mall, to buy some clothes for you."

"Mmmmmh… Okay." Elsa said closing her eyes.

"Fine. Goodnight, Elsa."

"Good… ni… ght." Elsa yawned.

Anna noticed Elsa's breathing changing and supposed she had already fallen asleep. She smiled at her and kissed her temple, saying:

"Sleep well."

Then Anna fell asleep too.


	16. Author's note

**A/N: Sorry. I know you were expecting this to be an update, since I promissed it'd come soon (If it helps I already have half of the next chapter), but I have a HUGE case of writer's block on this story so, if i wrote a chapter right now it would come out very crappy :P**

**Anyways, I will update as soon as I can. Please don't hate me and believe me when I say I'm not abandoning this story! I know I may be asking for too much (I know how infurating is that a story you're reading is not being updated) but I'll do what I can.**

**Meanwhile, you can read my other stories, since I'm actually updating those, because for some strange reason I don't have a writer's block on them... So, anyways. **

**I'll leave a little sneak peak as an apology, if you want to see what's comming next :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak peak.<strong>

—C'mon Elsa.—Said Anna, just trying to pull her forward without even looking back.—We don't have time for this. They won't hurt you.

Elsa shook her head and pulled towards the opposite direction, expecting Anna to understand that she really didn't want to stay in that place for even one second longer. Anna was more worried about arriving late and being seen as irresponsible and, therefore, inadequate to take care of Elsa, than about Elsa's apparently unjustified phobia towards people; after all she had acted somewhat normally with Oaken and Andrew just the previous day, so she thought she'd just had to push her a little more to get her accustom to the idea of being in such a crowded place.

It wasn't until the temperature suddenly dropped considerably that Anna realized she couldn't just push Elsa like that.


	17. The break

**Chapter 16.**

Anna hated alarms for one simple reason; she didn't like to wake up early. Actually, if she was warranted any wish she wanted, it would be making it a crime to wake someone up before ten in the morning. Now, what is even worse than to wake up from a wonderful dream at 6:00 AM after sleeping only about five hours? That the dream you were having was about a gorgeous blonde goddess kissing you, and that said goddess was sleeping in your arms.

So definitely Anna would've thrown her phone to the other side of the room if she wasn't so fond of it.

_Anyways. That's how the world works._

Anna sighed as she drove towards the hospital with Elsa at the passenger sit. At least she hadn't opposed in the slightest to go out of the house that day… though the same couldn't be said about getting out of bed. Anna couldn't blame her, she knew how tired she should be because she was drained herself, but she was still envious of her because she could sleep during the thirty minutes that'll take them to arrive to their destination and Anna unfortunately had to drive. She decided she'd have to hire a chauffeur for situations like this as soon as she got back, because her eyes were barely opened, and the soft snores of Elsa weren't helping to keep her awake either.

Anna sighed again. She couldn't wait to get over with all this test thing and return to her bed. Her comfy bed. With her blonde. Yes, that sounded good.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hospital just in time, but since Elsa was still half asleep, Anna had to practically drag her into the building (Ignoring the stinging, but now bearable, pain on her ankle), however, once they were inside, the blonde instantly became fully awake. She just wasn't expecting to see so many people, she wasn't prepared, she had lived the past 16 years of her life in almost complete isolation being taught that she should never be, not physically, nor emotionally, evolved with other humans, so looking at this place just so full of people going from one place to another, some of them lying unconscious and with scary looking things attached to their bodies, or screaming, crying, coughing loudly, looking very sick or injured… Elsa just wanted to run until she reached her home.<p>

"Fuck." Anna cursed. "I didn't expected it to be so crowded at this early in the morning."

Elsa barely heard her, though. Due to her panicked state, all became just a blur of scary things and perturbing sounds. She began feeling dizzy and had to clutch firmly Anna's arm in order to prevent herself from falling. Her anxiety just increased as Anna began to walk right into the mass of people, dragging her with her. Elsa did the most obvious thing: get stuck in her place, refusing to take even one more step.

"C'mon Elsa." Anna said, just trying to pull her forward without even looking back.—We don't have time for this. They won't hurt you.

Elsa shook her head and pulled towards the opposite direction, expecting Anna to understand that she really didn't want to stay in that place even one second longer. Anna was more worried about arriving late and being seen as irresponsible and, therefore, inadequate to take care of Elsa, than about Elsa's apparently unjustified phobia towards people; after all she had acted somewhat normally with Oaken and Andrew just the previous day, so she thought she'd just had to push her a little more to get her used to the idea of being in such a crowded place.

It wasn't until the temperature suddenly dropped considerably that Anna realized she couldn't _just_ push Elsa like that. She wasn't _any_ person after all, she had to be treated carefully. So Anna stopped trying to make her walk forward in order to avoid having an early winter inside the hospital and instead tried calming herself down and being a little more understanding (Though the fatigue was making it all more difficult). She was aware that Elsa must've been really scared and stressed over all this, after all she had probably never been with such a great amount of people, so it had to be very difficult for her, even more when the only person she knew and trusted on this crowd wasn't showing any empathy towards her. Anna sighed; this wasn't going to be easy.

She turned around and took Elsa's face with both her hands, forcing her to look her at the eyes and rubbing her skin soothingly.

"Elsa, don't worry. I know why you're scared. I know you don't trust these people, but believe me, most of them are good, or at least aren't bad, and none of them has any reason to hurt you. Besides, if someone tried to do so, I'd protect you with my life if necessary, okay?" Elsa nodded, but her stare was still a little odd. As if she couldn't quite understand the words and her mind were still somehow lost in the deeps fears this place evoked on her. "Please calm down, do it for me. For us. We have to do this or else they'd think I'm inadequate to take care of you and they'll separate us. Do you want that?" Elsa shook her head, this time with determination. "Good, then let's go. The sooner they make these tests to you, the earlier we'll be able to leave."

Elsa focused on the goal of making a good impression and, by this, remaining in Anna's custody, in the love she felt for the redhead and how much she wanted to be with her, causing the temperature to rise slightly. She also stopped trying to resist and followed Anna trough the large white passages full of people because she trusted her and believed in her words and, besides, her touch and sympathetic words were helping her dealing with her anxiety.

Anna didn't know it, but Elsa was forcing herself into some kind of trance, in which she couldn't feel or even think, just to please her, to not disappoint her. The words Anna had spoken reassured her about the innocuous nature of the people there, and her love helped her to regain some control over her magic, but the hospital itself was still very threatening to her. It reminded her of Weaseltown's lab. The lights, the sounds, the smell, the uniforms… everything was exactly the same, except for the amount of people, but still it was bringing up memories she had buried and never wanted to bring out again.

After Anna had informed a secretary about the hour and studies they had assigned, and she had given her the necessary papers and had told her where to go, both girls arrived to the Hospital's lab.

The nurses received them and led them to where the first analysis was going to take place; the X-ray machine. Elsa had never seen one before, but it looked harmless, so it didn't make her so afraid. What did made her hesitant due to the uneasiness it caused, was to be separated from Anna, whom she had been holding to all that time, however, she still could see her and she focused on her the entire process, ignoring the scary sounds coming from the machine as it scanned her whole body. Once it was done, the x-ray technician handed Anna the radiographies and she showed them to Elsa while they were walking to where they were going to take blood from the blonde.

"Look Elsa, this is how you look inside." Anna said giggling. Seeing these no one could ever guess they were taken from the most gorgeous person in the entire planet and, for that, Anna was glad; she didn't need more pervert thoughts to invade her mind again, and these tests were certainly helping keeping her mind busy.

Elsa eyed the images curiously. She had never seen a radiography before, and so she was intrigued to know how they could take pictures of her skeleton without removing her skin, muscles and organs first. This last thought made her shiver, but she didn't say anything and returned to her trance-like state from before, preparing herself to endure whatever was to come next.

The blood test was more difficult for several reasons. One: she had to remove her sweater and, therefore, expose her scarred forearms, which as always made her freak out a little remembering the pain. Two: the nurse had to touch her and put a band around her arm, squishing it and causing her slight pain. Three: the needle look very terrifying to Elsa, being so sharp and long that was clearly made to hurt people by penetrating their skin. Four: Elsa had been through this before, at Weaseltown's lab, though when that weasel had taken her blood it had been from the neck, while two strong men held her in place. Five: due to her anxiety, her veins couldn't be seen, and the nurse was saying that, if she couldn't spot them, she would have to take her blood from her neck… just as Weaseltown. Six: all of the previous things combined made her be so scared and anxious that she could barely keep herself from freezing the entire building.

Fortunately, Anna came to her rescue, and calmed her down by whispering soothing things to her ear, holding her hand tightly and assuring her it wasn't going to hurt at all. Elsa closed her eyes, managing to concentrate in Anna only, forgetting completely about everything around her and, sooner than she expected, the procedure was over and had been practically painless and without icy incidents.

Once it was finished, they were told that the results would be given to them on Tuesday and that an appointment with the doctor would be scheduled for the same day, but that, for now, they could retire. Anna politely thanked the nurse and, without letting go of Elsa's hand, led the still slightly shocked girl out of the labs.

* * *

><p>Nothing can accurately describe Elsa's relief and happiness when they finally got out of the building. She could finally breath normally, her hands were no longer sweating, her heart wasn't racing anymore and her vision was not blurred. She closed her eyes inhaling the fresh exterior air, which didn't smell like anesthesia, medicine and sickness, and enjoying the warm light of the sun, so different from the one produced by the hospital's lamps. A smile slowly appeared on her lips and she sighed happily.<p>

"You're glad of finally getting out of there?" Asked Anna giggling. Elsa opened her eyes and looked at her sheepishly. "Don't worry, I felt the same every time I went to the doctor when I was younger, though normally it was either for vaccines or to get my wounds healed, which, let me tell you, was a lot more painful than the tests they just made to you."

"Wounds?" Elsa asked so softly that Anna almost missed it.

"I'm very clumsy, so I am always hurting myself." Anna explained. "When it wasn't a scratch on my knees, it was a bump on the head or a fractured bone." She giggled. "Right now it's a sore ankle."

Elsa opened her mouth and was about to say something when a voice called the redhead.

"Anna?" It was Hans' voice. Anna turned to her left and saw Hans standing just a few paces away from them, the sun highlighting the auburn color of his hair in a way that could leave any woman breathless, and the tight shirt he was wearing was certainly helping by showing his muscles. Anna couldn't decide if he looked better in a suit, like the last time she saw him, or with the casual look he wore now.

"Hans!" She exclaimed excitedly and run towards him dragging Elsa with her, though the girl certainly put resistance.

"Hello, Anna." He said with a dashing smile before pulling her towards him and placing a kiss on her cheek, which made Anna blush slightly. At this, Elsa quickly let go of Anna's hand, not wanting to be even one inch nearer to the stranger. At the same time, the temperature dropped, which Anna noticed and so made sure to return to Elsa and take her hand.

"Don't worry Elsa, he's a friend." She whispered to her ear, making Elsa's tension ease a little. Then Anna turned to Hans. "I didn't expect you to be here." Hans arched an eyebrow. "N-not that I don't like to see you." Anna promptly clarified. "On the contrary, I mean you're so handsome, of course I'm glad to see you…" The youngest woman blushed in embarrassment, internally cursing her bad rambling habit. "I-I mean… y-you helped me and… yeah." She finished in a pathetic intent to correct her words.

"I'm glad to see you too." Hans answered giggling. "And if you're wondering why I'm here, it's because today is my free day, and I knew you were coming to the hospital, so I decided to come by and check on you and Elsa. So how have you been?"

"F-fine. We're both fine… well yesterday we got caught by an avalanche, but whatever, nothing happened. He he." Anna laughed nervously.

"An… avalanche?" Hans asked unbelieving.

"Yes, at the North Mountain, but don't worry, Elsa saved me." Anna smiled proudly, looking at said girl.

"Okaaay." Hans said, clearly not sure if he should believe her or take it as a joke. He decided to pretend that he didn't think something was suspicious about what Anna just said and just shrug off the subject clearing his throat and shaking his head. "I'm glad you're both fine. May I ask where are you going now?"

"To our house. We're both veeery tired and we just want to sleep." As if on cue, a yawn came out of Anna's mouth, which she covered with a hand. "See?"

"Oh." Hans frowned. "I was hoping we could go out somewhere."

"I'm sorry Hans." Anna said apologetically. "I know I said I would, but right now I'm with Elsa and she doesn't like to go outside much." At this, Anna started walking to her car.

"Well, then leave her in your house and I'll pick you up latter." He said like it was not a big deal, walking by her side. "Maybe I could take you to dinner?" Hans winked at her, giving that characteristic smile that could melt any woman.

Anna was very tempted. It's true that she loved Elsa, and not only as a cousin; she felt sexually attracted to her. However, she also knew that she didn't have a single opportunity with the girl, and that clinging to her feelings for her for too long would only hurt her more than she was willing to endure. Besides, Hans seemed to be a very good option for a love interest and he was certainly interested in her, and being with him would distract her from the blonde and maybe, eventually, even stop loving her in _that_ way.

There was only one problem, though. Could Elsa really stay alone in the mansion?

In that moment, they arrived to the car, and Anna noticed that Elsa's hand was growing colder because of Hans' presence, so she opened the door and motioned her to get in. Elsa obeyed because she didn't want to be so near to a stranger anymore and because the parking lot was starting to get a little crowded, which made Elsa uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Anna stayed outside talking with Hans.

"I-I don't know Hans." Anna answered after closing the door without looking at his eyes. "I mean, I'd like to, but I don't know if it'd be a good idea to leave Elsa alone."

"She's a grown up woman Anna, I think she can handle it."

_Well she's 25, but she depends completely on me._

"But…"

"Anna please, you look tired and I know it's because of Elsa."

Hans was right; Anna had huge bags under her eyes and she had lost some weight due to the week she spent worrying about Elsa not leaving her room. Not to mention right now she could barely stay standing, partially because her sore ankle, partially because she woke up early, which caused her to lack a few hours of sleep, but also because the stress of calming Elsa down to prevent the secret (Which literally weighed the world on her shoulders) to be exposed.

"You need a break." Hans said with concern. "She'll be fine."

Anna bit her lip, debating between what she considered selfish reasons to go with Hans and her responsibility of taking care of Elsa.

"Look, if you get sick because you're overexerting yourself, then Elsa would truly be on her own, and it won't only be for one afternoon, but maybe a week or perhaps even a month. Do you really want that? Come on, I promise it'll be relaxing."

_He's right. I need to be here for Elsa, but even if I like her company, this is too stressing, and I've heard that stress can kill you. Maybe I really should take a break._

_But… Elsa needs me, maybe I should…_

It was all too complicated and, due to her half-asleep state, Anna could barely think clearly, which certainly was not the best state of mind to make a decision. She should probably get some hours of sleep and think about all this latter.

"I'll think about it, okay?" She said. "Right now I'm really tired, so I'm going to sleep and call you latter, sounds good?"

"Alright." Hans sighed, slightly disappointed that Anna hadn't said yes immediately, but he soon smiled warmly as if it hadn't affect him. "Just think about what I said."

"Okay." Anna smiled. "See you soon."

"See you." He said before walking away.

Anna watched him until he disappeared among the crowd and then got into the car wondering what to do about his proposition. She knew she needed a break, of course, but she had a bad feeling about leaving Elsa alone… or maybe she was just worrying too much? Whatever, she'd better think it through once she was truly awake.

The redhead got into the car an instantly goosebumps appeared on her flesh because of the cold. She shivered before turning to look at Elsa with an accusing gaze.

"What was that for?!" She asked angrily, but Elsa just kept staring outside ignoring her. Anna sighed but figured out that the girl was just as tired as her, and that, if it was something else, they'd talk when they both had had some rest. So she just started on the car and drove to the house.

* * *

><p>All the way home was tense and awkward. Anna was too tired to start conversation and Elsa obviously didn't want to talk, so they kept quiet, even after they had arrived. During breakfast Anna asked her why had she gotten upset before, but Elsa just shrugged it off and got up without finishing her food.<p>

Anna had no idea of what had provoked Elsa's sudden change of behavior, after all that morning everything was just fine, but now… it was like being with a different person. However, in that moment she wasn't in the mood of trying to find answers, so she went to her room and fell asleep in her bed.

Anna woke up around four, and the first thing she did was going to check on Elsa; she has acted very strange before she fell asleep, and it worried her What could've triggered Elsa's sudden change of behavior?

She went upstairs towards the library (Where she assumed Elsa was), and, when she entered she found Elsa reading, her full concentration placed on a book. Anna read the title: "Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets".

_Wow, she's really improved._

"Elsa?" She asked to get her attention.

"You're gonna go out with him?" Elsa asked coldly not looking up from her book.

_I didn't think she had been paying attention to what I talked with Hans. Maybe she's mad because of it? But I haven't even made a decision yet! She has no right to get mad at me just because I talked to someone else, that's completely unfair!_

"Is that why you're acting so rudely?" Anna asked, not being able to keep the slight anger from expressing on her tone.

"I'm not." Elsa contradicted her, putting down her book and glaring at her.

"Yes, you are, and I suggest you to calm down before I get mad at you." Anna threatened.

"Okay." Elsa sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm calmed, just… don't go with him." She pleaded.

"Why?" Anna asked confused and a little defensively; she didn't understand why It was so important for Elsa that she didn't go out.

"I don't like him. He's bad."

"You don't even know him!" Anna protested.

_Besides, you don't like anyone except me. I mean, you can't even walk into a crowed place without freaking out; you think all people are psychopaths, so excuse me if I don't take into consideration your opinion about the most handsome and chivalrous man I've met._

"He thinks I'm bad for you.—Elsa said angrily, tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

"He didn't said that.—Anna contradicted her.

"Yes, he did!—Elsa stubbornly retorted, getting up from the couch and approaching Anna, ice forming under her feet at every step.—He's bad Anna, don't go.—She, again, pleaded.

"Give me a good reason Elsa, just one _good_ reason.—Anna answered, glaring at her. She was getting angrier at every comment Elsa said; she assumed it was only jealousy and possessiveness, and she wasn't having any of that.

"I don't want you to go." She only said.

_I said 'give me a _good_ reason' not a selfish one._

"Well, I don't exactly need your permission." Anna said now really mad at her controlling attitude.

"I do _can_ stop you." Elsa said aiming to the door with her left hand that glowed dangerously with barely contained ice magic. Anna gulped at the sight. Elsa was just like a kid making a tantrum. A kid with dangerous powers.

"Elsa calm down, let's talk about this." Anna tried to reason with her.

"There's nothing to talk about. You won't go with him. Or else…" Instantly, ice started creeping towards the door in irregular patterns, apparently without real control. This only made Anna furious.

"Seriously? After everything I've done for you, is this how you pay me? By banning me from going out?" Elsa didn't answer, she just kept looking at her with a challenging gaze and her hand up ready to blast ice any second. Any other person would've probably try to calm her down or desist on going out at her threats, but Anna was very stubborn and never liked people who tried to control her, so she just got even angrier. "Fine! Stop me with your unnatural powers if you want!" She snapped. "You are inconsiderate, and selfish, and ungrateful a-and…" _A burden._ Anna barely stopped herself from saying what could've hurt Elsa badly. She knew she was doing all of this because she didn't want to be alone, but it was still very hard for her to contain herself from doing something she'd regret. She closed her eyes, stopping the tears from getting out, but couldn't contain a little sad whimper. "D-don wait for me." She choked out and ran out of the library, trying to suppress the turmoil inside her.

Meanwhile, Elsa stayed alone in the library regretting every word she had just said. She knew what she had done wasn't right, but she couldn't stop herself, she couldn't _conceal_ her feelings. She couldn't stop the fear from dominating her, putting aside her rational thoughts and making her act like a selfish monster. It was just like the time she killed her unborn brother. Maybe that was her true nature. Maybe her father was right about her after all. Elsa couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

* * *

><p>Anna had called Hans to come and pick her up. She didn't know why exactly she had made that decision. Maybe she needed someone to comfort her, maybe she needed a distraction, maybe she couldn't bear to be in Elsa's presence at the moment, or maybe she was just mad with Elsa and wanted to do the exact opposite the girl had told her as some kind of revenge, but, for better or worse, she was going out with Hans.<p>

She had gotten changed in a green summer dress and heels, curled her hair letting it fall free on her shoulders, put on some make up and exited the house, determined to wait for Hans in the front garden, but, just as she had opened the door, she saw a luxurious black car turning down the street and parking in front of her. There was only one person she was expecting and so she wasn't surprised when she saw Hans getting out of it with the same outfit as in the morning and his charming attitude.

"Hello, Anna." He said approaching to her with a radiant smile on his face. "You look ravishing." In that moment he took her right hand and bent down to kiss the back of it, making Anna blush madly.

"T-thanks." Anna said. "You look just like always." She paused realizing how that must've sounded. "I-I mean you look handsome, but you always look handsome, so there's not much difference… n-not that I think that you didn't put effort on your appearance today, because you look amazing, i-it's just…" Hans placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her.

"Thank you." He said and then got his finger off her.

"Y-you're welcome." Anna answered beaming happily and shyly.

Hans stepped back and opened the door, holding it as Anna got in. Then he entered the vehicle as well and asked her as he turned on the engine:

"Are you ready for the most amazing afternoon of your life?

"Yeah, sure." Anna said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but failing because her mood was still a little sour. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Can you at least give me a clue? Please?" Anna pleaded pouting.

"Fine." He answered giggling. "I hope you don't mind staying up late. Or dancing."

"On the slightest." She said grinning; she really loved going to clubs when she was at college, and it would effectively get the blonde out of her mind.

"Okay, but it's three hours from here, so just to be clear, I'll drop you here early in the morning. I hope there's no problem with that. Elsa can spend one night alone, right?"

Reality suddenly came crashing down on Anna. Elsa had nightmares during night except when they slept together. She bit her lip, suddenly feeling a little guilty for having treat Elsa the way she did when the girl was just afraid of sleeping alone, but then she realized that it was partially Elsa's fault for making her angry with her childish attitude instead of talking to her directly about her problems. She decided that one night alone was punishment enough to teach Elsa to never try to control her again.

"Is everything alright?" Hans asked noticing that the girl had been quiet for a while, just thinking.

"Yeah." Anna sighed wondering if she should tell him about it. "I-it's just… Elsa didn't want me to come." She finally said.

"Well, that's normal. After all you've been there for her this entire time."

"You don't understand; she even threatened me. She was mad. Desperate. And it scares me." She confessed. "What if she never lets me go out, have my own life, a life separated from hers?"

"What exactly do you mean by 'separated'?" He asked frowning. "I thought you two were already close and that you liked that."

"Of course I like that. I love Elsa; she is very sweet and caring and nice. I want to be with her all my life but…" Anna sighed. This was very difficult for her; she wanted two things that seemed to be opposite. "I think she doesn't understand that I'm my own person, apart from her, that I have my own needs, that I can't be there for her _all_ the time." Anna glanced at Hans, who just gave her a little nod, indicating her to continue. "Before I came here, I had a dream." Anna confessed. "I wanted to travel all around the world meeting places and people and taking the most amazing pictures ever. I wanted to become a known photographer, I wanted the world to know my name." Her eyes shone with yearning.

"That's a beautiful dream." Hans commented.

"But then Elsa came and I set it all aside to take care of her." Anna lowered her face." I thought it wouldn't be that hard, after all she's a woman, not a little kid. I thought that eventually she would be able to face the world by her own, be independent from me, but it seems like, as days pass, she only becomes more attached. It's like she sees me as her mother or something, and I don't want that; I want her to be my gi- friend." She corrected herself in time. "And I don't know what to do." Anna looked at Hans for a moment, expecting an answer from him, but he said nothing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all of that. I know it's not a conversation fit for a first date."

"It's okay." He reassured her. "I'm actually glad that you told me this. It means that you trust me." He smiled, briefly glancing at her. "And about your problem with Elsa, I think it may be because she was isolated and mistreated for so long that she developed a dependence for you, the first person aside her parents that she's seen in years. It's comprehensible and I don't think it will be easy to break it, but you do deserve the right to enjoy life and so I think it would be better if you stepped back a little and let her meet other people. Stop protecting her that much. "

"But I can't!" She said desperately. "She can't do anything without me."

"Then teach her. When she's ready, you could give her more space. Maybe even take a little vacation, travel around the world as you wanted."

Anna reflected on it a little. She could teach Elsa the basics and then let her live her life for a while, while she accomplished her dream, but she knew it wasn't safe to leave her alone, after all she had ice powers; she need someone to help her control them, but who? It must be someone that Anna knew she could trust and that Elsa trusted too, someone who didn't mind taking care of her and who didn't fear her powers, but she didn't know anyone like that. Maybe Kristoff and Sven? No, she knew she could trust them, but they had their job as cops; they couldn't take care of Elsa. Her best friend Rapunzel? No, she could look after Elsa for a few days, maybe even a month, but had just gotten married and it wouldn't be fair if Anna asked her to drop it all for a girl she didn't even know. Maybe someone who had known Elsa a long time ago? But all the people who knew Elsa (Her parents and her relatives) here dead… except maybe those servants who worked in the mansion until Elsa was five. If Elsa knew them, then there was a small chance that she trusted them, and maybe they even knew about her powers. She could talk to them and observe for a while to decide it they were trustworthy, and then, if everything went fine, they could help her taking care of Elsa and, eventually, Anna would be just Elsa's friend, not her anchor to the world, and she could live the life she always wanted. It seemed like a plan.

"Thank you Hans." She said grinning and touching his arm to show just how grateful she was. "Your advice was really helpful."

"It's a pleasure." He answered.

* * *

><p>Anna got back home around four in the morning. She had really enjoyed her date with Hans; he had taken her to a nice club at the capital and they had danced and drank (Not too much because Anna didn't want to wake up with hangover) until one in the morning, when Anna started feeling sleepy. Normally she would've been fully awake until three, but she was pretty tired, even if for a few hours she had forgotten the reason.<p>

Hans parked in front of the mansion and gently shook Anna to wake her up, since she had fallen asleep as soon as she entered the car. Anna opened her eyes and blinked a little, trying to get rid of the slumber that invaded her, but after a few seconds she fell asleep again. Hans chuckled at this and shook her again saying:

"Hey, Anna. We arrived.

"Uhmmmm…" She answered while rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "Arrived where?"

"To your house?" Hans answered playfully.

"Mmmmm… my house…" Slowly her brain started functioning again and she registered his words. "Oh, right!" She said waking up almost completely. "Thanks." She turned to face him with a little smile. "It was a lovely date, really."

"You're welcome." Hans answered. "I hope you're up for a second, then."

"You bet I am!" Anna exclaimed.

"Good." He smiled. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment, it wasn't totally a stare full of affection, but for barely knowing each other, there surely was something more than a blossoming friendship. Then Hans broke eye contact while opening the door. "I'll escort you to the door."

Anna quickly unclasped the seatbelt and got out of the car as Hans held the door for her. Then they two walked silently to the entrance, just enjoying the fresh air of the night and the sound of the crickets singing. When they finally got to the porch, they turned to each other to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Anna. I'll see you soon, I hope."

"Of course, goodbye Hans." She said.

Hans leaned in for a kiss and Anna did the same, but in the last second before their lips could touch, something made her turn her head so Hans lips were meet with her cheek. They separated and Hans gave her a confused glance.

"Sorry." She said. "I like you, but it's too soon."

"I understand. "He answered. If he was disappointed, he didn't show it. "I'm sorry, I got caught in the moment." Anna nodded.

"Goodnight." She said and got in.

Anna found a quiet and dark house, not that she expected anything else, after all Elsa usually went to bed early. She started walking through the halls to her bedroom, wanting nothing more than to sleep, but when she opened the door she found an empty bed. Instantly a wave- no, a _tsunami_ of adrenaline woke her up completely. Where was Elsa? Why she wasn't here? What if she had run away or something had happened to her?

_Calm down, Anna. She probably fell asleep at the library._

With that hopeful thought in mind, she made her way upstairs, trying to calm down her racing heart, even though running wasn't helping much on that regard. She opened the door and found it empty, which made a dread feeling to appear on her whole body. She searched in every hall and behind every bookcase but found nothing. She rushed out of the library, hoping to find Elsa in some other room, but just when she was about to run downstairs, she saw that the door of Elsa's former room was slightly opened and cold air was emanating from there. Anna opened the door and saw a figure sitting at the iced ground and embracing its legs. As soon as this person noticed the intrusion, a female whimper was heard, no doubt from Elsa. Anna sighed with relief and walked towards her, but after taking just a few steps, Elsa lunged towards her and hugged her legs tightly, almost making her fall.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She kept repeating with the voice of someone who's been crying for hours. "Please don't leave me."

"Wha…?" Anna didn't know what was going on. She had expected a little of tension between them, since they'd had a little disagreement, but not to find Elsa crying and saying those things. "Why would I leave you?"

"I'm a… a _selfish_ m-monster, a-and you were always so kind, b-but I acted like a f-fool… I'm sorry. Please don't go… I promise I'll be good." She pleaded desperately.

"Elsa, I'm not going anywhere. "Anna assured her while caressing her hair. "But please tell me why are you acting like this."

"Y-you left and said I shouldn't wait for you…" She sobbed at the memory. "When night fell and you didn't come I-I… I thought you had left… forever."

Finally Anna understood how her words should've sounded to the ears of an insecure girl after their first serious fight and she felt a little guilty for not having handled the situation more carefully; Elsa was like a doll made of glass, and Anna was known for breaking everting she touched. In that moment she promised herself that she'd be more considerate to Elsa's feelings in the future.

Anna grabbed Elsa's arms carefully and freed her legs, but before the girl could protest, she kneeled down and hugged her.

"I'm sorry too." She said. "I didn't think you'd interpret it that way and that you'd suffer because of it. I don't want to be the cause of your tears. I'm sorry." Elsa just leaned into the embrace and let Anna comfort her. However, in that moment Anna remembered her conversation with Hans and the resolution she had made. "But the truth is that you are like a child in many aspects and you need someone to take care of you until you're able to do so yourself… however, I'm not that someone. I tried, but I'm not fit for the job, not only because I'm young and naïve… and sometimes self-centered, but because I want us to be equals; I don't want to be an authority to you, and I'd have to if I continued looking after you."

"But I like you. I _love_ you." Elsa said, trying to make Anna understand that she didn't care about anything else.

"I know. I love you too, and that's why I'll be there for you whenever you need me, even though I won't be able to _physically_ be with you all the time." Elsa broke the hug and looked her in the eyes, trying to understand what Anna was thinking.

"So… you _will_ leave me." She said with sadness and disappointment. "I knew it couldn't last." She sighed casting down her eyes. "But I'm not going to stop you… I won't be so selfish."

"Elsa look at me." Anna said grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up. "I won't _leave_ you. I'll be here for you as long as I can, but you have to understand that I'm a different person and I have my own life. We can't be together _all the time_. Okay?" Elsa nodded, hope slowly returning to her features. "Also, I think we should find someone to take care of you for me. I will still be around, don't worry, but only as a friend. What do you think?"

Elsa thought for a moment. Anna deserved to have her own life and this was the solution she had found to have it and, at the same time, staying with her. Certainly, Elsa didn't like the idea of a stranger looking after her, but she was determined to endure it if the alternative was losing Anna.

"It's fine as long as you don't leave me." She answered, her voice showing a great amount of vulnerability. "B-but this person… the one who will take care of me… what if he or she finds out about my magic? "

"That would certainly be a problem." Anna conceded. "That's why it would be better if it's someone who already knows about your powers. Tell me, is there someone else who knew?"

"Well…" Elsa bit her lip trying to remember her earliest years, before she was locked. "Perhaps my nanny… I'm not sure if she knew about my curse, but she always cleaned the snow I made before my parents showed up. She didn't ever ask where it came from, though."

"And she was good to you?" Anna asked. Elsa closed her eyes, trying to remember every moment she spent with the woman, searching for even a single time in which she hadn't show kindness towards her, however, she found none.

"Yes, she was nice." Elsa answered.

"Well, then I'll call her and ask her to come tomorrow. We'll talk to her and see if this is a good idea. If not, then we'll think on something else, but if it is, then it all will be easier from now on." Anna gave her a reassuring smile that Elsa promptly returned. "Come on now, let's get to bed." She said while getting up and pulling Elsa with her. Elsa yawned, finally realizing that she had been awake all night. Anna giggled and led her out of the iced room and towards their bed.

When both girls were finally in their nightgowns and under the soft blankets, Elsa comfortably cladded between Anna's arms, Anna couldn't help staring lovingly at the girl, briefly wondering if she had made the right decision, or if it had been too selfish from her part. However she had a feeling that, despite the difficulties that were sure lying in their future, everything would turn out just right.


	18. The mall

**Chapter 17.**

Anna had called the Andersens (The servants who worked in the house before Elsa's imprisonment) the previous day to ask for a meeting. They had been reluctant at first because they said they already had a job, but Anna insisted and said that she at least would like to talk to them, so in the end, they accepted. However, they wouldn't be coming until afternoon, so Anna had time to go out with Elsa somewhere.

She had decided to go shopping because it was time for Elsa to have her own clothes, and besides, since Anna knew that the mall wouldn't be so crowded in the morning, so it would be good for Elsa to experience being with people in a much better atmosphere that the one at the hospital.

They arrived to the mall early and Anna was glad to see that there weren't so many cars parked yet, so she supposed they would be almost alone. Elsa held firmly to her hand anyways. When the get in trough the automatic doors, instantly the sight of people made Elsa stop walking immediately, but Anna gave her hand a little squish and directed a gentle smile to her. The girl managed to relax a little because, after all, two days prior she had been in a place at least twenty times more crowded and _much _more terrifying; the mall smelled nice and the many shops that were in there didn't looked threatening at all, besides, there was a beautiful fountain in the middle surrounded by fake trees, which made the place more welcoming.

Anna noticed her gaze fixed on the fountain and said, looking in the same direction as the blonde:

"You like it? I used to come here with my parents every time we visited my uncle's house, which wasn't so often, but still I remember that my father said it was a magic fountain that it could grant you any wish if you threw a coin into it."

"C-can I…?" Elsa started but didn't finished her question; she still wasn't comfortable enough to speak in that place, but Anna understood anyways.

"Do you wanna make a wish?" She asked smiling at her. Elsa nodded and Anna gave her a coin, then pushed her forward to the fountain. "Go ahead."

Elsa approached to the fountain and stared down at her reflection distorted by the waves made by the falling water. She knew she wanted to make a wish, she just didn't know which one. She could wish to never be hurt again, or not to be a monster anymore, she could wish to be happy forever, but she knew that those were impossible dreams that not even a magic fountain (If it was actually magical) could make come true, so she wished for the one thing she wanted more in the world to happen and that, maybe, wasn't _that_ impossible.

_I wish Anna never leaves me._

And so, Elsa threw her coin, which landed perfectly at the bottom of the fountain making small waves on the surface. The girl wasn't sure if she should believe it or not, since nothing she'd ever wished had come true, but she sure wanted to.

In that moment she felt a small hand resting on her shoulder and she turned around to be met with a pair of gentle teal eyes.

"You're done?" She asked. "What did you wish?" Elsa was about to answer, when Anna cut her. "Wait, don't tell me. If you tell someone, then it won't come true." Elsa nodded and Anna grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's have some lunch and then we can go shopping, alright?"

Elsa nodded again and Anna dragged her to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

><p>Lunch passed with no incidents since they chose the table farthest from everyone and Anna was the one who ordered their meals. When they were done, they walked out of the restaurant and went to the shop where Anna always liked to buy her clothes. There were many clothes, but most of them were too elegant for Elsa, since she spent most of her time (if not all) inside their home, so Anna just went first to the t-shirt's section, where she let Elsa pick the ones she liked most. She grabbed five long-sleeved t-shirts and three long-sleeved flannels, which Anna suspected was because she didn't want to see her scars. However, they'd have to see which size would be better, since Elsa was very thin, but surely she'd been gaining some weight and probably would continue until she wasn't underweight anymore, so they grabbed multiple sizes of each garment and went to the fitting-rooms.<p>

Anna pushed Elsa inside, gave her the clothes and tried to close the door, but the blonde stopped her.

"Wait, please." She said with an afraid and barely audible voice. "Would you come in with me?" Elsa gave her pleading eyes, with were almost too much for Anna.

"Oh… I don't know." Anna said blushing and rubbing the back of her neck; she really wanted to see Elsa's naked torso, but she didn't trust herself when it came to controlling her urges. "That wouldn't be appropriate."

"Oh." Elsa sounded so disappointed that Anna almost gave in, but she knew she couldn't allow herself to be compliant on this.

"You'll be fine. "She said with a gentle smile, but Elsa just looked down. "Hey, look at me." Anna said softly while grabbing Elsa's chin and lifting in to make her look at her eyes. "You can dress for yourself, right?" Elsa nodded while pouting. "Well, then I don't see the problem."

"I don't want to be alone in there… it's too small. Like a prison." Her voice came out quite troubled, which broke Anna's heart, and she decided it would be best to enter with her; after all she didn't want it to trigger a nasty memory which would cause Elsa a panic attack. Maybe the next time Elsa could go inside alone.

So the two girls got into the fitting room, Anna left her purse on the ground and sat on the chair next to it. Then, she motioned Elsa to hang the shirts on the wall's hook and told her to grab the first one and put it on. Said girl took of her sweater and shirt, which make Anna blush badly and deviate her gaze, and then grabbed a long sleeved magenta t-shirt and, with grate effort, out it on.

Once Anna was sure it was safe to look again, she returned her gaze to Elsa, and noticed that the shirt she was wearing was way too tight.

"Which size is that?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Elsa replied, looking very uncomfortable on it.

"Take it off, it's too small for you." Elsa nodded and proceed to do as Anna said, but she soon realized she couldn't do it without help. Nonetheless, she tried, struggling to make the cloth stretch till its very limit. Anna soon noticed the problem and got up to help her. "Don't worry, Snowflake, I'll help you." She said as she approached her and grabbed the hem of the shirt to lift it, however, as soon as the smooth skin beneath it was exposed, she realized her mistake. Her hands automatically got under the shirt and slowly advanced upwards, lifting the cloth at the same time she caressed the prefect curves of the goddess in front of her. Her eyes were fixed at the blonde's naked waist, her cheeks flushed and her heart pounding. It was the best sensation ever.

However, as soon as she felt soft mounds under her hands, reality smacked Anna on her face.

_What the hell am I doing?! _

With one quick movement, she got the shirt off and stepped back breathing heavily and wanting the earth to swallow her. She couldn't even bring herself to look at one flushed and confused Elsa who was now standing still trying to make her brain work again. The kind of touch she had just experienced was nothing she'd known before. It felt good actually, like a warm hug, but there was something else the girl couldn't quite name, like a sensation of intimacy and the craving for more… she didn't understand what was happening and wasn't sure she was ready to.

After a few tense moments, Anna finally broke the silence.

"Y-you should continue… just see that the next one isn't child size."

Elsa nodded and continued trying on the shirts while Anna just remained seated on the chair looking to the ground and hating herself for what she had done.

The rest of the cloth-shopping time went without incident, mostly because Anna refused roundly to get into the fitting rooms with Elsa again, as much as the girl begged her to stay with her at every moment. After a while, the blonde wasn't that afraid of fitting rooms anymore and Anna's stress diminished considerably. However, she still didn't feel quite fine, so she decided they should grab some ice-cream before heading back home.

They went to the ice-cream shop and Anna bought two chocolate ice-creams, then the two went to sit at a table and started eating contently. However, Elsa seemed a little tense as she eyed the people around them in fear and uncomfortableness. Since it was already past midday, the mall was quite crowded now. Anna noticed this and quickly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. They're not going to hurt you; you're safe." She said. Elsa allowed herself to relax at her touch and nodded while giving her a little smile. Anna was really surprised at how quickly Elsa was improving, and for a moment she wondered if she was maybe pushing her too much; it somehow didn't feel natural. "Elsa… are you really okay with this?" Elsa just answered with a questioning look. "I mean… you've been isolated for so long and I was wondering if you're really OK with being in a place so crowded or if you're just pretending to make me happy. "

Elsa casted down her eyes, wondering which the right answer was.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Anna asked concerned. "I promise I won't get mad even if you tell me I'm doing everything wrong, I'm still learning after all." She reassured her with a smile, but Elsa was still hesitant, after all she had learned all her life that the truth wasn't always the 'right' answer, and that it could make people angry or sad. Besides, she knew Anna wanted reassurance that she was doing it well and that her improvement was real, so Elsa made her decision.

"I'm fine." She said shortly, and at the dubious look on Anna's face even managed a little smile.

Anna still wasn't sure if she should believe her or not, but just as she was about to ask again, she felt something cold on her leg. She looked down and noticed the ice cream had melted and now was going down her hand, landing on her jeans.

"Shit!" She exclaimed as she quickly wiped what she could with a napkin and stuffed what was still on the cone inside her mouth before it ended up on her leg, almost choking in the process. Elsa found the sight hilarious and started laughing, truly relaxing for the first time since they got out of the car that morning. Anna glared at her for a second but then a smile appeared on her face and she started giggling as well. "I'm glad you find my infortune so funny." She said in a joking tone. "Now, excuse me as I go clean myself." At this Anna quickly got up, but a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and she looked down into a pair of afraid eyes.

"D-don't leave me." Elsa stuttered, clearly terrified at the prospect of being left alone with so many people. Anna sighed.

"I'm not _leaving_ you, Elsa. I'm just going to the restroom, I'll come back in no time." She assured her.

"But-"

"_Please_. Let me go." Anna cut her, this time more strictly. If she was honest with herself, she was hesitant about leaving Elsa alone even if it was just for a few moments, but she rationalized that she was just going to the bathroom, mere feet away from the table and that probably no one would kidnap Elsa in her absence, not in plain day in the middle of the mall… the only thing that worried her was if Elsa could stay alone without releasing her powers. "Well… you can come with me if you want." She complied.

Elsa's eyes sparkled with joy at her words, but only for a second. She was no fool. She had noticed the hesitance, and so she figured out that Anna actually wanted to go alone, just she was too good to express it explicitly. The blonde remembered how Anna had told her that she was her own person and that they couldn't be together all the time, and figured out it would be best to let her go. Reluctantly she set free her wrist.

"It's alright. I… think I can manage."

"Are you sure?" Asked Anna concerned. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable or something."

"I'll be fine".

"Okay, just… if something happens please call for me or go to the bathroom to find me. Will you?" Elsa nodded and casted her a little grin. "A-and don't move from here." She added before walking away.

Elsa stood there, concentrated on licking her ice-cream and trying to ignore the people around her… that until she heard a high-pitched voice coming from her side.

"You like chocolate?"

Elsa turned to see a little girl, no more than six years old eating a chocolate ice-cream and looking at her with gentle and curious eyes. She knew she was no threat, but still she was too anxious to find her voice and answer. Instead, she looked around making sure there was no menacing people around who could not want her to interact with the child. When she found none, she turned again to the girl and nodded. The little girl laughed.

"You're funny." She said giggling. "You're not mute, are you?" Elsa shook her head and the girl nodded in thought. "I wouldn't care if you were anyways." She reassured her with a smile. "You like chocolate just as I do. We should be friends!"

The cheerful and gentle personality of the girl reminded Elsa a lot of Anna, and she found herself relaxing on her presence. Besides, she had said she wanted to be her friend, her first friend after Anna! It amazed her how quickly she had managed to gain the girl's friendship.

Elsa nodded, indicating she wanted to be friends with her, and she smiled in response.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "Let's eat chocolate ice-cream together."

Just as the girl was about to take a spoonful of said food, she found out it was almost already melted, but since it was in a plastic glass instead of a cone, it didn't end up on her clothes. Instantly her face fell in disappointment.

"It's… melted. I don't like melted ice-cream." She pouted.

Elsa felt the urge to alleviate her new friend's sorrow over the melted food but, even if she knew she could do it with just a twist of her wrist, she didn't want to use her powers for fear of hurting her. She should instead exchange her own non-melted ice-cream for the child's… even if she preferred not to do so, since the girl's was less than her own.

Shaking those thoughts off her head, she gently took the infant's glass in order to do the interchange, but the moment her gloved fingers touched it, she felt a powerful blast of magic being released from her hand and she jumped back in fear, expecting the entire mall to be covered in snow. However, soon she noticed that nothing had happened apparently and she sighed in relief thinking her gloves had successfully served as a barrier for her powers… until she heard the girl's gasp.

"How did you do that?" She asked amazed watching her now frozen ice-cream. "Do you have powers? Are you a super hero?"

The girl's voice clearly expressed wonder at what she had witnessed, but Elsa failed to recognize it as she stared at her hands in fear while her heartbeat increased its rhythm and loudness making the not-calming sound reverberate in her ears and quickly distributed the adrenaline through all her body.

_She saw my powers. She hates me. She thinks I'm a monster._

Those words were echoing on her mind over and over again, until her panic finally took control over her mind making her stand up abruptly and run towards the restroom searching for Anna's protection and comfort. As soon as she arrived, the door opened from inside and the redhead stepped out, only to be crushed by the strong hug of a trembling blonde. As soon as she registered what was happening and heard a muffled sob coming from where Elsa was laying her head on her shoulder, she quickly hugged her rubbing soothingly her back and whispering calming words.

Slowly, the temperature that had dropped a little after Elsa's panic attack returned to normal and when she wasn't shaking that badly, Anna pulled away and placed her hands on Elsa's cheeks wiping her tears with her thumbs.

—What happened?—She asked concerned, but the blonde didn't answer, thinking Anna would be mad at her if she knew she had exposed her powers. She just hung her head in shame. After a few seconds, Anna realized Elsa didn't want to tell her and decided not to push her in that moment, since she didn't want any icy incidents.—Are you OK?—She asked instead. Elsa nodded and Anna sighed in relief.—I think we should go now.—Elsa nodded again and Anna let go of her face, taking her hand instead, to which Elsa responded grasping it so tightly it was painful, however, Anna did nothing since she knew the girl needed it.

As they exited the ice-cream shop, Elsa didn't dare to look back, and so she didn't see a confused little girl who sadly watched her walk away.


	19. Phantoms from the past

**Chapter 18. **

"B-but Anna… a-are you sure about this? W-what if they don't remember me? What if they don't know I have powers? W-what if they don't want to take a burden as m…"

"Okay, Elsa stop right there!" Anna cut her exasperatedly. "I don't want to hear you saying that you're a burden, understood?" Elsa nodded rapidly. "And I don't want you to panic right now. I know this may make you anxious, and believe me, it's getting into my nerves too, but I need you to stay calm. I _know_ what I'm doing, please trust me." Anna grabbed the girls hands and draw circles on her palms in an attempt to make her relax.

After the incident on the mall they had returned to the mansion, and Elsa had refused to talk about what had upset her on the ice-cream shop, but Anna decided not to pry since the Andersens would be arriving soon and they had to prepare themselves for the encounter. First they had taken a quick shower, then dressed and had something to eat, even if none of them had appetite, and now they were both anxiously standing on the living room waiting for Kai and Gerda to arrive.

"Listen, this is what we're going to do: When they arrive I'll go open the door, welcome them and lead them here. Meanwhile, you will stay on the next room, and _won't_ come here until I tell you to. Aright?" Anna asked as she look intently at Elsa's eyes. The blonde nodded and Anna relaxed a little. "If I don't judge pertinent to let them meet you, then I will not call you until they've left, okay?"

"Okay." Elsa say smiling, more at ease since the moment she was told she wouldn't necessarily have to meet them. She trusted Anna's judgment, and knew the redhead wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

In that moment, the doorbell rang and they both jumped.

"Go to the next room Elsa. I'll go open." Anna said and Elsa nodded promptly going to do as the redhead has told her while Anna greeted the Andersens.

Anna opened the door and saw a couple, both of them around fifty years old and wearing formal though modest clothes. She quickly greeted them and made them pass, leading them to the living room. Once they were settled on the couch, she offered them some water, which they gladly accepted, and Anna sat in from of them, anxiously playing with her braids and wondering where to start.

"So." Kai was the one who spoke first when the atmosphere had become too much awkward for all of them to bear. "What did you want to talk about with us?"

"Oh, yeah, right." Anna cleared her throat, still don't knowing what to say. "Uhm… I have some questions for both of you. As I told you during my call, I'm Agdar's niece, and I inherited this place soon after his death."

"You certainly have almost the same hair and eyes as him." Pointed out Gerda. "Though you sure seem a lot nicer and kinder."

"Uhm… thanks." Anna answered shyly. "As I was saying, the day I first came here I found something very surprising in this house, and I wanted to know if you were aware of this."

"What is it, dear?" Gerda asked leaning in, making clear that Anna now had her undivided attention. Kai frowned, also very interested on what Anna was about to say.

"I found a secret passage. On my uncle's studio."

"A secret passage? I didn't know Agdar had something like that." Kai said, his frown deepening more.

"What's more disturbing is what I found at the end of it." Anna continued. "But before I tell you what it is, I want you to answer one question." They both nodded. "Did you know my cousin, Elsa?"

"Yes." Kai sighed, his body posture instantly reflecting sadness. "She was a very smart little girl; always playing, always asking questions and inventing tales to tell me."

"Indeed she was." Agreed an even more saddened Gerda. "I used to be her nanny, and I even dare to say I knew her better than anyone. She used to tell me her dreams and nightmares, her fears, her wishes and even how lonely she truly felt. I was so sad when she died." Gerda's voice broken near the end and she started sobbing, while Kai hugged her in an attempt to comfort her.

_She must've really care about her, if the memory of her "death" still make her cry. Okay, now I'm sure I can trust her to take care of Elsa. I only need to find out if they know about her powers._

Anna politely waited until Gerda calmed down and was able to speak again, though the whole time her mind was screaming her to just tell her that Elsa wasn't dead, but she knew she couldn't do it just yet.

"I'm sorry." The woman said while wiping her tears and blowing her nose in a tissue. "It's a really painful memory for me."

"It's alright." Anna gave her a reassuring smile. "She must've been very important for you."

"Yes, she was."

"Why did you want to know if we knew her?" Kai asked with curiosity.

"I'll answer that in a minute. First I need to know if you ever noticed something strange about her, something… unusual."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Kai asked with a frown, while Gerda stayed still, clearly tense.

"I think you both know exactly what I'm talking about." Anna said procuring to sound confident, even if she wasn't. "And don't worry, whatever you tell me, I already know, and I promise I won't use the information to do wrong or tell someone about it."

"Honestly, Anna, even if you look like a decent person, and we'd like to trust you, the truth is that we don't know you." Gerda said. "I'm sorry, but we can't tell you something like that."

"But I already know!" Anna exclaimed. "I just need to know if you know too."

"Gerda." Kai said while placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I think we should tell her, after all, which damage it could do? Elsa died nineteen years ago, and she says she already knows her secret. Besides, nobody would believe her is she told them about it anyways."

"I know but…" Gerda sighed turning to see her husband. "She hasn't even told us why is she asking these questions."

"But I will!" Anna interfered. "As soon as you answer, I'll tell you. I promise."

"Fine." Gerda sighed in resignation. "You will maybe think I'm crazy for saying this but… Elsa was born with magic, a strange but beautiful magic." Anna turned to look at Kai, to see if he was surprised by the words. As expected, he wasn't.

"Indeed." He said. "She usually used her powers for fun, but sometimes, when she was scared or mad, or uncomfortable, they'd get out of control."

Anna nodded in thought. They knew more than she expected them to, but it was probably a good thing, if she was planning to rely on them with what respected to Elsa.

"So why did you ask? And how do you know? Was there something on the secret passage about this?" Gerda asked.

"Not something. Someone." Anna answered with a smile. "Elsa, it's alright, you can come in!" She shouted, but the blonde didn't come.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Asked Kai very irritated.

"No! no, no, no, no, no!" Anna quickly replied. "She is just very shy… Just give me a minute, alright? I'll be right back."

With that, Anna bolted out of the room to where Elsa was supposed to be, just to find her reading a book in there.

"Elsa." She said making the girl turn to see her. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Uhm… no?" She half-asked closing the book. "Did they leave already?"

"They are waiting for you." At her answer, Elsa's faces paled and the temperature dropped a few grades.

"Calm down." Anna say soothingly while approaching to her. "There's no need to freeze the room; I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to see you again." Anna took her hands and helped her (Pulled her forcibly) to stand up. "Please, I promise it all will be alright."

"You promise?" Elsa asked with a vulnerable and worried voice, and Anna nodded smiling. "O-okay." She swallowed. "Lets go."

Both girls walked holding hand into the living room, and as soon as they crossed the doorframe, two gasps were heard. When Elsa saw the other two people in the room, she immediately tried to hide behind Anna, burying her face on her neck (Which caused Anna to tense and shiver, not because of the coldness of her skin, but the pleasure she felt at the contact). Anna tried to calm down and, once she succeeded, way faster than the other three people, she spoke.

"Come on Elsa, don't be like that." She said giggling. "I'm sure they're dying to see you."

Elsa's eyes looked up just one instant, meeting with Gerda's just one second before she pressed herself even closer into Anna. The older woman slowly stood up and carefully approached to the girls, stopping in front of them and asking with happy tears on her eyes:

"Elsa? Is that really you?" Elsa didn't answer of course, and Gerda touched her arm making her flinch.

"Wait!" Anna exclaimed making Gerda let go of the blonde. "She's been isolated for too long, so she is not used to human contact."

"Elsa please, look at me.—She pleaded.—Don't you remember me? Don't you remember your nanny? How we used to play together? The stories I read to you? The times I took care of you when you were sick? Don't you remember all that?

Slowly, Elsa's body slackened a little and she came out from behind Anna timidly showing her face to the woman, but still not looking at her.

"Look at you!" Gerda gasped. "You've become a very beautiful woman, like I always knew you'd do. "

"Indeed she has." Kai, who was now standing behind his wife said. "But I think we must give her some space. She seems a little uncomfortable."

"Oh! Of course." She said retreating and going back to the couch, Kai following soon after, while Anna led Elsa to sit in front of them, even if the blonde still kept her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Now, tell us," Kai started. "How did you find her?"

"Well… it's kind of a long story." Anna said.

"It's alright." Gerda replied.

"Uhm… okay. Where should I start? Well, it was my first night here and…"

So Anna told them everything. Since how she discovered the secret entrance to how she decided it would be best to seek for help. The couple listened intendedly, taking in her every word, and Elsa was also very attentive, carefully whispering to her ear when she wanted to add some detail.

"And so… here we are." After several hours Anna finally finished her story, and gasped for air because of how quickly she had narrated it.

"So that's why you asked us to come. Because you wanted someone to help you." Kai stated. Anna was about to answer, but Gerda interfered.

"We'll be happy to stay. Oh Elsa, my little girl, how much you've been through." She said with a pitying and maternal voice, to which Elsa responded by burying her face on Anna's neck again and blushing shyly, but she was not scared anymore, which Anna took as a good symptom.

"Look, I know you two are already working somewhere else, but Elsa needs you. I can't take care of her on my own, I tried really, but… I'm still too young and naïve… and sometimes even selfish, and Elsa needs a motherly figure, not a girl younger than her pretending to act like an adult."

"She seems to be very comfortable with you though." Kai pointed out.

"Yeah… I've earned her trust through the days, but I'm sure you can do it too. She just needs some time. Besides, I'd be here all the time, at least until she gets used to be with you."

"Okay." Kai sighed. "Mr. Barks won't be happy about us resigning, but I think it's worth it." He said the last part smiling.

"Thanks." Anna returned the smile. "Really, you don't know how much I need you. How much _Elsa_ needs you."

"You're welcome." Gerda replied smiling too. "Now, would you like to hear some of Elsa's childhood stories?"

"Oh, I'd love to!" Anna exclaimed enthusiastically making the older woman giggle.

So they spent some more hours talking about Elsa, just this time Kai and Gerda narrated funny tales about her as a baby, a toddler or a child, most of them including either chocolate or snow. After several minutes, Elsa even started giggling into Anna's neck when she heard all the funny and mischievous stuff she did on her youth, and Anna was more than happy to hear that sound, even more after the apparently traumatic experience that had occurred earlier on the mall. Elsa sure needed at least a small dose of laughter.

* * *

><p>When the sun finally settled on the horizon, the Andersens decided it was time for them to leave, but promised they'd be coming back the next morning, so the girls bid them goodbye (Elsa even managed to give them a little wave with her hand after some convincing from Anna), had some dinner and prepared for bed.<p>

Once they both were on their nightgowns and resting on the mattress, Elsa safely tucked under Anna's arms, the redhead asked:

"What did you think about them?"

"They seem nice. B-but I prefer you." Anna's heart warmed at her words and she sweetly placed a kiss on the other girl's temple.

"I know, Snowflake, and you'll have me forever." She reassured her. "But I'd like to know, do you think you'll be able to open up to them?"

"N-not in a while." She answered honestly.

"That's okay, I didn't expect you to. These things take time." They both closed their eyes and were about to fall asleep when Anna suddenly remembered something. "You know? The other day, when I was searching for Gerda's and Kai's data to call them, I found the information of a man that your parents contacted soon after your supposed disappearance. Weselton." Anna felt Elsa tense at her words, so she continued. "I thought about calling him, but…"

"No, please." Sounded the fragile and scared voice of Elsa, and then quiet sobs. "Please, I promise I'll be good." She said pressing her face closer to Anna's chest, her whole body now shaking. Anna felt her heart break.

"N-No, Elsa please don't cry." She pleaded while wiping her tears. "I didn't call him, and now that I've seen your reaction, I'll never will, I just wanted to ask you if you knew him." She was now caressing Elsa's wet cheeks trying to calm her down.

"H-he's bad." She answered trembling. "He hurt me. He had a-a s-scary place, where they did bad s-stuff."

Elsa's mind flashed with memories and soon she was crying even louder, trembling stronger and pressing herself even more into Anna's body searching for comfort. The temperature also dropped.

"Shhhh." Anna said, trying to soothe her while rubbing circles on her back. "It's okay, you're safe now. I will never call that man, and if he ever finds you, I promise I won't let him hurt you, or take you away from me." Her mind was filled with rage towards the men who hurt Elsa so much that his mere memory could get such a strong reaction from her, and promised herself that, if she ever saw him, she'd beat the shit out of him and then kill him in the most painful ways she could think of.

"Y-you promise?" Elsa asked, hopeful eyes glancing up at Anna.

"Yes. I promise." And Anna knew in that moment that she'd never meant a promise as much as she did now.

At her reassuring words, Elsa calmed down and eventually was able to fall asleep, but Anna didn't, because she had just one thing in mind: Elsa's parents hadn't been the only ones who hurt Elsa, much worst; they were the only ones who were death. This Weselton and the other men who had tortured her innocent blonde were still alive, and probably even free… and maybe they were even searching for her. In that exact moment they could be planning how to steal Elsa from her hands and take her to a new torture chamber. She couldn't allow that. She knew she had to do something about it, maybe call Kristoff to let him know about this man. Yes, that was a good plan. She wouldn't rest until he was in jail.

With that hopeful thought, Anna drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, on the other end of Arendelle, two masculine figures were sitting on red couches inside a mansion, a tall one dressed with a white suit and fidgeting anxiously; the other dressed in black and with a red tie, trying to look intimidating, even though his small height.

"I think I told you that I wanted that lass deeply in love with you by now." Said the smaller one.

"I-I know, but I almost haven't been able to see her." The other replied fearfully. "We've only been in one date, she always says she's busy taking care of Elsa."

"Yes, I know that." Said the first voice impatiently. "But I need to capture that monster and put it somewhere it can't hurt anyone. And the only way to do that is if Agdar's nice trust you enough to give it to you when you tell her about this 'boarding school' for people with special talents." The man smiled wickedly at his evil plan.

"But she already trusts me!" He protested.

"That she trusts you is not enough! She must be completely blind so there's no way for her to see the trick, and you know they say love is blind." He smirked again. "Besides, I'm aware of the big fortune she has, big enough for you to betray me, but listen carefully. If you do as I tell you, you can marry her and get all the money for yourself, but if you don't, as a lawyer, you must know the rightful heir is that monster now, so to get the money, you would be forced to kill her, and if Anna finds out, she'd never forgive you and you'd be spending the rest of your days on jail."

"What's the difference?" The taller man clenched his fists and teeth. "If she finds out I gave her to you and you killed her, she'd still tell the police."

"The difference, young Westergard, is that between my collection I have a monster capable of erasing memories, and I'd let it help you if she ever finds out."

"Why do you need me to capture her?" He asked. "Why don't you just send your men to kill her?"

"What fun would that be? A monster doesn't deserves a quick death. Besides, sending a bunch of men to kill the girl would be quite the scandal, and my good name would be tarnished. No, as long as there is an alternative, we have to stick to it."

"Fine." The young man sighed. "But what if Anna already knows about you? What if she doesn't believe me when I told her about your supposed school for talented people?"

"That would be very unfortunate, yes." The short man admitted. "But in that case, I'd expect you to kill her and bring the monster to me." His voice sounded so evil that it even gave goosebumps to the other man. "Now go do as I told you! You have a month, and no more time, go!"

The tall man rose from the couch and made a curtsy trying to suppress his nerves.

"Duke of Weselton." He said before quickly walking out of the room. That man was short, but he sure was scary! Anyways, he better started working on his plan if he didn't want to be punished for his incompetence, even if he still had a month, he didn't want to risk it.


	20. Weselton

**Warning: Mentions of child torture.**

**Chapter 19.**

The next two weeks went smoothly for the two girls. Aside from the second visit to the hospital, the constant presence of the two employees and the fact that Anna wasn't able to contact Kristoff or Sven, that is.

As expected, Elsa's tests revealed that she had many bones that were once broken and hadn't heal correctly, her weight was under the ideal, she lacked some nutrients, despite her recent somewhat adequate feeding, and her body temperature was a little under what would be considered normal (Anna made sure to put the thermometer on herself when the doctor got distracted, but it still hold a little of Elsa's coldness), but nothing serious or life threatening, so the doctor just gave her some recommendations concerning Elsa's diet (No, she couldn't eat _just_ chocolate, even if she liked it so much) and offered them to correct Elsa's bones surgically, but Anna refused knowing it wasn't really necessary at the moment and that Elsa would freeze the whole city upon even _seeing_ an operating room, so she just said goodbye to the doctor and returned to her house with the blonde, glad that there hadn't been any icy incidents and that Elsa was a little more cooperative than the last time.

The next days were the same; Anna would wake up late to find Elsa reading by her side (Since she brought the girl the whole Harry Potter saga as a reward for not freaking out at the hospital again, she'd taken a habit of waking up early to read) and they'd have some breakfast. After that, Gerda and Kai would arrive, Anna would greet them and Elsa would try to escape (Though she became a little less jumpy each day, and even started looking at them more as time passed). Then, the blonde would spend the morning reading at the library or watching TV, while Anna searched information about Weselton on the internet (Without finding much) to have something more to tell Kristoff when she sees him (It turned out he went on vacation, apparently taking Sven with him, and would be returning in two weeks). The redhead also often messaged Hans over phone, the lawyer being quite insistent about their next date, which they scheduled for the day after her meeting with Kristoff, even if the man wanted it to be sooner, because, as Anna argued, Elsa was still getting used to Kai and Gerda and shouldn't be left alone.

When the first weekend came and Elsa had already opened up a little more to Gerda, usually listening to her caretaker tell her about the world, about her life and about good people who were not cruel as her parents. Gerda, however, in Anna's opinion, pushed her a little too much, always insisting her to say out loud what she wanted, not giving it to her otherwise.

Elsa hadn't spoken to anyone except Anna since she'd gotten out of her prison because she felt quite insecure when using her voice because, after all, answering her father had caused her a lot of pain in the past, so she'd look at Anna with pleading eyes, and the redheaded girl would usually spoil her, giving her whatever it was that she wanted. Gerda, on the other hand, was very strict with her rule and, one day when Anna wasn't around and Elsa wanted some chocolate, her strategy finally gave results, when Elsa muttered in a very soft and stuttering voice her first words told to another human besides Anna since the end of her isolation.

That was a great progress, and Anna even bought her a sketchbook as a reward, but it wasn't the only one; she also accepted a chocolate from Kai which, Anna thought, was a great progress, but the ginger couldn't help feeling a little jealous for not being the only person in the blonde's life anymore, even if she knew it was for the best and had her for herself all afternoon, often enjoying long walks near the mansion, watching a movie, or simply talking.

Anna knew each second she spent with Elsa she got more attached to the girl, and fell in love even more, and that she could only get hurt if she didn't get rid of her feelings, but she couldn't help it; the only way would be to stay away from the blonde, but she couldn't do that, not only because her heart wouldn't let her, but also because Elsa needed her, and she'd be there for her even if it broke he heart to know the love Elsa felt for her wasn't the same kind of love she felt for the blonde.

The Sunday of the first week, Hans came knocking at the mansion's door, insisting on at least be allowed to spend the afternoon with Anna, even if they remained in the insides of the house. Anna didn't want to oblige because her afternoons were Elsa's, and asked him to return some other day in the morning, but he said he couldn't because of his work and Anna (reluctantly) let him in. After a few minutes of somewhat pleasant conversation, Elsa came down searching for Anna and, upon seeing her with Hans, she retreated back to the library and only came out after hours of pleas from Anna and a few promises of chocolates and new books. After that, Anna decided to never cancel their afternoons together again, and so she asked Hans not to come unless she called him.

Hans, however, couldn't carry out her request.

He showed up again a Wednesday afternoon, but this time Anna politely said she had things to do and waved him off to go with Elsa to the nearest bookstore, this time to buy whatever saga she wanted, and the experience was certainly more enjoyable than a date with Hans. Hans had to accept it and limited their interactions to conversations over phone and little messages. He became more charming, though, always giving her compliments and hitting on her more obviously as days passed. Anna found it a little weird at first, but Hans seemed so sweet and perfect that she shrugged it off.

By the time the two girls were meeting Kristoff and Sven, Anna had already planned a date with Hans for the next day morning, while Elsa had finished the whole Harry Potter saga, The Hunger Games and was starting to read some of her old poem books (Anna had soon found out the blonde was really a reading machine with the mind of a teenager), and had even opened up to Gerda to the point she made a drawing for her representing the cake the woman made her for her forth birthday. It wasn't perfect of course (It didn't resemble said cake at all) because she couldn't remember quite well her earliest years, but it was something, and Gerda was very happy about it.

Kristoff and Sven arrived around noon and were quickly introduced to Kai and Gerda. Then, Anna led them to the living room and went to collect (drag) Elsa from the library while Gerda gave them something to drink. Once the two cops and the two girls were settled at the living room, Kristoff was the first to speak.

"Soo… Elsa, Anna told us you have _powers_." He said the last word while raising an eyebrow, glancing at Anna unbelievingly. The blonde hugged Anna tightly as if asking for help, to which Anna answered whispering calming words at her ear.

"Elsa? Won't you answer Kristoff?" Anna asked gently.

Elsa was still quite nervous and insecure when talking to another person (Even if with Anna she could converse fluidly and could now tell complete phrases to Gerda without stuttering so much), so she looked up at her, hoping she'd understand, but she kept gazing at her expectantly, having opted for Gerda's method after seeing just how efficient it was. Elsa sighed, turned to the cops and, without looking them at the eyes, nodded slowly, flinching as her mind placed an image on her head of them jumping over her, calling her a monster.

"Can you show us?" Sven asked. The temperature instantly dropped and few degrees.

"Actually Elsa doesn't like to use her powers, after all she's been taught to conceal them all her life." Anna quickly answered for her. "But as you see, they're bound to her emotions, so the temperature just dropped because of the stress your request caused."

"It's certainly colder." Kristoff said rubbing his arms. "Since when can you do this?" Again, Anna looked at Elsa expectantly and the girl was forced to speak out loud this time.

"S-since I-I w-was… t-t-two." She stuttered with great effort. Anna looked at her incredulously; she'd thought it would take more to make her talk. It certainly became easier each time.

"You were born with these powers? Or did someone gave them to you?"

"B-b-born. I t-think." Kristoff nodded in thought.

"Sven, did you brought the notes I asked you to?"

"Yes, here they are." He said giving him some messy papers that Kristoff scanned quickly before turning to Anna.

"Anna, do you know the legends about magicians who could control natural elements at their will?"

"Well… there was this rumor about Arendelle's royal family, but they're just stories… right?" She said the last part unsure, after all, if Elsa had ice magic, why couldn't the ancient royals?

"That's what I thought before I met Elsa." He admitted. "My mother's father, Grand Pabbie, has always been interested in magic, and he knows everything about the ancient texts and even prophecies that were made in the old days, some even say, by trolls, but of course I just thought he was crazy. However, when I went to visit on this little break I had, I did some research on his books about these magicians." He paused and Anna nodded, urging him to continue, eager to know what he'd say next. "The most famous case was one of a queen whose name have been forgotten by history, but who they all called the Ice Queen, and apparently had the same abilities as Elsa. Most people wrote texts about her cruelty and the eternal winter that she imposed over the kingdom, but my grandfather found the original diary that was written by the queen herself, and it did say something interesting about how to control the magic." He smiled. "It's quite a cliché, but at least it says it worked, putting an end to the eternal winter."

"What is it?" Anna asked almost frantically.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart". He cited.

"Wait." Anna said, as she realized the implications. "So the queen found a lover and thawed the country?"

_Does that means that Elsa has to fall for someone to control her powers?_

"I don't know." He said unsure, fidgeting on his seat. "The diary was quite damaged, so the story isn't complete, but it is supposed to work, I think it would be prudent to at least give it a shoot."

"I'll have it mind." Anna answered and Kristoff nodded.

"Now, why did you call us?" Sven asked. "I take it it wasn't just to say hello."

"Well, partially because I hadn't tell you that I could get Elsa out of her room and that she's now better than ever."

"We've noticed that. I'd never heard her speak before."

"Yeah, she'd make quite an improvement." Anna agreed. "But I also wanted to let you know about something she told me, about being someone else, aside her parents, who caused her harm."

"Who are they?" Kristoff asked, taking out his notebook and pen.

"His name is unknown, but in Elsa's father's documents he appears as The Duke of Weselton, and apparently Elsa also knew him by that name. He's the leader of a secret organization called 'Zero monsters', but I doubt it's legal." Kristoff nodded as he quickly wrote on his notebook.

"Elsa, we need you to tell us exactly what he did, so, in case we find him, we can put charges on him." Sven said, and Elsa tensed considerably at his words, clenching Anna's waist tightly and pressing her face on her shoulder.

"Elsa." Anna whispered giving her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "You have to say it, otherwise Weselton will go unpunished, and we'll live in fear that he might find us." With the last words, Elsa's body went stone rigid. "You don't want that, do you? I can't even imagine what he'd do if he finds you. Please Elsa, I don't want to lose you."

Elsa closed her eyes, trying to steady her heart rate and breathing. She was almost having a panic attack just thinking about Weaseltown taking her into his horrible lab again. Taking her away from _Anna_, because no matter how much Anna said she'd became more independent, the truth is that she couldn't imagine a life without the redhead. How could she go on in a world without her warmth, her contagious laugh, her attentions, her comforting presence, the sense of safety that she provided her with? No, she knew she'd suffer too much, as well as Anna, if Weaseltown found her. A wave of determination surged between her and she suddenly lifted her head up, looking at the cops with resolution.

"I-I will." She said. Anna looked at her, surprised and proud at the same time, while Sven quickly retrieved a recorder and placed it near Elsa.

"Okay." Kristoff said. "Let's start from the beginning. What's your full name?"

"Elsa… A-A-Arendelle."

"Your parents were Agdar and Idunn Arendelle, correct?"

"… y-y-y-yes."She answered with a tiny voice.

"How did you know Weselton?"

"M-my f-f-f-fa-fa…my fa…" She closed her eyes in frustration because she couldn't physically say the word "father", but she tried to continue anyways. "_H-he_ contracted h-him to f-fix me."

"Fix you?" Inquired Sven.

"H-he said he could get rid of my m-magic, and he took me to his s-secret lab t-to make t-tests."

"How old were you when that happened?"

"S-s-six." Anna gasped, clearly not expecting this. She'd imagined Elsa's mistreatment had started at an elder age, maybe eight when she was imprisoned, not at six. "Only a year after my fa-… a-after _him_ has found out about my p-powers."

"What exactly did he do to you in his lab?" Kristoff asked.

"He… h-he…" A torrent of different images, sensations, faces of cruel people and strange machines surged on the girl's mind, crushing her down and making her search Anna's embrace for comfort, sobbing quietly at her chest. The redhead blushed at the contact, but put her feelings aside and rubbed Elsa's back in circles, as her heart broke upon hearing her soft whines.

"I-it's okay, Snowflake, maybe you're not prepared just yet."

"No, I have to." She said between sobs. "I-I _want_ to do it. H-he can't g-get away w-with this."

"We can continue whenever you're ready." Kristoff intervened with a sympathetic voice. Anna nodded in thanks and the three waited until Elsa's crying subsided enough for her to talk.

Elsa separated herself from Anna, though she made sure to keep contact with the girl, and looked at the cops, gathering strength to speak without collapsing in sorrow. She took several deep breaths and closed her eyes, forcing herself to consciously remember the past for the first time.

"I-I… H-he…" She sighed, unsure of how to begin. "T-the first times he… he and his m-men j-just asked questions a-and gave m-me m-m-medicine, b-but t-then they'd t-tie me up on a ch-chair each t-time. I-it was a m-metal chair." Kristoff nodded, encouraging to continue. "T-they b-broke my arm."

Elsa remembered the cruel smirk on that weasel's face when he told those thugs to bring down the hammer, how much fear she had felt and how the pain was so unbearable that she had fainted on the spot. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, shaking her head to get rid of the memory, but it didn't prevent the tears from running down her cheeks and a few pained whines escaping from her mouth. Anna didn't waste a second and hugged her tightly, trying to somehow take away the pain only with physical contact. Somehow, it worked.

"They…" Elsa swallowed, fighting to get out the words. "T-they also b-b-burned m-my… my arms." This time she saw a gallon of gasoline, a match and the orange flames that climbed through her arms as an indescribable pain grew until impossible levels, making her scream as she had never did before. That time she had fainted from pain again, but also from the sight of her arms' skin turning a disgusting black and red color, just before her powers came into action and saved her. Needless to say, the pain from the memory was so great that Elsa burst into uncontrollable sobs again.

Anna gasped when she heard that and quickly proceeded to lift Elsa's sleeves to see the scars that should be there, but to her surprise there were none. Well, on better sight, aside from the words engraved in her arms by her father, there were also tiny burn scars, but they were almost invisible, and she doubted that something so superficial could cause Elsa to cry the way she was crying only by remembering it more than fifteen years after it had happened. Something felt off.

"Does she have the scars?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, but they are very small." Anna answered.

"Her powers must have prevented further damage." Sven theorized.

"Probably." Anna agreed, not sounding really convinced.

"What else, Elsa?" Kristoff continued with the interview.

"T-t-t…" Elsa could barely control her sobs to say a word, so the other three people waited for her to gain some composure as Anna gently traced circles on her arm with a worried and pained expression, wanting desperately to take the pain away from her. "T-they… t-t-they p-p-put w-wires." Elsa continued, still sobbing. "O-on m-my h-hands and…" She cried even louder, shaking so badly that the couch even started moving a little. The walls covered with a thick layer or frost and the temperature dropped so drastically that the three non-immune-to-the-cold people couldn't help but tremble hard and fanatically rubbed their arms in order to gain some warmth. Anna, however, knew what this change of temperature meant; Elsa was in a great amount of pain and distress, so much that she was incapable to keep her powers at bay, and the redhead wished she could take those negative feelings away from her somehow, erase her memory so that she could finally have the happy life she'd been deprived for so many years. The only thing she could do though was hug her more tightly that she'd ever had, not minding the cold, and patiently wait till the storm stopped.

Once there wasn't snowing on the living room, Anna finally find the courage to ask, despite the danger of freezing to death:

"Did he… e-electrocuted you?" Elsa nodded, and Anna could almost physically feel the pain of her heart breaking at the knowledge of the horrible things that had happened to Elsa.

"I-I think we should leave the rest for some other day." Kristoff said and Sven nodded in agreement.

"After all, with what she said we have enough information to bring him to jail, in case we find him." Sven noted.

"Talking about that, it would be better if you request an official investigation, so they can assign you a detective, after all we're just cops. We just take care of the easy cases."

"Actually I'd preferred if only you know about this." Anna said. "I really don't want anyone else knowing about Elsa's powers, we know not everyone would react well to it."

"But Anna, we don't…"

"I trust you to find Weselton." Anna cut him. "And once you do, I'd just have to present charges against him, he'd say he only did it because of Elsa's powers, no one will believe him and he'll end up in jail, as he deserves."

_He deserves more that jail, he deserves to be tortured to death for doing those dreadful things to Elsa… but anyways, murder is not legal and I really don't want to end up imprisoned._

"Kristoff, I think Anna's right. Can you imagine what would happen to Elsa if someone spread word of her powers? It's better if only we know."

Kristoff sighed rubbing his temple.

"I really hate you, you know?" He said to Sven and the turned to Anna. "Fine, we'll help you, and we won't tell anyone about this. It'd have to be unofficial though."

"Thanks!" Anna exclaimed, jumping from the couch nag hugging Kristoff tightly. "And you too, Sven." She said releasing the blond man to give the other a kiss on the cheek.

Elsa felt the desire to grab Anna and say 'Mine', but she contained herself. She had experienced it before, when she'd seen her with Hans, but then she'd thought it was because she didn't trust the man; with Kristoff and Sven it was different, it was pure possessiveness, and she felt bad for having such feelings, after all Anna wasn't _hers_.

"Okay, feisty pants, we get it, but please control your enthusiasm." Kristoff chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry." She said stepping back and sitting next to Elsa, who instantly wrapped her arms around her waist, which Anna found odd (Not the action, but the speed and fervor with which Elsa did it), but she didn't complain.

"Now, we only need some kind of lead." Sven said. "Something that could allow us to know who is this Duke."

"T-the sh-shackles." Elsa said. "A-and the p-prison."

"He made them?" Kristoff asked and Elsa nodded. "We'll investigate the shackles and the pictures we took from the prison. Meanwhile, I want you draw a sketch of his face, do you think you can do that?" Elsa nodded again; she could never forget that face, not when it was present in some of her nightmares. "Good, now we should go and try to figure out his identity."

"Of course, I'll lead you to the door." Anna said getting up.

The two men rose from their seat as well, and Sven turned to Elsa.

"We'll see you soon. It was a pleasure to be able to witness your magic."

"Indeed it was." Kristoff said, turning to look at the ice covered walls. "I never thought I'd be able to see something this impressive. Goodbye, Elsa." They waved her off and followed Anna out of the room.

Elsa remained on the couch glad that they were gone and a lot more relaxed; she still wasn't used to be with someone who wasn't Anna or, at least, Gerda. She closed her eyes and thought about what Kristoff had said about the queen who could control her powers: "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart" It indeed sounded like something out of a book, and in all the books she'd read there was always romance between a boy and a girl, but she didn't know any boy, or men considering her age, and she wasn't sure she could open up to one enough to let him kiss her, or stablish any kind of physical contact for that matter, and the mere thought of it felt wrong somehow.

Maybe that phrase wasn't the solution. After all, in fairytales the witch wasn't meant to find love, she was the villain and her fate was to be destroyed by the noble hero, who rescued the princess. Elsa wasn't a fool, her magic defined her as the witch, and witches don't have happy endings. She could only enjoy the moments she had with Anna while they lasted, until some handsome prince took her away from her.

A single tear dropped from her eyes at the prospect, but she quickly wiped it and concealed her feelings; she didn't want to explain Anna why she was crying.


	21. Love will thaw

**Chapter 20.**

That dreaded day finally came. The day in which Anna, _her_ Anna, would be going on a date with that… that man. Elsa just didn't like him. But why? Probably just because Anna liked him and was always smiling and wooing over him, and she just got jealous. Yes, that was the word she'd been searching for and had finally remembered after re-reading a part of the book in which she had first saw it: "Harry Potter and the half-blood prince". Elsa was utterly and completely jealous.

At first, she hadn't been sure if said word could be applied in her case because, well, Harry was jealous over Ginny, given that he wanted her to be his girlfriend; he was in love with her. But Elsa was quite sure it wasn't the case of her feelings towards Anna, not because she didn't feel the same way about the redhead that Harry had felt for the younger Weasley, but because she and Anna were both women, and women don't fall for each other. So, she had asked her friend and protector if someone can be jealous over a friend or a relative, and she had answered her yes, dissipating any doubts the blonde could've had about her animosity against a man that hadn't really ever done anything bad to her.

It was somewhat wrong, Elsa knew that, but she couldn't do anything about it, except observe Anna change into her nicest clothes, spend half an hour doing her hair, and several minutes applying makeup on her face, something she had never done before with that much effort. What bothered Elsa the most, though, was that Anna kept asking her about what she thought about her clothes, hairdo, etc., when, after all, she wasn't wearing any of that for _her_, but for that damned man.

When Elsa finally grew tired of it and was thinking about retiring to the library, the doorbell rang and Anna asked her to go answer, saying that it was probably Kai and Gerda, since Hans wouldn't be arriving until half an hour later. Elsa didn't want to oblige because she still wasn't comfortable being with others unless Anna was with her, but she knew that if she continued being so dependent and such a burden, Anna would always prefer Hans' company. So she obediently went to answer the door.

Gerda and Kai greeted her enthusiastically and Elsa answered with a polite nod, too focused on her jealousy that she wasn't really there. So she didn't really hear Gerda saying that she'd be in the living room and just walked out of the house to the front yard, where she laid down on the grass, looking up at the gray clouds and wondering if it'd rain soon. She hoped so; probably that way Anna's date would end sooner and the redhead would return to her, maybe even spend some time cuddling on the couch reading or watching a movie as they enjoyed a mug of hot chocolate. She smiled at the thought, but immediately berated herself for it. She was too selfish; if Anna was happy with Hans, then it was OK for her. After all, she wasn't a man and therefore, couldn't bring the girl the kind of love Hans could offer… But if Anna had to be with a man, she'd prefer it if it was Kristoff; even if he was kind of smelly and too muscular, at least she trusted him more.

_Maybe it's because of Hans' ugly facial hair? Or his attitude of "I am too perfect"? _

Elsa tried to imagine Anna with Kristoff instead, to prove her theory, but again, it awoke the same feeling of nausea combined with utter anger and possessiveness, though at least there wasn't distrust. It was an odd feeling and definitely selfish and destructive, but she just couldn't help it.

In that moment she heard a crunching sound and looked down at the grass. It was frozen. Only slightly, though, and any other person would've assumed that it was because of the air humidity (It was about to rain, after all) combined with the cold coming from the North mountain, but Elsa knew better.

She sighed. She wished there was one single day in which she wasn't reminded of her unnatural and evil curse, but life had to be that cruel. Many times in the past she had asked, without getting an answer, why her? Why was she cursed, even before she was born, with those powers that hadn't brought anything but suffering to her and the ones around her? So many times she had wished to be normal, if even only one day, so many times she'd wished she hadn't been born with that magic… or hadn't been born at all.

Elsa closed her eyes, feeling the familiar burning behind her eyelids and the knot on her throat. She hated her inability to control her feelings and, therefore, her powers. She was weak, and she was dangerous, as her father always said… but Anna, on the other hand, had said that her father was wrong, that _no one_ could control their feelings, and that it wasn't her fault at all. Anna… so caring, so gentle, so _loving_. The mere thought of her sincere gaze so full of affection never failed to bring a smile to the blonde's face. Before meeting her, she'd thought she was undeserving of such affection, but now she had it, and it was enough to give her broken and pointless life some meaning. Anna was the only thing she lived for.

Elsa sighed, this time contently, and felt warmth spreading through her chest (Both, figuratively and literally) as she thought of the girl that had picked up her pieces and put them together. The girl who had made a monster human, and she found that, if Anna was happy, even if it wasn't with her, she'd accept it (Which didn't mean she'd like it), because that's the last thing she could do for her savior: let her go.

In that moment, she heard a car parking in front of the house and her whole body instantly tensed. She sat up, noticing that the ice that was previously coating the grass had disappeared, but she shrugged it off, knowing she had something more urgent to do. Elsa then crawled in all fours to the nearest bush, sneaking a peak of the street from her hiding spot.

It was a black luxurious car, too ostentatious as if made to impress someone, more likely Anna, since it was Hans the one who got out of it. He had a shirt, dress pants and sun glasses. Nothing about him was modest in the sightless, even less the expensive cellphone he had tucked in his hand as he talked.

Elsa wanted to know what he was talking about and who he was talking to, but she couldn't because of the distance that was separating them, so she cautiously approached behind the bushes and tried to catch something of his conversation.

"Yes, I'm here… No, I won't screw it up again." He said exasperatedly and anxiously, running a hand through his hair. "I told you; I'm the best for the job. I'm smart, handsome and I know how to trick a girl into falling for me, so there's nothing you have to worry about."

_Trick a girl into falling for him? Isn't that like… something bad? Does that mean he doesn't love Anna? Is he just playing with her?_

"I promise. By tonight she'll be completely blind with love, and in less than a month I'll send you the… _thing_ that you requested." He smiled. "Okay. Yes… I'll tell you everything as soon as this date is over. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket, sighing. "That weasel… who does he think he is? I hate him so much."

_Weasel?! Like Weaseltown?!_

Elsa's fears came in full force and she had to literally clasp a hand over her mouth in order to prevent herself from screaming.

_Calm down, Elsa. Weaseltown's real name was Wese… Wasel… no. Whatever his name was, it didn't have anything to do with weasels. What Hans said was totally unrelated._

Elsa felt herself relax as she watched Hans walk to the door and press the doorbell. She looked down and saw more ice though, so she sighed, disappointed of herself. From the distance, she saw as Gerda opened the door and allowed him to enter, remaining on the door a moment, probably searching for her. The blonde crawled again to her original bush and laid down, curling and pretending to be asleep; she knew it wouldn't be pleasant if Hans knew she'd heard his conversation on the phone.

She felt Gerda shaking her shoulder and pretended to be waking up, even rubbing her eyes and yawning in a very convincing act.

"Elsa? Did you fall asleep out here?" Gerda asked chuckling and Elsa nodded. "Come on, let's get in so you can say goodbye to Anna before she goes out with this handsome gentleman."

Elsa got up and followed the woman inside, still pretending to be sleepy, and taking care of staying as far away from Hans as possible as she got through the door, not even looking at the man who tried to greet her. Then, she went running through the halls searching for Anna, wanting to tell her what she'd just heard… however, she didn't expect to collide with her.

Both girls fell to the ground with a thump, Elsa landing over Anna, and stayed there, trying to make sense to what just happened.

"Ouch…!" Anna exclaimed rubbing her head with a pained grimace, eyes closed. "Elsa, what were you thinking running like that?"

"Sorry." Elsa quickly apologized, still not getting up.

"It's okay." Anna said trying to get into a sitting position, slowly opening her eyes. "It wasn't your…" Anna now had her eyes opened wide when she realized that, in her attempt to stand up, she had ended up way too close to Elsa, too much to be appropriate. She blushed hard. "F-fault."

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked concerned, placing her hand on Anna's cheek, which made Anna's face redden even more.

"I-I…" Anna didn't know what to say anymore, she couldn't even think. Her face was so close to Elsa that she could clearly smell her minty breath and feel it on her lips. They were so close that, if she as much as moved forward less than an inch, their lips would be touching, and she'd be in heaven. It was, again, too easy, and the temptation too strong, but she tried to resist with all her might.

Elsa, on the other hand, was caught off guard about this situation. She felt butterflies in her stomach, just not of fear or anxiety, but rather on anticipation of something that she knew was going to happen, but wasn't sure what it was. The look Anna was giving her was so intense, so loving and desperate at the same time, as if she wanted something from her… as if she were going to take something from her, but it was probably something good, because nothing about Anna could be bad.

As the redhead started to lean in, Elsa found herself slowly closing her eyes instinctively, waiting for the welcomed unknown to arrive… but it never came.

"Anna! Hans has…" Kai's voice died as soon as it started and both girls jumped in surprise, as if they'd been caught doing mischief, separating from each other.

"Oh… K-Kai." Anna stuttered, red as a tomato. "W-what are you doing here?" She put an invisible strand of hair beside her right ear nervously.

"Well…" The butler blinked trying to recover from what she just witnessed. "I was… I came here to tell you that Hans Westergard has arrived."

"H-Hans?" Anna dumbly asked, as if she didn't remember who was Hans. "Oh, right! Hans. Already?"

"He is here just in time, eleven in the morning, the hour you requested him to come." The man politely answered.

"Eleven…?" Anna took out her phone and checked the hour.—Eleven!—She quickly got up and dusted her clothes, straightening them and running her hands through her fiery hair in order to make it look more presentable.

In that moment, Hans came through the hall and said:

"Anna! You look more beautiful than usual. Did you cut your hair? Or are those clothes new?" He gave her a ravishing smile and Anna returned it shyly.

"H-Hans… Hi." She said blushing.

"Shall we go?"

"Y-yes! Yes, of course, just let me…" Anna went through a door and came out holding her purse and jacket. "Ready!" She said beaming.

"Wonderful." He said, offering his hand to carry Anna's jacket, to which Anna oblige, but before they could take even one step in the direction of the entrance, Elsa finally gathered the courage to speak.

"W-wait! A-Anna…"

—Elsa, you'll be fine.—Anna gave her a reassuring smile, thinking she was anxious about being left alone on the mansion.

"N-no, it's not… C-can I talk to you, p-please?" She eyed at Hans and knew she couldn't (And shouldn't) speak in his presence. "Alone?"

Anna briefly glanced at Hans and then at the wall-clock.

"Sorry, but I really have to go now. You can tell me when I come back, okay?" She asked with an apologetic smile.

"B-but A-Anna it's…" The man took Anna by the wrist and start leading her out of the house as she waved Elsa goodbye. The blonde wanted to stop them , but she didn't know how without upsetting the two of them, so she just watched for a few moments, too hesitant to move a muscle, until they turned a corner and got out of sight. "… important." She finished with a sigh.

_Anyways. I guess I'll have to tell her when she comes back. It's not that of an urgent matter, is it? I hope not._

* * *

><p>Without anything else to do, and after assuring Gerda that she was fine and wanted to spend some time alone, Elsa went to the library and took out her sketch book and colors, remembering the request Kristoff had made her the previous day: to make a drawing of Weaseltown's face. It wasn't a pleasant task, nor one she'd like to do without Anna's comforting presence, but she decided it was better to get it out of the way as soon as possible. Maybe Anna would be proud of her if she did.<p>

So, she started remembering his distinctive features. One of the things that had attracted her attention more of that man was his short stature and skinny complexion, followed by the rather obvious toupee of gray hair on top of his head and that excessively large mustache, under an equally disproportionate nose, which had tiny glasses on top of it. Glasses that covered the hatred-filled stare, mustache that hid the sinister smile, just like the toupee covered his boldness. Weaseltown was a man of appearances, always concealing his true nature… and that had cost her dearly. Her parents had put too much trust in the wrong man.

The first tears fell on the paper even before she had had a chance to start drawing, and she soon found herself crying over the table and making it snow inside the library. What was she thinking? It was a bad idea, a _terrible_ idea! How had she expected to be strong enough to face this without Anna? Weaseltown was like a taboo in her mind, something she'd tried to wipe from her memory, something that caused her too much fear and pain, and only Anna's presence seemed to dull it.

_Anna… yes, thinking about her might help me calm down. _

So Elsa concentrated on imagining her gentle teal eyes, long eyelashes, cute freckles, pink lips, red cheeks, tanned skin, slim neck, soft curls of red hair, beautiful body… Then she imagined Anna laughing, Anna hugging her, Anna running, Anna taking photos, Anna getting worried, Anna getting angry, Anna eating chocolate… And soon, Elsa's tears were replaced for smiles, as she remembered all the times she had spent with the younger girl. She wiped the traces that the drops had left on their way down and looked at the table. Just as it had happened on the front yard, the ice had suddenly disappear as if it had never existed on the first place, and just because she'd thought about Anna? It was odd. Could it really be the solution to all her problems? Thinking of Anna? Why? It didn't make any sense.

Elsa sighed. It was a mystery, but she wasn't going to complain about it. She better finish her sketch (Yes, she was determined to do it now that she felt a little better). Maybe she could try to imagine a situation in which Weaseltown wasn't threatening, but ridiculous, maybe a snow storm taking his toupee away? That'd be hilarious, or that time when she'd accidentally frozen his butt… it didn't end up well, though.

_No, let's not think about it. Concentrate on hilarious things, Elsa. Only hilarious things._

So she started drawing Weaseltown with his toupee half-blown and his butt frozen, with an expression of anger, but not threatening anger, it was rather comical, and Elsa found herself wishing that she'd been brave enough to do something like that to him in real life as revenge for everything he'd done to her. It wouldn't have been nice for her at the end, of course, but it was still better than suffering everything without even having the opportunity to fight back… It had made her feel so helpless.

Elsa sighed.

_I'm still dwelling in the past. I should stop it. Maybe if I go downstairs and watch some TV I'll be able to forget about it, at least for a few hours._

* * *

><p>After grabbing some chocolate cookies from the kitchen and telling Gerda that she'd be on the living room watching TV, She sat on the couch and started searching for something to see. Gerda came in and asked if she minded to have company for a while, Elsa reluctantly accepted her presence and continued skipping from one channel to another, increasingly bored.<p>

For a while, nothing caught her attention, but then she saw an image that interested her on what was happening on the screen. It was a wedding, though not just any wedding; a massive wedding, just… something seemed off. The couples were all same-sex.

"In celebration of the approval of gay marriage in the state of Corona, Germany, a massive wedding was hosted by the government…" The news commentator was saying.

"Wait…" Elsa said as she saw two women kissing. "A-a-aren't they like… two women getting m-married? Isn't that… uh…" She wasn't sure how to continue with her question, so she just left it like that. It wasn't wrong, because they weren't hurting anybody, but it wasn't something usual either, at least not for her.

"Yeah…" Gerda sighed. "It seems like now-a-days homosexuality is a normal thing."

"H-homo… homosexuality?" Elsa asked confused. "Is that…" She pointed to the TV.

"Yes, exactly. And now they're even allowed to get married." Gerda sighed again. "But who am I to judge them? If they're happy that way, then… well, it's their problem."

Elsa returned her gaze to the TV. They really looked happy, and how could they not be? It was their wedding day after all! And she found herself smiling at the sight.

Suddenly, a thought hit her like a lightning bolt.

_I want to marry Anna… In the future, of course._

"What?!" Gerda asked, very surprised, and Elsa realized she had talked out loud without noticing. She turned to see her and only saw shock on her face. "Y-you shouldn't be watching this… it's getting into your innocent mind." The woman spoke hurriedly and snatched the control out of her hands to change the channel, deciding for one that had cartoons. "That's better." She said approvingly as the typical heterosexual couple fooling around a beautiful forest appeared on the TV.

Elsa looked at the screen, not really watching the cartoons, just wondering what Gerda's reaction was about. She said she didn't judge homosexuals, right? Then why had she acted like she was "protecting" her innocent mind from damage? If she could be happy with Anna, then… what was the problem? Elsa couldn't understand.

What she did know is that the only person she could ever consider marrying was Anna… true, she didn't know a lot of people, but the redhead was the only one who could make her happy even if she was immersed in unpleasant memories. She made her feel safe, she could trust her, she was her world… besides, her mere memory had thawed her ice, not once, but _twice_, and Kristoff had clearly said that "An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart", hasn't he? If that wasn't love, then she didn't know what was. And if she was happy, then what could be wrong about it?

She decided she was going to tell Anna, right after informing her of Hans' intentions and showing her the sketch she'd made of Weaselton.

_We're going to have a long talk once you arrive from your date, Anna._

* * *

><p>Anna arrived a little latter than expected, but just a little; she made sure of that. Even if Hans had asked her to stay with him a little longer, she hadn't accepted because of Elsa, and now she was at the entrance, saying goodbye to him.<p>

"It was a lovely date, Hans." Anna said smiling. "As usual."

"I'm glad you liked it. I could never forgive myself if I screwed it up with as lady as kind and beautiful as yourself." Hans answered winking at her, which made her blush.

"You're a charmer." Anna smiled shyly looking to the ground.

"I only live to serve the love of my life." He replied with that flirting attitude he always had.

"L-love?" Anna asked, looking at him nervously but with hope.

"Yes, Anna. I'm in love with you, and I'm not afraid to admit it."

"Holy…!" Anna exclaimed, but was silenced by a pair of lips on hers. Once the contact was over, she touched her mouth with her fingers, not believing it had been real.

"Goodbye Anna." He said walking away before she was able to answer.

After dumbly staring at him as he walked away, got into his car and drove, Anna's mind finally processed what had happened.

"Holy shit! Hans kissed me!" Anna exclaimed. "And he loves me! Yes!" She started jumping excitedly while she beamed as she hadn't done in a few… hours actually; Elsa always made her smile one way or another… but whatever, it was a radiant smile nonetheless.

"Elsa!" Anna called happily as she got through the door. "Elsa, I'm home!" The blonde came running down the hallway and hugged her tightly, almost knocking the air out of her lungs, but Anna reciprocated without doubting even a second.

"I missed you." Elsa whispered on her ear.

"I was only gone for a few hours, silly." Anna giggled.

"Still." Was Elsa's answer. Anna felt her heart warm at the blonde's words, making her smile become even wider, but she still broke the hug to look the girl at the eyes.

"How were you in my absence? What did you do while I was out?"

"I finished a sketch of Weaseltown." Elsa answered proudly.

"Wait… alone?" Anna asked concerned. "Didn't it trigger… memories?" Instantly Elsa's smile faded and Anna regretted having asked that.

"Yes." She answered sadly. "The library got covered in snow." Anna let out a gasp and was about to say something when Elsa continued. "But don't worry." She smiled. "Thinking of you helped me."

"But the snow…"

"I thawed it."

"How? I thought you didn't…"

"Yes, I didn't know how, but remember what Kristoff said yesterday? 'Love will thaw' I thought about you and the ice just… disappeared." Elsa smiled tenderly at Anna, and the younger girl found herself at a loss of words and incapable of even moving a muscle. She was hypnotized by the intensity of the stare. It made her feel so special… like she was the only person in the world for Elsa. And then, the blonde said something that left her even more astounded. "I love you."

Anna had never felt more loved in her life. First, Hans had kissed her and confessed to her, and now Elsa was telling her that she loved her… even if it was a different kind of love and it wasn't the first time the blonde had said it to her, but Anna pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and allowed herself to enjoy the moment.

"Oh, Elsa…" She sighed happily, staring at her eyes adoringly. "You know I love you too."

"Really?" Elsa asked with hopeful eyes. "Then, can we get married?"

"Wait... What?!" Anna exclaimed, shocked, and blushed. Married? Where had Elsa got that idea from? Why was she even asking her that? Did she even know the meaning behind marriage?

"Not now, of course." Elsa clarified. "Maybe in a few years, or months… does it really matter, though? If we love each other then…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Anna interrupted her, distancing herself from the girl to clear her mind (Elsa's touch was too distracting), and took a deep breath. "I… where did you even get that idea?"

"From TV." Answered Gerda's voice coming from behind Elsa. Elsa turned around, so now both girls were facing the woman. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have let those things about homosexuals get into her innocent mind, but it was too unexpected. I did what I could, but I'm afraid the damage is done."

"That's enough, Gerda." Anna said frowning, clearly irritated by her words. "I will handle this situation. You and Kai can retire for the day." Elsa's nanny was about to protest, but clearly thought better after seeing Anna's frown and nodded silently, retiring to get her husband.

Anna didn't even wait until she had returned and, instead, took Elsa's hand and dragged the girl towards their room, sitting them both on the bed and staring at Elsa's eyes, which now were cast down, her head hanging low.

"I… I said something bad… Didn't I?" Elsa asked with a saddened voice.

"What?! No, of course not." Anna answered placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You were angry." She pointed out.

"At Gerda. What she said wasn't nice; homosexuality isn't wrong, and seeing something about it on TV doesn't corrupt your mind."

"Oh." Elsa frowned, processing the words and then turned her face to see Anna. "Really? Then you will marry me?

Elsa's face looked so hopeful that Anna was having problems saying no, but she had to remind herself that Elsa didn't really know what she was talking about.

"No, but it isn't because I don't love you…" _Actually I love you way too much, and nothing could make me happier than marrying you_. "It's just…" Anna bit her lip. "There are different kinds of love."

"Different…?" Elsa frowned. "How?"

"The love a parent feels for their child isn't the same as the one a person feels for their friend, or their pet, and so on. The love someone feels for their husband or wife is also different." Elsa seemed to have problems understanding, so Anna added more to her explanation. "I know you love me as a friend, and that's why we can't marry."

_Even if _I_ love you as a lover._

"How…? How is the love you feel for a husband or a wife?"

"It's… difficult to explain." Anna rubbed her neck, thinking. "It's like the other person means the world to you."

"But that's how I feel about you!"

"Yes, but… there's also sexual attraction."

"Sexual…?" Elsa asked confused.

_I can't believe I'm giving Elsa the talk!_

"Yes, sexual attraction, like… uhm…" How could she explain it without adding too much details? "Liking someone's body too much."

"I think you're pretty."

"Yes, but… It's more like… wishing to touch it. Wishing for skin on skin contact. Naked." Anna blushed badly and a shiver ran through her spine. She had to deviate her gaze to the floor to avoid jumping over Elsa that very instant. Talking about this topic with her was way too dangerous.

"N-naked? But why?"

"Because… You know what?" Anna said getting up. "You'll get it once you're older… mentally older, I mean. Now, I'm going to get something to eat and sleep. I'm tired." She walked away, but in that moment, Elsa remembered she had to tell her something important.

"Wait, Anna!" Elsa exclaimed getting up after her. "I have to tell you something about Hans."

"Uhm? What is it?" Anna asked turning to look at her.

"I heard him saying something about knowing how to trick a girl into falling for him, and a plan… I think he's using you, Anna." Elsa said concerned.

"Elsa, look, I get that you don't like Hans. You made it quite clear after my first date with him, but it's something very different to invent stories about him so that I don't see him again.

"But it's the truth!" Elsa insisted.

"Hans is the nicest guy I ever met, and I lo… _like_ him." Anna didn't knew why, but she couldn't bring herself to say that she loved Hans. Maybe because the girl she truly loved was standing in front of her. "So I won't have you saying bad things about him, understood?"

"Anna…"

"Now I'm going to get some rest." Anna said getting out of the room and briefly wondering if she should've given Elsa more credit.

_Nah, she's just jealous. She__can be_ _quite__possessive sometimes._

The truth is, a part of Anna was telling her that Elsa had never lied to her and what she was saying could actually make sense if Hans was after her money. But she denied it because she was really happy when he'd said he loved her, and it'd hurt her too much if it was all a big lie. So, just like that, she shrugged off the affair.


	22. The book

**Chapter 21.**

Anna had gone on a few more dates with Hans the past two weeks and, even if she searched for any signs of Elsa's words being true, she found nothing. Every single thing about Hans was perfect; he continued to be as charming and romantic as always. Actually, since they were now officially dating, he was even more irresistible than before, so Anna didn't give Elsa's accusations more credit. Elsa, on the other hand, tried pressing on the subject, but she was afraid of upsetting Anna and losing her love so, eventually, she dropped it.

As days went by, Anna spend almost every morning with Hans, so Elsa spent almost all her time with Gerda or Kai. Sometimes actually talking (Though she was still quite insecure and stuttered a lot) and sometimes reading or watching TV.

Anna, of course, had talked to them about their feelings towards homosexuality and, while Kai didn't mind at all, Gerda's attitude and stubbornness made Anna lose her patience. She had threatened to fire Gerda and not allow her to even be near Elsa if she ever said another nasty thing about same-sex couples, which finally gave results.

About Elsa's drawing of Weselton, Anna had given it to Kristoff and Sven, but they hadn't found anything useful. There were some men that resembled him, but every time they showed Elsa the pictures, she'd said it wasn't Weselton. They had gotten a little desperate, but at least they hadn't lost hope.

Elsa, however, wasn't too worried about that issue. Lately she'd been more focused on controlling her powers when no one was around; since she knew now how to thaw the ice, she didn't have to worry about ruining anything. Her little research was actually very successful, since she'd found that, even if she froze plants (She'd done it accidentally), they'd come to life as if they hadn't been frozen as soon as she thawed them. The same could be said of animals (Also accidentally, she'd frozen a snail that was on a bush). She'd also discovered that, if she concentrated enough, she could do almost anything she imagined with the ice, but that she had to be really relaxed or it'd get out of control. She was still afraid of her curse, of course, but she reasoned that, if it was that dangerous, it was better to have complete control over it.

However, the very thing that helped Elsa control her powers (Her love for Anna), was giving her other problems. To help Elsa understand sexuality, Anna had bought her a book that explained it, as well as some movies and programs, and Elsa had been focused on said material the past days. The problem was that, even if she found the subject quite interesting, she'd never heard about sex before. The books and movies always said how a woman and a man had sex to produce babies, but it didn't mentioned same-sex couples. When Elsa mentioned it to Anna, the redhead had answered that it was the same, just that same-sex couples couldn't have babies, but it only left Elsa more confused .As she had understood, the only purpose of sex was reproduction. Which made sense since, when you married someone, the main reason was to have a family.

So Elsa was pretty lost about sex, and no one could answer her questions, after all Kai and Gerda always told her to ask Anna, and Anna always avoided giving her an answer by changing the subject just after her face turned crimson. Elsa didn't understand what was with people not wanting to talk about sex, but she decided not to pry, since it seemed to make them uncomfortable.

That day, however, was a special day for Elsa because she'd found a strange book hidden in a corner of the library, apparently very old and covered completely in dust. She had decided to explore in search for more books to avoid being in another Anna-getting-ready-to-see-Hans session, and it had proven to be a wise decision because, as she scanned the pages to see what was it about, she found some very… _descriptive_ chapters that talked about sex in a way she hadn't read before. It was opening her eyes to a completely new world.

While the other books she'd read about that subject talked about it in a very scientific manner, this one was more like a novel. It mentioned what the characters were feeling or thinking, their deepest desires and urges, and didn't hold back when describing their body's reactions. Besides, even if it was still mainly about heterosexual couples, there were some parts about people pleasuring themselves (Elsa decided she'd prove that later, it sounded absolutely amazing) and, even better, sexual relations between same-sex couples.

Without knowing it, Elsa spent an hour reading some parts of said book (The ones that caught her attention) and, when Anna came in to tell her that Kristoff had given her another picture of a man that could be Weselton, her cheeks were completely red and her breathing heavy, even if she didn't know why.

"Elsa?" Anna called her as she entered the library. "Elsa, what are you reading now? Some of your new books?" She asked as she approached to the girl, who was sitting at a table, and sat at her side, laptop in hand.

"No." Elsa answered as she closed it. "It's an old book I found." She turned to face Anna and the younger girl's breathing stopped. Elsa looked incredibly beautiful that day; her usually pale cheeks were a healthy red, and her lips somehow looked even more appealing, not to mention the little smile she wore, and that look in her eyes that was unnerving… in a good way.

"Oh." Anna lost her capacity to speak for a few moments before shaking her head to gain some focus and eying at the book instead, to prevent herself from thinking strange things about Elsa. "W-what's it about?"

"It's quite interesting actually." Elsa answered, her cheeks reddening even more as she remembered what she had just read. "It's about se-…" She cut herself off on time. She knew Anna didn't like to talk about sex, so she tried to find some other thing to say that, at the same time, wasn't a lie. How had Anna called the love one has for a husband or wife? Romantic? "A-about... uhm… romantic love?" It came out more like a question.

"Oh, it's a romance novel!" Anna understood. "I see." She nodded. "Well, sorry for interrupting your reading, but Kristoff just sent me another picture of a suspect, and I want you to see it before I go to my date with Hans." Anna turned the laptop towards Elsa and showed it to her.

Elsa leaned in to examine it closely. It was a picture of a short old man with grey hair and an obvious toupee. He was thin and had a big nose with lens on top, and also a rather exaggerated moustache. He was actually very similar to Weaseltown, except for the clothes. He wasn't dressed in a black suit with a red tie, nor did he have the symbol of "Zero Monsters" in a pin attached to his clothes. Also, he didn't had a sinister smile. Instead, he was in a white doctor coat and his face seemed to be gentle.

"He's name is Wiel Hahnssen, and he's a respected doctor who owns a very important hospital here in Arendelle… actually he has many throughout Norway and even some other countries. However, his file is almost perfect; he has never committed a crime, and many people think of him as a very kind person. He also does some charity events."

"It's him." Elsa said.

"A-are you sure? I mean, he's the most unlikely of all I've shown you."

"I'm sure. There are some small differences, but… I could never forget that face." Elsa sighed and closed her eyes, concentrating on Anna to avoid freezing the laptop. Seeing her reaction, Anna quickly placed a hand on her back and started rubbing soothing circles on it.

"It's okay. I believe you." She said softly. "I'll tell Kristoff, and soon it'll be all over, alright? You won't have to worry about him anymore." Elsa nodded, but didn't relax, so Anna took her shoulder and pulled her towards her, giving her a tight hug as she caressed her hair. Elsa hugged her back just as tight and they stood like that for a few minutes.

As Anna inhaled Elsa's delicious essence and enjoyed the feeling of her perfect body so firmly pressed onto hers, she experimented the most wonderful sensation ever, and she thought there was no better way to start the day. Elsa, on the other hand, felt secure in Anna's arms, and soon a strange warmness had invaded her body in a very pleasurable way. As she sighed happily, she knew she wanted to be like that forever.

However, the magic moment ended sooner than both girls would have wanted by the doorbell ringing.

Anna reluctantly broke the hug and said with a face of disgust:

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I promised Hans that we'd leave early today since he has some plans." It's not like she didn't want to go out with Hans, but she was quite annoyed with him for interrupting her moment with Elsa. "I'll also probably be arriving later than usual."

"Okay." Elsa sighed, hanging her head low. "See you later then".

Anna placed her finger on Elsa's chin and used it to lift her head, before planting a sweet kiss at the corner of her mouth, which made both girls blush.

"I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise." She said and, as Elsa nodded, she took her laptop and exited the library.

* * *

><p>Without anything to do now that Anna was gone, Elsa kept reading the book in the intimacy of the library. She searched in various chapters before finally deciding which to read, opting for one about two young women having sex… one of them being a redhead. At first, Elsa didn't know why that particular chapter had caught her attention, but as she kept reading, starting where those women met at work, to how they ended up kissing at the redhead's house, to the moment they started undressing each other, she found herself thinking more than once about Anna, instead of Abigail, the redhead. There was a point in which her usually cold body heated up and a strange sensation invaded her inner thighs, making her start to twitch uncomfortably on her sit. Finally, as the book described Abigail reaching her orgasm, the aching feeling Elsa had, intensified to the point she forgot completely about the book and, making sure there was no one around, shoved her hand inside her jeans, finding the bundle of nerves the book talked a lot about, and pressing on it to experience the best sensation <em>ever<em>. As Elsa kept doing it and the tension increased, the library covered in a thin layer of frost and even snowflakes started falling from the ceiling, dancing around the girl in synchrony with her strokes. She, however, didn't notice any of it, since she couldn't even keep her eyes opened anymore. Besides, even if she had noticed, she wouldn't have cared; nothing mattered now for her more than the blissful release she somehow knew was coming.

Finally, with the image of Anna engraved on her mind, Elsa experienced her first orgasm.

It was intense and pleasurable. It was a kind of pleasure that she'd never known; not even eating chocolate or receiving a warm hug could make her feel this way. Of course, those were different types of pleasure, but Elsa didn't know to what else she could compare the amazing feeling she was experiencing.

As the waves of pleasure coursed through her body, so did waves of heat that thawed the ice in the library and so, when Elsa opened her eyes, everything was just as usual. Not a single snowflake remained.

* * *

><p>After her little session of self-pleasure, Elsa's body had remained heated up… literally, as if she had a fever, and it was very uncomfortable for the girl, since her body usually was cooler than normal, and an increase of temperature always gave her a huge headache and, if prolonged, a strange behavior; she remembered one time in her childhood when she had caught some kind of cold during spring, and had ended up almost jumping from the window thinking there was a pink cloud bellow it where she could land. As amusing as the memory was, Elsa really didn't want to repeat it, so she told Gerda she wasn't feeling well and that she'd be resting in the painting's room. The woman of course had gotten worried and told Elsa that maybe it was better to take her to the doctor, but she assured her it was nothing and that she had just read too much. Still, Gerda had given her orange juice, chamomile tea and some other home remedies before letting her retire.<p>

As Elsa entered the painting's room, she locked the door and, as precaution, took off her glove and froze the entrance by just pressing her palm against it. Then, she proceeded to touch her warm cheeks with her cold hand, sighing in relief as the fever began to disappear, together with her headache. Soon she had even covered her face and clothes in frost, which made her feel a lot better.

Finally, when she was cooled down, she decided to begin her practice.

First, she pressed down her right foot, making ice appear on the large room's floor. This time, she actually managed to keep it from reaching the wall, unlike the other occasions, and she smiled proudly at her achievement. Then, she walked to the center and conjured a snowflake, her signature snowflake actually, the one that came naturally to her without the need of imagining it. It was the exact size she'd imagined, something she'd never done at the first attempt.

_It seems my powers are more controlled now… I should mas… mastur… uh… how was that word? Well, I should do that more often before practicing with my magic._

Feeling more confident, Elsa took off her other glove and tried with something she liked a lot as a little girl but hadn't done in about fifteen years; she made more snowflakes appear and, eventually, formed a snowball in her hands, just to launch in to the ceiling and make it explode like a magic ice firework. At the splendid vision of thousands of snowflakes falling around her Elsa smiled and, for the first time in many years, laughed in joy of being able to use her powers for something so beautiful. For her it felt like, for the first time in forever, she didn't hate that part of herself.

With the widest smile on her face, Elsa then shot snow from her right hand's fingers, creating beautiful patterns on the air and keeping the snowflakes suspended as she did the same with her left hand. Satisfied with her control, Elsa then did it with both hands at the same time, obtaining equally encouraging results, which made her smile widen even more, if possible.

Finally, she called down the floating snowflakes, making a circle of snow surrounding her before she turned it into ice, adding it to the layer already covering the ground. Again, she had never done that so easily. It usually required a lot of concentration.

Satisfied with herself, she planned on doing something bigger, but she'd have to really get her head into it, or the painting's room would end up as a giant ice-cube. She started imagining what, or rather _who_, she wanted to represent with ice. She started with her feet, wearing those black slippers she always wore while in the house. Then, her legs covered by those perfectly fitting jeans, that were so tight, Elsa could imagine the gorgeous limbs they hided (Actually they weren't _that_ tight, but Elsa imagined them that way). After, that, it came a very curved torso and a pair of perfect mounds that were so soft, Elsa loved to use them as a pillow. Then her face, the most difficult part. She could do well her braids, her cute cheeks, her thin lips, her nose, and even her eyes, but ice just couldn't capture the beauty of her freckles. Even, if Elsa tried again and again and again, they just didn't appeared right.

Frustrated, she sat down in the ice pouting. However, as her control began to diminish and the ice began to spread, she forced herself to calm down.

As she looked up to the ice-statue she'd made of the only person she truly loved and trusted, she had to admit it was pretty accurate, just not as good as the original. She wondered if Anna would arrive soon, but one glance at the wall clock told her that no; her friend was still out there with Hans.

As usual, the mere thought of that man made her blood boil. She clenched her teeth and fists as ice covered the walls. He was a bad man, she knew it, but how could Anna not see it? Why couldn't she see she'd be better with _her_, not Hans? Furious, Elsa moved her right hand in a rapid movement and a blast of ice destroyed a wooden chair at the other end of the room.

Startled by the noise, Elsa flinched, but as she saw what her powers had done, for a moment, she wished it had been Hans. Instantly, she regretted having ever thought that.

_Father was right. I'm a monster, I'm a murder… how could I ever thought of my magic as something beautiful. It only exists for destruction._

So Elsa started crying, just because she'd destroy a chair wishing it was Anna's boyfriend, because it confirmed in her eyes that she was dangerous, and that she should never again use her powers, because at the end, they only ever brought suffering.

* * *

><p>After thawing the ice (With great effort and leaving some spots still covered in ice), Elsa decided to watch some movies, even if she wasn't paying attention at all, to distract herself from what had happened and the undying jealousy she felt. As she entered in her trance-like state to bury her emotions, she didn't even heard Gerda, nor Kai, when they tried to make some talk with her.<p>

Since she was emotionally exhausted (Concealing her feelings from herself wasn't an easy task), she decided to go bed early, even before Anna arrived. Maybe in her dreams she could escape from herself.

Unknown to Elsa, just as she was going to sleep, Anna arrived home after a wonderful day with Hans. Everything had been perfect; he'd taken her to a restaurant at the fjord and the view as the sun was setting, was simply breathtaking. He'd then tried to make some advances on her, but as it was already getting dark and Elsa was waiting for her, Anna told him that maybe the next time, when it was earlier, in the morning. Hans had seemed pretty annoyed, but at least hadn't insist anymore.

Once Hans had parked his car in front of the mansion, Anna made a motion to go out, but he stopped her.

"Wait, Anna." He said taking her wrist.

"Hmmmh?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Before you go, I'd like to tell you something about Elsa."

"Oh." Anna frowned. Usually she was the one who talked about Elsa, a little too much sometimes, but Hans almost never commented anything, not since that first date. "What is it?"

"Well, the other day when I was talking with one of my clients, he gave me a pamphlet." He took said pamphlet out of his pocket and showed it to Anna. "And I thought you would be interested."

The pamphlet had a picture of what seemed like some kind of school, with a space to do sports and all, and the title read "Boarding school for special people". As she opened it, she found more pictures, some of classrooms, and others of rooms with smiling people of all ages, but mainly kids and teenagers.

"It's a school for people who can't go to normal schools for one reason or another. They specialize in kids with special talents, but also in teens or adults with a difficult past, like Elsa."

"Oh. And I get it you think Elsa would be better there?" Anna asked, getting slightly upset, but hiding it. _No one_ could take Elsa from her.

"Well, they do have specialists, like doctors and psychologists, and she could be with other humans."

"But you were the one who agreed to give me complete custody!" Anna argued. "Elsa is better off with me."

"Yes, that's true, but that was when she couldn't even be near other people. Now, this could be a good opportunity for her to have a normal life." Hans tried to reason, but seeing the redhead's stubborn face, he added: "Besides, didn't you want to see the world? This could be the way of making sure Elsa is in the right hands while you live your dream."

"Why are you so interested on it?" Anna asked suspicious. "It seems like you want Elsa to go there for some personal reason."

"Because…" Hans swallowed and seemed nervous for a moment, but covered it up quickly. "Because I want to start a new life with you, and you have this huge responsibility that is eating you alive. Besides, I really think Elsa would be better in that school."

_That sounds more like selfish bullshit to me. Of course he doesn't want to be with someone who has to split her time between him and a girl with serious problems. I'm so gonna give him a piece of my mind!_

_Okay, calm down Anna. Yes, you're a little overprotective when I comes to Elsa, but maybe he actually has good intentions? _

_Still, I'm not giving her up to anyone... Though I should probably think of a nice way to tell him that._

"W-well…" Anna's voice came out rather insecure, since she knew she'd have to say a lie to avoid fighting with Hans, so she cleared her throat before continuing. "Now that I think about it, it doesn't sound _that _bad... However, I need to consider the pros and cons and... stuff. Do you mind if I tell you my decision tomorrow?"

_Even if I already have one and it's NO._

"Okay." He sighed in relief when the redhead didn't attack him with murderous intentions, which she had wanted to do seconds ago.—See you tomorrow, same time?

"Yeah, sure." She said opening the door.

"Wait, what about my kiss?" Hans stopped her, and Anna reluctantly turned towards him, giving him a small peck on the lips (She was definitely still angry about the pamphlet), which he deepened anyways.

As the kiss ended, she smiled and quickly got out of the car before he could say he'd walk her to the door. She almost ran to the entrance, wanting to see Elsa as soon as possible, and waved at him cheerfully as he drove away before getting in and closing the door behind her, just to find two people staring at her questioningly.

"Kai. Gerda." She said surprised. "Where's Elsa?"

"Elsa went to bed early. She said she wasn't feeling well." Gerda answered, and the anxiety returned to Anna.

"Is she sick?" She asked concerned.

"She said she only had a light headache."

"Oh." Anna frowned, but decided it was better to see for herself, in case Elsa had a fever or something. "Thanks, I'll go check on her. You can retire for today."

Once Anna had bid the servants goodbye, she went to her room and sighed as she felt the unnaturally cold doorknob. She just hoped Elsa was fine.


	23. Escape

**Chapter 22: **

As Anna entered the room, she noticed a thick layer of frost covering everything inside, as well as a freezing cold wind swirling around the bed, where Elsa was lying unconsciously. This was worse than the redhead had originally imagined.

Worried, she turned on the lights and rushed to the blonde, tossing her purse to the floor in her way. When she got at her side, she noticed she was trembling, and so she checked her temperature for any signs of fever, but just found the usual coldness that characterized Elsa's skin. However, her relief didn't last long. She heard a soft whimper and saw a few tears coming out of Elsa's eyes, and she instantly knew her discomfort wasn't physical; she was having a nightmare.

"Elsa, wake up." She said shaking her. "Wake up, I'm here." She said a little louder, which finally gave results.

Elsa bolted awake with a start and, seeing Anna, she sighed in relief and hugged her for dear life, still whining and trembling because of whatever horror she was living in her dreams. Anna held her with equal strength trying to give her all the comfort she could while whispering soothing things to her ear. However, what Elsa said in response surprised her a little.

"A-Anna… P-please… don't leave me." She somehow managed to tighten her embrace even more, as if fearing that Anna would run away if she released her.

"Elsa what…? What is this all about?" Anna asked confused as to why Elsa would suddenly start thinking about that. "Of course I'll never leave you, but…"

"N-not even for Hans?" Elsa asked, her sobs intensifying a little more for a moment.

"No, Elsa, you… you are special. I love you way too much to let you go." Anna assured her while softly caressing her hair. "But I'd appreciate it if you let go of me. I can't breathe." She added with a strangled voice, which made Elsa promptly release her and stare at her concerned. Anna fought not to make a face because of the pain; her ribs would probably get some bruises.

"S-sorry." She said wiping her nose with one hand, something that Anna didn't know if she should find cute or gross. Probably both.

"It's fine. I take it you were having a nightmare about me leaving you?" She asked. Elsa only nodded, deviating her gaze, before taking a deep breath to gather the courage to speak.

"I-I'm just afraid that one day you'll see that I'm not good enough for you and you'll…" As a few more tears fell from her eyes, Elsa sniffed and tried to say the next word. "And you'll just… go." Pained broken sobs erupted from Elsa's throat and her body started shaking again, which made Anna quickly hug her, inhaling her scent while thinking on a way to reassure her.

"Oh, Elsa. I know it may be hard for you. Trusting in people. But please, just know that I can't even imagine a life without you. I love you."

"I know. You've already said it." Elsa answered, calming down a little and looking up at her. "It's just… you love Hans too, right? And I fear that…" Whatever she was going to say was silenced when Anna pressed a finger on her lips.

"I like Hans, yes, and I do care about him very much." A despaired look appeared on Elsa's eyes, but Anna quickly continued, knowing she should speak the truth, even if it could somewhat reveal her true feelings; Elsa needed reassurance (if the cold temperature was any indication) and Anna was the only one that could give it to her. "But the way I feel about you is different and, no matter who else I love, I know I'll never stop loving you. Alright?" They looked each other at the eyes with such intensity that there was no room let for doubts. Not even Elsa's fears and insecurities could deny the affection and care expressed through a single stare, and she felt _really_ safe for the first time since Anna had started dating Hans.

"Thanks." She said after a while, letting a small grin appear on her lips.

"No problem." Anna answered and then looked around the room. "But we better get out of here. I'm really not immune to cold." Her body shivered in that moment as if to prove her point.

"Oh, right." Elsa quickly made a gesture with her hand and suddenly the room returned to its original temperature. Anna's eyes widened; she'd never seen Elsa control her powers with such ease, as if she'd been doing it her entire life.

"How did you do that?" Anna exclaimed perplexed. Elsa turned to look at her, confused, before getting what she was referring to and blushing.

"Oh… well." She deviated her gaze. "I actually have been practicing while you're out with Hans." She paused and blushed even more. "Plus, today I tried something called mas… uh… mastur… masturition?" She made a confused look. "I don't remember the name, but it helped." She gave Anna a little smile, but she just stared at her not getting what she had said.

"Masturition?" The redhead asked. "Is it some kind of magic or…?"

"No, nothing magic." Elsa assured her. "It's like…" She gestured to her lower parts, imitating the movements she'd made and, as Anna finally got it, she blushed as she'd never had in her life, not only because she imagined it, but because she was literally above Elsa (very close to her, as if that wasn't enough torture) and, if she didn't get off the bed quickly, things could get a little heated.

"… Right." Anna chocked after a moment as she tried unsuccessfully to avert her gaze from Elsa's crotch. "Uh… could you…? I mean… uh…" She stammered as she tried to form a coherent sentence that'd could get her away from Elsa, but in that moment her brain was full of sexual images that she couldn't suppress as much as she tried to.

_Oh crap. This is getting out of hand. One day I might just start fucking her without previous warning, what the hell am I supposed to do?_

"Anna?" Elsa asked, making her finally look up and stare intensely at her face to avoid returning her gaze to inappropriate parts.

"Yeah… ugh…" She quickly thought of something to get out of the bed. "I'm gonna… change." She stated and quickly climbed off the bed to then walk to her wardrobe. Meanwhile, Elsa glanced down to see Anna's purse lying on the floor, her belongings scattered around it, so she decided to make Anna a favor and get them up. However, as she picked up a piece of paper, the words written on it caught her attention: "Boarding school for special people". She opened it and started reading, and her eyes widened as she not only understood what it was about, but also _why_ it was on Anna's purse.

Anna was just finishing putting on her night gown when she noticed a sudden drop of temperature, which made her turn around worried that something may had happened to Elsa, only to find her, for the second time in less than an hour, being the center of a snowstorm… this one way stronger than the previous one. She wasted no time on getting to her, despite the strong wind that surrounded her, and kneel at her side to see what was wrong.

"Elsa? Elsa, are you okay?" She shouted so she could be heard over the howling storm. To her surprise, Elsa turned to look at her with anger and shoved a pamphlet on her face.

"You lied!" She screamed as tears fell from her eyes. "You said you'd never leave me! You said you would protect me! And now you want to send me to Weaseltown's 'boarding school'." She broke down sobbing. "I trusted you." She whimpered softly as the stormed stilled into a frozen-in-time-scenery that was truly unnerving.

Anna remained in shock for a second or two before turning her gaze to the pamphlet that Hans had given her and, more specifically, to something that she hadn't noticed before: It said, in a section, that it was founded by Dr. Wiel Hahnssen, the same man Elsa had identified as the Duke of Weselton earlier that day.

A sudden chill ran through Anna, making her shiver, and not precisely from the cold. This could be no coincidence; that damn man was still after her, but then… did that mean that Hans worked for him and had been using her to get Elsa for the "doctor"? Probably. His charming attitude, so obvious since the very beginning, wasn't because he loved her. She should have noticed it before; no man could be that perfect without being pretending… and what Elsa had told her a weak prior suddenly made complete sense!

_I'm such an idiot! Why did I ever doubt of her?_

Anna felt a sting of pain on her chest as she thought about Hans never even liking her.

_Oh, yeah, that's why. Too painful._

However, hearing Elsa's pained sobs brought her out of her own suffering; there'd be time to mourn latter, right now, her priority was calming Elsa first and figure out what to do about Weselton next.

"Hey, Elsa." She said softly while taking her head with her hands. "Look at me." She did for a moment (enough for Anna to see her puffed red eyes) but deviated her gaze to the floor a second latter. "Come one, look at me." She repeated caressing softly her cheeks, which finally got the girl's attention. "I'd never betray you like that. I said it already, but I'll repeat it again, ten thousand times if necessary: I. _Love_. You. I would never hurt you intentionally. Okay?" Elsa nodded as she noticed the sincerity on Anna's expression, finally calming down.

"But then why…?" She started asking, gesturing to the pamphlet.

_Here comes the difficult part. I hope she doesn't freak out._

"Hans gave it to me." She took a deep breath. "I'm afraid he'd been working for Weselton all this time. He… used me to get to you." She admitted feeling the pain in her heart intensify to the point that even two tears fell from her eyes… only to be quickly wipe by Elsa's caring hands. "I-I'm sorry. I had no idea. I should have believed you." Anna sobbed.

"It's okay." Elsa reassured her. "I'm just glad that you're not giving me up to him." She smiled.

"I would never." She chocked out, her sobs finally stopping thanks to Elsa's soothing hands on her skin.

"I know. I may have over reacted earlier." She chuckled. Her face, inadvertently got closer to Anna's.

"You did." Anna admitted, a tiny smile forming on her lips as she also leaned in unconsciously.

"I'm sorry, but Weaseltown always makes me freak out." Again, she moved a little closer, her eyes deviating to Anna's delicious looking lips.

"I think it's understandable." Anna assured her, moving even closer, so close that they could clearly feel each other's breath on their mouths.

They were about to kiss… they were so close… Elsa knew that, if she moved just a little more forward, their lips would be touching, and she desired that more than anything. However, just as she was about to do it, Anna pulled back, blinking, trying to figure out what had just happened and to get rid of the undying desire she felt for the blonde.

The emotions she felt were too overwhelming and the situation too confusing. Had Elsa really tried to kiss her or was she the one who leaned in first? And, even in the case Elsa were the one who tried initiate the kiss, did she really know what kissing her on the lips would meant? Not only for their relationship, but for herself? After all, Anna was very conscious that that could had been Elsa's first kiss.

So, even if Elsa may had wanted to kiss her, there were many things that Anna needed to clarify first… but that wasn't the time.

"Uhm… I should call Kristoff… to see what we should do about…" She signaled the pamphlet, not having enough concentration to form any more words. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

And Anna got up, running out of the room without turning to look at Elsa, who remained on the ground with a disappointed look on her face. She didn't complain though; she knew they had to make a plan to deal with Weaseltown, or else bad things would happen. To both.

* * *

><p>Anna told Kristoff everything, starting with Elsa's reaction towards Wiel's picture to what Hans had said and the discovering of who was behind the pamphlet. At the end, the cop answered:<p>

"Okay, listen Anna: I don't think it was a coincidence either. What you have to do is take Elsa and leave as far as you can. Take enough money and all your documents with you, since you don't know how much time you'd have to hide. Tell Kai and Gerda not to show for work anymore because you're going on vacation, and don't tell them where you're going; it could put them in a dangerous situation."

"Alright, but what about Wiel?"

"He's very important and has lots of influences, so it'd be impossible to bring him to jail only because something a girl, who's mental health isn't obviously in great condition, said.

"Hey!" Anna protested, but Kristoff ignored her.

"We have to obtain something better, so we'll be capturing Hans tomorrow, when he goes to your house, and try to make him talk."

"Okay. Something else?" Anna asked.

"Leave. Now. And make sure of giving a false name at the airport."

"Alright. Thanks Kristoff, I'll make it up for you somehow."

"You better do."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

After hanging up the phone Anna called Kai and Gerda to tell them what Kristoff had suggested and, even if they were a little suspicious and didn't believe her at first, she managed to convince them that everything was fine and that she'd just spontaneously decided to take a well needed vacation.

Then, Anna made another call, this time to her best friend Rapunzel, with who she'd talked very little the past month because she had been on her honeymoon, but at least she knew about Elsa (Not about her powers though). She briefly explained her the situation and, after a rather exaggerated show of concern from the brunette's part, Anna had managed to ask her to let them stay at her house until she could find someone to make some fake documents for Elsa and herself so they could leave the country. It wasn't that difficult to get Rapunzel to say yes, since she was good for nature and was happy to help anyone in need (Plus, her house was rather large for only two people).

After dealing with all that, Anna packed all her documents and then went to tell Elsa that they were leaving, so they could start packing. Of course, Elsa was a little reluctant, since she didn't know anything about the outside world and it scared her that her powers may get out of control and hurt someone, but Anna did her best to calm her and assured her that the outside world wasn't all that different than their mansion.

Once everything was ready, Anna called for a taxi and both girls waited outside the house until said car arrived. The redhead was anxious at first that Elsa may be too unstable with all this situation to go trough the long ride to the bus terminal without her fears showing up in the worst moment, but fortunately she fell asleep as soon as they got in and didn't wake up even when Anna went to the bank to retrieve some money.

It was difficult to deal with a half-asleep Elsa and three suitcases, even more when Elsa woke up just to freak out about the large amount of people, but fortunately the previous experiences with the hospital and the mall had served to get her used to people and so the temperature didn't drop even a grade.

Buying tickets to the state of Lyset, where Rapunzel's home was, was quite easy, since it was night and almost no one wanted to travel at that time, so they had the bus almost entirely to themselves. But, even if Elsa managed to sleep comfortable, Anna had some problems with shutting down her mind, after all, there was too much that had happened that day and the time too short to digest everything. After all, the one who, she had thought, loved her, or at least liked her, had turned out to be Weselton's accomplice, meaning that the old man still wanted to harm Elsa, and that they were both in great danger. Anna wanted to protect her loved ice wielder, but she knew she wasn't omnipotent, and that errors could happen. She could never forgive herself if something happened to Elsa because of her weakness; she wasn't just an important part of her life, she was her life now, she loved her way too much, so much that it was painful and it took her breath away, and the prospect of losing her in that damn man hands, of never seen her again and knowing she was suffering, scared her to no end.

Finally, Anna came to a resolution; she'd learn to fight. She'd take martial arts class and she'd be strong enough to keep Elsa safe, even if she didn't like the idea of hurting people, because the alternative was way too horrible to even be taken into consideration. Yes, as soon as she arrived to Rapunzel's place, she'd find someone to teach her karate or something like that and then everything would be fine.

Finally, with that hopeful thought in mind, Anna fell asleep.


	24. Rapunzel

**Chapter 23.**

By the time they arrived to Rapunzel's house, the sun was already high in the sky. After getting to Liset's bus terminal, they'd flagged down a taxi that took them to Anna's friend's place and now here they were, ready to meet the girl and her husband.

"A-Anna… are you sure about this?" Elsa asked, fidgeting nervously at the entrance. "W-what if they discover my powers and want to hurt me?"

"Don't be ridiculous Elsa, they may freak out a little _if_ they witness your magic, but I know them. They'd never hurt you, okay?" Elsa nodded and tried to relax, but a concerned expression remained on her face. Anna sighed. She guessed Elsa wouldn't be truly at ease until she'd meet them.

The redhead then gently squeezed Elsa's hand to reassure her and proceeded to ring the doorbell. They waited a few seconds and, just when Elsa had started to tremble because of her anxiety, the door opened and Anna suddenly found herself crushed by a rather enthusiastic squealing girl.

"Anna!" She shouted in her ear. "It's sooooo nice to see you again!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Punz." Anna was barely able to answer. "But… please… release… me."

"Oh, what a killjoy." Rapunzel pouted as she separated herself from Anna, who was finally able to breathe… not for long though. In that moment, another pair of arms embraced Anna's waist from behind, possessively pulling her away from the brunette. "Hey, you must be Elsa!" She said cheerfully as she noticed her. "It's nice to meet you." She extended her hand to the girl, but was just met by Elsa's hostile gaze.

"Mine." She whispered as she tightened her hold around Anna even more.

"Uhm… Elsa?" Anna said, a little worried. Possessive Elsa was a little scary. Cute, but scary.

"Uh?" Rapunzel seemed taken aback for a moment, but then a look of understanding appeared on her face. "Oh! I see! Anna, when you said you've found a girl prisoner in your uncle's house I never thought you'd make a move on her!" Anna blushed and she giggled. "I can't blame you though, she's pretty gorgeous." She gave her a wink and Anna mentally face-palmed herself.

"It's not like that, Punz." Anna tried to explain. "We're not _together_."

"Yes, we are." Elsa contradicted her as she pressed her breasts fully against Anna's back, which of course made the redhead blush even more. Rapunzel only smirked knowingly.

"We're just…" The feeling of Elsa's perfect mounds of flesh pressed against her was giving Anna's brain a hard time concentrating on the conversation. "…uh… we are… friends?" Rapunzel was clearly about to disagree, but in that moment a male voice came from behind her.

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" Said Eugene as he walked through the door. "Oh Anna, what a nice surprise." He smiled as soon as he saw the redhead.

"Surprise?" Anna giggled and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Punz tell you we were coming?"

"I didn't think he could've handled living with three beautiful women." Rapunzel teased him as he approached her and, taking her by the waist, gave her a small peck on the lips. At this, Elsa relaxed and Anna was able to separate herself from the blonde a little.

"I only have eyes for you, babe." He said with an adoring gaze, which quickly changed into a mischievous one. "Though I wouldn't oppose to having a foursome." He winked in the direction of Anna and Elsa, to which both remained unfazed.

"In your dreams, _Ryder_." Anna laughed.

"Oh, come on, don't start that again. That was in high school!" He complained.

"Yeah, when you pretended that your name was Flynn Ryder in order to conquer me." Rapunzel said rolling her eyes.

"It worked."

"Riiiiight… Anyways" She turned to Elsa. "Sorry for that, this is my husband, _Eugene_."

"The most handsome man you can find." He said winking and extending her his hand, which Elsa of course didn't take.

"This is Elsa." Anna answered for her once it was obvious she wasn't going to talk. "She doesn't talk much."

"That's fine. I don't think I could've bear three rambling girls."

"Hey!" Anna and Rapunzel yelled at the same time as the latter promptly punched his arm.

"Ouch." he pouted.

"You are such a baby." Rapunzel said giving him yet another punch. "Well, whatever, come in. We better get you settled."

The couple helped the girls with their bags and they moved into the house. It was a nice house and big enough for someone who planned on having a family soon, but still small compared to Anna and Elsa's mansion. It did have however a certain homey atmosphere, with all the pictures of the smiling couple, before and after their wedding. It gave Elsa a sense of security and comfort that was enough to let go of Anna and only hold her hand instead.

"I'll lead you to your rooms." Eugene said as he started walking upstairs, but Anna stopped him.

"Uhm, actually…" She rubbed her neck. "We're staying in the same room." As soon as she said this, Anna blushed madly and could feel her heart accelerating.

_Damn, control yourself! It's not like you're going to have sex, right? Oh, stop imagining it for god's sake!_

"But Anna, there are enough rooms for you two." Eugene said, believing Anna didn't want to impose or something.

"No, it's just that…" Anna started.

"Eugene." Rapunzel interrupted him. "Let them stay at the same room, if they want." She smirked. "Actually, let's give them the one with the king-sized bed. They are gonna need it." Eugene stared at her for a second before understanding settled into his features.

"Oh! Okay. Of course." He said, blushing and turning to grab the bags and disappear upstairs as soon as possible.

"It's not like that!" Anna screamed, blushing furiously.

"If you say so." The look in Rapunzel's eyes clearly said she didn't believe her one bit.

"She has nightmares! She _has_ to sleep with me." Anna's skin tone, now as red as her hair, wasn't helping her convincing Rapunzel.

"I never said otherwise. Now, lets go." She smiled cheerfully as she ran upstairs.

"You're bright red." Elsa pointed out.

"Oh, really?" Anna asked sarcastically as she pulled her to their new room.

* * *

><p>Just after they had unpacked some of their belongings (Only the ones they'd be needing soon) and Eugene and Rapunzel had left them alone, both girls collapsed in bed, wanting to take a little break before thinking about what they had to do next.<p>

"So, what did you think about Punz and Eugene?" Anna asked.

"They are… strange." Elsa answered unsure. "But… they seem nice." She admitted, remembering how they were always smiling and trying to get on her good side, even if they sometimes seemed to be insinuating something she couldn't quite understand. "Rapunzel reminds me of you."

"Yeah, people often assume we're sisters." Anna said smiling. "I hope that helps you getting along with her."

"Maybe." Elsa shrugged. "But, even if I get to know her, I know I'll still like you more." She said turning to stare lovingly at Anna's eyes.

"How are you so sure? She's so perfect you may even end up forgetting about me." Anna half-teased, but she still was a little worried that she might end up feeling jealous if those two really became close.

2Never. You are my world." She answered with such sincerity it took Anna's breath away, and thousands of little butterflies fluttered in her stomach. It was the first time someone said something like that to her without doubt, and the redhead wasn't able to process it immediately, or act on it for that matter. So she just stared at Elsa, until she put an uneasy expression. "Anna?" She asked worried that she might have said something wrong. This finally got the younger girl's mouth working.

"Elsa I…"

*Riiiing. Riiiiing.*

Anna's cellphone interrupted whatever she was going to say and both girls sighed, disappointed. The magic of the moment had been broken.

"Hello?" Anna answered.

"Anna?" Kristoff's worried voice sounded trough the speaker. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're at a friend's house. We'll be staying here for a while." Anna decided not to say where she was exactly in case someone was spying her or something. "What about you? How went Hans' arrest?" Kristoff sighed.

"Not well." He admitted. "He arrived at the hour he was supposed to, but… as soon as he saw us, he ran off. We followed him of course, but his car was faster and we lost him." Anna's stomach twisted at his words. Hans' escape was no good news, even if he didn't know where they had gone, she _had_ mentioned Rapunzel a couple of times during their conversations, and it was only a matter of time before he found them. "I'm sorry, Anna." He seemed to be defeated and ashamed, not to say tired, and it pained her to hear him like that.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. I'm sure you did your best." She assured him, but her voice still sounded kind of disappointed, even if she didn't mean it.

"Right." He sighed. "We'll keep looking. I'll keep you informed, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Alright. Goodbye then."

"Bye."

Anna hung up the phone and closed her eyes, already feeling the stress taking a toll on her. She rubbed her temples wanting to get rid of the slight headache she was suddenly having, but it was no use.

"Anna? Are you okay?" Elsa asked concerned as she gently touched her shoulder. Anna got her hand off her head and turned to look at her. Seeing those innocent eyes that adored her like no one else ever had, she knew she couldn't let this defeat her; she had promised she would protect Elsa, and she intended to keep that promise. With a look of determination in her eyes, she stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "I just remembered I have to do something." She then grabbed a pair of pants and stepped into the bathroom, only to emerge a few minutes later with clothes fit to do some exercise, kick some butt. "I gotta go. Can you stay here with Rapunzel?"

"Do I have any option?" Elsa sighed with a resigned look.

"No." Anna said as she approached her and took her face with her hands. "But it's not as bad as you make it sound. She is a nice girl, and I'm sure you'll like her in no time. Trust me." Elsa leaned on her touch, closing her eyes for a moment before looking up.

"I trust you." She answered and Anna smiled at this.

"Good, come downstairs, that way you won't be alone while I'm out." She took the blonde's hand and led her out of their room.

* * *

><p>One hour had passed since Anna had left with Eugene, who was going to take her to some 'Kung-fu school', whatever that was. Ever since their departure, Rapunzel had been trying to get Elsa to open up to her, but she always ended up getting short answers, barely whispered, if she got one at all. She was starting to get desperate.<p>

"Soooo, you like… uh… purple?" Rapunzel had been trying to guess Elsa's favorite color for a few minutes now, but it was like pulling teeth; the girl just kept playing with her braid as she made every effort to ignore the persistent brunette… which seemed to be getting harder as time passed.

"Purple is… pretty." She said emotionlessly, looking everywhere except towards the smiling girl at her side.

"Ugh! Really, why is it so difficult to know something as simple as your favorite color?!2 Rapunzel screamed and Elsa flinched, backing away from the girl.

"Sorry." She just said. At this, Rapunzel finally realized she was making her uncomfortable and scared, so she sighed and tried to calm herself down.

"Uh… I… I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just not used to be ignored." She apologized. "And I won't keep prying answers out of you, if you want. Just… tell me what you want to do and we'll see if it's possible."

Elsa thought for a moment, eager to get the noisy girl off her shoulders. It's not as if she particularly disliked her, but she still didn't feel at ease with strangers (Plus, without Anna her powers were more uncontrollable, and the possibility of the brunette finding out about her magic scared her). She would've liked to keep reading the book she had started, but of course she hadn't taken it with her. Her second option would've been practicing with her powers, but she couldn't do it as long as Rapunzel was around. That only left one thing.

"I'd like to draw." She finally answered.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Rapunzel shouted, happily surprised. Elsa had to cover her ears. "You like drawing?!" Elsa eyed at her with a look that clearly said 'Do you have to be that noisy?'. "Right. Sorry." She said more quietly, but then she smiled excitedly and started making little jumps in her place. "It's just… I can't believe it! This is perfect! Come on, I have a surprise for you!" Without warning, she took Elsa's gloved hand and pulled her up, leading her out of the living room before she could utter a word of protest. They arrived to a door covered with paintings of birds and flowers, mostly made of yellow and purple tones, and Rapunzel finally released her. "You have to close your eyes, OK?" She said smiling mischievously, which didn't help much calming Elsa's nervous state.

"W-what for?" She asked, not completely trusting her.

"So that it surprises you more when you see it." The brunette answered rolling her eyes. Elsa gulped and backed away one step; she wasn't sure a surprise was a good idea, what if it got her powers out of control? "Relax, you'll like it. Trust me." She gave her a warm smile and Elsa found herself relaxing slightly at this. When she wasn't so hyper, the girl actually resembled Anna a lot, and this may have been what made Elsa decide she would take a little risk and close her eyes.

Rapunzel waved her hand in front of Elsa's face to make sure she wasn't cheating and, once she was satisfied with the results, she opened the door and carefully took her hands (Elsa flinched briefly at this), before guiding her into the room. Then, she went to open the curtains and uncover some of the canvas before finally saying:

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

When Elsa opened her eyes, she found herself in a big well-lit room with lots of murals painted on the walls (There wasn't a single bare spot, not even at the roof), again mainly of yellow and purple-pink tones, and placed inside said room there was a table, a couple of chairs and lots of paintings resting on wooden supports, the larger and more notorious one being of a girl with long (Like very, _very_ long) blonde hair sitting on the top of a tree watching yellow lights float on the nocturne sky. It was all truly gorgeous.

"Do you like it?" Rapunzel squealed exited, waiting for her approval.

"It's really nice." A smile appeared on her lips for the first time since Anna had left. "All these paintings are very pretty."

"Thank you!" Rapunzel's smile widen even more, if possible. "I made them all by myself." She stated proudly.

"That's truly impressive." Elsa said as she turned to look at everything with an awed expression, but, in that moment, she felt something landing on her shoulder and, as she turned around to see it, she found a tiny green creature eyeing at her with distrust. Her eyes showed panic for a second before the brunette took notice of it and took the little thing off her shoulder.

"Sorry about that." She gave her a nervous smile as the scaly little monster climbed off her hand and on top pf her head. "Pascal likes being in here, but he doesn't like strangers."

"What's… Pascal?" Elsa asked confused, looking at the girl's pet with curiosity.

"He's a chameleon, haven't you ever seen one?" Elsa just shook her head and, at this, Rapunzel promptly removed him from her head, handing him over to Elsa. "Here, he's friendly once he gets to know you."

"A-are you sure?" Rapunzel nodded and, taking a deep breath, Elsa decided she would hold the creature, just for a moment, to look at it better. "H-hi, Pascal." She greeted him with a nervous smile. She could feel her hands trembling. Pascal just eyed at her for a moment, then turned around and jumped back into Rapunzel's hands. Elsa couldn't help feeling hurt.

"Pascal, be a little friendlier, will you?" Rapunzel reprimanded him. He just scoffed and climbed off her and to a nearby chair. "Sorry, he's not usually this rude. Except with my husband." She giggled trying to make the girl forget about the rejection, but the down casted look on her eyes didn't vanished. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually. Now, let's go paint something." Saying this with a kind smile, Rapunzel took her hand to lead her to the table, but she quickly released her, giving a surprised squeal. "Geez, your hands are freezing! No wonder Pascal didn't like you holding him. Reptiles, like him, prefer warm bodies."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, utterly mortified. Her curse was always scaring people away, in this case animals.

"Hey, it's alright. It not your fault your hands are cold." She tried to assure her, but she seemed even more dejected at her words. "Uhm… why don't we just forget about it and draw some good stuff." She placed a hand on her also freezing shoulder, making her flinch yet again. "You can use anything in my study. It's not every day I give someone that privilege." Elsa just nodded, deciding it was useless to dwell anymore on what had happened, and Rapunzel, smiling brightly again, led her to the table and showed her everything she needed for drawing.

* * *

><p>Another hour had passed and Elsa was almost done with her drawing, a simple sketch made with pencil, while Rapunzel was beginning to add color to hers, a painting made mostly out of blues. She had tried several times peaking at Elsa's work, of course, but the girl always covered it and said "It's not finished yet". However, just then, Elsa brought up the paper sheet to admire it and said with a big smile:<p>

"Done!"

"Let me see it!" Rapunzel soon ran to her and looked at the sketch. Elsa seemed a little nervous, unsure, like she wanted her approval really badly.

The first thing Rapunzel noticed about the drawing was that it represented Anna, which wasn't that much of a surprise for her, given how close the girls were, but the way she draw Anna was something else completely. She was in clothes that would be usual for her; a simple tank top covered by an unbuttoned shirt, jeans and tennis, however, for Rapunzel's expert gaze, it wasn't _just_ a simple picture of someone's friend. Her face had an expression of power and confidence, but at the same time it was gentle and caring, giving one a sense of safety, like you could trust her with your life. Until this, you could think that Elsa saw Anna like a very good friend, someone who she could count any time. There was also a hint of admiration, but nothing more. Her body though, was another story; Anna definitely did have a nice body in real life, and it wasn't truly distorted in the drawing, but the shadows did a great job accentuating the right places, making her look sexy as hell and totally appealing. This wasn't how someone would draw a friend, but a lover.

"Wow, Elsa this is…!" Rapunzel found herself at a loss of words, unable to describe accurately what she was seeing. "Just… you are a genius! I don't often get to see someone portrayed with so much accuracy and sentiment, this is… wow."

"So… you liked it?" Elsa asked, still a little nervous, but smiling at Rapunzel's words.

"Yeah, absolutely! It shows just how strongly you feel for Anna. I knew you two were a couple! I wondered why she didn't tell me. That stinker."

"Uh… couple?" She asked, eying at Rapunzel with such genuine confusion that the girl started doubting herself.

"You're a couple, right? Girlfriends or something like that?"

"Girlfriends?" She kept asking. "Like friends… who are… girls?

"No, like… you love each other, don't you? Just as Eugene and I love each other."

"I do love Anna. And she loves me back. But we're not married."

"No, but… you kiss and sleep together and do… stuff. Right?" Getting another confused gaze in response, Rapunzel decided she needed to talk clear. "You kiss on the _lips_ and touch each other's bodies and all those things?"

"Oh." Elsa finally understood Rapunzel was talking about romantic love and sexual activities, and she turned deep red. "No, we don't."

"Really?" Rapunzel leaned in to study her face closely, clearly not believing it. However, when Elsa shook her head in a defeated gesture, sighing, the brunette knew she was telling the truth. 2But you want to." She stated. Elsa just nodded. "Have you told Anna how you feel?"

"Yeah, I asked her to get married, but she said I just love her as a friend." She answered as she hugged herself and looked down. Rapunzel frowned at this.

"Well, you didn't do it the _right_ way." Elsa looked up with a questioning gaze. "You can't just ask her to marry you if you don't tell her you love her romantically first, go on some dates, become girlfriends and all that stuff."

"But… she just loves me as a friend, doesn't she?" The look in Elsa's face was somewhat sad, and Rapunzel wasn't having any of that.

"Of course not! Trust me, I have known Anna for _years_, and I can tell she's completely, _utterly_ in love with you. She just doesn't have the courage to admit it."

"Really?" Elsa asked hopefully.

"Yes, and I can see you love her very much."

"I do." She answered without doubt.

"Good, then I'll help you conquer… no, conquer is not the right word; she's already head over heels in love with you. Uhm… _We_'ll help Anna admit her true feelings for you. It'll be our secret mission."

"Uhm… okay, how?"

"I'm glad you asked." A mischievous smile appeared on Rapunzel's face and Elsa gulped, wondering if she had made the right choice.


	25. Showing her love

**Chapter 24.**

Anna was dying, or so she thought. She'd never been this exhausted before; all her muscles were sore, and she was so tired she could barely stand but after two hours of kung-fu that was to be expected. It was worth it, she thought, because it was to protect Elsa, but it didn't change the fact that all she wanted to do now was collapse onto a bed and sleep until the next day.

Eugene opened the door and the redhead walked in after him. As soon as she had put one foot into the house though, she was crushed in a rather enthusiastic hug which made her sides hurt even more than they already did.

"E-Elsa." She weakly said. "Please, I'm sore."

_And covered with sweat. Gosh, I must smell horrible._

"Sorry." The blonde answered, breaking the embrace, but still staying close to Anna. "I just missed you so much." She said, staring into Anna's eyes with that adoring and intense gaze that was so characteristic of her lately. The redhead smiled, touched by this.

"I know." She said. "Just let me take a shower and get some rest and then you can hug me all you want, alright?"

"But I want to hug you now." She pouted. "You look so… uh…" Elsa seemed to struggle a little, trying to remember a word. "You look… ra… ravishing!" She smiled when she finally said it. Anna blushed, where had she learned that word? And why had she used it to describe her in her current state? She was sure she looked as terrible as she felt.

"Ravishing?" She asked.

"Yeah, like… the sweat makes your shirt adhere to your body, which shows off your beautiful figure."

Anna was left speechless by this. Since when did Elsa say things like that? And the way her eyes trailed over her body… It was almost as if she were checking her out. She couldn't be doing that, right? Sweet innocent Elsa didn't know about those kind of things. Anna thought it must have been her perverted imagination; Elsa was just giving her an innocent compliment, nothing more. It still made her blush harder than ever before though.

"Ah… uh… O-Okay. Thanks." She stuttered, suddenly nervous, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear and looking at the ground.

"You're cute." Elsa said smiling warmly.

"R-right." Anna wasn't sure if she could take anymore compliments from the girl without fainting because of the sheer amount of blood that was rushing to her face. "Uhm… I'm gonna take a shower." She quickly said and ran upstairs (She suddenly wasn't so tired) trying to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

><p>After taking a shower and dressing in clean clothes, Anna took a little nap. When she woke up, though, she wasn't expecting to find a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at her just inches away from her face. So she did the obvious thing: Scream, jump and fall off the bed.<p>

"Anna!" Elsa screamed with a worried voice. "Are you okay?" Anna just started rubbing her head and grimacing because of the pain. "I-I'm sorry. Here, let me help you." Elsa got down and helped Anna get up, staring at her with a concerned expression. "I'm sorry." She repeated. "I didn't know you'd get scared."

"It's okay." Anna assured her. "I just wasn't expecting someone else to be in bed with me."

"Does it hurt?" Elsa asked placing a hand on Anna's scalp, feeling guilty when the redhead hissed on pain.

"A-a little." Anna answered trying to smile but failing. "Your hands feel good though. The cold helps." She assured her when she saw that Elsa was mentally kicking herself.

"Really?" Elsa asked hopeful, happiness returning to her features. Anna nodded and Elsa pressed her hands on her head more firmly, but still being remarkably gentle. She even took a step towards Anna, to better rub the sore spot.

Anna blushed. They were so close their noses were almost touching, and Elsa's intense stare wasn't helping either. She nervously looked down and tried to think of something to distract herself and avoid kissing Elsa.

"S-so… why are you here?" She asked.

"I wanted to be with you." She simply answered.

"But I was sleeping."

"I still wanted to be close to you." She shrugged. "Besides… I like to watch you sleep."

Anna looked up at her eyes and blushed, again surprised by the sincerity in her words. This new attitude of Elsa's was confusing, also sweet and charming, of course, but it made a lot of questions appear in Anna's head. The worst part though was that it got her hopes up.

_It's like she's trying to hit on me or something. I mean… why all the sudden compliments? And why was she so close to me when I woke up? Heck, why is she so close to me right now? Wait… is she leaning in? She's leaning in! What do I do? Think Anna! Think of something!_

Suddenly, Elsa's hands were no longer on Anna's scalp, but on her cheeks and she was getting closer and closer to her, closing her eyes just as their lips were about to touch. Anna wanted to move back, to escape, do something… but she couldn't move a muscle… actually maybe she didn't _really_ want to. She knew very well what'd happen if she didn't, after all, and that was what she'd been wanting ever since the first time she saw Elsa, so, when she felt the faint touch of lips over hers, she closed her eyes, accepting what they were about to do.

"Elsa! Anna!" Sounded Rapunzel's rather loud voice as the door flew opened. Both girls instantly jumped back, separating before they could truly kiss. The brunette noticed _what_ exactly she had interrupted and her eyes widened. "Oh god! I'm sorry! I'm so, _so_ sorry." She said, trying to retreat, but the damage was done.

"What did you want, Punz?" Anna asked, sighing.

"Uhm…" The girl glanced briefly at Elsa, who was glaring at her with a killer stare and deviated her eyes to Anna again. "I was just going to say that breakfast is ready." She gave an apologetic smile towards the girls, who nodded in resignation.

"B-breakfast?" Anna asked, confused.

"You slept through the whole afternoon and night." The brunette explained.

"Oh." Anna was surprised, after all, she was tired when she went to sleep, but she never thought she would wake up until the next morning. But then she remembered something. "Were you here all that time?" She asked Elsa, who smiled sheepishly.

"Most of it. I only went downstairs to have dinner." She answered.

Anna looked at Elsa with a stare full of affection and gratitude for her sweet actions and the blonde stared back, smiling at her.

"Awww. Aren't you two sweet?" Rapunzel said. "Are you sure you're not a couple?" She teased.

"No Punz, we're not a couple.2 Anna sighed, exasperated.

"Deny it all you want but I know what I saw." She winked and both girls blushed. "Now, come have breakfast, you'll have plenty of time to kiss latter." She turned around and exited the room.

"Okay, we're coming." Anna answered. "And we're _not_ kissing afterwards."

"But I like kisses." Elsa said placing a small peck on Anna's cheek, which made her face turn the color of her hair as butterflies appeared in her stomach.

_Okay... She's definitely trying to flirt with me or I am reading too much into her innocent actions. Probably the latter... Or maybe not. She _did_ tried to kiss me earlier... Right? Ugh I really need some answers!_

In that moment, Anna's stomach growled rather loudly, reminding her she hadn't eaten anything in more than 24 hours.

_Okay. Eat first, ask Elsa some questions latter._

"Come on." She told Elsa before taking her hand and heading downstairs.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel had made pancakes for breakfast, something all of them truly enjoyed, but, since Anna was literally starving, she stuffed her mouth with them and left only a few for the others.<p>

"Whoa, slow down!" Eugene exclaimed. "Leave some for us, will you?"

"Ishm huhmchy." Anna answered, her mouth full of pancakes.

"Translation please?"

"I'm hungry." Anna said after having swallowed her food. "I didn't eat anything yesterday _and_ I practiced kung-fu for two hours! My body needs nourishment, you know?"

"Why are you practicing kung-fu anyways?" Rapunzel asked. "You never showed an interest in martial arts before."

"In case you forgot, a psychopath is trying to kidnap Elsa and torture her." Elsa tensed a little at Anna's words, and the redhead casted her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it's the truth. But I won't let him; I'll be prepared."

"Oh, okay."

"Why don't you just hire some bodyguards though?" Eugene asked. "Don't you have like _way_ too much money?"

"True, but Elsa's still nervous around strangers. Besides, they'd attract too much attention, and we want to travel unnoticed… and there's also the secret." She whispered the last part.

"Sorry, what was that?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nothing." Anna soon answered and, before they could keep asking her, she changed the topic. "By the way, didn't I tell you about my kung-fu instructor? She's amazing!"

"She?" Eugene said, confused. "I thought you were taking classes with Li Shang."

"Not really, the one who's teaching me is his wife, Mulan. And she's brilliant! She knows a special style of kung-fu that was created by a woman in the ancient China; tradition says this woman didn't want to marry to certain man, so she challenged him to a fight saying that, if he won, she'd marry him. And she invented an entire new style of kung-fu! Based on quick movements and not-so-strong, but precise, hits. It's like perfect for women, especially if used in self-defense. "

"Wow, that sounds perfect." Rapunzel commented.

"Yeah, and Mulan is a very good teacher! She's patient, but strict, and she's kind, and beautiful and strong and… if she wasn't married and straight I'd totally go for her!" She exclaimed rather enthusiastically, making Rapunzel giggle.

"Really?" Elsa's voice sounded cold, colder than Anna had ever heard before. Instantly, Rapunzel's giggles died. "Well, then why don't you go with her?! I bet she's just the one for you!" She spat as she got up and walked away.

"Wait, Elsa!" Anna called her, wondering why had she gotten mad, but the girl was already out of the dining room. The redhead sighed.

_What did I do wrong this time?_

Anna buried her face in her hands and groaned in frustration.

"Sometimes I don't understand her."

"What don't you understand? I think it's quite obvious what happening here." Rapunzel said.

"Care to explain?" Eugene said, just as confused as Anna.

"Ugh really?!" Rapunzel exclaimed, not believing those two. "She's jealous!"

"Oh." Eugene nodded in understanding. "But you said you are not a couple." He told Anna.

"We're not." She rolled her eyes. "And Elsa isn't jealous. She's probably just worried that I would not spend as much time with her if I get close with some else like Mulan."

"Jealous." Rapunzel insisted. Anna sighed and got up.

"I'll go talk to her. I'd hate to leave knowing she's upset." She ran in the direction Elsa had gone.

Anna found Elsa sitting on the couch, looking at some paper sheet with a gaze full of yearning and… sadness? But why was Elsa sad? Anna thought she was upset and worried, but not sad, and what was in that paper sheet?

"Elsa?" She said approaching to her, making her look up. She had a blank expression now and Anna didn't know how to react to it. "Uhm… What is that?" She asked pointing to the paper sheet because it was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Just… a drawing." She said softly handing Anna the paper.

Anna looked at it carefully. It was a sketch representing her, and it was really accurate. She didn't remember any of Elsa's other sketches that were as detailed as this one.

"Wow! This is amazing! Did you do it?" Elsa only nodded and looked down. She again had that somewhat sad expression. "Hey." Anna placed a hand on her shoulder as she kneeled down in front of her. "Are you okay? You were very upset when you left the dining room."

"I'm fine, I-I just…" Elsa sighed and closed her eyes. "It's… the way you talked about Mulan. It made me… angry." She confessed, looking again at Anna.

"That's because you're overly possessive." Anna said. "We've talked about this Elsa; I'm my own person and I have the right to interact with others aside from you."

"That's not… I'm not bothered because you _interact_ with others." Elsa looked to the side, avoiding Anna's gaze. "It's just that you said you'd marry Mulan if she wasn't married already… And I think I got jealous." She muttered the last part, hanging her head.

"Jealous?"

_Great, now Punz knows her more than I? She's only known her for one day!_

Elsa nodded and pouted as her eyes became a little teary. She sure looked adorable. Anna suddenly felt the urge to hold her tightly and never let go.

"Y-you didn't want to marry me when I asked you and now you said that…" Elsa swallowed, trying to get rid of the knot on her throat. "That you'd marry this girl, and I…" Anna pressed a finger on Elsa's lips, silencing her.

"That was just an expression. What I meant was that Mulan is amazing. As an _instructor_." Anna clarified, taking her finger off Elsa's soft and tempting lips.

_And I never said I didn't _want_ to marry you._

"So… you don't want to marry her?" Elsa asked with a hopeful expression.

"No."

"And you don't want her to be your girlfriend either." Elsa stated, just for assurance.

"No, I don't. I just think she's a nice person. That's all."

"Okay." Elsa smiled, relieved and happy.

"I have to go now; I'll be going to practice kung-fu every day, but I'll be back in three hours."

"That's fine. I can stay here with Rapunzel; she's really nice."

"I'm glad you two are getting along." Anna smiled as she gave a little squeeze to Elsa's arm and made a motion to get up, but Elsa stopped her.

"Wait. Hug me?" She asked with such an adorable expression that Anna couldn't have said no even if she wanted to, so she hugged her and Elsa pulled her even closer, her head resting on the crook of her neck. The blonde's breath was tickling her, making goosebumps appear all over her body. It was almost as if she were kissing her neck. She could feel Elsa's lips on her skin and she found herself wishing for more. Why couldn't she have more?

In that moment she heard coughing behind her and, reluctantly, let go of Elsa to face whoever had interrupt them _this time_.

_Universe hates me._

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt." Eugene said. "But, aren't you going to go to your class?"

"Yes, I'll be on my way now." Anna sighed getting up. "Here." She gave Elsa the drawing. "It's really nice. You should draw some more." And, saying this, Anna rushed upstairs.

Elsa glared at Eugene, got up and walked out of the living room.

"What?" Eugene asked, confused by the blonde's reaction.

* * *

><p>Anna had changed into sport clothes and left to her class. Meanwhile, Elsa had gone to talk with Rapunzel.<p>

"I've been trying to show my feelings to Anna at every opportunity, just as you told me, but it's not showing any results." Elsa said as she paced around Rapunzel's study.

"It is, just be patient." The brunette answered.

"But what if she falls in love with someone else?"

"She won't. She loves you." Rapunzel rolled her eyes. The blonde was overreacting, though she had to admit she had thought they'd be together by now. "But I do believe she needs a bigger push than I originally thought. Maybe a surprise? That would please her and maybe set the mood for when you confess your feelings to her." She nodded to herself. "Come on, Elsa. We have a lot to do in the next few hours."

* * *

><p>Anna arrived to Rapunzel's home almost as tired as the previous day. Why almost? Because she had tripped and fell towards the end of the class, and Mulan had decided it was enough for the day as Anna had hurt her knee. It was a good thing, since maybe she'd be able to stay awake a little more and talk to Elsa.<p>

As she pushed the door opened, however, she didn't expect to find giant colorful letters painted on paper sheets reading "Welcome" nor the many balloons or the cake at the center of the living room.

"Surprise!" Rapunzel screamed when she saw her enter and got up from the couch to hug her.

"Uhm… what is this for?" Anna asked as her friend let go of her.

"I just figured I should give you a proper welcome to our house." She shrugged.

"You didn't have to. You're already doing a lot for us as it is."

"Oh, it doesn't bother me. Besides, it was mostly Elsa's work."

"Really?" Anna searched with her eyes around the room and found Elsa, nervously standing a few feet away from them.

"Yes, she was rather enthusiastic about it. But now I'll leave you alone." Rapunzel turned to give Elsa a meaningful look and then walked to the exit.

"So, you helped her?" Anna asked Elsa once they were alone.

"Y-yes." She stuttered, fidgeting with her hands. "I-I thought you'd like it."

"I do." Anna answered approaching her so they were about a foot apart. "It's a nice gesture." She smiled, but Elsa didn't see it since she was avoiding her gaze. "But you didn't have to do it. It must've been a lot of work."

"I-it was nothing. I just w-wanted to show you how m-much I l-love you." She said giving Anna a sweet but nervous smile, finally looking into her eyes. Anna could see she wanted her approval badly. It was rather adorable.

"Awww, thanks." She said smiling as she hugged her. "You're so sweet."

Elsa soon hugged her back and sighed happily into her shoulder, pressing their bodies together until she had to take a step back, which caused her to accidentally step over a balloon, lose her balance and fall onto her back, along with Anna.

"Ouch." Elsa said trying to get up but stopping when she realized she almost hit Anna's head with hers.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked taking her face with her hands.

"Just a little sore. It's nothing." Elsa answered faking a smile, though in reality she was sure she'd be having a huge bruise on her hips and back.

"Are you sure? I could ask Punz if she has anything for concussions." She made a motion to get up (Suddenly very conscious about their rather inappropriate position), but Elsa's hands around her waist stopped her.

"I'm fine, really." She assured her. "But a kiss could help."

_A-a kiss?! Like on the lips? Wait, no, of course not. On the cheek. Get a grip on yourself, you pervert!_

Anna leaned down and placed a soft peck on Elsa's cheek (Though she lingered a little more than it was necessary).

"Better?" She asked smiling. Elsa nodded.

"It's better, but it still hurts. Another?" She asked blushing.

_Gosh she's so cute! How could I ever deny her anything?_

Anna leaned in and placed another kiss on her nose this time, and then another on her temple.

"And now?"

"Maybe… another?" She smiled sheepishly, blushing even more.

_Seriously, is it legal to be this adorable?_

Anna eagerly complained, kissing her not only one time, but placing little pecks all over her face as she'd been wanting to do for a while. She just couldn't resist her cuteness and how Elsa giggled and blushed whenever she kissed her! It was like heaven.

She was so caught up attacking Elsa with a rain of kisses that she almost didn't noticed when her lips almost landed on the blonde's mouth. She stopped just in time though. Confused as to why she had stopped, Elsa stared at Anna, who still was almost kissing her, and the redhead quickly released her face as she made a motion to get up. In that moment, Elsa's arms surrounded her neck and pulled her down, making their mouths connect. Painfully.

"Ouch!" Both girls exclaimed when their teeth clashed, separating themselves just a few inches. Then Anna looked down at Elsa, not believing what she had just done.

"I'm sorry." The blonde said. "I didn't measure my strength."

Anna stared at her for a few more seconds before her brain was finally able to work again.

"Y-y-you kissed me!" She exclaimed.

"I tried." Elsa corrected.

"Why?"

"I'm in love with you." She smiled warmly, which, together with her words, gave Anna an amazingly pleasant sensation, like happiness, but stronger and deeper. Anna just couldn't help it when she pressed her face onto Elsa's shoulder and pulled her close. She almost couldn't believe what she had heard; it was too good to be real, it was what she had wanted most in the world… it was a dream come true. "Anna?" Elsa asked, a little worried that she hadn't said anything.

"I love you too." She whispered, full of emotion. Elsa's heart fluttered with happiness at her words, and she thought she must be the luckiest girl in the world.

After a few moments in which the two of them just enjoyed each other's closeness while they tried to digest what they'd both confessed, Anna pulled back and stared at Elsa's loving eyes. There was no doubt in that gaze; she loved her. It was real.

"Could I have another kiss?" Elsa shyly asked.

Anna grinned, leaned down and carefully connected their lips. It was wonderful. It was impossible to describe. Neither of them were able to think of anything that wasn't the other's delicate lips dancing against their own. It was short, but it was sweet and beautiful. It was perfect.


	26. Revelations

**Chapter 25.**

"Okay, so I think we need to establish some rules." Anna said as she sat on their bed, taking Elsa's hands between hers. It was bed time, but she really wanted to discuss how their relationship was going to be as soon as possible.

"Rules?" Elsa asked confused and slightly worried.

"Yeah, since, you know, it's your first time having a g-g-girlfriend." Anna still had to get used to the term, it all seemed surreal now.

"Okay… what rules?"

"Well, first of all, I think we should take it slow." Anna's libido instantly protested, but she silenced it. "I-I just love you so much and… I couldn't bare losing you. I don't want to ruin our relationship." Her voice broke when she thought of the possibility.

"You won't. I love you too." Elsa assured her with a sweet smile.

"I know." Anna gave her a tiny smile, but she wasn't sure. Yes, Elsa loved her now, but… what if she found someone better in the future? Or what if she discovered she wasn't really into women?

_No. I have to think positive. Live in the moment, Anna, because this moment is just _perfect.

"But it's also because I don't want to hurt you, or take advantage of you or do something that'd make you uncomfortable." Anna continued. "Are you okay with that? Taking it slow?" Elsa seemed to think about it for a moment and then nodded eagerly. Anna sighed in relief. "Alright, the second rule would be that you can't tell anyone, not even Rapunzel, that we're cousins."

"Why?"

"Because being romantically involved with a close family member is considered wrong." Anna admitted. She was never particularly bothered about incest, and they weren't _that _close, they were cousins! It could be worse, right? They could be sisters! But still. Better safe than sorry.

"But it's true love!" Elsa exclaimed. "True love is never wrong."

"True. But not all people see that." Anna answered with a sad voice and lowered her gaze. Elsa, however, wouldn't have her new girlfriend sad. She took her face between her hands and lifted it, to then place a tender kiss on her lips. Anna was surprised, and her heart started racing like crazy, her hands became sweaty and a shiver ran through her spin… it was an entirely new sensation, even if she'd kissed a lot of people before. But Elsa was special, and she soon found herself melting at her touch, forgetting about everything else.

The kiss ended way too soon in Anna's opinion.

"Do you feel better now?" Elsa asked giving her a cute smile, that together with the intense blush on her cheeks made her look all the more appealing. Anna ran her tongue through her lower lip unconsciously.

"Yes, but… can you kiss me again?" She asked, and Elsa eagerly complied.

They kept kissing, marveling at the sensation of their closeness and expressing their love for each other through pure physical contact, even if Anna didn't dare to use tongue just yet, but it was enough for them at the moment.

They both fell sleep with smiles on their faces, cradled in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>The next day everything was the same as always… and it wasn't. Instead of having a good morning hug, they hugged and kissed for several minutes. Instead of Anna worrying about Elsa discovering her feelings, she showed them freely. Instead of Elsa being confused about her relationship with Anna, she knew they were girlfriends and took any opportunity to kiss the girl she loved. In summary, everything was perfect… that is, until Anna left.<p>

Rapunzel was dying to know all the details, but she knew she couldn't get them from Anna, so she waited until her best friend was gone and then wasted no time making Elsa talk, which was normally a difficult task, but when the redhead had told her not to say anything to the curious brunette, it was almost impossible.

Nevertheless, Rapunzel tried.

First, she made Elsa sit at a table in front of her and watched her intensely, hoping this would intimidate her and she'd start talking. When Elsa was nervous enough, she started with the questions.

"So… I understand that my plan worked. Correct?" Elsa only smiled and blushed, but remained silent. It still was enough for Rapunzel to know she was right. "That's wonderful!" She exclaimed and jumped over Elsa, pulling her for a tight embrace. "I'm so happy for you two." She broke the embrace and showed her the most sincere of smiles, and Elsa couldn't help smiling back.

"T-thanks." The blonde said. "For helping me."

"It was nothing, really." She answered. "I knew you both _really_ needed it." She paused and pushed back her hair. "But tell me, how was it? I arrived after all the fun stuff had passed and you were just about to cut the cake."

Elsa looked to the left and sighed. She really wanted to tell Rapunzel, after all, it was thanks to her that it all had happened, but Anna had made her promise not to say a thing to the girl. She hadn't said why though. Maybe she wanted to tell her herself?

"Oh, come on!" Rapunzel whined. "I won't tell Anna you told me."

"Sorry, I promised." Elsa gave her an apologetic smile.

"Please?" Rapunzel bated her eyelids, trying to convince her, but the blonde didn't give in. "Why won't you tell me? What did you two do that can't be said?" Elsa's face instantly became intense crimson at her words, and the painter interpreted this the wrong way. "No! Don't tell me you had sex right after becoming girlfriends!" Elsa looked at her confused and embarrassed, but the brunette kept talking. "Anna was always one to take it fast, but I never imagined… Oh! Was it your first time? Please tell me she didn't screw it up… though for what I heard from high school, she's pretty good with her mou… uh… I mean, you know what? You better tell me what happened before I keep saying things I shouldn't."

"Uhm… okay." Elsa was very flustered because she had imagined herself having sex with Anna, and it had made her arousal grow in seconds, so she decided she should at least tell her what they _didn't _do, before Rapunzel said something that'd make her imagination go wild and her urgency to get some release made her run to her room. "We didn't have sex…" She started but was quickly interrupted.

"Really?" Rapunzel seemed strangely disappointed. "Then did you make out?"

"Make out?" The blonde gave her an strange look.

"Yeah, you know… kisses, generally _very_ heated kisses…"

"Oh, we kissed." Elsa stated proudly, but soon chastised herself for breaking her promise to Anna.

"Great! Did you use tongue? I seriously doubt Anna has enough self-control to keep it cool. "

"Tongue? No, we just kissed, but on the lips." Again, Elsa had talked without thinking, revealing more about her relationship with Anna. However, she was curious as to what that tongue thing was. "Uhm… how do you use tongue?"

"Uhm…" Now it was Rapunzel's turn to become red. "During the kiss you open your mouth, stick out your tongue and hope the other person grants you entrance to their mouth."

"That's… strange." Elsa made a face of disgust. Her arousal had decreased a little at her words, but not enough apparently, because as strange as it sounded, trying to use tongue with Anna didn't sound _that_ bad.

"I know, but it feels better than it sounds, I promise."

"Okay." Elsa still seemed unconvinced.

"Well, no tongue then." Rapunzel paused to think. "Didn't she at least kiss your neck? Or caressed your body? The waist, for example, or a little lower, or…"

Rapunzel's next words weren't registered on Elsa's head, since the blonde started imagining herself with Anna in bed, kissing like in the morning, but with a primal urgency, even using tongues, touching each other… Anna's hand going under her shirt and caressing her waist, only to then move upwards, gripping her breast and massaging it just as she pressed her lips on her neck, making Elsa moan…

Suddenly Elsa got up. She couldn't resist anymore; since the day before when she'd kissed Anna, she'd got turned on every time she thought about the feeling of her lips on hers… and Rapunzel's interrogation only made it worse. It had given her ideas.

The blonde ran upstairs and got in her room, almost instantly unzipping her jeans before getting on bed and shoving her hand down her panties, pleasuring herself as she thought of her new girlfriend.

Rapunzel remained at the table for a couple of seconds wondering what had just happened with Elsa, before getting up and following her upstairs, just not at the same speed the other girl had gone. She supposed she had run to the bathroom, and so she checked there first, but it was empty, so she returned to the guest room and knocked at the door.

"Elsa? What happened? Are you okay?" She asked worried, but got no answer. "Elsa? I'm sorry if I said something to make you uncomfortable, I was just messing with you. Please forgive me?" Again, nothing… but after a moment of silence, Rapunzel heard a strange sound come from the room and wasted no time opening the door worrying something might had happened to Elsa… the sight that greeted her was one she could never forget.

Elsa was lying on the bed, clearly masturbating, but that's not what impressed Rapunzel.

There was ice spreading from the bed and snow flying in circles around it. Ice and snow in the middle of summer, in the warmest state of Arendelle.

Rapunzel would've fainted if she hadn't stabilized herself with the door, which closed loudly behind her making Elsa stop her self-pleasuring season to look at her with wide eyes.

The blonde wanted to disappear, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she had just been caught masturbating. Rapunzel had seen her magic, only because she wasn't careful enough to lock the door… but in her defense, she didn't know her powers went out of control when she took care of her primal needs. Still, she should've locked the door.

Elsa looked at her new friend's face, which she had interpreted as a horrified expression, and wanted to break down crying. She didn't know what'd happen now, but she knew it wouldn't be good for her. Probably Rapunzel wouldn't want to be her friend anymore, would kick her and Anna out of her house and they'd be in danger because Weaseltown was looking for them. All because she was incapable of keeping her damn curse in.

Elsa wanted to run, but Rapunzel was blocking the only way out and jumping out of the window was out of question being in the first floor, so she did the only other think she could; cry, letting out all the fear and pain she felt in the shape of tears. Torrents of tears.

At this, Rapunzel finally reacted; she rushed to Elsa's side, ignoring the ice promptly spreading from the girl's hands, and hugged her. She, of course, tensed at the contact at first, but then she relaxed since she really needed comfort. Besides, if Rapunzel was hugging her, she surely didn't think she was a monster, right?

After a few minutes, Elsa was finally able to somewhat calm down. That's when the brunette released her and finally spoke.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked with a gentle but concerned gaze. Elsa nodded. "Okay, I'm just gonna go get you a tissue and put on a sweater. It's really cold here." She shivered and got up, to then ran out of the room. Elsa briefly considered closing the door and locking herself in until Anna arrived, but she decided that'd make things worse. Besides, Rapunzel was a good person, so she surely wouldn't hurt her… or at least she hoped so.

The brunette returned a minute later wrapped in a thick jacket and holding a box of Kleenex, sat at Elsa's side and handed her the tissues. Then, she waited until the girl had blown her nose and cleaned her tears before speaking.

"So… have you always had this magic?" She asked tentatively. Elsa nodded.

"It was the reason my parents locked me."

"Wait… Your parents? Anna's relatives?" Too late Elsa realized she had just revealed that they were cousins, but Rapunzel noticed her distressed expression and quickly reassured her. "It doesn't bother me, really, I just wanted to know." Elsa sighed in relief; the last thing she wanted was to lose a friend, not because of her unnatural powers, but her incestuous feelings. "And your magic doesn't bother me either. Just so you know."

"Thanks." She said. "For not freaking out."

"That's okay, I know the feeling. Eugene almost had a heart attack when he first witnessed my powers." She smirked. Elsa's eyes opened wide.

"You have powers too?!" She screamed. Rapunzel nodded and Elsa's jaw fell to the ground. She'd never before met someone with magic.

"Not as notorious or impressive as yours, but yes." She answered nonchalantly. "My tears have healing properties. I first discovered it when I was a kid; my dog Maximus broke a leg and I cried over him. He instantly recovered, it was a really nice surprise." One could see she was very proud of her magic. However, Elsa didn't react as she expected.

"You have healing powers?!" She exclaimed with a distressed expressioYou can't tell anyone! Don't _ever_ heal someone again if you don't know them! If Weaseltown found you…

"Relax, if he does I'll just hit him in the face with a frying pan." She joked.

"I'm serious." Elsa said taking her by the shoulders, desperate to make her understand. "You can't let him find you. You're the one he's been looking for."

"Wha…what do you mean?" She asked, finally beginning to understand that maybe Elsa's panic was justified.

"I…" Elsa swallowed. She wanted to tell Rapunzel what she was talking about, but that would mean reminiscing her traumatic childhood without Anna's help, and that'd certainly make Rapunzel's house a huge ice-cube.—I-I'm sorry, I can't tell you right now. I need Anna.

"Anna?" The brunette didn't understand what her friend had to do with it.

"She helps me control my powers." She explained. "Can we please wait until she's back? I promise I will explain everything to you then."

"Okay…" Rapunzel looked confused but decided not to ask questions. "Uh, do you want to watch a movie meanwhile?" Elsa nodded. "Alright, can you thaw the ice?" Elsa nodded again and did just that. It took a lot more concentration than usual, but she eventually did it. "Wonderful." A smile appeared on Rapunzel's lips. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

* * *

><p>By the time Anna returned, Elsa and Rapunzel had just finished watching the whole Maleficent movie, even if neither girl had paid any attention to it, Rapunzel being consumed by curiosity and Elsa by shame for not being strong enough to tell her what she had to tell her without freaking out. So it was a relief when the door opened and Anna came through it.<p>

"Hi." She said in her zombie-like state. Elsa instantly got up and rushed to her side, catching her just before she tripped with the carpet and fell. Anna smiled and looked briefly at Elsa's eyes before placing a brief kiss on her lips. This simple action instantly made both girls feel _way_ better.

"H-how was your class?" Elsa asked, not wanting to get straight into the topic of Rapunzel discovering her magic.

"It was fine…" Anna would've fell into the ground if she hadn't been supporting a great part of her weight on Elsa. "Uh… can we sit? I'm really exhausted." Her eyes were almost closing.

"Yeah, sure." Elsa answered and led her to the couch, where she placed her between herself and Rapunzel.

"So… how was your day? Something interesting happened?" She asked, clearly making a great effort to stay awake.

"I found out about Elsa's magic." Rapunzel blurted out, wanting to know already what Elsa was going to say. Instantly Anna's eyes became the size of plates.

"You what?!" She screamed, suddenly completely awake, before turning to look at Elsa for confirmation. A nod from her part was enough to tell Anna what Punz had said was true.

"Don't worry, I was totally fine with it because… uh…" Rapunzel looked to the side ashamed for not having told to her best friend that she had powers before.

"She has powers too." Elsa said for her, but her expression wasn't a happy one. "Healing powers."

"What?!" Now _that_ was something Anna wouldn't have imagined in her wildest fantasies. However, more than surprised, she was indignant. "Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"I did, but you thought it was a joke." Rapunzel tried to defend herself.

Anna tried to remember her best friend telling her something as shocking as that, but it was very difficult. She had an idea of when it was, but…

"We were drunk, right?" She said and Rapunzel gave her a guilty smile.

"Yeah…"

"Ugh, of course I didn't believe you!"

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"You know what? I gonna do something life-changing, and then I'll throw a party and when you're drunk I'm gonna…"

"You've already done something life changing: becoming Elsa's girlfriend." Rapunzel interrupted her. "And you told her not to tell me anything just because you knew I would be dying to hear it all, so I think we're even. Besides, as much as I'd like to hear your revenge plans, Elsa has something more interesting to tell me and she hasn't because she said she couldn't until you were here because it's about Weaseltown, so please stay quiet until she's finished, alright?" At this, Anna shut her mouth. If it was about Weselton, she'd better hear it right away. "Thanks." Her friend said once she noticed the girl had left her tantrum for later. "Now, please tell me that important thing, Elsa." She said now looking at said girl. Elsa swallowed before clutching tightly to Anna's arm and starting her explanation.

"Okay… uh… the first thing you should know is that… ice powers are not the only powers I have."

"What?!" Both girls exclaimed rather loudly and Elsa gave them a look that clearly said 'Don't interrupt me'. Both understood the message and kept quiet.

"Well… actually they _are_ now, but it's not always been that way." She explained. "I had healing powers, but unlike Rapunzel's, they couldn't heal other people; they only served to heal myself, and also made the pain more bearable." She paused. This was the difficult part. "But as my ice powers got stronger, my healing powers decreased, until they completely disappeared… t-that's partially why Weaseltown was so desperate to get rid of my ice magic, not only because he thought it was a curse." She continued, a few tears appearing in her eyes. "He didn't want the healing magic to fade away so he could later figure out how to use it for… whatever reason he had."

"That's also why he tortured you, isn't it?" Anna asked with a saddened expression. "To witness how your healing magic worked." Elsa nodded and then continued, trying not to cry or turn Anna into an ice statue.

"That's why he can't find Rapunzel. I don't know why he wants healing magic so desperately, but it _can't_ be anything good."

"Maybe he wants it to, I don't know, _heal_?" Rapunzel suggested. "I mean, he's a doctor, right?"

"Yes, but even if that's his purpose, you can't let him find you; he won't treat you nicely." Elsa warned her. "In his eyes, everyone who possess magic is a monster."

The serious way Elsa said this actually made Rapunzel shiver unconsciously, and she felt real fear for the first time, but she was still confident he'd never find her; after all, her magic wasn't as spectacular as Elsa's, and it couldn't get out of control. She'd just have to act like a normal person and everything would be OK. Or so she hoped.

"A-alright." Rapunzel said. "I'll be more careful from now on." Then she nervously got up. "I'll go call Eugene… I forgot to tell him something." And she rushed out of the room.

Anna turned to Elsa, who still seemed to be thinking about her traumatic experiences.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Elsa shook her head and closed her eyes, letting fall two tears. "Oh, Elsa." She said hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry you had to go through all those painful things." Anna closed her eyes, just hoping she could erase the girl's memories. "I-is there something I can do to make you feel better?" She tentatively asked.

Elsa separated herself from Anna and looked up to the gentle, yet concerned eyes of the girl she was in love with. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and gave her a tiny smile, knowing exactly what she needed in that moment.

"Kiss me?" She asked. Anna smiled and leaned in, capturing her lips in one of the most amazing kisses the blonde had experimented so far. This time, the kiss wasn't one of lust, but it still had passion and love, so much, that it was almost instantly able to erase all negative thoughts from Elsa's mind.

As she closed her eyes and kissed the redhead back, Elsa thought she could never get enough of this.


	27. The darkening horizon

**Chapter 26.**

One month passed. One month since Elsa and Anna had become girlfriends, and it was certainly wonderful.

The relationship was progressing rather slowly, which was difficult for Anna, but she knew it was necessary. After they had been together for about a week, Anna finally dared to use tongue on one of their (now more heated) kissing sessions. Fortunately Elsa had reacted positively to her advances and, after another week, using tongue was a common thing between them. Soon after, the blonde had tried kissing her neck, probably a suggestion from Rapunzel (That damn girl knew neck kissing was Anna's weakness), and then their make out session had gotten a little out of control. Thankfully Anna was able to stop herself due to Elsa's gaze, timid and full of uncertainty. Their relationship had progressed enough that it was now close to a standard relationship between twenty-years-old girlfriends, but there were still some things Elsa wasn't willing to do just yet. Yes, she desperately wanted more intimate contact with her lover, but she was somewhat scared and uncertain. Mostly because of her powers, but partially because she feared she wouldn't be good enough at it.

At least Elsa had matured a lot the past month; apparently having a girlfriend had awakened her inner adult. She had stopped acting like a young teenager and now she actually did more things for herself, even going outside (Only to wait for Anna outside the martial arts school or to buy chocolate, but still). Rapunzel also gave her cooking lessons… the first attempts were an utter disaster, but then she got pretty good. She also stopped being so clingy with Anna, like in a child-scared-of-everything kind of way, but she still took her hand when they went outside, only now it was because that's what girlfriends do.

In summary, life was finally how it was supposed to be. After all, if Hans hadn't come yet to get them, nothing could go wrong, right?... Or so they thought.

That morning everything went as usual; Elsa woke up first and patiently waited until Anna stirred awake, giving her a tender gaze and a good morning kiss when she did so. Then, they both went to have breakfast with Rapunzel and Eugene, enjoying some light conversation and blushing whenever the brunette girl teased them about their relationship. After Eugene had left for work, Elsa and Anna started making out in their room before Rapunzel interrupted them, telling them it was time for Anna to go to her kung-fu class. Reluctantly, Anna got up, gave Elsa one last lingering kiss and went through the door, leaving Elsa alone with her new friend.

As usually, both girls went outside and walked for a few minutes until they'd arrived to the forest, where the practice would start. At first, Rapunzel gave Elsa some suggestions as to how to use her growing powers, but now she was more of a viewer. She also stayed alert, telling Elsa if someone was approaching.

Elsa started summoning a snowball and throwing it to the sky, where it exploded in a light snowfall that soon covered everything around Elsa in a thin layer of snow. Smiling, happy that this time she'd managed to make it exactly the thickness she'd intended, she proceeded to plant one foot strongly on the center making thin lines of ice appear forming a great snowflake pattern. At each end-point appeared beautiful columns connected by a bard with intricate patterns, all of them resembling snowflakes.

Strident clapping was heard behind her and Elsa turned around to see Rapunzel with a radiant smile.

"Very impressive." She said. "But nothing you haven't done before. Why don't you try something different?" Elsa nodded and thought for a moment before moving her hands conjuring ice to make an impressive statue of a polar bear. She'd certainly never tried with that particular animal after all. "Yes, yes, very pretty." Rapunzel said with a bored tone. "But a bear is very similar to a dog, or a reindeer, or…"

"No, it's n…!" Elsa tried to protest, but Punzie interrupted her.

"Of course it is! They're mammals. Why don't you use some imagination?" Elsa rolled her eyes. That day her friend was being incredibly bossy, but she still complied, wanting to impress her so much that she'd _have to_ shut up.

The blonde then waved her hands shooting ice with the utmost precision to create a massive statue that she even had to surround a couple of times so no details escaped her. It was tiring, but it was worth it; at the end, there stood an enormous white and blue dragon with scales captured with mind-blowing precision, as if it was a real living dragon, waiting for something to awake it. Elsa looked at her new piece with proud; she was pretty sure just a month ago she couldn't have created something half as wonderful as that statue, but her relationship with Anna had surprisingly helped her controlling her powers, to the point that since that first kiss no ice had appeared without her consent… except when she was involved in her _sessions_ of self-pleasuring, that is, but she still hadn't found a solution to that.

Shaking her head to forget about that problem for now, the creator of the impressive beast turned to Rapunzel and gave her a confident smirk, as if daring her to say her statue wasn't impressive enough. The brunette got up from the rock where she was sitting and walked around the dragon, appreciating the stunning precision of every form that made its body. At the end she hummed satisficed and turned to Elsa with a big smile.

"Well, yes, this is certainly original and stunning." She began, which made Elsa's smile widen. "However," She added. "details are easily done in such massive works, but now that I think about it, I've never seen you do something similar in a small shape."

Frowning at the critic, Elsa waved a hand harshly towards Rapunzel, who proffered a little squeak as something freezing cold appeared on her shoulder. The brunette turned to see what it was and her eyes widened as she saw Pascal, her little chameleon, but colored purple-red. Otherwise, it was a very convincing replica, as every tiny scale had been made individually. This time, the brunette could just say "Wow", which satisficed Elsa greatly making the chameleon turn of a turquoise green.

After the initial shock, the younger girl was able to talk.

"H-how… " She started, but it sounded more like a squeak, so she cleared her throat and started again. "How did you…? The color…?"

At the question, Elsa looked (_really_ looked) at the chameleon and blinked twice, as if she thought it was an illusion. But there was no doubt; the little creature wasn't blue as her regular ice-sculptures. She was as shocked as her friend.

"I-I don't know." She answered. "I have no idea how I did that."

"That's fine, but…" Rapunzel put a pained expression, finally realizing her shoulder was freezing at the touch of the chameleon, but when she tried to remove it, she discovered it was glued to her clothes. "Elsa? Can you please remove it?" She pleaded.

"Of course!" The ice-wilder exclaimed when she realized what was happening before disappearing the ice-Pascal with just one movement of her hands. Then, she approached the brunette to see if she wasn't hurt. However, when the girl uncovered her shoulder to inspect it, it was purple, broadening in black. Apparently Elsa's ice was colder than normal ice. "I'm sorry!" She said very regretful. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know." She sighed as she touched the sore area that, even now, felt as if it was being burned. Still, she couldn't blame Elsa; she knew it hadn't been on purpose. "It's okay, I can heal it… I think." The truth is, she'd never tried to heal herself, mainly because she had never been hurt so badly, but she hoped it worked.

Letting out a tear was fairly easy because she was in real pain, and then all she had to do was take it with her fingers and place it where the frostbite was. Instantly, her skin recovered its normal color, as if harm had never been done. Both girls sighed in relief and then the brunette covered her shoulder again.

"Looks like I can also heal myself." Rapunzel said smiling. "That's something I'd never done… Talking about recently-discovered-powers, are you sure you'd never done that color thing before?" Elsa shook her head. "Weird. Maybe your powers are still growing."

"Maybe." Elsa said hoping it wasn't the case. If they grew more, she may not be able to control them.

"Or maybe it was something else." The other girl suggested as a new idea popped into her mind. "Did you feel any different when the ice changed colors?" Elsa thought a little before answering.

"Yes… when I first did it, I was upset." She admitted. "And then I was very happy."

"So it turned red and then green…" Rapunzel let out a thoughtful hum. "You may not have noticed, but the same happened to your dragon and the rest of the ice you'd casted… and when you panicked seeing my wound, it all turned yellow."

"Are you suggesting that the color of the ice changes according to my emotions?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"It could be." She shrugged.

"And why it hadn't happened before?"

"Well, when you were young, you probably didn't have that power, and more recently… Has something about your feelings changed recently?"

"Well…" Elsa thought for a few seconds trying to point out any change that may had occurred. The only thing she could think of was admitting how she felt for Anna. "I can now express exactly how I feel for Anna."

"And for the others? When Eugene or I make you feel something, do you express it freely?"

"Well… yes." Elsa realized her friend was right. She had stopped concealing a while ago.

"That may be what triggered such a change in you powers; when you express a feeling freely while controlling ice, it reflects in your creations."

"Doesn't that sound a little crazy?" Elsa said unsure.

"There's only one way to find out." The other girl smirked.

* * *

><p>After that, Elsa spent at least two more hours focusing on one emotion and creating ice-sculptures of different colors. She even created one of Anna with the exact same clothing she was wearing that day. It was kinda hard at first, but then she almost became an expert. After that, Rapunzel had make her practice her aim, blasting different ice-made targets. The blonde didn't really see why she should do this, since she really didn't want to hurt anybody, but the brunette always said it was necessary in case Weselton's men discovered where she was. After all, Anna couldn't defend them both on her own.<p>

Exhausted, they returned to the house, where Rapunzel quickly warmed some food they had prepared the previous day while Elsa sat down on the couch and zipped through the channels searching for something to watch. Just when she'd found a movie about a bunch of teenagers that were in a school for mutants that she found quite interesting (As well as ironic), the front door's handle twisted signaling someone's arrival. Elsa got up as if she had been struck by a thunder and ran to the entrance.

As soon as the door opened and a certain redhead got through it, sweaty and tired, she found herself enveloped by a pair of slim arms winding themselves around her neck and kissed by soft pink lips. She opened her eyes wide, not expecting such a welcome, but relaxed at the gentle touch. Then, a playful tongue slipped through her lips as the owner pressed into her body, making the kiss become more heated. It was as if Elsa was possessed by an irrational hunger… which wasn't anything new anymore.

Anna barely had enough presence of mind to close the door before tugging at Elsa's leg urging her to lift them. The girl complained, wrapping Anna's waist with her legs as she caught her hips and pulled her even closer. Anna's whole body trembled in protest to this great physical effort, but she ignored it as she walked to the couch, still kissing Elsa, and deposited the girl on it before climbing on top of her to resume their kissing. For all they cared, the world could've ended in that instant and they'd continue kissing, because the sensation of being so intimately linked with the one they loved most (Both, physically and emotionally) was just _heaven_.

They could've kept kissing the rest of the day if not for certain someone screaming at their ear:

"Hey, get a room you two!" Anna jumped in surprise and fell from the couch to then glare at her now ex-best friend… who was she kidding? She'd always be her best friend, as much as she annoyed her sometimes.

"Why did you interrupt them?!" A male voice was heard from the entrance and the three girls turned, surprised to see Eugene, who had apparently just arrived from work. "It was getting hotter!" He protested, to which Rapunzel just rolled her eyes.

"Exactly why I interrupted them. I don't want to watch them having sex in my couch."

"I do."

"Because it's not _your_ mother's couch!"

"You have a point." He accepted. Then, they both erupted in laughter and approached to each other to hug and kiss sweetly.

"See?" Rapunzel turned to Elsa and Anna after the kiss ended. "This is how _decent_ people greet their partners." Anna just rolled her eyes. "I swear, sometimes I think you're the recently-married couple here." To this all of them laughed lightly.

"More like a couple of horny teenagers, I think." Eugene corrected which made them all laugh even harder (Except Elsa, who just made a mental note to ask Anna about the meaning of 'horny' later).

"Hey, don't you smell something burning?" Anna asked suddenly, interrupting everyone's laughter.

"The chicken!" Rapunzel exclaimed and ran to the kitchen while other three people looked at each other briefly before following her.

It all went to hell as soon as the doorbell rang. None of them was expecting visitors, so it was weird, but still Eugene got up and went to open the door, where she found three men wearing suits.

Anna was just about to take a spoonful of hazelnut soup into her mouth when she heard something that put her senses on alert.

"We're here to inform you that you've won a free trip to the most marvelous island getaway ever."

"A trip? But I didn't…" Before Eugene had finished his sentence, however, he was punched in the gut and, before he could recover and fully process what was happening they hit him in the head with the back of a gun and he fell unconscious.

_Fuck._

The only thing in Anna's mind as she walked to the men was that they were screwed, after all, whatever she had learned with Mulan hadn't included "fighting against three guys holding guns while I only have a spoon".

"You're Weselton's men." She said, voice full of hatred more than fear.

"We are." Said the one who was in the middle. "It took us a while since that incompetent Hans refused to say anything unless he was rewarded in compensation for the time he'd spent hiding from the police. Fortunately at least, he relented due to our boss' methods of… _persuasion_." A chill ran through Anna's spine. She didn't like what Hans had done, of course, but she didn't think he deserved torture.

In that moment she noticed Rapunzel approaching carefully to the men holding a frying pan, but as she did so very slowly and silently, they didn't seem to notice. At the same time, Eugene stirred and opened his eyes, and Anna quickly realized she should keep the men distracted.

"You mean torture?" She said accusingly, her stare hardening. The man just laughed.

"I'll just say that I hope I'll never be in his hands."

"Well, I guess you'll be." Anna's mouth was now talking without being connected to her mind. "After all, I'm pretty sure he'll be very mad at you when you return empty handed."

"What do you mean? You aren't armed, and our men are right now surrounding this house."

"Yes, but with my special ability I could crush you all before you have time to even blink." Anna didn't know where that came from, but she knew it may give them an opportunity to attack.

"You're bluffing. There are only two girls here with magic, and you're not one of them." It sounded more like he wanted to convince himself and his men.

"Really? Well…" Anna discretely looked at Rapunzel who was now hiding behind a drawer really close to the men, and then at Eugene who was still lying on the floor but his breath was very agitated so she guessed he was just pretending. It was time. "Why don't you come and see if I'm really bluffing?!" She shouted defiantly.

The men doubted just an instant, but it was enough. The one to the right got knocked down when the frying pan hit his head, and the one to the left hit the wall when a potent kick landed on his stomach, losing consciousness as his head was also damaged. The one at the center made the worst mistake possible; pointed Anna with a gun, but just when he was pulling the trigger, he suddenly froze. Literally. He was now a human ice-statue.

They all turned to see Elsa who was now standing behind the couch with her arms extended, a despaired look in her face.

"He tried to kill Anna." She explained, voice trembling.

"That's okay." Anna assured her. "You didn't have an option; this guys are bad men. They won't hesitate to kill us, so don't hesitate when you attack either." That last part was said to them all, so everyone nodded, conscious that now their lives were in serious danger. "Rapunzel, you and Flynn go south, find the airport and leave to Corona as soon as possible; your parents will surely offer you protection."

"And you?" Eugene asked fearing the answer.

"We'll go east first, find your friend and see if he finished the false papers I requested for Elsa. Then we'll also leave."

"But why do we have to separate?" Rapunzel protested.

"We have a better chance to escape if we're not together." Anna simply answered. "Apparently Weselton knows about your powers too, so they'll probably split. That way, we won't be in such a great danger." Rapunzel nodded and put a serious and determined expression.

"I'll go get our papers."

"There's a small leather bag on my bed. Bring it to me; it has my papers and some money. We have to travel light."

"Meanwhile we'll keep anyone from entering." Eugene assured her closing the door. "Go!" At this, Rapunzel disappeared upstairs.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled to transmit to the girl a sense of urgency. Her head quickly snapped in her direction. "Freeze the door and the windows." Elsa nodded and proceeded to do that. "Eugene, give me a gun and take one for yourself; we're gonna need them."

As if on cue, a window that wasn't still frozen broke and a hammer could be distinguished, however, as soon as the man's body peered through the window frame, he was shot in the leg by Anna. Just a moment after he fell and another one was trying to get inside, the window was covered by three feet of solid ice just as the others.

In that moment, Rapunzel came down with her chameleon on her shoulder and holding two bags; hers and Anna's. Anna took hers, saying with an intense stare:

"Don't let him capture you." She said with a voice so serious that it gave the brunette chills.

"Neither do you." She squeaked. Anna nodded and then went to Elsa and took her hand.

"Elsa, conjure a strong blizzard outside the house. Once they've fled, we'll get out." Elsa nodded and closed her eyes. Instantly, a mini storm appeared around her to then expand, making all of them cold, until it surrounded the entire house in a fourteen feet radius. Since they were in the center, they didn't suffered anymore. "Ready?" Elsa nodded, opening her eyes.

"I… I guess this is the goodbye then?" Rapunzel asked tentatively, approaching to her best friend and her girlfriend.

"We'll meet again." Anna promised, gaze softening for the first time since the attack. "I promise… a-and I'm sorry I dragged you into this." She added guilty, knowing that, if not for them, Weselton would've never disturbed Rapunzel.

"It's alright." She assured her. "I'm glad I was able to help you." Then, she pulled her into a tight hug that Anna reciprocated gladly, hoping it wouldn't be the last. "Take care of Elsa." She then added as they pulled back.

"I'll will." Anna assured her before Rapunzel turned to the girl.

"Elsa… I'll miss you." She admitted. "I already see you as a friend, and I hope you do too. I could never imagine a better girlfriend for Anna, so… please, protect her for me, will you?" Elsa nodded before she was crushed by a hug and felt wet tears on her shoulder, then she hugged her back feeling that her eyes were also watering. However, in that moment the brunette broke the embrace, giving her a light squeeze in her arms before pulling back completely.

"I'll miss you too." Eugene said to the girls emotively before hugging Anna and trying to hug Elsa, who took a little step back; she still didn't know Eugene as well and so wasn't very comfortable with physical contact, so he had to settle for taking her hand and shaking it as he gave her a smile, trying not to look hurt. "We'll see each other again." He promised.

"We will." Anna reiterated and, thereupon, she opened the door and the four of them walked into the white storm.


	28. A new beginning

**Chapter 27.**

As they excited the airport, Elsa let out a shaky breath in relief. The previous day they had spent several hours walking through a fierce snowstorm while hoping to avoid being captured by Weselton's men. She and Anna had taken down a small amount of his forces and barely avoided getting injured a few times (of course they both had gotten some wounds, but they weren't deep since apparently Elsa's hurricane of ice had been enough to protect them). Then they had traveled to this place called "The Ugly Duckling", where they found a bunch of thugs that apparently were Eugene's friends. They still got out of there as soon as they received their false documentation, just in case. Then they had went to the airport, picked the first flight to Norway (that unfortunately parted at midnight and wasn't even to Oslo, but to a small southern town), spent several hours waiting in increasing amounts of anxiety bordering on panic, hoping no one found them, and then gotten into that damn flying machine (Elsa didn't like it at all) and spent a hard night flying; Elsa freaking out every time they were caught by a turbulence, and Anna trying to calm her down. Of course, they now looked more like animated corpses than human beings. Oh, and the fact that the "Strange summer snow storm" was everywhere in the news wasn't helping to improve Elsa's mood either. So yeah… she just wanted to get into a comfortable bed and forget about everything, but if she only had the back seat of a taxi, she wasn't going to waste it, so she spent the trip to the hotel (which only lasted 15 minutes) sleeping.

Anna, in the other hand, couldn't give in to such luxuries, not only because she had to keep an eye on Elsa, but because she was very anxious about Rapunzel; she hadn't wanted to tell Elsa just yet, because she was enough stressed as it was, but she hadn't been able to communicate with her friend since they had left behind the storm, nor with Eugene. She was afraid they had been captured, but she just hoped they were hiding, or that they had dropped their cellphones or something. She really didn't want anything to happen to them.

Once they arrived to the hotel Elsa only managed to put on some old shirt before falling asleep again, this time on the bed. While Anna's eyes were also closing, she kept trying to call her friends, but no avail. After a while, when she had decided to just give up, her phone rang. She rushed to answer, but then realized it was just Kristoff and a disappointed expression fell upon her features. Still, she picked up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Anna? It's me, Kristoff."

"Oh, Kristoff, hi." Anna tried to sound at least a bit enthusiastic, but failed miserably.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a little tired." She shrugged it off. "What's up?"

"I wanted to call you the other day to tell you about something I found, but then this weird thing happened with Sven and I forgot, but yesterday I found out you were discovered by Weselton and… well, I needed to check up on you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a few bruises, slight frostbite and… wait." Anna's brain had been too tired to understand what Kristoff had just said until a few seconds later. "How did you find out?"

"I saw it in the news; a mysterious snowstorm in the middle of summer, conveniently at the state of Lyset. What else could've caused it?"

"Oh, right. Well… uh… what did you want to tell me?"

"Turns out, there was a secret compartment in Hans' car that we hadn't discovered until recently. It had all your information, as well as some registers of your uncle's bank account. I think Weselton had been using them to make sure your uncle wouldn't take Elsa out of the country, but now it may be dangerous; if you use that money, he may be able to find you."

"And you didn't tell me until now?!" Anna all but screamed. She now wasn't feeling sleepy anymore, but pissed off. This could've costed their lives… not to mention, now she _really_ needed to start working; she didn't have a lot of money in her own account.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to, really." Kristoff tried to excuse himself. "But Sven got hurt during a bank robbery and I was very worried about him."

"Oh. Sorry." Anna apologized for her outburst. "I'm really not in my best state of mind."

"I understand. This couldn't have been easy for you."

"No… " Suddenly, Anna's fears and anxieties about Rapunzel came back, and she felt even more downcast.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked obviously detecting a hint of sadness in the redhead's usually joyful voice.

"I-I…" Anna wasn't sure if she should tell Kristoff about Rapunzel, because that'd mean telling him about her powers, but she figured out she needed some help and that she could trust the cop; he was already keeping Elsa's secret after all.—I'm worried about my friend, Rapunzel. We were staying at her house when Weselton's men came for us and I haven't heard anything about her or her husband since the attack.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine. After all, Weselton wanted Elsa, right?"

"Yes… and no. He probably knew about Rapunzel's powers too."

"Rapunzel has powers?!" He screamed. "Am I in some kind of X-men movie or something?" This actually made Anna giggle, but she still didn't sound very happy.

"Not really, but Elsa thinks she may be the one Weselton's looking for. It's a long story." She added before he could ask because she really didn't have energy to explain everything.

"Okay… uh…" Kristoff wisely choose not to make questions for now. "In this case it may be convenient to investigate and make sure she wasn't captured. I'll send Sven to Lyset; he has a few days off because of his injury. It's just a scratch, don't worry, he's fine now." He added so Anna wouldn't feel bad about Sven helping them while injured.

"Thanks, that makes me feel better." Anna said truly grateful. "I'll let you know if I know something about Rapunzel."

"Same. And please send me a message with their full names."

"Will do." Anna promised.

"Fine, I'll call you later. Go get some rest; you sound like you need it."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Kristoff answered before hanging up. Anna then proceeded to quickly send him a message with Rapunzel and Eugene's full names and address before putting the phone on her nightstand and then snuggling towards Elsa to finally get some sleep.

* * *

><p>When Anna woke up the sunset light was already filtering through the curtains. She blinked a few times trying to get used to the brightness and, when she failed, she tried to retreat behind the sheets again. However, when she did, she noticed something was amiss; she had way too much space for herself. The bed was empty.<p>

Instantly she bolted upright, now completely awake, and almost fell as everything started spinning around. She took a moment clutching firmly at the bedside table before she could regain balance and begin walking towards the bathroom, hoping Elsa was there.

"Elsa?" She said knocking the door. "Are you there?" Unfortunately, there was no answer, and Anna panicked. "Elsa!" She screamed as she got in, but as she feared, her girlfriend wasn't there. She was just about to call the police (yes, she was _that _worried, but hey, they had just been attacked the previous day, and her nerves were still on edge), when the room door opened and Elsa got in. Anna didn't waste one second before running to the blonde and giving her a crushing hug.

"Hi." Elsa said hugging her back. "I'm glad you're awake. When I left you were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you up, but I was really hungry, so I went to get something to eat at the vending machine and… Anna?" Suddenly Elsa noticed the redhead had started shaking and that soft whimpers were escaping her mouth. "Anna, are you alright?" She asked frantically, worried that maybe she had been hurt during the storm she had summoned and neither of them had noticed until that moment, but then Anna nodded and the blonde relaxed. Just a little though.

"I-I just…" Anna started but was interrupted by her sobs. "W-when I didn't see you I… I thought you had been found and…" She tightened her grip even more, so Elsa was sure she'd get some bruises, but she didn't protest. "I-I don't want to lose you. I've already lost Rapunzel, and I couldn't bear losing you too."

"Wait…" Elsa took some time to comprehend what her girlfriend had just said. "What do you mean you lost Rapunzel? We just separated but we'll see her again… right?" An uneasy feeling settled in Elsa's stomach and she actually started sweating, anticipating the answer. When Anna shook her head Elsa's world came crashing down.

"I-I didn't wanted to tell you, but I guess you have the right to know." Anna answered between sobs. "She isn't answering her phone, nor is Eugene. I'm afraid something may have happened to them." Now Anna's crying increased in intensity and Elsa felt she may join her… but Anna had always been strong for her, maybe it was her turn to be strong for Anna; she sure looked like she needed someone to fall back on. She still let out a few tears though; Rapunzel had been her only real friend aside from Anna, she was a sweet and wonderful girl, and she loved her so much… she would never forgive herself if something happened to her.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. Weselton should've captured me, not her."

"No!" Anna shouted, startling Elsa, as she pulled back a little. "No." She repeated shaking her head, looking intensely at her eyes. "_Never_ say that again. I could never live without you. I love you Elsa, more than anything, and don't want to _ever_ be apart from you. You understand?" Elsa quickly nodded before Anna again pressed her body against her. "I'm just glad that, despite everything, I still have you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I know it may not be much, coming from a girl that spent most of her life locked in a dark room, but… you're also the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I know." Anna said smiling as she pulled back a little. "And it does mean a lot." She then leaned in and gave Elsa a gentle kiss. The blonde could still taste the salty tears on her girlfriend's lips, but she didn't care; she just wanted to make her feel better. And to feel better herself. So she kissed her back with a bit more enthusiasm, but still keeping it cool, however, Anna answered breaking the kiss. "Listen, as much as I'd like to keep making out with you the rest of the day, and probably the night, because it really makes me feel a lot better, I need to tell you something first. Kristoff called me, he said Weselton has been watching your father's bank account, so he may find us if I retire money from it, so… yeah… we're out of money. We have to get a job or something."

"A… job?" Elsa asked slightly worried. She wasn't an expert, but she was pretty sure that getting a job involved going out to the street and interact with people.

"Oh… well, yeah… I mean, I could get a job and try to sustain both of us, but… I'm afraid that wouldn't be enough." Anna gave her an apologetic glance. "Of course I could just work all day long, but then I wouldn't have time to see you, and I guess you wouldn't want that."

"No." Elsa sighed. "I'll help you. Just… please let it be a job that doesn't involve too much interaction." She pleaded.

"Uhm… well…" Anna rubbed her nape nervously. "I was actually wanting to open a little business, like a shop or something. That way we would be together practically all day, but you'd have to interact with the clients."

"Oh." Elsa weighed her options; she really didn't want to interact with strangers, but at the same time the prospect of being with Anna all the time was a very good incentive. "Okay. Just… don't leave alone with the clients."

"Don't worry, I won't." She assured her, knowing well how anxious Elsa could get around others when she wasn't around. "Now, about what we'll sell… maybe Ice-cream? I mean, you could make them in the blink of an eye, so that would save us some time and money. But we could also sell coffee since winter is fast approaching."

"I guess I could do that." Elsa agreed half-heatedly.

"Great!" Anna exclaimed now feeling a little better. "I'll search for a good place to open the business tomorrow morning, but for now… I guess we've both earned a kiss." She added playfully. She was still worried of course, about both Rapunzel and their economic situation, but she guessed she needed some distraction. Thankfully, Elsa was feeling the same, so they started kissing, softly at first, calming, but then more heated until they ended up in bed, Anna over the blonde, trying to let out all the stress and anxiety they felt trough passionate kisses.

* * *

><p>The next day Anna was busy, literally running from one place to another trying to find a store for rent that was cheap enough but still looked nice. It took her the whole day, even in a small town like the one they were at, but by the end of the day, she had already picked three and now just needed Elsa's opinion before choosing. Elsa had preferred to stay at the hotel all day, saying she was still a little tired, but Anna guessed she really was grieving Rapunzel, so she didn't pressure her, instead going to pick her up to have lunch together and later in the afternoon to help her decide the store. True to be told Elsa wasn't too enthusiastic about it, but at the end she decided she liked better the smaller, but more homey, store next to the fjord. Anna agreed with her, since it had a beautiful view and normally temperatures were higher near the sea, so that'd help their ice-cream business. Besides, they could also rent the room above the store and live there; it wasn't too fancy or big, but it would suffice. For now.<p>

So Anna finalized the deal with the owner, payed the first month's rent (with what little he had left in her personal account), and the girls spent the next few days working on the place; painting the walls of blue and adorning them with intricate snowflakes (by Elsa's suggestion, of course), buying what was necessary to start the business (only chairs, tables, a cash register and ice cream containers really, since Elsa would be making the ice cream and keeping it cool all day with her powers) and putting it all on place.

After about five days, everything was ready… everything except the owners, of course. Both girls had actually enjoyed the distraction that working on the shop had provided them, since they really didn't want to think about what had happened with Rapunzel because every time they did, they just felt the urge to cry like there was no tomorrow or (in Anna's case) to run, find Weselton somehow and beat the crap out of him, but of course neither option would do any good, so… they'd just have to live with it. Or at least try to. As if this wasn't enough, Elsa was also pretty anxious and scared about having to deal with dozens of strangers every day; Anna had assured her that she'd be the one receiving the payments and taking the orders, but still; being with so many new people really made her anxious.

It was the night before finally opening the shop when everything became just too much for them. They were lying on their new smaller bed so close that there was no real space between their bodies, but they weren't doing anything. They'd usually talk about their impressions throughout the day, Anna would tell Elsa some fun anecdotes, they would laugh and then, after staring lovingly into each other eyes for a while and sharing a tender goodnight kiss, sleep would finally take them. But that day was different; there was so much tension that it could actually be cut with a knife. They were both dwelling on their fears, their concerns and their sorrow, but neither of them would comment anything fearing to upset the other.

Elsa was the first to break the silence.

"Anna?" She said, making said girl turn to look at her, trying to hide her distressed expression. "Would you be mad at me if I told you I'm scared?"

"No, of course not." The redhead promptly answered. "I would never be mad at you for that. I actually think it's understandable." At this Elsa let out a sigh of relief.

"Great, so… do you think we can just… postpone the inauguration? You know, until I feel more prepared?"

"I'm sorry." Anna gave her an apologetic look, but Elsa's face instantly fell. The redhead almost cursed herself, but she knew she could be indulgent in this, so instead she tried to comfort Elsa placing a hand over her soft cheeks. "I wished I could give you more time but… the truth is that… we need the money." Anna admitted. "It is true that we saved a lot by not buying the equipment to make ice cream, but… the remodeling still wasn't cheap at all. If we don't start working now, we may not be able to pay the rent the next month, and then I'd have to get a full time job and we wouldn't see each other."

"I know." Elsa sighed. "I just wished it wasn't like that." At this, Anna decided to give her a small peck on the lips, hoping to bright her mood.

"Me too, but this is reality, and we have to work, whether we feel prepared or not."

"Do _you_ feel ready?" Elsa asked, concerned about her girlfriend's attitude the past few hours; she wasn't her usual cheerful and optimistic self.

"Me? Yeah, of course. I was born ready." Anna answered trying to brush off the topic, but Elsa still was unconvinced.

"You're lying." The blonde say.

"What? No, of course not!" She tried to protest.

"Anna, I can see you are. When you lie, you always bite your lower lip." In that moment the redhead noticed she was doing just that and instantly stopped.

"I do not." She pouted. Elsa sighed at her stubbornness.

"You know? I may not be as mature as most women of my age, but… I can help you." At her sincere (and way more mature than usual) words, Anna's expression became surprised. "I may still be new to this whole 'love' thing, but… I know that people who love each other are supposed to help one another, to _support_ one another, to be strong when the other can't." Elsa paused, lowering her gaze. "All this time you've been strong for me, you've given me everything while expecting little in return. And that isn't fair at all."

"But Elsa, you were hurt, you needed help." She protested.

"I know." The blonde interrupted her. "I know I couldn't have been there for you then, but now that I can… please, let me help you." Elsa's eyes were so intense, so full of love, acceptance and understanding that something inside Anna snapped.

Ever since her parents died she'd tried to be strong, positive, to never cry, never mourn anything and keep going. This was what had kept her alive all these years, this is what had help her cope with someone as broken as Elsa when she first found her, but… no one can be strong forever. Without realizing it Anna had been just burying all her frustration, her fears, her grief, not having the luxury to just fall into someone's arms and let it all out… because until now she had been almost completely alone. Now her best friends' disappearance had just been too much for the redhead and trying to bury it along with everything else had just make her feel worse. It was to the point she felt like collapsing, and she instinctively knew that, if she did, no one would help her stand up again.

But what she hadn't realized is that something had changed. She wasn't alone anymore; she _had _Elsa. True, before Elsa had had _her_, but now she could actually count on the blonde for support, for comfort; she could make her feel better when she was feeling down, she could take care of her if she was tired or ill, she could be that one person who would always have her back, the one that'd never leave her.

But this realization was just too much for Anna.

Anna started crying. At first there were only a few tears, slowly dripping from her cheeks, but then, she actually started shaking, and sobbing and whimpering, but this time she didn't have to just hug the pillow, hoping to gain some comfort, no; this time she was held by a pair of welcoming arms, this time she felt gentle hands rubbing her back, caressing her hair. This time, she didn't feel so much cold filtering into her broken heart because there was a warm body pressed against hers, a body of someone who actually cared about her, loved her. This time, she didn't need to deny that Rapunzel was missing, that Eugene was missing, or that this was probably all her fault; she could just accept the facts, feel the pain that came with them, sob as she felt the unbearable wounds and then… then she could let them heal. True, she wouldn't stop being sad, she wouldn't stop being worried, but at least now she knew that, when she felt like she couldn't keep going, there would be someone there to help her through it.


	29. Opening day

**Chapter 28.**

Today was the grand day, the day when Anna and Elsa would be opening their ice cream shop. As it was the inauguration, they'd be making a 50% discount, but since Elsa's powers were the ones to cool down the treats, Anna hoped they'd still make a little profit. They opened around midday, as Anna figured no one would buy ice cream early in the morning (also she couldn't have woken up before ten, even if she had tried).

Elsa was very nervous, since she'd never before interacted with strangers and now she'd have to do it all day long, but at least she felt a little better knowing that, even if her ice powers got a little out of control, no one would deem odd to feel a little chill inside an ice cream shop (or so Anna had told her). She was also a little worried about Anna, because, even though the redhead had assured her that she was feeling a lot better thanks to her, she still seemed to be a little off that day, sad and less energetic than usual. But Elsa figured it'd take some time; even she, who hadn't known Rapunzel and Eugene for more than a few weeks, missed them a lot and thought about them constantly.

But they really didn't have time to worry, since their first client soon came in; a little boy, probably no more than six years old, dragging his grandmother into the shop. Instantly, Elsa tensed and the temperature lowered.

"Look, look!" He exclaimed. "A new ice-cream shop!"

"I know, I know. Calm down." The woman said. "I know you want some ice-cream, but your mother told me not to buy you treats." At this the boy pouted and looked at the old lady with puppy dog eyes until she finally sighed and turned to Anna. "Hello." She said.

"Hi." Anna answered cheerfully, glad to finally have a client.

"My grandson here wants an ice-cream. Only one ball, please." She added, though the kid protested.

"Okay, cone or cup?"

"Cone!" The boy screamed making Anna smile and laugh. "Chocolate, please." He added.

"Alright, a ball of chocolate ice-cream in a cone coming." She turned to look at Elsa and make sure she was listening, to which the blonde nodded and proceeded to prepare the ice-cream while Anna received the payment. However, Elsa's hands were trembling and ice kept spreading through the scoop, making her feel even more anxious. She tried to calm herself down, to convince herself that there was really nothing to be afraid of… but she just couldn't; her body reacted badly to the other people's closeness even if she didn't want it to, and it only became worse when she realized they were staring at her, probably judging her for taking so long.

At one point, the trembling became so bad that the scoop slipped from her hands and fell to the ground, but when Elsa tried to reach for it, her feet slipped in the ice she had unwillingly created and she fell.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped and rushed to help her stand up. "Are you okay?" Elsa nodded, her cheeks burning red from embarrassment.

"I just got nervous." She whispered so quietly Anna practically had to read her lips to understand what she was saying. The redhead was about to say that she'd handle this and send her to sit and calm down, when the boy spoke.

"Hey! I want my ice-cream." He whined. "Now!"

"I-I'm sorry." Anna answered, feeling a little anxious, now that it was quite obvious the boy was going to cry fi she didn't give him an ice-cream soon. "I'll give it to you in a minute." At this, she let go of Elsa, went to pick another scoop and prepare the treat. However, as she did so, she couldn't stop talking; her mouth moved without her being able to control it. "I-it's just that she's never work a day in her life… not that she's lazy, or useless; she is actually always trying to find a way to help me, but she has been lock…"

"Uhm… H-here's your ice-cream." Elsa interrupted her, practically taking said ice-cream from Anna's hands and shoving it to the woman's hands before retreating as far away of them as she could. This simple action had took all the courage she had, and even then, she was now still trembling slightly, but she knew it had been necessary. It's not like she thought these two particular people where associated with Weaseltown, but she knew they had to take precautions; no one should know about her real story.

"Thank you." The woman said eying her like she was crazy before giving the ice-cream to her grandson and exciting the shop. Elsa let out the breath she was holding as soon as she saw them walk through the doors. Then, she turned to look at Anna, who had an ashamed expression on her face.

"Sorry." She said. "I always talk a lot when I get nervous."

"You're nervous?" Elsa asked in disbelief, since she'd never seen Anna nervous before.

"Uhm… yes?" Anna answered, her cheeks turning bright red in embarrassment. "It always happens when I really want someone to like me and I'm afraid I'm going to screw it all up."

"But… why did you want them to like you so much?"

"Because they are potential clients. Our survival depends on their opinion about us."

"I'm sure anyone would like you if you only showed them your true self, like you did with me." Elsa assured her as she approached to her and gave her a hug, one that she really needed too, since she was still feeling a little anxious.

"You think so?" Anna asked, relishing at the warmth of Elsa's body, and pulling her even closer.

"You're the best human being I've ever known." Elsa nodded, closing her eyes and inhaling Anna's intoxicating scent while feeling her perfect curves under her fingers. She was really becoming addict to her. "You've made me feel whole again, and happy. You sure can make people want to come back for some ice-cream." Anna nodded and hummed happily as she enjoyed the wonderful sensation of being so close to the one she loved. She just wanted to stay in her arms all day long. She really liked Elsa's new attitude, like she was trying to take care of her, just like she had always done for the blonde; it made their relationship feel more equal.

"Maybe you're right." Anna agreed. "But I'll need you at my side to remind me of this. If you promise me you'll try stay calm, I promise I won't try too hard to be liked by them."

"I promise." Elsa said. At this, Anna separated a little from her and kissed her tenderly on the lips, to which the blonde hummed in delight before kissing her more hungrily. Anna moaned and pressed her tongue against Elsa's lips so she opened them for her, and when she did, they both felt light-headed from the intense pleasure they were experiencing. Then, Anna's instincts took over and she pushed Elsa against the wall, before starting to caress her perfect hips. The blonde gasped at the unexpected contact, but couldn't say anything because soon Anna's lips were passionately kissing her neck, making her shudder and yearn for more. Encouraged by this reaction, Anna lifted the hem of Elsa's shirt and gently touched her bare skin, which was almost as smooth as silk. But she still needed more and, without thinking, she let her hand ascend until she felt Elsa's bra and, without pausing, shoved her hand behind it to feel Elsa's hardened nipple. That's when she was pushed back and fell on her rear.

"Ow! Elsa, what the hell?!" She angrily glared at her girlfriend, who was now hugging herself with a fearful expression and looking down at the ice quickly spreading from her feet as the temperature dropped.

"S-sorry." Elsa squeaked. "I-It's just… that… uh… it felt… strange." Anna only glared at her.

_Really? I make out with her and she just says it felt strange? She seemed to be enjoying herself quite a lot… that is, until I touched her breasts._

"Strange?" Anna tried to inquire, though she still was a little hurt and it came more rudely than she had intended.

"No one has ever… well, touched me _there_ before. Not like that." Anna gave her a questioning look, encouraging her to continue. "Of course, when my father beat me, he sometimes hit my…" she pointed to her chest, clearly embarrassed to talk about this. "As well as the rest of my body, but it always hurt more here. I-I guess that's why I freaked out." She looked at the ground with a sad expression. "I-I'm sorry."

Seeing this, Anna's expression softened considerably as she got up and walked towards Elsa, who was now clearly fighting to contain her tears, obviously remembering those horrible times. Sometimes it was easy for Anna to forget what Elsa had gone through, specially lately, since Elsa had been acting more or less like a normal (though shy) human being, and this had make her yell at the blonde for something that was not really her fault.

"No, I'm sorry." Anna said with a sad tone as she caressed Elsa's cheek. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just… sometimes it's easy to forget you're still recovering, and that I'm the first one to touch you with love in a long time." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Elsa said. "Do you ever wish I was more… normal? You know, that I wasn't so… broken?"

"I've wished you hadn't gone through all those years of solitude and torture, yes. But only because it pains me to know you had to endure so much pain, not because I want you to be "normal". I love you just as you are." Elsa looked at Anna's eyes with gratefulness and then hugged her closely, letting out a few bittersweet tears made from her memories as well as the relief to have Anna's acceptance. Anna smiled at her actions, but then another thought entered her mind. "How do you think you would have been if you hadn't had powers?"

"I-I…" Elsa blinked, not really knowing what to say, as she separated herself from Anna to look her in the eyes. "I guess I had never thought about it. Maybe I'd be similar to my mother?"

"You mean only physically or…?"

"No, but I was really close to her when I was young, so…" She paused a question came to her mind. "Do you think we would've met sooner?"

"Of course! We would've probably grew up together." Anna answered happily as she thought about the possibility. "And then we would've fall in love, but your parents wouldn't have approved, and we would've run away like in the romantic movies!" Elsa chuckled at Anna's imagination, but still found herself imagining such a life, her heart warming at the thought. "And then we would've made our own family and your parents would've come to accept us and everyone would have lived happily ever after!"

"What a wonderful story." Elsa giggled and Anna did so too. "Fit for a romance novel. It's a shame my powers got in the way." Elsa had intended to say it as a joke, but it sounded much sadder than she meant it, and instantly, both girl's laughter died. However, Anna just put her arms around Elsa's neck and pressed her foreheads together.

"No." She said shaking her head. "It's a shame your _parents_ got in the way; the story would've been the same if they hadn't thought you were a monster." Elsa only answered sighing and closing her eyes.

"Can you blame them though?" She asked.

"Yes." Anna answered without doubt, which really surprised the blonde; she hadn't expected such a definite answer, but she still felt relieved when hearing her words. "You were only a child, and no child can ever be a monster."

"I hope you're right." Elsa said, because a small part of her, still believed in her father's words, even if they hurt her like a thousand knives.

"I am, you'll see it in time." She assured her.

"I believe you." Elsa smiled and Anna kissed her tenderly, now taking care not to let the kiss grow more heated. Then, just as they separated, the door opened and a girl, around thirteen years old, entered to the shop, and Anna rushed to attend her, as Elsa did the same. Now, neither of them felt nervous anymore, because just these few intimate moments had made them realize that nothing really mattered as long as they had each other.

* * *

><p>Anna's phone suddenly started ringing making her almost drop the money she was receiving from one of her clients, but fortunately she caught it on time, gave the man an apologetic smile and ran out of the store to answer as she shouted to Elsa:<p>

"I'll be right back!" Anna watched as Elsa nervously nodded before exiting the store and looking at the screen. It was Kristoff. "Hello?" She answered nervously, desperately wanting to hear news about Rapunzel, and hoping the cop knew something.

"Anna?" Kristoff answered. "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine actually; I've opened an ice-cream shop with Elsa and everything is going fine. And you?"

"I'm fine, and…"

"Did Sven find out something about Rapunzel?" Anna interrupted as she noticed someone entering the shop. She didn't want to sound rude, but she knew she shouldn't leave Elsa by her own for too long. "Sorry, I'm just kinda busy."

"Oh." Kristoff said disappointed. "If you want I could call you later."

"No, it's fine." Anna rushed to say. "Just… make it quick."

"Okay." He agreed. "So… Sven just called me yesterday after going to Lyset. The good news is that there's already a group of cops and detectives working on your friend's case." He paused, as if doubting whether he should tell Anna the rest.

"And the bad ones?" Anna asked biting her lip and feeling an unpleasant sensation in her stomach.

"Well… they haven't found much." He admitted. "They originally thought it was a bunch of thugs who took advantage of the sudden snowstorm to abduct them, but of course Rapunzel's parents haven't been asked for leverage, so they fortunately discarded that, and now they think it must be some kind of criminal organization that wanted them for some reason, and their studies are now centered on finding where they took them, but unfortunately they didn't leave any clues behind, not even the ones who were killed during the storm, so… yeah." Kristoff sighed. "The worst part is that they were about to declare them dead, but thankfully Rapunzel's parents intervened and the investigation hasn't stopped, but…" He paused.

"But?" Anna prompted, afraid of what she may hear.

"But honestly I don't think they're going to find anything; Weselton is too damn good covering his traces."

"And couldn't Sven give them some clues?"

"Do you really think they'd believe him if he told them that one of the most prestigious doctors of the country abducted them because Rapunzel has magical healing powers?"

"Uh… yeah, probably not." She admitted. "But he could still tell them he suspects of Wiel Hahnssen and make up an excuse, right?"

"Without proof? It'll still be very unbelievable."

"Ugh! Then what do you suggest?!" Anna screamed exasperated.

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry, but I don't think there's anything we can do right now. We'll just have to wait and hope they find a lead." Anna tried to calm down after hearing Kristoff's afraid tone, not wanting to use him as a scape goat to let out all her frustration, so she just sighed.

"Maybe you're right. I just hope they find something, and soon."

"Yeah, me too."

"Anyways, see you later."

"Alright, see you." Kristoff hanged up and Anna turned to the store feeling like she just wanted to lay down and sleep her frustrations away, but knowing that wasn't an option, so, with a defeated posture, she entered to return to work.

* * *

><p>Elsa watched Anna go outside and felt a sudden wave of anxiousness. She only hoped no one entered the store in that moment… unfortunately, a woman did entered and Elsa's hands started shaking noticeably at the prospect of having to talk with her, but as she gave a her a friendly smile, the blonde allowed herself to relax a little.<p>

"Hello." The woman said. "I've never seen this place before, did you just opened?" Elsa opened her mouth to answer, but she was so nervous that no sound came out, so she just nodded instead. "Interesting, I always love to try new places, which flavor would you recommend me?" Elsa thought for a moment before pointing to the chocolate ice-cream. 2Uhm… sorry, are you mute?" She asked, obviously not wanting to sound rude but intrigued at Elsa's quietness, and when Elsa shook her head, she seemed surprised. "Really? Just shy then?" Elsa timidly nodded confirming the stranger's suspicion. "Aright then, I'll have a chocolate ice-cream… wait, can I have one double, half coffee and half chocolate? I've always liked those two flavors. Oh! And please, let it be in a cone." Again, Elsa nodded before getting a scoop to prepare the treat.

Without Anna at her side, Elsa felt even more nervous than before, and that was saying something. Her hands, still shaking, were clumsy while trying to use the scoop, and frost was already appearing, but she forced herself to concentrate only in her task and ignore the stranger in front of her in order to be able to prepare the ice-cream without incident. Fortunately, this time she remembered to avoid the ice that formed under her feet, so she didn't trip, before giving the ice-cream to the woman.

"Thank you." She said as she gave Elsa the money, which she put in her pocket so she could give it to Anna when she returned. "It was nice to meet you. I may come back." Then, the woman turned to leave, and Elsa released the air she didn't know she was holding before inhaling sharply when the woman gasped and turned back at her. "Did you make this?" She asked pointing to a coin-sized snowflake that stood proudly at the ice-cream's peak. Elsa looked at it in horror, realizing she must have accidentally created it while preparing the threat, but before she could try to deny it, the woman spoke again. "This is so beautiful, so perfect… did you really craft it?" Elsa gave her a confused look, what did she mean she crafted it? She didn't think she had magical powers? And then it hit her; of course, the woman didn't know about her powers, and she was amazed by something she thought to be an artificially made snowflake, so, to prevent her from starting thinking otherwise, Elsa promptly nodded, indicating that, indeed, she had made that "ice-crafting". "Oh, it's so amazing!" The woman exclaimed. "Can you do something bigger? Like an ice sculpture?" Again, Elsa nodded. "How much time would it take you?" Now, Elsa raised one finger. "One week?" Elsa shook her head. "One month?" The woman asked, but was met again with denial.

"Ahh… A…" Elsa tried to speak, realizing she wasn't going to understand her if she just signed, but it was quite difficult for her. "A-a… a d-day." She finally uttered.

"A day?!" The woman exclaimed surprised, her amazement growing when Elsa nodded. "That's… that's… you must be really talented! I'd like to see your work someday, if you want." Elsa shrugged, trying to figure out what was the big deal. "How much would it cost an ice sculpture?" Again, Elsa shrugged, since she didn't really think it'd be fair to put a price to something she could make in the blink of an eye, but she knew they needed money, so..."Don't you sell your work?" Elsa was about to shake her head, when Anna finally returned and stood by her side.

"Hello." She said to the costumer, knowing Elsa must be really scared." May I help you?

"Yes, actually." She said. "You see, I'm making a big party next week, and I needed some ice-sculptures, and I saw the beautiful snowflake she crafted and I was wondering if she could make some sculptures for me. I'd pay well, of course." Anna looked at her confused for a moment before noticing the snowflake placed on top of her ice-cream that was too perfect and too large to have been created naturally. Then, she made a decision; they needed the money, and Elsa loved practicing with her ice powers, but she'd only agree if her girlfriend felt comfortable with it.

"Elsa, what do you say?" She said turning to the blonde, who leaned in and whispered at her ear.

"I-I wouldn't oppose." She quietly said, so Anna nodded.

"Alright, she can make the sculptures, but she'd need a sketch or something to base her designs from. And about the price…2

"I'll pay well, I swear!" The woman answered.

"The first one will be free, so you can see if you like her work. The others will be full price though." Just as she said this, Anna realized she didn't know anything about ice-sculpture's prices. "Uh… we will discuss the price once the sculptures are finished, is that alright?" The woman nodded and Anna smiled. "Great! Then we have a deal!" She said cheerily taking her hand and shaking it.

"Thank you, I'll come back tomorrow with the designs I want, alright?" Anna nodded. "Thanks, see you." She said turning around and exiting the shop. Instantly, Elsa exhaled, relieved that she was now alone with Anna again.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked caressing her tensed shoulder.

"I-I'm not sure." She answered, her body still shaking slightly. "You don't think she figured out about my powers, do you?"

"I don't know." Anna answered shrugging. "But it's very unlikely. I think she was genuinely impressed about what you did, which is a good thing because now we'll get more money."

"Really?" Elsa asked allowing herself to relax a bit more.

"Yes." Anna answered as she leaned in to kiss her at the corner of her lips, which made Elsa melt and completely forget her fears and anxieties.

"You know? I must admit it was quite… flattering to meet someone who liked my magic… even if she didn't know." Elsa said.

"She won't be the last; what you do is amazing Elsa! And one day you'll realize it too."

"Yeah... I'm starting to." Elsa smiled and looked tenderly at Anna before kissing her, glad to have her at her side, since every day with Anna was even better than the last, even if it at first seemed like it was going to be awful. Thanks to the redhead, no matter what happened, everything always turned out just fine. Elsa just hoped that this would last.


	30. A night to remember

**Chapter 29:**

It had been three wonderful but exhausting weeks of work. Just as Anna had predicted it hadn't been long before people started coming to their little shop asking for ice-sculptures. Elsa was a little hesitant at first, thinking that if she started using her magic so much people would realize she was different. But as the days passed, she relaxed a bit more; she even started putting perfectly done snowflakes at the top of every ice-cream. After some convincing from Anna, she also put ice sculptures of animals or, sometimes, incredibly beautiful towers, in the entrance of their shop. Of course, people loved them and they soon started getting more clients. It also helped Elsa in a personal way, since she was now much more confident talking to people, especially when they praised her work, and especially if they were children (they were the ones who loved Elsa's incredible sculptures the most), and she wasn't so afraid anymore about someone discovering her powers. Most of them just believed her to be incredibly talented, so there was really nothing to worry about… well, almost nothing.

Of course, there was still the Rapunzel and Eugene thing, and it had them both preoccupied. It was what made them fell in silence, immersed in their thoughts at night, made them never talk about the days they spent with the couple and it was, Elsa thought, what made Anna be less enthusiastic and affectionate towards her, but maybe that wasn't the only reason.

Another thing that had been constantly in Elsa's mind the past weeks was the lack of physical contact with Anna. Of course, she still kissed her and hugged her, but… after the little incident at the ice-cream shop, she hadn't tried to initiate anything more intimate than a few chaste kisses. It was almost as if they had reverted to the beginning of their relationship, and it was driving her crazy. She had tried to talk to Anna about it, to tell her that she didn't mind the more intimate kind of contact and that what happened before had been an isolated accident, but, unfortunately, Anna had insisted that it was best to take it slow, saying that she didn't want to force her into anything she wasn't ready for. Elsa had tried to convince her that she was ready to touch and be touched (if you know what I mean), but Anna had proven her wrong just by grabbing her breast, making Elsa freak out again.

It wasn't her fault; she couldn't control it. She wanted to experience the bliss that only being completely united to someone could bring her, but her body reacted badly to any kind of intimate contact without her conscious control. Eventually, she dropped it, realizing she wasn't going to convince Anna anytime soon, but she still wished for it to happen, and she practiced touching herself every day, hoping that one day it would be her lover's hands caressing her body instead of her own.

* * *

><p>"Hey Elsa!" Anna's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "What do you think?" She asked showing her a poster that read "NEW: Order your hot beverage with a ball of ice-cream".<p>

"I still think it's crazy." Elsa answered shaking her head.

"It's not." Anna pouted. "It totally makes sense! I mean, hot and cold are so intense they should always be together! Like you and me." Elsa blushed and smiled sweetly at her words, but still tried to talk her out of it.

"The ice-cream will melt." She said.

"That's the point! You'll feel it as it melts and taste both hot and cold at the same time!"

"You are impossible." Elsa shook her head as she turned around to decide which sculptures she'd made that day, opting for a couple of foxes (they reminded her of Anna), this time even given them an orangey color. Then, she turned around to face Anna. "Well, I think it's time to open."

"Yeah, it's almost midday." Anna agreed as she went to open the door. Almost instantly a little girl entered running excitedly followed by her father, then another and another, and soon their small shop was full of clients, some just admiring the new sculptures, and others buying all kinds of ice-cream (some even bought Anna's invention, much to Elsa's surprise). However, it wasn't until three hours later that the shop was so full that Elsa had to start helping Anna, not only with the ice-cream, but also with taking orders and receiving payments.

It had been a bit difficult for her the first time she was forced to do that, but lately it was getting a lot easier. She specially liked talking with the kids; they were very innocent and said funny things, not to mention, they loved anything she made with her powers (even if she never directly showed her magic to any of them). So when a girl, approximately six years old came to ask for an strawberry ice-cream, she didn't miss the opportunity to talk with her and maybe even take a break from all the stress produced by having to deal with money (she was still trying to remember additions and subtractions).

"Hello. Which flavor do you want?" Elsa asked, smiling at the girl.

"Strawberry, please." She answered, smiling and showing she was missing a few teeth, which made Elsa giggle.

"Alright, do you want one ball or two balls?"

"I want two, but my mommy said one.—She pouted adorably.—I want a cone, though."

"That's okay. And, even if you will get only one ball, I'll give you a little present, what do you say?"

"Yes!" The girl screamed smiling widely, which made Elsa chuckle.

"Which is your favorite animal?"

"Bunnies." The girl said after thinking carefully so, behind the counter, Elsa made a mini ice-bunny at the top of the ice-cream before giving it to her.

"Oh! This is amazing!" The girl said genuinely amazed by the level of detail of the little frozen animal. "Thank you!" She said with a huge smile before running to a table where a boy a little older than her (probably her brother) was already eating his ice-cream. Elsa smiled fondly at the sight, but was promptly brought back to reality when a woman spoke to her.

"Here." She said giving her some money. "This is for two simple ice-creams, both in cone." Elsa nodded, realizing the woman was referring to the girl and her brother's ice-creams, before making sure it was the right quantity. Then, the woman started taking again. "You're really good with kids, aren't you?" She said. Elsa looked at her briefly before deviating her gaze and trying not to get nervous (she was getting better, yes, but adults could still make her freak out sometimes).

"I-I guess." She answered.

"Do you have any children?" Elsa shook her head. "Are you planning to?" She pointed with her head to Anna.

"Well… I guess we should get married first." She answered blushing. The truth is that she hadn't thought about it since her first disastrous 'proposal', and she didn't feel ready to have children just yet.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you were married." She apologized, but Elsa just shook her head.

"It's alright."

"Well, anyways, I think you are a great couple." She said smiling before retiring to reunite with her lover, another woman who was with the girl she had just given an ice-cream to. Then, the whole family got out of the shop, smiling to each other.

The rest of the day, Elsa couldn't stop thinking about the lesbian couple than had come to their shop, after all, they were the first one Elsa had seen in real life, and they looked so happy! She wished to have something like that with Anna in the future, but she was worried that it wasn't going to happen if she couldn't even make her have sex with her in the first place. She had to make it happen, but how?

* * *

><p>That night, when they were preparing to go to bed, Elsa decided they had to talk… the problem is she didn't know how to begin and was starting to get a bit nervous, so, when Anna came out of the bathroom after washing her teeth, she found a fidgeting Elsa nervously staring at the sheets.<p>

"Uh… are you okay?" She asked, making her almost jump.

"Yes!" She said a little too loudly before clearing her throat. "I-I mean… yes, I'm okay. Everything's normal. I'm not planning anything." At this, Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Really? 'Cause you seemed to be thinking about something that makes you anxious. Did something happened today?"

"Uhm, well… I…" She started stammering, which was rare as of lately, especially when they were alone.

"Elsa?"

"I want to have sex with you!" She almost shouted, only to blush furiously and look completely embarrassed a second after. Anna, on the other hand, was left completely speechless, so they were immersed into an awkward silence, one staring at the ground feeling her cheeks burn and the other wondering what had just happened.

"Uh… What?!" Anna finally reacted.

"I-I said that I…"

"I know what you said." Anna interrupted her, not wanting to hear again those words that caused her a combination of multiple opposing emotions and thoughts. "But… I thought we had agreed to take it slow? After the incident?"

It's not like Anna didn't want to have sex with Elsa, on the contrary; she found her very appealing, and it was hard for her not to make anything inappropriate every time they were alone, but desire wasn't the only thing she felt for her; she loved her, very much, and she wanted to make love, she wanted their first time to be perfect. She didn't want Elsa to be afraid of her touch; she didn't want to force her to do anything she wasn't prepared to do.

But to be truthful, she had been very frustrated lately (and not only in a sexual way), and every day that passed it became more difficult for her to restrain herself.

"I-I know." Elsa answered, fidgeting with her hands. "It's just… you've been distant lately, and I don't like it." She said with a sad voice, slightly bowing her head. "I miss your touch and your heat… I miss your overly enthusiastic kisses, and I fear that one day… you'll leave me." Her voice broke at the last part and, when ice started spreading under her feet and her shoulder began to shake, Anna knew she was about to cry, and that was the last thing she wanted; it always broke her heart.

"No, no, no… please don't think that." She said kneeling in front of her and softly pressing her hands on her now wet cheeks, before making her look at her eyes. "I love you, Elsa. I wouldn't leave you. Ever."

"I know, but… how do you love me? Do you still desire me?" She asked with so much vulnerability that Anna felt physical pain in her heart; her intention putting some distance between them had been not hurting Elsa, but apparently with her actions she had achieved exactly that.

"Yes, very much." The fervent admission surprised Anna, not because it wasn't true, but because she had never admitted something like that out loud. Well… now Elsa knew, and she didn't seemed scared or upset, so Anna decided to continue, feeling that something warm, _ardent_, within her had awoken. "I've felt attracted to you since the day we met, and every day I wish I could touch you and kiss you and make you mine." She swallowed; her mouth felt dry at the intensity of the admissions, and for a moment, she almost forgot why she had to stay firm, and just wanted to give Elsa what she had asked for, but fortunately she remembered the resolution she'd made. "But…" She continued. "You weren't ready. You were broken and traumatized. You didn't even want to talk to anyone, or to touch anything with your bare hands."

"But it's different now, Anna." Elsa interrupted her. "You saved me, you showed me what love was like, you made me face my fears. You healed me." She paused. "I know it was difficult at first, but eventually I learned to talk, to touch, and to interact with people. But none of that could've been possible if I hadn't been exposed to my worst fears." Elsa took Anna's hand between hers and softly caressed it. "So now I'm begging you; touch me, make love to me, or else I'll never be capable of it. Please, I promise I'll try to stay calm."

Anna was going to say no again, but paused; Elsa did have a point. If she hadn't practically dragged her out of the house, she probably would still be trapped there. If she hadn't contracted Kai and Gerda, Elsa still wouldn't be talking to anyone but her. If she didn't dare to touch her until she wasn't afraid if it anymore… she'd never be ready. Maybe that was Elsa's way of getting rid of her fears; facing them. Maybe they should try.

Anna sighed. It was incredible how Elsa could convince her of anything.

"Alright. We'll make love." She agreed. "_But_ if you don't feel comfortable with something, promise me you will tell me." Elsa nodded eagerly, a radiant smile appearing on her face. "Okay… I was hoping our first time could be in an elegant hotel after a magnificent date, or something like that, but I don't think you would want to postpone this anymore, do you?"

"No, you're not escaping from this." Elsa answered playfully.

"I figured as much." She answered with a mischievous smile, her body already heating up at the prospect of having Elsa the way she always wanted.

Without warning, Anna's mouth furiously attacked Elsa's lips, letting out the passion and hunger she had suppressed the past three weeks. Elsa gasped and Anna took the opportunity to introduce her tongue and explore the blonde's mouth, electing wonderful sounds from the other woman that just made her want to simply fuck her senseless. But she had to remind herself that Elsa wasn't any girl; she wasn't one of the multiple crushes and one night stands she had had during high school and even college. No, she was the one she loved most, and now she had to show her this through wonderful, passionate love making.

Panting, Anna separated from her and pressed their foreheads together, looking at Elsa's eyes and searching for any sign of doubt, but she only found two pairs of black pupils, heavily dilated with lust, but still retaining that loving gaze that was so characteristic of Elsa.

Carefully, Anna pushed her lover until she was laying on the bed, and then she started kissing her again, this time a little more tenderly, though still more passionately than usual. She moaned in delight when she felt Elsa's hands tightly gripping her night gown, pulling her even closer, to the point only their clothes separated them. In that moment, Anna decided it was time to try something more risky.

The eager redhead took the hem of Elsa's nightgown and pulled it up, revealing her flat abdomen, which she started caressing and teasing, trying to prepare Elsa for when she touched her most intimate parts. Soon, the blonde was squirming in delight, pulling Anna closer and begging her in hushed tones to stop teasing her. But Anna had other plans; she now was attacking Elsa's neck with her lips and tongue, caressing her, tasting her, biting, sucking, marking her as her own, to which Elsa responded with loud moans and whimpers. Oh, how Anna loved those sensual sounds! She was now regretting not having done it sooner.

"A-Anna please." Elsa whimpered, feeling her inner parts aching with arousal, wanting nothing but to be finally joined with her lover.

"You sure you're ready?" Anna asked, already reaching for Elsa's nightgown.

"Yes, please!" She almost shouted, making Anna giggle at her eagerness.

"Aright, hold on, let me take this thing out of the way." Saying that, she lifted the aggravating piece of cloth and, as Elsa lifted her arms, she was able to take it off of her and toss it to the other end of the room, revealing the most wonderful pair of breast she'd ever seen. Sure, she had seen them once before, but back then Elsa was unnourished, and her boobs her smaller, but now… _Now_ they were the perfect size! And those pink and erected nipples! She just wanted to devour them! But she couldn't. Not without Elsa's permission. "C-can I…?" Anna stuttered, signaling to her breasts, her hands already reaching for them involuntarily. But Elsa covered them with her hands, her cheeks turning bright read as she looked at her.

"I-I'd feel more comfortable if you were naked as well." She said.

Anna didn't need to be told twice, because soon she was tossing her nightgown to the other end of the room, smirking when she saw Elsa's eyes widen as her gaze traveled through all her naked torso.

"Like what you see?" She teased, making Elsa blush madly before shyly averting her gaze. "It's okay." She assured her. "It's all yours to touch and see, if you want."

"R-really?" She asked with hopeful eyes. "Can I…?" As soon as Anna nodded, Elsa's hands shot forward to grab those soft mounds, making Anna moan and shudder (partially from pleasure, but also from how cold Elsa's fingers were). "Wow." She breathed as she started massaging them, marveling when her touch made Anna's nipples harden, making her (for some reason) want to kiss them. But she feared that'd be too weird, so she decided to ask first. "C-can I kiss them?" She said blushing furiously.

"Y-yes." Anna stuttered, almost unable to think because of the intense arousal she was feeling just from Elsa's touch, but when she felt wet lips on her right nipple, she almost collapsed in pure pleasure, moaning like never before. It all became even more intense when Elsa started sucking, and she had to grip the headboard to stop herself from crumbling. However, it wasn't until she felt Elsa's knee brushing against her crotch that she decided it was time to stop, before things got so heated she couldn't even think. "A-ah… Elsa… wait." She stuttered, sighing in relief when the blonde obeyed. "A-are you sure you want to do this? This is your last chance to back off."

_Please say you want to continue, please, please!_

"You talk too much." Was Elsa's sole answer as she pulled her down on top of her, making them both gasp as their naked breasts pressed together. Then, the older woman started tenderly kissing her shoulders, as she caressed her lower back. In all her dreams about how her first time with Elsa would be, Anna never imagined her to be so forward, but apparently she was wrong. Not that this bothered her. "I love your freckles." She whispered to her ear, making Anna melt, overwhelmed by the intense sensations she was experiencing.

But she wasn't going to let her be in control for much longer.

In that moment, Anna firmly pressed her knee against Elsa's groin, smirking when she felt her wetness even though she was still wearing her panties.

_Not for long, though._

Anna decided that now it was her turn to touch Elsa, and did so without fearing the consequences, starting with her smooth and long legs, to then continue moving upwards to her hips (there she stayed longer, admiring just how perfectly wide they were), then her waist and her shoulders, hesitating a little when she was going to touch her breasts.

"Uhm… Maybe it's better if you don't." Elsa said, making Anna look up to her eyes. "I'm not sure yet if I won't freak out, so… could you let me _touch_ you first?" She blushed at her own words, but continued since she knew this was important. "That would make it easier for me when it's your turn to touch me."

"Uh…" Anna wasn't expecting such a request, but she wasn't going to complain. "Okay, I mean, it that's what you really want…"

"It is." She quickly said. "But… you'll have to guide me. I'm new at this."

"I know." Anna chuckled. "But you're sure? Like really, _really _sure?" When Elsa nodded, Anna took a deep breath before explaining her how this was done. "Alright, first I'll have to take my panties off. Is that okay with you?" Elsa nodded almost too eagerly and Anna just shook her head in amusement, proceeding to do what she had said. Once she was completely naked she noticed the blonde's gaze was glued to her red pubic hairs and blushed a little. "Uhm… well, now…" Anna took an invisible strand of hair behind her ear as she always did when she was nervous. "You can touch. I'll tell you what feels good."

"Alright." Elsa said, visibly as nervous (or maybe even _more_ nervous) than Anna. Then, she slowly reached forward to Anna's womanhood, positioned exactly above her own waist, hesitating when she was only inches away from it.

"Go ahead." Anna encouraged her, aching to feel her touch. "It won't bite." She joked to ease the tension, but Elsa just gave her a funny look. "Okay, bad joke. Just do it already."

Without thinking twice Elsa closed the remaining distance as she shut her eyelids, marveling when she felt wet folds, more wet than her own had ever been when she pleasured herself. Slowly, she opened one eye and looked up at Anna, who was looking down at her with eyes full of lust and desire. She didn't look like she was afraid or uncomfortable, but Elsa still decided it was best to ask.

"Is this… good?"

"Yes." Anna breathed out. "Your fingers are a little cold, but they feel wonderful down there." She admitted, making Elsa blush even more. "Now you could try moving them a little."

Elsa did as she was told, soon discovering Anna's entrance. She had never tried to penetrate herself, but she knew what this was, and she knew it was supposed to cause pleasure, so, experimentally, she slowly slid one finger inside the redhead, her eyes widening a the wonderful sensation of soft and wet skin surrounding it, but stopping when she heard a gasp.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. It feels wonderful." Anna said panting. "But I'd like it if you put another one." Elsa did so and Anna unconsciously lowered her hips a little, moaning when Elsa's fingers hit that spot that could make her come almost instantly. Elsa watched intently Anna's actions, mesmerized by the way she could make her feel by just putting her fingers in the exact place. But then she remembered something was missing; the bundle of nerves that always gave her the ultimate pleasure when she masturbated, so she searched it with her thumb and, upon feeling it, she pressed on it hard, making Anna scream in pleasure. "Ah! Oh my God! Elsa! Don't stop!" She said and the blonde obeyed, feeling how her own arousal grew at the sight of Anna becoming a screaming mess under her touch.

Anna was so sensitive at the moment, however, that, combined with the fact that she hadn't had sex in almost a year, she found herself soon gripping tightly the headboard as she became undone at Elsa's touch, enjoying quite a lot when she felt her inner walls tightly squeezing Elsa's cold fingers, bringing her to one of the best orgasms (if not the actual best) she had ever experienced. However, she soon had to tell Elsa to stop, because she had continued rubbing her oversensitive clit, and, when she finally pulled her fingers out, Anna collapsed at her side, her body still trying to recover from the orgasm.

"Wow." She breathed out. "That was _wonderful_. Thank you." Anna then leaned in a captured Elsa's lips between hers, giving her such an intense kiss that it left them both even more breathless.

"I agree." Elsa said smiling fondling at her.

"Ready for your turn?" Anna asked as she caressed her now messy locks of blonde hair.

"I-I think." She answered shyly deviating her gaze as she bit her lip in the most adorable way.

"Hey." Anna said caressing her cheek. "I promise I won't do anything you're not okay with. If you tell me to stop, at any moment, I will."

"I know." Elsa nodded before looking at her eyes and giving her a loving smile. "I trust you."

Nodding, Anna reached for Elsa's panties and, ever so slowly, pulled them down, relaxing when the blonde didn't make any objections and, instead, helped her removing the bothersome piece of cloth that was the only thing to separate them now. Once it had been taken care of, Anna pulled Elsa towards her and kissed her, slowly and tenderly, but with enough passion to communicate her desire to have her. When they separated, Elsa only nodded, to indicate Anna that she was ready.

Anna, still taking precautions, slowly started caressing her hips, to then continue with her legs, not daring to touch her most intimate part just yet (even if her eyes kept deviating to the bunch of blonde curls she had down there). Instead, she kept caressing her legs, coming closer each time to her womanhood, but never actually touching it, that is until Elsa got frustrated.

"Just do it!" She said, slightly upset. "I won't freeze you hand or anything, you know?"

"Sorry." Anna said. She hadn't realized she had been teasing her.

Now, taking a deep breath, the redhead slowly reached for her soft curls, relaxing when she didn't pull away, before reaching for her wet folds, which, unlike the rest of her body, were incredibly warm. It was a wonderful sensation indeed. Anna looked up at Elsa's face, to see if she was alright, but found her with her eyes tightly shut, as if she was concentrating hard on not freaking out. This made Anna frown.

"Hey." She said as the cupped her cheek with the hand that wasn't busy. At this, Elsa finally opened one eye and looked at her with a combination of fear and shyness. "There's no need to be afraid. If you don't want to do this, we won't. You don't have to accept just because you fear you'll lost me; I won't _leave_ you, not now, not ever. So tell me, do you _really_ want this?"

"Yes, of course!" She assured her. "I just don't know how my body will react. I don't want to hurt you if I accidentally freak out."

"You won't." Anna said confidently. "Just remember: love will thaw. Concentrate at the love you feel for me and we'll both be fine."

"Okay." Elsa said taking a deep breath. "I'll try."

"Good. Just relax and try to enjoy it."

That said, Anna searched for Elsa's clit and, once she found it, she started rubbing circles around it, smiling when she heard Elsa's gasp and saw she was actually enjoying it. She also noticed a few snowflakes falling though, but she figured it was a side effect of Elsa's powers and didn't mention it.

Once she was sure Elsa was more comfortable (if the way she tightly gripped her shoulders to pull her close was any indication), she moved her fingers down to explore her entrance. Elsa gasped since it was a part of her body no one had ever touched (not even herself), but it didn't feel _bad_. Just strange, like it was over sensitive.

"I'm going to enter you now." Anna warned her. "If it hurts, don't hesitate to tell me." Once Elsa nodded, Anna slowly slid one finger inside her, surprising when she found it to be even warmer than the exterior. And soft, very soft and wet. She felt an almost unbearable urge to just go down on her and taste her (no doubt) delicious juices, but she decided it was too much for the first time. It'd have to wait. Instead, she started moving her finger, in and out, slowly, enjoying the sounds these actions got out of Elsa.

"Oh, Anna." She moaned, her fears and anxieties completely forgotten. "Faster."

Anna obeyed, this time also flexing her finger before getting it out, and smirking when this got even more moans and mewls from Elsa. Then, she decided to try and put another finger in, which turned out to be a good idea, as Elsa started almost screaming in pleasure. Now, with the blonde completely at her mercy, Anna decided it was time to make her come… before she got the whole bedroom encased in ice.

Faster now, Anna started trusting her fingers in and out of her, rubbing her clit with her thumb at the same time, her own body heating up when she looked up to find a sweaty and red Elsa who was barely able to keep her eyes open because of the intense pleasure she was feeling. Then, suddenly, she screamed, squeezing her eyes shut when her inner walls clenched around Anna's fingers, which were still deep inside of her. At the same time, all the ice disappeared as if it had never been there.

_Love will thaw, indeed._

Anna rode her out of her orgasm before taking out her fingers and licking them clean, humming at the delicious taste of her lover, who blushed when she saw this. Then, Anna collapsed in bed as Elsa kissed her passionately, their bare bodies pressing together in the most amazing way.

"It was wonderful." Elsa said as she broke the kiss. "Much better than masturbation."

"Agreed." Anna said smiling fondly at the blonde.

"But… I noticed you did it better than I."

"That's okay. No one is an expert at their first time." Anna reassured her. "Besides, it still felt great, just because it was _you_ the one making love to me. I love you." She said pulling her into a much softer kiss than their previous ones.

"I know. I love you too." Elsa answered smiling before snuggling into Anna's side, closing her eyes since the previous activities had left her exhausted.

"Sleep well." Anna whispered pressing a gentle kiss in her temple before turning off the lights, and covering them both with the blanket.

As Anna drifted to sleep, feeling Elsa's naked body between her arms, she couldn't help thinking she was glad that Elsa had pushed them both out of their comfort zone. This was undoubtedly a night she would always remember.


	31. Birthday surprises

**Chapter 30:**

December came by sooner than anyone could've imagined, which was good to enjoy the snow, the frozen fjord and hot chocolate… however, for an ice-cream shop it wasn't that god. Surprisingly enough, there was a little ice-cream business that managed to stay stable during the cold months, but only because it also sold impressive ice-sculptures, and strange hot beverages with ice-cream balls. Yes, you guessed right, it was Anna and Elsa's shop.

However, that day, December 21th, the shop didn't open. It's not because they were sick or something, nor because of the approaching snowstorm that had been announced earlier on the week. It was because Anna had something special planned.

It had been during a calm and cold night a month ago that, while they watched a romantic movie while cuddling in the sofa, Anna had asked Elsa when was her birthday, to which the girl responded she didn't quite remember, just that it was at winter. After that, Anna had made her mission to figure out the exact date so she could plan something with her girlfriend, and after some digging, she had finally come to know that it was the first day of winter, which in Anna's opinion made perfect sense.

However, she hadn't told Elsa about this, in order to surprise her when the day came.

"Good morning, beautiful." Anna said to Elsa as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Anna?" She answered with a sleepy voice, blinking in order to adjust to the light. "What are you doing awake so early?"

"You offend me. This is a perfectly normal hour to wake up." At this Elsa turned to check the clock realizing it was about half past nine.

"For me? Yes, but for you? You normally wake up after ten." Elsa said, smiling when the redhead pouted.

"There's something called alarm, you know? It serves to wake up people when they need to."

"Really?" Elsa asked with an amused smile. "And why did you need to wake up in this 'unholy hour of the morning'?" She mocked Anna's tone every time Elsa woke her up before ten, to which the redhead answered with a playful swat on her shoulder.

"Oh, you know, nothing special…" She said mysteriously. "I just… I kinda have a surprise for you." She admitted with a shy smile, waiting to see Elsa's reaction.

"A surprise? For me?" Elsa asked with childlike excitement, which made Anna chuckle. "Where is it?"

"Well, here's a clue." Anna said handing her a small gift box wrapped in blue paper. Elsa didn't waste time opening it, and there she found… a sparkler. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Anna questioningly. "That's obviously not a real gift. You have to figure it out during the course of the day."

"Okaaay?" Elsa answered unsurely. "But what about the shop?"

"Don't worry about it. I think we both deserve one day off."

"And what's the occasion?"

"That I'll tell you once you find your surprise." She answered with a mischievous smile. "I'll be giving you clues, in the form of gifts all day, and if at the end you've guessed correctly, then it'll be all yours."

"Well then, let's start." She answered with a determined expression.

* * *

><p>The first place where Anna took her was a Christmas shop, and the first thing Elsa thought as she entered and saw the many decorations that were there, was "what the hell do they sell the rest of the year?". However, she didn't dwell much on it, and contented herself on watching amazed all the lights and Santa Clauses, as well as the many gifts that were on display. The interior of the shop was warm and inviting, making you feel like you were in front of the chimney singing Christmas carols along with your family. Elsa liked it very much.<p>

"Well?" Anna asked. "Have you figure out which one of these Christmas gifts is for you?"

Elsa kept looking, undecided on which one she should pick. After all, she liked many of them, but didn't quite know what Anna would pick for her. She considered a small village filled with figurines of kids playing on the snow, since there was one redhead girl that looked like Anna, but she doubt her girlfriend would choose something that extravagant (there were at least ten detailed houses there!). Then she turned to the other thing that had caught her attention; a wooden reindeer. But, while it was pretty enough, it still looked a little too bulky to be something Anna would give to her, even if it seemed like the reindeer that used to be co-protagonist in her favorite cartoon.

She was about to give up and ask Anna to just tell her, when she saw them; small snow gloves at the back of the shop. Most where of people ice-skating around a tree, or simply tall mountains covered in white powder, but there was one that had two little girls making a snowman, and the smiles on their faces were so real that you could almost hear them laughing. There was no doubt; if Anna was going to give her something from that place, this was it.

"This one." She said proudly, handing the snow glove to Anna.

"Correct!" She answered with a big smile, taking it and going to pay for the object.

"So… I guess that means we're going to build a snowman?"

"Yeah, of course, if you want to." Anna answered shrugging." But that's not your _real_ surprise." Now Elsa was more intrigued, after all, what do a sparkler and a snowman have in common?

* * *

><p>As Anna said, they decided to make a snowman (without powers, of course) after leaving the shop, and to do that they went to the park. It was quite funny because Elsa had never tried to make one without using her powers and Anna didn't make a good job giving her precise instructions (and she couldn't touch the snow for as long as Elsa). At the end, the snowman looked more like a snow monster, even if Anna insisted it seemed like a marshmallow… well, an <em>evil <em>marshmallow, if such thing could even exist. Elsa found the thought amusing, and so she gave it a touch of magic (when Anna wasn't looking) and transformed it into a real evil-looking snowman that appeared to have the consistence of a marshmallow. Also, because it was made with magic, it probably wouldn't melt or crumble until the end of winter, something Elsa was grateful for, since it was the first snowman she had made with Anna.

However, then they went to the next place Anna had planned, a flower shop where it didn't take long for Elsa to figure out that the crown with white and red flowers had to be the one Anna had picked for her. She found it quite sweet when Anna said that the merge of those two colors of flowers symbolized the love they had for each other. She couldn't help kissing her lover then and there as passionately as ever.

After that, they went to a bookshop. Elsa guessed she should have expected that, since Anna knew she loved books, but she still was surprised seeing the great variety of titles in front of her. She almost couldn't decide which Anna would give her. Maybe another fantasy story, like the Harry Potter books she used to read? Or something more serious and mature that would help her improve her reading? Or maybe a romantic novel to celebrate love? No, it was none of them.

Elsa rolled her eyes when she saw, standing over a huge pile of books with blue cover and golden title, her present: "The Snow Queen".

"Really Anna?" She chuckled.

"What? It's the most popular book at the moment. At least here in Norway… well, I guess also in Arendelle. It's not the original story by Hans Christian Andersen; it's actually an historical novel describing the life of the legendary Snow Queen, who ruled over Arendelle and Norway at the time those two kingdoms were one. It's supposedly based on ancients texts, but apparently it's more imagination than anything. I mean, no one really knows what happened at that time, except that Europe had three hundred years of winter, starting at 1650, the day the Snow Queen was crowned."

"But… I doubt one person could live three hundred years." Elsa pointed out.

"It's only a legend!" Anna protested. "But yeah… many people thought that, and that's when the historians suggested, according with the climate described in text of those years, that there could have been three different snow queens, one at 1650, another at 1770 and the last one at 1850, each one being the granddaughter of the previous one. But of course, it's only speculation, since all the historical data of the kingdom were erased after the death of the last Arendelle and the two kingdoms were split. "

"The last Arendelle?"

"Yeah, that was supposedly the last name of the monarchs that ruled at that era. That's why Arendelle, the region they were from, was named after them." She recited, glad that she had put attention in that particular history lesson during high school.

"We… are Arendelle." Elsa noticed. "I'm Elsa Arendelle and you…"

"Yeah, I know. My friends used to tease me saying I was the lost princess or something like that, but the truth is, there's no proof we descend from the original Arendelles."

"Except my powers. I mean, if the Snow Queen… or snow _queens_ really had the same abilities I have, and they were part of the royal family…"

"Yes, I thought about that too. That's why I thought you'd enjoy that book. Of course, what it says is not real, but it's supposed to have gotten many of the historical factors right, so…"

"Thanks. That was very thoughtful of you." Elsa hugged her tightly, truly grateful that Anna was trying to make her understand her magic better, even if it was trough a fantasy novel, that could not be truth at all. "I really liked this gift."

"Great!" Anna said smiling as she pulled away. "Because there are still other three to go!"

* * *

><p>"What's that amazing smell?" Elsa asked, deeply inhaling the intoxicating aroma as Anna conducted her down a street.<p>

"Our next stop, the chocolate shop!" Anna proudly announced as she guided her towards the entrance of a small, but quite welcoming, local.

"I thought you wouldn't never bring me here." Elsa answered, as they passed through the door. "I should warn you that I won't leave this place until my stomach is full of chocolates."

"Thought so." Anna giggled. "That's why my first present for you is this…" She paused, picking up a huge bag of chocolates. "Kilogram of chocolates." She put said present on Elsa's hands as the girl struggled not to drop it. They sure were a lot of chocolates. "However, this time the present is not the clue. That one you'd have to find it on your own."

"Interesting." Elsa said looking around. "But right now I can only think of how much I want to devour it all." She licked her lips and dangerously approached a pile of delicious looking threats.

"Nice try." Anna said pulling her arm. "But your bag has every kind of chocolate that there is to sale in this shop, so no distracting!" At this Elsa pouted, but decided it was better to obey. After all, it was obvious that Anna had put a lot of effort planning this.

"Alright." She sighed and start looking.

There was a vast variety of chocolate flavors, each one labeled respectively; ranging from strawberry passion to banana adventure or mintrose chill. There were also a lot of amazing chocolate sculptures that could almost compete with Elsa's icy ones, though these ones were made by hand instead magic (In that moment Elsa thought she'd gladly trade her ice powers for chocolate powers). Many sculptures were pretty amazing and catcher her eye instantly, like the scaly dragon fighting a brave knight, or the enormous sled with all those reindeer, but definitely the most wonderful o them all was the tall (around seven feet) chocolate cake in the middle of the shop that was decorated to seem like an ice castle (even the toppling was white to look like snow and the chocolates where blue like ice), and at the top was a womanly figure (also made of chocolate) dressed in blue. Elsa figured it _had_ to be the snow queen. But why did that legendary woman seemed to be everywhere that day? She had no idea, but she didn't care because she was sure this had to be the clue, since, together with the book, it told her that the surprise had something to do with the snow queen.

"This is the clue, I found it!" She told Anna confidently.

"You're right." Anna answered hugging her from behind. "However, it couldn't be your present because it had already been sold." Elsa looked down at the sign below the cake and saw that it did say 'SOLD'. She shrugged; even _she_ couldn't have eaten that _huge_ cake alone.

"It's alright. I'm glad you brought me here though. I've never been in a chocolate shop before."

"I thought you'd like it." Anna answered smiling and giving her a little peck on her shoulder. "Now, come on, the day is far from over." She said as she practically dragged her out of the shop.

* * *

><p>"The mall?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. After her past gifts she had been kinda expecting some place more original.<p>

"Got a problem with that?" Anna said feigning to be offended.

"Not at all." Elsa assured her. "It's just… it'll be more difficult to find the clue in here."

"Yep, even more if you're blind." Saying this, Anna put a cloth over Elsa's eyes and tied it hard enough, grabbing her hands before she could put it off. "No, it's stay there until I say so. Don't worry, I'll guide you, but I can't have you figuring out the surprise before time."

"But Anna…" Elsa tried to protest.

"No buts. Follow me." Anna took her hand and dragged her through a series of stairwells, elevators and corridors until they came to a stop inside some kind of room. After that, Anna excused herself and left Elsa for a minute (she got quite anxious during that time, so much in fact that her hands were unconsciously freezing her jeans) before returning and closing a door. "You can remove it now."

Elsa obeyed her and, as she adjusted to the light, she was able to distinguish Anna's figure in front of her… holding a beautiful blue dress, one fit for a queen. It was long, a little below the knee, was of an icy blue, and had long sleeves almost transparent and a little lighter than the rest of the dress. The bodice also had scale-like pieces that shone in a variety of tones, and the rest of the dress also seemed to be made out of ice from how shiny it was.

"Wow." She said, almost out of breath because of how amazed she was by this beautiful garment.

"You like it?" Anna asked excited, to which Elsa could only nod. "Why don't you try it?"

Elsa, noticing they were indeed inside a fitting room, quickly undressed herself (despite how many times Ann had actually seen her naked, she still blushed at the sight and had to consciously advert her gaze in order not to ravish her then and there) grabbed the dress and put it on… except that she couldn't reach the zipper.

"Uh… Anna? Could you…?"

"Of course!" The redhead rushed to answer before approaching her from behind and quickly zipping the dress, procuring not to stare too much at those perfectly defined shoulder blades or the creamy skin that was in Elsa's back… Of course, Elsa's scars broke the spell and she soon found herself quickly averting her eyes. It was a good thing that the dress covered them completely. Not that she found them disgusting, not that's not what it was; they just were just a reminder of how much Elsa had suffered in the past and she always felt like crying when she saw them.

"Well, what do you think?" Elsa asked, nervously smiling as she looked herself at the mirror. Anna turned to look at her and almost had to physically hold her jaw to keep it from falling to the ground. She looked _so_ beautiful! Much more than usual, and that was saying something. It hugged her hips so wonderfully! And the way it sparkled with the light! It made Elsa's blue eyes stand out even more than usual. In that moment, Elsa looked like a goddess who had fell from the sky.

"Wow, you look… different. A good different, definitely a good different. That dress is amazing, just like you! Well, less than you, but it's still beautiful." She rambled.

"Thanks." Elsa said blushing profusely, shyly looking down. The sight was so cute that Anna just had to take her shoulders and push her against the wall before starting kissing her passionately, to the point they both were left wanting for more. But of course, that was not the place to have sex, so they eventually had to pull away.

"Sorry about that." Anna said blushing. "I just find you irresistible."

"Don't worry about it." Elsa answered. "I did enjoy it quite a lot."

"Good, because as soon as we arrive home, I'm going to ravish you all night." Anna said seductively.

"I'll be looking forward to that."

* * *

><p>After getting the dress, Anna practically dragged Elsa into a salon, where she chose complicated hairstyles for both of them. Honestly Elsa got desperate after only five minutes of waiting (they were waiting for over an hour) and, when it was finally her turn, didn't enjoyed at all a stranger pulling her hair and touching her head, so she was barely able to keep the ice to a minimal. The nails part was a little easier though, even if said stranger was touching her bare hands and kept saying they were too cold as she put snowflakes designs on her nails (Elsa thought it was dumb to do something like that, but didn't say it out loud). Then came the makeup, and while Elsa <em>did<em> mind people pulling her brow's hairs, the rest was somewhat bearable.

This was the only surprise she didn't like and didn't find any clues on, but she didn't dare tell that to Anna after she'd been so kind the rest of the day. It also helped that Anna seemed truly impressed with her new hairdo (a strange bun and fringes), even if it was very similar to her own, and also that she said she looked gorgeous wearing makeup.

Then they headed to their house to get into their dresses. Anna chose a green dress that looked very good in her and contrasted nicely with the red of her hair, but she still insisted Elsa was the one who looked more beautiful, and didn't give Elsa a chance to disagree. Either way, Anna had to cover herself from the cold with a thick coat, and she lost a little of her sexiness, but the cloned still thought she looked great wrapped in that fluffy thing.

They headed out again around sunset, and Elsa noticed the town seemed to be a little agitated, with lots of people dressed impressively, even little kids, and walking down the streets, apparently towards a point at the shore of the fjord. Probably the same place where they were going.

"Anna, where are we going?" Elsa asked curious.

"I was hoping you'd tell me. I gave you seven clues after all." Anna winked at her.

"But…"

"No buts, seven should be enough."

Elsa sighed at Anna's answer but tried to think about what she'd given her throughout the day. First a sparkler, then a snow glove, then a crown of blue and red flowers, a book about the snow queen, a cake with the snow queen on top, a dress that seemed to be made out of ice and… a complicated hairstyle, makeup and fingernail decorations of snowflakes. Obviously the first, the third and last gift were a little… odd, at least when compared to the others, which all pointed to one thing: snow and ice. But the other two, together with the dress to some extent, pointed towards a celebration of some kind. A party, maybe. She better ignored the flowers.

"A party of… snow? Ice?" She tried.

"Close enough." Anna smiled proudly. "Which date are we in?"

"Uhm… December 21th?" Elsa tried, wondering what did that have to do with anything.

"And what happens today?" She asked, making Elsa's eyes widen in understanding.

"Winter! It's winter's solstice! Right?"

"Yeah, and we are going to a party that is celebrated in this town each year to celebrate the coming of winter."

"And why would they do that?" Elsa asked as she eyed the many people wearing heavy clothes, some still shivering from the cold. She figured summer would be much more pleasant for them.

"Don't know." Anna shrugged. "Some tradition, I guess."

"Strange." She commented, but before she had time to ponder more about it, Anna tugged her arm as she started running towards some place, sometimes colliding with people and quickly apologizing. "Anna what…?" She didn't have time to finish her question because suddenly they were at a great square beside the lighthouse, where tons of tables and chairs had been installed, as well as a stage where a chore was currently singing Christmas carols. There was also a big artificial tree (about sixty feet tall) decorated with tons of lights and crystal spheres. It was truly beautiful. And, at the center of all the tables as the great cake she'd seen early at the chocolate shop, which made her smile, figuring it had specially been made for this celebration.

"Hello, will it be only the two of you?" Came to greet them a man dressed like a snowman. Elsa had to cover her mouth so stifle a giggle.

"Yes, actually." Anna answered as she hooked her arm around Elsa's waist.

"Welcome then, pass and take a sit. The celebration should begin soon enough."

"Thanks." She answered as they walked past him and took a sit in one of the many empty spaces, near the tree. "Quite beautiful, isn't it?" Anna asked as she eyed the decorations.

"It's nice." Elsa admitted. "But I still don't understand why you gave me all those gifts and brought me here today. Don't get me wrong, I liked it a lot, but…" Anna shushed her by putting a finger on her lips.

"I understand, and to answer your question… well, this our first real date, so I wanted to make it special, that's why I decided to bring you here. And about the gifts, well…" Anna searched in her purse and pulled out a little blue paper bag with a white ribbon on top, as well as a card. "Here, this has all the answers."

Elsa carefully took the cage and the card, looking the last one first. It said 'Happy birthday!'. She looked at it confused for a few seconds before understanding what this meant.

"B-birthday?!" She exclaimed, truly surprised.

"That's right. Today you turn twenty six!" Anna answered with a big smile.

"But… how…?"

"Look inside the bag." At Anna's words, Elsa quickly obeyed and pulled out a picture of a little white-haired baby with amazingly blue eyes. She seemed a lot like herself. "I remembered having seen a picture of you when you were born. Apparently the only one my father managed to save before your…" Anna hesitated before calling that man Elsa's father, because in her mind he had no right to be remember that way. "Uhm… before _Agdar _threw them away. And my father liked to always write things behind important photos, to remember those events, so…"

"December 21th." Elsa read out loud as she turned the picture. "My niece's birthday. We found out she died today at the tender age of five and I truly lament the loss of my brother. I just hope that, wherever she is, she's happy now." She felt herself starting to tear up, seeing the kind words of a man that she had never met, but that had mourned her 'death' anyways. She just wished she could tell him that yes, she _was_ happy now, thanks to his daughter.

"I left it at my parents' old apartment, so I had to call a friend and ask her to send it to me." Anna continued explaining. "I hope you like it." But before Anna had time to say anything else, Elsa had already thrown herself at her arms, hugging her tightly as tears fell from her cheeks.

"I love it Anna." She assured her. "Thank you. I had never before seen a picture of me when I was a baby. And thank you for everything else you did for me."

"It was nothing." Anna giggled trying to brush it off.

"No, it wasn't nothing. Not for me. It was the kindest thing anyone has done for me. Thank you." And this time, Anna just could just accept the prizing.

"You're welcome." She said as she closed her eyes, enjoying Elsa's warm embrace.

It wasn't until the sky had darkened and all the tables were full, that the celebrations began. First the major gave a little speech about how this had been a good year and all that, before it was turn for the storyteller to narrate how this tradition had begun. That was when Elsa found out that, the legend said, it had first started as the snow queen's birthday party, and was celebrated throughout the entire kingdom. That is, until she had died and the territory was split. But the tradition still remained in that little town, even if they now celebrated winter instead of the Queen's birthday.

Then it was time to cut the cake. Of course, everyone got only a small amount of it, but Elsa was still able to tell it was delicious. Anna also liked it quite much and promised herself one day she'd go to that chocolate shop to buy one. There were also many people offering hot beverages, and of course, the two girls opted for chocolate. It was a very warm environment, despite the cold, and the many kids who played enthusiastically at the snow, only added to it. Soon Elsa joined them and the sight was so cute Anna couldn't resist taking tons of pictures with her cellphone.

However, Elsa's playing time was soon over, when the guy at the microphone said:

"Well, now the long awaited coronation time." Elsa raised an eyebrow at this but soon resume her making of a snowman with a little boy. "And the contestants this year are: Amelia, Gladys, Farja, Lilian and… Elsa." Elsa almost jumped in surprise when her name was called. "Please, come to the stage."

"W-what?" Was the only thing Elsa managed to say before Anna came and picked her up the ground, leading her towards the stage.

"I signed you up for the contest. I hope you don't mind." She said with a mischievous smile.

"But…" Before she could utter another word, Anna shoved her forward and three 'snowmen' lead her to the center of the stage, along with other four women, all dressed elegantly, though with much more thick clothes. One of them was even completely wrapped in white furs.

"And here they are, the contestants for this year's title of Snow Queen!" The guy at the microphone announced. "Now can you tell me a little about yourselves?"

Elsa tuned out the other women's answers, as she was too conscious of the multitude of people staring intently at her. She felt ice appearing on her palms and tried to calm down, but it wasn't working, and she was afraid she'd end up freezing everyone there… until she heard a beautiful voice above all, calling her name. She then turned to see Anna giving her a thumbs up, and instantly the ice melted and a smile appeared on her face. The redhead truly had a strong effect on her.

"And now, the last one: Elsa." The microphone man, that now was next to her, announced. "What can you tell us about yourself? Why do you want to be the Snow Queen?" Elsa turned to look at him and instantly got nervous again, so she decided to better look at Anna again and speak.

"Uhm… well… I-I didn't know anything of this celebration until today." She admitted.

"You're new here, I guess?" He asked, and Elsa nodded.

"My girlfriend and I just moved here and put an ice-cream shop. She's the one who signed me up for this." She said as she smiled down at her.

"Oh, yes, the ice-cream shop! I've heard of it, and of the amazing sculptures you make, is that right?" Elsa nodded again. "I take it you're used to cold then."

"It never bothered me." Elsa shrugged.

"I can see that." The man said. "It's a good thing too, since otherwise you couldn't be wearing this amazing dress!" At this, many people cheered and whistled and Elsa's cheeks burned red. "Very well, now let's wait for the judges to give the verdict."

At this, three old men dressed like Santa Claus (One red, another blue and the last one green) got up from the chairs at the back of the stage and got to the front. The red one spoke.

"We've pondered carefully and, after some struggling we've come to a decision."

"And the winner is…" Started the green one.

"Elsa!" Announced the blue Santa. Elsa's eyes widened. She never thought they'd pick her, after all, she hadn't even intended to become the snow queen.

"Come here, darling, come receive your crown." The red Santa said, and Elsa obediently stepped forward. "Bow your head please." Elsa hesitantly did as she was told and then the man kept talking. "I, Nicholas Bjamison, leader of the three judges, proclaim you The Snow Queen Elsa of Winter!"

The crown cheered as a little plastic silvery tiara was placed in Elsa's head, before she rose and smiled. She had never felt as appreciated for so many people. Even the other competitors were clapping as she also got a bouquet of blue flowers. Then she descended from the stage and quickly crushed Anna in a hug.

"Thanks." She said.

"Okay, now you have to stop thanking me for everything." Anna answered giggling.

"I can't." Elsa answered stubbornly.

"Well you should, because I only signed you on that because I wanted to be the snow princess." She snickered.

"Right." Elsa rolled her eyes before kissing her lips hungrily.

"Elsa, we're in public." Anna said trying to separate from her.

"I know." She shrugged and continued kissing her.

"But look! The fireworks!" Anna distracted her pointing to the sky, and this time she managed to separate slightly from the blonde, as she looked amazed at the explosions of colors that now adorned the sky, and the people that had gotten out their sparklers and were now agitating them so the sparks flew. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes, of course." She answered, mouth agape, before returning her gaze to Anna. "Not as beautiful as you though." She smiled and leaned in before capturing Anna's lips with her own, and this time the shorter girl didn't put any resistance, letting herself enjoy the wonderful sensation of being kissed by her true love. And strangely enough, in that first night of winter, she thought she'd never felt warmer. At least in her heart.


	32. Abduction

**Warning: Torture.**

**Chapter 31:**

"Sir, we found something." A young woman dressed in a suit said as she entered a massive office as white and tidy as it could get. The person she had been talking to was currently siting on a swivel chair, facing towards the window.

"I do hope it's not another false alarm, like the last time." He remarked, not bothering to turn and look at her. She clenched her jaw, realizing he was referring to her past mission when she had been completely fooled by that couple and their thug-like friends and had ended up losing the trail. But this time she was sure.

"It's not." She said confident. "It's about Elsa Arendelle." At this, the chair rotated, revealing an old little man with a grey toupee on top of his head, his eyes shining with interest.

"Very well, what do you have?" Having her boss' approval, she handed him her tablet and pressed into the screen to play a video. It was an interview, apparently from some news television program, in which an incredibly pale woman was shown, smiling in front of her ice-cream shop and showing amazingly detailed sculptures, varying in size and forms, and even colors. The interview even said they lasted longer than the normal ice-sculptures thanks to a secret formula they had invented. The man raised an eyebrow, interested.

"There's more." She added as she paused the video and showed him a local newspaper article. "I investigated that town's archive and, apparently, three months ago there was a small celebration in honor to the legendary ice queen, and the same girl, Elsa Winters, won the title of snow queen. The article said she expressed not to be bothered by cold."

"And you think this 'Elsa winters' is the Elsa we're looking for." Her boss stated and she nodded. "I agree. She didn't even bother to alter her first name. Well done."

"Do we have your permission to go collect her?" She asked, glad to hear her boss' approval.

"You'll leave at sunset." He nodded. "And make sure to be as sneaky as possible. We don't need any scandals."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Anna and Elsa slept peacefully, unaware of the plans made by others to ruin their calm life. All had been going well the past three months, from the strong love they felt for each other, to the ever-growing success of their business (they had even held an interview a couple of days ago for some television program), and each day was for them like living in a fairy tale. They felt safe and comfortable in their new home and with their new way of life, that's why Elsa didn't suspect anything when she woke up to the sound of someone knocking at their door.<p>

The blonde yawned and rubbed her eyes before picking up Anna's phone and realizing it was only three in the morning. She frowned, wondering who would visit at that hour, but figured it was better to go and investigate.

Careful not to wake Anna up she slid out of bed, put on her nightgown and climbed down the stairs to the front door, grabbing the keys from the table on her way, and unlocking it before taking a peek from a small opening to see who it was. She distinguished a woman and a man, both dressed in suits, but she had never seen them before.

"Who are you?" She asked, but they didn't reply; the man raised a hand in front of her face and suddenly there was a strange smell invading her nose. She tried to close the door but suddenly her eyelids felt heavy and her vision started to fade. Before she could scream for help, everything went black and she fell to the ground.

"That was almost too easy." The man said. "I was expecting something more exiting when the boss sent us to capture the Snow Queen."

"What's important is that we got her." The woman chastised him. "Besides, he wouldn't want there to be an scandal about this. Now pick her up and let's go." The man nodded before walking to a parked car, opening the back door and putting her inside.–Wait, you forgot the handcuffs.

"Is that really necessary? She doesn't seem like much of a treat."

"Boss' orders." She simply said and he sighed before going to open the trunk and getting out a pair of large metal cuffs. However, he hadn't thought they'd be so heavy, and so they fell to the ground, making a loud noise. "You idiot!" She yelled. "You want us to get caught?"

"No one heard." He brushed it off and went to put the handcuffs on Elsa's hands, realizing they were large enough to cover entirely the girl's forearms. "Why are they so long?"

"The largest the strongest, I guess." She shrugged and started the car. "Let's get going. We don't want her to wake up during the ride, do we?" The man nodded, closed the back door and got into the passenger sit, before the car rode off towards an uncertain destination.

* * *

><p>Anna woke up when she heard a metallic sound out of the window, but she figured it was just some drunk person bumping into a trash can, so she tried to sleep, snuggling closer to her lover… only to realize that she wasn't there. The redhead opened her eyes, the moonlight filtering through the curtains letting her see that she was alone in bed. She got up quickly, realizing it was far too early for Elsa to have woken up already, and the bathroom door was open, so she hadn't gone there either. Panicking, she looked out of the window to find out what had woken her up, and was able to see a black car parked in front of their house and two suspicious people getting inside it.<p>

No wasting a minute, Anna ran downstairs, her heart racing when she noticed the front door was slightly opened. She got into the street just in time to see the car leaving, having no doubt they had somehow taken Elsa.

"Stop!" She screamed as she ran after the car even though she knew they were not going to listen. "Wait!" She felt tears of frustration and fear running down her cheeks, but she kept running, even after the automobile had disappeared from her sight. She was now regretting not having bought a car. "Don't take her away from me." She said lamely as she collapsed into the ground crying, because she had no doubt it had been Weselton's men the ones who took her. She had promised Elsa she'd protect her, but she had failed; they had felt so safe living a calm life in that small town that she had forgotten Weselton was probably still after them. Why did Elsa go out in the middle of the night? Why hadn't she woken her up? She could've done something then.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Anna heard a voice behind her and quickly turned around wiping her tears, only to discover a car beside her and a man with half of his face covered by a scarf driving it. "Anna?" The man asked and in that instant Anna recognized that voice, but… it was impossible, right? Except that a moment later he took off the scarf and Eugene's face was revealed.

"Eugene?!" She exclaimed surprised.

"Oh no." He said with dread once he realized that indeed he was standing in front of his old friend. "They took Elsa, didn't they?"

"How…?" Anna tried to ask, but she was soon cut off.

"No time to explain." He said as he opened the passenger's door. "Get in, we have to follow them!"

Not wasting any more time Anna jumped into the seat and quickly wiped her tears as Eugene chased the other car. She had no idea how he had gotten there, but she wasn't going to complain. The only thing that worried her was that Rapunzel wasn't with him, but she didn't wanted to distract him from the road, even if she was truly intrigued about how the heck his cellphone registering the exact position of the other car in the GPS.

"You can ask." Eugene sighed. "I know you have lots of questions."

"Why are you here?" Was the first thing that came to her mind.

"I was following them."

"But WHY?! They hadn't even captured Elsa, right? Heck, you didn't even _know_ it was Elsa!"

_Seriously, did he wanted to commit suicide or something?_

"I've been following Weselton's men for months, just like they'd been following me before that." He suddenly sounded sad. "They took Rapunzel." He admitted, his voice wavering. New tears formed into Anna's eyes at the news, as he placed a hand in her friend's shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't worry. We'll find them." She assured him.

"I do hope so. They captured her at the end of November, while I had gotten out of our underground bunker to keep them from entering. But they somehow managed to get in from another tunnel I didn't even knew existed until them. I tried to follow them, but I was left unconscious and they disappeared.

"Wait, slow down!" Anna protested. "Bunker? Tunnels? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Remember my friends from the Ugly Duckling? Well, they used to be criminals… until Rapunzel convinced them to follow more innocent dreams than dealing with drugs or stealing things." He chuckled. "But under the bar there's still a labyrinth of tunnels that connect to various bunkers in the state, meant to hide illegal things and escape from the police." He paused. "We lost all of our stuff while trying to escape from Weselton's men, since apparently they were more interested in catching Rapunzel than Elsa, but we managed to get to the Ugly Duckling and ask for help. They let us stayed in one of the bunkers and set up a distraction in some town at the other end of the country to trick Weselton's servants into think we were there, but…" Eugene sighed. "Rapunzel got pregnant."

"WHAT?! What the fuck Eugene! Don't you know how to use condoms?!" Anna berated him, annoyed that he had put her friend in that position. Being pregnant in a bunker fearing a group of people who want to capture you and experiment on you can never be fun.

"Calm down feisty pants." He answered glaring at her. "We just didn't know the condoms in that bunker had been there for too long. I obviously didn't want her to get pregnant either, not while we were in that situation, but… she did and we couldn't just ignore it, much less when she had some bleedings that were obviously not normal." He rubbed his eyes, as if just narrating what had happened exhausted him. "That's why we decided to go to the hospital and get her checked, but apparently Weselton's men hadn't given up and followed us when we returned to our bunker. Two days later they attacked." Eugene sniffed, and it was clear that he was trying hard not to cry.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I asked." Anna tried to comfort him by rubbing soothing circles in his shoulder, but truly, she was almost as devastated. "But we _will _find them, and then we'll both beat the shit out of Weaseltown."

"If I see him, I'll kill him." Eugene answered darkly. "He'll regret having ever taken the love of my life."

Anna didn't answer, but she related far too well to that feeling. However, now they needed to focus on following Weselton's accomplices, because hopefully, they'd lead them to their base.

* * *

><p><strong>*WARNING*<strong>

Elsa woke up when someone shook her roughly. She opened her eyes and quickly tried to use her powers to defend herself from the aggressor, since she remembered the circumstances that had made her lose consciousness. However, as soon as the ice got out of her fingers, a too familiar sensation invaded her. The ice pierced her skin and crawled up her arms, making her let out a pained cry.

"Ah, ah. No magic." Said a man's voice above her. Elsa looked up to him and found out that he was the same man who had knocked at her door in the middle of the night. The same who had kidnapped her. "Those shackles will prevent you from using your hellish powers. I think you're already used to them?" Elsa glared at him, understanding he must be part of Weaseltown's group. However, she didn't say anything nor tried to escape, since she was terrified on the inside. She didn't want to see that old man who had caused her so much suffering again. "Now, follow me and don't put any resistance, or you'll be punished accordingly."

The man tugged on her chains and she didn't have any options but to get out of the car and follow close behind as he lead her through what looked like an underground parking lot to a metal door where a woman was expecting them.

"It took you too long." She berated him.

"It's not my fault. The narcotic you gave me was too damn strong; she wouldn't wake up."

"Well, then you should've carried her." She said exasperated. "Anyways, I'll go inform the boss about our successful capture. You go put her in a cell." He nodded and the woman, after opening the door with a special card, went into an elevator and disappeared. The man, on the other hand, tugged roughly at Elsa's chains and led her down the corridor. A very familiar corridor that smelled like hospital and had a white and cold light that made you feel like you'd prefer darkness. It was Weaseltown's lab.

Elsa shuddered and her legs started trembling at the memories that came to her mind. She had suffered too much in that place when she was little, and did not intended to repeat the experience. But how _could _she get out of there? She could not use her powers and the metal doors they'd left behind were too strong to be opened otherwise, unless you had the card. She could try to take down that man walking beside her, but unlike Anna, she didn't have almost any physical strength and he was _way_ taller and bulky than her, not to mention she didn't know how to fight. Besides, they probably weren't the only people in there, and so as soon as he asked for help, she'd be outnumbered by his companions and would be punished. She shuddered at the thought. Definitely her best chance was to wait and hope an opportunity to escape would present itself in time. She just needed to be strong and to resist.

_That's easier said than done._

They descended a couple of stairs (each escorted by two guards with guns) and arrived to an even darker area full of heavy metal doors, all to be opened only by the card each of Weselton's men possessed. At the end of the large corridor was an especially big pair of doors in top of which hanged a sign that read "authorized personal only". Elsa wondered what could be behind them; after all she'd never seen this place before.

Suddenly, they stopped in front of one of the normal doors, which the man opened before pushing Elsa inside, making her stumble and fall. The man kneeled before her and started working on her chains, apparently trying to unite them with others that were anchored to the ground. Elsa sighed; this was probably going to be exactly as her life before her parent's death. However, she was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw a small figure behind the man. It was a little girl, probably no more than three years old, with astounding grey eyes and pale hair that seemed to shine with different colors each time she moved. She was dressed in rags, but they weren't able to conceal her miserable state; she probably hadn't eaten properly in months. Elsa's heart broke at the sight, knowing too well what she must be doing there and how much she must have suffered since she arrived, but she didn't have time to dwell too much on it, as the little girl moved towards the door. A door the man had left half open.

Elsa's heart started beating with force, since she was sure this wouldn't end well. On one hand, she desperately wanted the girl to escape, but on the other, she knew she wouldn't make it far, with all the guards posted at the stairs and the many doors that had to be opened with a card. And when they found out she escaped, they'd undoubtedly punish her. And Elsa really didn't want her to be punished.

"What are you looking at?" The man's thundering voice got her out of her thoughts and she looked at him with a panicked expression. She wanted to answer that she wasn't looking at anything, to keep him distracted, but in that moment he turned around and looked at the little girl who was just about to exit the cell. "What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled, making the girl flinch and try to run away, but he was faster and soon managed to grab her collar and shove her back inside. The girl landed in her rear and looked at him fearfully. "Were you trying to escape, little monster?" He snarled. "Do you have any idea what Weselton would've done to me if you managed to get away?! You shall be punished!" The girl could only shake her head terrified, her pleading eyes already wet with tears, but this didn't even faze the man, who was soon freeing a whip from his belt.

Elsa watched all this with horror, too terrified to interfere. She knew what was coming next, but she couldn't watch. It was all too similar to what she had lived in her childhood, when her father beat her and Weaseltown experimented on her. She wanted to just close her eyes and curl up in a ball, forget about where she was and about the little girl about to be whipped. But she couldn't. She couldn't just leave her at his mercy. She _had to_ do something, even if she was too terrified to even move a hand.

As he raised his hand to give the first strike to the terrified girl, Elsa came to a resolution.

Without thinking it twice, she jumped between the man and the girl, encircling her with her arms and protecting her with her body. One second later, she felt sharp pain in her back and found herself screaming in pain. She was trembling, but she didn't care, because the little girl below her needed her protection.

"You want to protect her?" The man laughed. "Or are you just that eager to get what you deserve?" He added wickedly. "Either way, for interfering in the punishment of a captive, you'll get twice as many strikes as those meant for her."

Elsa shut her eyes tight and tensed, anticipating what would come next.

The second strike hit her and she clenched her jaw, preventing herself from screaming; she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. She kept strong the next five hits, but at the sixth one, she let out a strangled cry. Her back felt like it was burning. However, she suddenly felt the girl press closer to her, burying her face into her chest, providing her with warmth and making her resolution to get stronger. The girl was trembling and crying, probably as terrified as her or more. She needed her and she wasn't going to disappoint her.

Elsa endured twelve more strikes before the torture was over and the man, after uttering some degrading remark she didn't bother to listen, left. As soon as she heard the door closing, Elsa opened her eyes slowly and looked down to the girl who was currently in her arms.

"A-are you okay?" Elsa asked, barely being able to talk due to the pain she was feeling. The girl nodded but kept crying, placing her little hands in Elsa's arms and pulling herself closer to the woman. "Good." Elsa smiled, because in that moment all that mattered to her was the girl's safety.

"Why you do it?" The girl asked in a small voice.

"Why did I save you?" Elsa said, surprised that she'd ask something like that. The girl nodded. "Well… To be honest I didn't really thought about it." She answered truthfully. "But… I think it was because… you remind me of myself." She admitted with a sad voice. "You reminded of those times when I was little and Weselton would hurt me and my father would hit me… and all I wished was for someone to come to my rescue, to save me for once from the pain… but no one ever did and I fell into despair." She started sobbing at the memory of all the pain of the past. "I didn't want you to go through that too." She added as she started to sob, and the girl pulled herself even closer to her, as if she was trying to give her some comfort.

"Thank you." She said with gratefulness clear in her voice, and Elsa's heart melted at this. All the pain she had endured for her was definitely worth it.

* * *

><p>Eugene stopped in a street near to a building that seemed to be abandoned from the outside and frowned, checking again her GPS.<p>

"Uh… Are you sure it's here?" Anna asked, uncertainty clear on her voice.

"That's what the GPS says." He answered, his voice showing just as much doubt.

"Maybe they realized we were following them and threw here the chip you put in their car."

"Maybe…" He answered worried. They had come so far, they had driven for hours and even crossed borders, arriving to the country of Arendelle, and they were going to be outsmarted so easily? Eugene wanted to scream, get out of the car and start kicking whatever came close to him, but in that moment, they saw a car coming from a nearby street, driving straight towards the abandoned building. They looked at it puzzled, glad that they had had enough vision to park a little far away, in an alley concealed by shadows. They then watched intently as the ground next to the building descended a little before revealing a secret entrance, which the car drove into.

"So they _are_ really here." Anna said, hope returning to her. "Come on, let's figure out how to get in there." She was about to open the door and get out of the car, when Eugene took her hand.

"Wait." He said. "I don't think we'll be able to do this alone. We should call the police and attack only when they arrive. Besides, we need a plan before even attempting to enter."

Anna hated to admit it, but for once Eugene was right.

"Alright. You call the local police. I'll call Kristoff, maybe he can give us some support." Eugene nodded and got his cellphone (not the same he had had before the attack, but another one since he had lost it when he had fled) as Anna did the same. As it sounded, she glared at the building under which Elsa was being held prisoner. She wasn't going to let them take her away from her, or to hurt her. She would rescue her, even if it was the last thing she did.


	33. Trying to escape

**Chapter 32.**

Kristoff and Sven, as well as several other police officers, had arrived to where Anna and Eugene were about an hour and a half ago. However, when they entered to infiltrate the abandoned building, it was empty. They'd been looking for an entrance to the underground base since then, but they'd found nothing, and most of them thought it had only been a joke or an hallucination, since nothing seemed to be particularly odd, not even around the part of the street where the car had entered underground.

"Anna…" Kristoff approached to her. "I think we should stop for now. Unless you have more proof, these men won't stay here much longer."

"But Kristoff, it's Elsa's and Rapunzel's lives we're putting at risk, we can't…!" She tried to argue, but was soon interrupted.

"I know." He sighed, an apologetic expression clear on his face. "But there's nothing we can do right now. Not when we can't even get into that subterranean base."

"Then let's ask Weselton!" Eugene interrupted with an angry tone of voice. "We know it's him, so then why can't we go to his house and see if he has some incriminating evidence?"

"It's not that easy." Kristoff answered deviating his gaze. "We'll need an order from a judge, and to get that, we'd need more solid evidence, especially if we're talking about Weil Hanssen."

"Well then, tell me where he lives." Eugene answered determined.

"Wait, what are you planning?" Anna asked worried.

"I was a thief before. I think I could get in there and find some evidence. Enough to get an order from a judge." Kristoff frowned at his mention of illegal activities, but didn't comment on it. Instead, he seemed to think about it for a few seconds before sighing and nodding.

"Alright. He lives near here actually. There's a huge mansion a couple of blocks from here, just follow this street and you should get there in no time." He pointed to the street and Eugene nodded. "Just… don't steal anything, alright?"

"Got it." Eugene nodded and gave him the thumbs up. "And don't worry, I won't take anything… that isn't of value." He added under his breath, so only Anna could hear him. She only shook her head and giggled.

"I'll stay here and keep looking." Anna said.

"Alright." He answered. "Take care, red."

"You too." She answered as he walked towards Weselton's mansion.

* * *

><p>Elsa was sitting in her cell, anxiously looking at the door, kinda expecting a bad guy to enter and torture them in any moment, but fortunately, it hadn't happen the last few… hours? Had it only been hours since she was dumped in the cell? She had already lost all concept of time staring at those white walls and cold lights. That's how used she was to solitude and prisonment. She wondered if when she got out of there (<em>if<em> she got out) she'd lose all the progress she had made for almost a year now and revert to the scared little creature she was. The thought gave her chills.

Suddenly, she felt someone lightly pulling the sleeve of her nightgown, and looked down to find a pair of curious grey eyes.

_No, this time is different. I'm not alone. _

"Can you hold me?" The little girl (Mildri, was her name) asked. She had probably just woken up, since she had fallen asleep after Elsa had endured the punishment meant for her, which apparently had granted Elsa her complete trust.

"Uhm? I think so." Elsa said and opened her arms to let the little girl settle into them. "Did you have a nightmare?" She softly asked. Mildri nodded. "Why don't you tell me? It always help."

"Well…" The girl started but paused, frowning. "Not a nightmare."

"Let me guess, it was a memory." When Mildri nodded and closed her eyes, hugging Elsa closer, she knew she had the same problems she had had. Fortunately she knew how to deal with them. "Was it about a concrete event or a collage of images?"

"Uh…" Mildri tried to remember, but everything was too confusing, except one thing that stood out and that had waken her up. "I think… I… my parents…" She chocked a sob and started crying, pulling herself closer to Elsa, when she finally remembered. Elsa didn't want to ask, afraid of what she may hear, but decided it was best for Mildri to let it all out, otherwise it'd consume her.

"W-what happened to your parents?"

"T-they…" She shook her head, refusing to say the words she dreaded. She didn't want to acknowledge what had happened. However, Elsa didn't pressure, letting her take her time to prepare herself. Eventually, she finally decided to say something. "I-I… there were knocks at the door." Mildri started, swallowing. "They told me to run, but…" Her sobs interrupted her, but after a few soothing words from Elsa, she was able to calm herself down enough to speak. "I-I was scared and… they got in." At this she broke down crying and Elsa's heart broke for her; she was sure she was talking about Weselton's men. She wished she could hug her, caress her and give her the comfort she needed… but those shackles wouldn't let her. She sighed and settled instead on placing her chin on the girl's head, hoping this would help. Apparently it did, because soon she was quiet again and unmoving, to the point Elsa believed her to have fallen asleep, at least until she talked again, this time calmer, but also sadder and weaker. "T-there was a sound. It hurt my ears." She continued. "A-and then… t-there was a red liquid and… t-they didn't move." She whimpered, as if the sole memory was able to make her feel intense pain. And Elsa actually let a few tears fall at this. Maybe she didn't know this girl at all, and maybe she had only met her a few hours ago, but she was pretty sure no child should ever go through the pain of seeing her parents being killed violently by a bunch of psychos.

"T-that's how they captured you?" Elsa asked after a while and Mildri nodded. "Then I guess that means you have powers too."

"Air." She confirmed.

"You can control air?" Elsa asked amazed, ecstatic to finally meet another person who could control the elements.

"Not much." Mildri shrugged. "Only started a few weeks ago."

"But… you've been here for longer, haven't you?" Elsa asked puzzled, and Mildri's little nod only confused her more. "How did Weselton find out about you then?"

"I-I…" She paused tightening her grip on Elsa's torso. "I-I had wings."

"H-had?" Elsa asked, having a bad feeling about this, and carefully lifting a little Mildri's collar to be able to see her back. As she had feared, there were two little scars, that for most people wouldn't seem to have been caused by anything more than a little scratch, but in the skin of a magical child, if she indeed had the same healing powers Elsa had once had, they showed a remain of a pretty bad injury. Elsa's heart ached so realistically, she almost thought it was physical, but no, she was just suffering for Mildri. That must have hurt a lot. "I'm sorry." Elsa said, though she didn't know if she was apologizing for asking or saying she was sorry that she had had to go through all that. She promised herself in that moment that she wouldn't let anything happen to Mildri ever again.

* * *

><p>Anna was pacing outside the building about an hour after Eugene had left to Weselton's house, and she was getting a little anxious. What if he was caught out? What if he didn't find anything? What if he didn't get back in time and the cops decided to just go away? It had been quite difficult to keep them there even with Kristoff and Sven's help, so she didn't really know how much longer they'd stay.<p>

Just when one of the cops was about to suggest they left, Eugene came back running. And he was carrying a portfolio. The redhead instantly ran towards him, Kristoff and other cops following close behind.

"Hey, did you find anything?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yes." He nodded, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Great!" Anna said enthusiastically.

"Well, what did you find?" Kristoff asked, eyeing the portfolio. Eugene smirked and proceeded to open it, getting out of it a file with a series of names and pictures.

"This has all the names of his victims, as well as their age, where are they from, if their family is a threat and also their…" He paused, eyeing at the other cops. "Their 'powers'." He said skeptically, though Anna knew it was faked.

"Powers?" One of them asked as if he thought Eugene had lost his head.

"The man is insane." Anna shrugged, picking up Elsa's file and showing it to the man. "Here it says my girlfriend has ice powers even though we all know that's impossible. However, his motivation may be crazy, but I assure you that his methods are very carefully planned, and that he has all these people down there. Now do your fricking job and get them out!" She almost yelled, desperate that they had been out there for hours doing nothing.

"We will." Kristoff assure her. "But may I remind you we _still_ don't have a way to get in?"

"Uh… about that." Eugene interrupted, pulling from the bottom of the portfolio a black device, similar to the one used to put the alarm to the cars, and a blue card that said 'Zero Monsters' and had a picture of Weselton, as well as his fake name. "I think this may help." Saying that, he pressed the bottom of the black device and instantly, the ground next to the abandoned building descended a little before discovering a ramp that went down to the underground, just where the car they saw had arrived.

"You're a genius!" Anna smiled, almost jumping over Eugene and hugging him as never before. She refrained, though, because she was sure he'd tease her about that later.

"I know." He said with a smug smile, to which Anna shook her head before following the cops inside the underground base.

* * *

><p>Elsa had been trying to cheer Mildri up with some silly stories she was making up for a few minutes now when suddenly the door opened and they both tensed, Elsa instantly getting up and putting herself between the man who had entered and the little girl, glaring at him.<p>

"Calm down, freak." The man said. "I didn't come for her. I came here for you, actually. Weselton wants to see you personally." At this Elsa relaxed a little, but still stayed tense; a meeting with Weselton was never a good thing.

"Don't take her!" Mildri pleaded as she attached herself in Elsa's leg, surprising her and the guard.

"Hey, calm down." Elsa said softly as she noticed the guard was about to interfere. "I'll come back, I promise." She gave her a comforting smile even if on the inside she wasn't sure what Weselton was going to do with her. After all, he _could_ kill her.

"Promise?" She asked with teary eyes.

"I promise." Elsa repeated. "But only if you let go of my leg." The girl reluctantly did so and eyed her with sad eyes as her chains were taken by the guard and she was dragged out of the cell.

The guard led her trough the hall and upstairs, before stopping in a section off the lab she'd never seen before; a thick metal door that led to an almost empty room with only a metal ring anchored to the ground in the middle of it, probably meant to attach the chains, which the man did as soon as they came in there. Instantly, four more men, all with large guns came through the door, Weselton following after. His sole presence was enough to give Elsa pretty bad shudders.

The old man stopped in front of the captive, the other men standing behind him, and the guard stepping in front of the door.

"Well, well, Elsa. We meet again." He said maliciously. Elsa didn't answer as she resolutely glared at him, but her heart felt as if it was about to explode out of her chest and her legs felt like jelly. "I honestly thought you'd be dead years ago, with how your father treated you and your healing powers diminished with time. But I guess I underestimated the strength of you monsters." He sighed. "However, that won't happen again. It's my duty to make sure abominations like you don't roam freely around the word." He looked at her with a wicked smile, and Elsa actually gulped and attempted to take an step back, only to be kept in place by her chains and shackles, which were promptly covered by a layer of frost, from inside and outside, causing her a lot of pain, but that was the least of her problems in that moment. "You are of no use to me now that your healing powers are gone, and you're far too powerful to be kept captive." Elsa looked nervously around and pulled on her chains, knowing what he was implying and wanting to just run away. "Oh, yes, Elsa. This is your last day on earth." He smiled with a crazy expression. "I hope you go to hell."

That said, Weselton stepped back and let his men take their positions, pointing at her with their guns. Elsa was all the time trying to get out of her shackles, but every little pull caused her to feel more and more pain, making it more difficult for her to concentrate. She was well conscious that ice was slowly covering the entire room, but she couldn't control it at her will; it wasn't ice created from conscious thinking, but fear and pain.

"Any last words?" Weselton asked as the men put their fingers on the triggers.

"I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa said and closed her eyes as the strong explosion of four guns was heard.

Elsa opened her eyes, surprised she was even able to do so, since she thought for a moment she was dead, and what she saw really impressed her. Her powers, sensing the danger she was in, had acted on their own and protected her, freeing her from the shackles and creating a thick barrier of ice between her and her attackers, effectively stopping the bullets. Elsa was pretty sure not even the strongest axe could penetrate that ice.

Taking advantage of the situation, Elsa quickly shot ice towards the nearest wall until there was a big enough hole for her to get through. Then she got out and ran down the corridor, trying to remember the way she had walked from her cell; she wasn't going to just leave Mildri and escape after all.

When she got to the stairs, however, she found a guard, and before he could even pull out his gun, she froze his hands, feet and mouth and took his card, figuring it'd be easier for her to move inside the lab if she had one. She then opened the door and ran downstairs, incapacitating the man she found at the entrance to the cells.

Elsa was about to just go directly to her former cell, take Mildri and get out of there before someone discovered her, when she looked at the other doors and figured they also must be cells, meant to contain people with powers like her. People who had been tortured everyday by Weselton and that she shouldn't leave there just because she didn't know them. Sighing, she went to open the first door, the large one that read "authorized personal only", but to her surprise, it didn't open and she sighed, supposing only Weselton and his most faithful servants had access to that door.

She thought on just trying on the next door, but… maybe with her powers she could open it? She would be needing all the help she could get if she was planning to escape of that subterranean fortress, after all. So she shot ice towards it, discovering after a few seconds it wasn't enough and increasing the power until she was able to make a small opening at its middle, trough where she took a peek to see if there was really someone in there. What she saw almost made her jump.

"R-Rapunzel?" She screamed.

"Elsa?" The girl at the other side of the door asked as she also looked through the hole. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I got caught." She answered, before remembering they probably didn't have enough time to catch up, since undoubtedly guards would be soon arriving. "Move, I'm gonna open the door." She commanded, glad that the brunette didn't doubt a second before doing as she was told, allowing Elsa to unleash her power, stronger this time, and blast the door open. Then, Rapunzel practically jumped over Elsa and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here!" She screamed. "Well… I'm not glad that you were caught, but…"

"Hey, it's alright." Elsa assured her, not wanting her to start rambling like Anna, because that would only make them waste time. "Now help me free the others." Rapunzel fortunately seemed to understand the situation soon enough and nodded, following Elsa to the next cell.

The blonde quickly opened the door using the card and found a chained redhead boy inside, wearing shackles to contain his powers. He looked at them wearily for a moment before Elsa froze his chains and freed him saying:

"Don't worry, we're prisoners like you. We're here to free you."

"Thanks." He said, slowly getting up. And walking towards them.

"Which powers do you have?" Rapunzel asked.

"Fire." He shrugged.

"You think you could help us free the others?" Elsa asked, noticing he was over fourteen and his magic should be pretty strong now.

"I could brake chains, yes." He answered.

"Great. Rapunzel, go with him and free the others. Meanwhile, I'll open the doors."

"Of course." She answered and Elsa didn't waste a second more before running towards the next door and the one after that, opening all of them but not actually checking to see who was in each, leaving that to Rapunzel and the boy. Until she arrived to the last door, the one she had been in.

The blonde opened the door with shaky hands and peeked inside, noticing to her relief that Mildri was just where she had left her, and even if at first she seemed a little scared, like the others. As soon as she recognized Elsa, she smiled widely at her.

"You came back!" She screamed happily as she ran and hug her legs, Elsa quickly bending down to somewhat hug her, despite their awkward position and the huge height difference.

"Of course I did. I promised, didn't I?" Elsa answered, smiling. "Now, come on, we have to get out of here before Weselton's men find out." The little girl nodded before letting Elsa carry her as she walked to where she had left Rapunzel, seeing that most of the prisoners were already free, the last ones being now helped by others. She noticed the majority of them were kids (and the rest teenagers), and that made her heart ache, but she decided there was no time to feel sorry. They had to escape.

"Punz, how is it all going?" Elsa asked to her friend.

"Great, we're actually all free now. "

"That's good, we should get going."

"Yes, of course. Let's go."

Rapunzel then called for them and they all followed her upstairs, to the labs, and the powers of many of them were pretty useful when taking care of the guards. They also destroying Weselton's files (after all, none of them wanted the knowledge of their powers to be spread once they got out, specially Rapunzel). However, when they were only a few meters from the doors that'd lead them to the parking lot and (probably) their freedom, Mildri spoke.

"Wait!" She said, making Elsa stop abruptly and try to look at her face, which was facing behind her.

"What is it?" Elsa asked worried.

"Can you go back? Please?"

"Uh…" Elsa doubted it for a moment, not wanting to expose them to danger, but figured a little stop wouldn't do much bad, right? So she turned to Rapunzel. "Go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "We could wait if you…"

"No, it's fine, we won't take long." The brunette looked at her concerned for a moment, and was probably about to argue when Elsa turned around to where the child had pointed, not giving her the chance to object.

* * *

><p>The blonde then got into the door that had caught Mildri's attention, one that was slightly open. She pushed it so she could get inside, finding two men in white coats lying on the ground. However, that wasn't the most eye-catching thing in that room, nor where the tables filled with papers or the multiple lab instruments, but the magnificent white wings hanging from a wall. Elsa felt sharp pain in her heart, knowing immediately they must be Mildri's, confirming her suspicions when the girl turned around to be able to see them, her eyes showing sadness and melancholy.<p>

"I-I'm sorry." Elsa said, blinking away her tears, but Mildri didn't seem to hear her, too mesmerized with the sight.

"Do you think… they'd work If you put them on me?" She asked, and Elsa was very tempted to say yes, but knew she shouldn't lie in this case, because it wouldn't really save her the pain, it'd only intensify it, as well as her disappointment.

"No." Elsa felt a knot on her throat. "Sorry."

"Could you get closer?" Mildri asked, as if she was already expecting that answer but had decided to ask anyways. Elsa obeyed, figuring it would be no harm on it, and marveling at how each feather seemed to shine in different colors as she moved, just like the girl's hair. This only made the crime much more horrible.

Once they were standing directly in front of the wings, Mildri extended her little arm and softly caressed the feathers, her eyes shining with wonder, but also sadness.

"Do you think I could take one?" The girl asked.

"Of course." Elsa wasn't able to deny her that little request, not that she wanted to. Mildri nodded and pulled a particularly long feather, then holding it close to her chest, finally letting tears fall. "Hey, it's okay. It's in the past." Elsa tried to comfort her, to which she answered hugging her close and resting her head in the crook of her neck, sobbing quietly. "It's okay." Elsa repeated, rubbing soothing circles in her back, even if she also wanted to break down crying. But she had to be strong. She had to get them both out of there alive, so she swallowed her tears and walked out of the lab.

"Hello again, Elsa." Elsa looked up, feeling a chill run down her spine, as she saw Weselton waiting for her outside, in the hall where all the ones she had freed had somehow fallen asleep, including Rapunzel. She was alone with the source of her nightmares, as well as another man, thin and pale, with heavy bags under his eyes, but looking at her with so much hatred, it gave her goo sebumps. "And please greet my ultimate weapon: The Psychic."


	34. The last confrontation

**Chapter 33**.

"Mildri, step back." Elsa firmly ordered after putting the girl on the ground and assuming a protective posture in front of her. The scared child didn't hesitate to obey her.

"You know it doesn't matter what you do; she'll die anyways." Weselton said. "The psychic is far more powerful than any other monster, and he's completely under my control so… Let's just say it'd be a lot less painful for you to just give up right now."

"Never." Elsa snarled.

"Very well." He smirked before turning to the thin man and nodding.

Not waiting to see what that very dangerous-looking man was going to do, Elsa raised her hands and created a thick ice barrier between them, which was promptly scattered by the force of his psychic powers. Immediately Elsa tried to counterattack with a bust of ice spikes, but it was useless. As soon as her eyes landed on his, she was completely paralyzed and unable to use her magic. Weselton laughed maliciously at this.

"I told you resisting was pointless." He said. "And now, you'll suffer the most painful death, one not even the worst physical torture could give you." Elsa felt chills and tried to get out of the invisible bindings, but of course, she couldn't. Her heart started beating wildly in fear and anticipation. In that moment, however, something that caused her even more fear happened.

"Leave her alone!" Mildri shouted bravely, stepping in front of Elsa to protect her. The blonde wanted to tell her to leave her and run away, to escape, but she couldn't open her mouth, not even to scream in horror when the psychic simply glanced at her and she fell to the ground unconscious (Or dead? Elsa really hoped she wasn't dead).

"No one can save you now, Ice Queen." Weselton smiled wickedly. "My father warned me about the ones with powers like yours; my family has been trying to eradicate you monsters ever since the first Ice Queen ruled over Arendelle, but unfortunately they never succeeded. That is, until I found you. You see, you were the one to give me the great idea to take advantage of you, instead of simply killing you. I'd never find another monster as young as you were; one that still had healing powers. You were also the one who led me to the one who still had those healing powers even as an adult, so I must say thank you. Thanks to you I was able to extract the essence from her magic and fulfill my purpose of making an elixir that would make the one who drink it never age again, and never die, an elixir that can cure any injury or sickness. However, I still have to fulfill my duty as a member of the Hanssen family and kill each and every one of the remaining monsters, starting from the new Ice Queen. So yes, your time has really come now Elsa. Say goodbye."

Elsa suddenly felt a burning sensation starting on the middle of her back and quickly spreading in all directions. It felt even worse than real fire, since her powers somewhat protected her from burning too quickly, and she wanted to die. She almost wished she had let them shot her in that room; it would have saved her all the pain.

However, almost as soon as it started, it was over and Elsa fell to the ground, shaking and sweating, trying to breathe normally but failing. She didn't understand what had happened until she was able to look behind her and see Anna, Eugene and a bunch of cops at the entrance of the lab. How had they gotten there, she had no idea, but she wasn't going to complain.

"That's all, Weasel!" Anna shouted bravely. "Your sadistic prison has been discovered now and you're going to jail."

"Oh, that's what you think?" He raised an eyebrow, not impressed at all.

"You've been caught, now surrender to justice." Kristoff seconded her.

"I think not." He answered and nodded again to the psychic. Almost instantly all of them fell unconscious and Elsa almost cursed. She was on her own again against those two. "Oh well, after that little interruption, lets continue with what we were doing, shall we?" He said, looking down at Elsa. However, this time the blonde closed tightly her eyes, remembering it had been only after establishing eye contact that the psychic had been able to use his powers on her. It was a long shot, but she was at least going to try.

When nothing happened, she sighed relieved, until she was suspended into the air a few feet. She was scared, to say the least, but she still didn't open her eyes. Her plan seemed to be working after all, as she wasn't being tortured now.

"Open your damn eyes!" Weselton screamed, but she didn't make any move, squishing her eyelids even tighter. "Very well, then I guess it'll have to be the hard way."

That said, Elsa felt a force that was trying to open her eyes against her will, however she concentrated all her energy on them, trying not to succumb to the magic of the psychic. She was failing though, and in only a few more seconds she'd be surrendering if she didn't do something _fast_, but what?

_Wait, I _can _use my powers now!_

Sensing magic flowing through her veins and surging trough her skin, Elsa didn't hesitate a second before extending her arms in front of her and shooting a powerful blast of ice. Only when she dropped to the ground again and heard a pained scream, did she dare open her eyes, to discover her magic had encased the psychic's eyes in ice, making him blind and apparently reverting his powers towards him, if the way he was squirming in pain was any indication.

Relieved, but still a bit frightened, she quickly froze his hands and feet, pinning him to the ground and completely immobilizing him. Now surely he was incapable of doing magic.

"No!" Weselton screamed panicking. "What are you doing?! It was all perfect!" Elsa only looked at him, confused and then amused that once she had been scared from that little old man. Seriously, he was old, weak and he didn't have powers. She could just freeze him with a twist of her hand if she so desired. "Free him right now!"

"Why would I do that?" Elsa chuckled.

"Because…!" He paused, thinking for a moment before an idea apparently came to his wicked and twisted little mind. "Because… he could erase your memories."

"Uh… what?" Elsa asked, wondering why would she want that.

"If you free him and let us go in peace, I could grant you what you always wanted; a normal life." Elsa's eyes widened at this, and it didn't go unnoticed by Weselton. "Oh, yes, Elsa. Your old memories, memories of your abusive parents, your imprisonment, and even your time in here would be erased. Instead, there'd only be happy memories, your life would be perfect, you…"

"Stop." Elsa said firmly closing her eyes. Truth to be told, what he was saying was very tempting, and if he kept taking, then she may agree and make something stupid, because let's be honest, he wasn't going to keep truth to his word.

"Why, Elsa? Are you afraid you'll actually agree and let me go?"

"Never." Elsa snarled, opening her eyes and glaring at him. She wasn't going to let him fool her. "You'll go to jail as you deserve!" Yelling this, she shot ice towards him, hoping to make him shut up this way. However, he jumped aside and the ice landed on the psychic, who cried one last time before getting completely still. In that moment, Elsa realized she had accidentally created a huge ice spear, instead of the little blast of ice she had intended (fury tended to make that to her powers) and that way she had accidentally killed the psychic. Scared, she quickly stepped back and repressed her powers, shattering all the ice.

"No! What did you do?!" Weselton yelled. "Do you have any idea how much it cost me to train him? To make him follow my every order, to…"

"Shut up!" Elsa yelled. "You're sick, and disgusting and… t-this is all your fault!"

"Oh really?" He smirked maliciously. "Well, you can tell yourself that all you want, but his blood will forever be in your hands."

Elsa closed her eyes, trying not to be affected by his words, especially when the corpse of the psychic was still lying on the ground in front of her, but in that moment, she heard a voice at her back that made her turn around.

"Uhm… what…? Where…?" Anna said as she slowly opened her eyes, clumsily trying to get up, as well as Eugene and the cops they had brought.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, running to hug her. "Are you alright?"

"Elsa what…?" Anna asked, still sleepy and confused, but then suddenly all came back to her and her eyes opened wide. "Weselton! Where…?" Her question, fortunately, was answered even before she had finished asking it, by the old man himself.

"Get your hands off me! They are the real criminals!" He yelled to the three cops who had apparently caught him as he was trying to escape. "Let me go!"

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Kristoff said calmly as he approached him and put handcuffs in his wrists. "We have enough evidence for you to have a life-long sentence, even if in your case that won't be long."

"You're gonna regret this, _boy_." He snarled. "When I tell my lawyer…!"

"Look, you have the right to keep silent, okay?" Kristoff answered. "Everything you say _will_ be used against you."

"But…! I… S-she…" He pointed to Elsa. "She's a monster! She has ice powers and she murdered my men and my nephew!"

"N-nephew?" Elsa asked confused, before staring at the psychic's bloody corpse a moment later. Luckily only Anna was able to hear it and didn't say anything, just stared at Elsa with a concerned gaze. She wanted to ask what the hell had happened, of course, but she decided it would be best to do it when they were alone.

"Right." Kristoff rolled his eyes skeptically and led him out of the building as the rest of the cops went to help the kids and search for more victims, as well as other aggressors. It was a good thing they hadn't killed anyone and just left all of Weselton's men unconscious, otherwise they all would now be arrested for murder.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene screamed enthusiastically as he saw his wife, who, as soon as she recognized him, ran to meet him in an intense kiss and an overly enthusiastic embrace that almost made them fall the ground. This brought a little smile to Anna's face, and she was about to comment Elsa about it, when she found the blonde was no longer at her side anymore, and instead was a few meters away hugging a little girl. Curious, the redhead got up and approached her girlfriend.

"Hey, Elsa. Who is this?" She asked, making Elsa pull away a little from the girl in order for both of them to be able to look at Anna.

"Oh, Anna this is Mildri. Mildri, this is Anna." Elsa introduced them, happy teal eyes meeting uncertain grey ones.

"Mildri." Anna tried saying the name. "That's a pretty name." She smiled down at the little girl, whose arms were gripping Elsa's torso so tightly Anna was pretty sure that, even with her small strength, she would leave some bruises. Still, she was so cute Anna had to refrain herself from trying to steal her from Elsa's arms, squishing her in her own instead.

"T-thanks." Mildri hesitantly answered.

"How old are you?" The redhead asked and the little girl answering raising four fingers. "Four years? My, you are practically a woman now!" She said playfully making Elsa giggle and the girl relax slightly. Seeing this, Anna decided to ask the question she had been aching to ask, since she assumed they had met during the time Elsa had been down there on the cells. "Do you have powers too?" Mildri only looked at Elsa anxiously.

"Don't worry." Elsa assured her with a gentle smile. "She's a good person. She would never hurt you." Mildri then nodded, still with some doubt in her eyes, but turning to Anna anyways.

"I-I… well… I control air." She admitted.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Anna answered excited.

"Y-you really think so?" Mildri asked hopeful, for the first time relaxing a little in Anna's presence.

"I do." She said with a kind smile, earning another smile from the child and another one from her girlfriend, who mouthed a little "thank you" to her. Anna was about to ask more questions about the girl when she was interrupted by Kristoff, who returned into the lab.

"Hey, everyone!" He shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "Wiel Hanssen, better known as Weselton by many of you, has already been taken care of. However, it's better if all of you get out of here right now, to give us time to truly explore all this place and search for more victims. Up there will be ambulances waiting for all of you, and you could also use phones to call your families. Now, please exit this place in an orderly fashion."

"Come on." Anna said taking Elsa by her waist and leading her outside.

* * *

><p>They'd been outside the building for about an hour now, with all the authorities coming in to ask them questions, as well as the press. Fortunately, many of the kids' parents andor other family members had arrived and were taking care of their children, also keeping them from answering questions.

Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and Eugene, on the other hand, had spent most of the time catching up a little far away from the others (Rapunzel had healed Elsa's back injuries when no one was looking). Apparently the brunette had learned a lot about her powers when she was in prison, listening to Weselton and his scientists talk about their discoveries (She had also suffered a lot in there but she preferred to focus on the positive things).

"So, my magic is really weird, you know?" She said as the others listened intently (Except Mildri, who had fallen asleep in Elsa's arms). "I am probably the only one who has it in the entire word, and it's because my original powers got reversed."

"Uhm… what?" Anna asked, not understanding what her friend was talking about.

"Yeah, like... magical kids are born with healing magic that protects them from being hurt until they're strong enough to control their other powers, but in my case that never happened, probably because I was exposed to some intense illness when I was younger (I had leukemia), which intensified my healing powers to the point my other powers were suppressed. Also, because my healing magic is meant to protect me, it only comes in the form of tears."

"So when you are distressed it shows up." Anna concluded. "Sounds logical."

"But which were your original powers?" Elsa asked curious.

"Uhm… I don't know for sure." Rapunzel shrugged. "But I have the feeling I'm soon going to find out." She added with a wide smile.

"And why is that?" Anna asked.

"Because magic is commonly passed down by the mother, while when it comes from the father, it almost never manifests itself."

"So… that means we'll find out as soon as your baby is born?" Elsa asked looking at her protruding (even if it still not too much) belly. Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, also, that reminds me that I found out something about your powers too." She exclaimed. "Which day were you born?"

"Uh… December 21th?" She said almost as a question.

"I knew it!" She shouted. "When the powers you have represent a season, then the closer you're born to the day the season starts, the more powerful you are."

"Really? Then that means the legend about the Ice Queen's birthday being the beginning of the winter could be more than just a legend?" Anna asked.

"I don't' know." Rapunzel shrugged. But it _could_ be based on a magical child. Who knows? The important thing here is that Elsa is the most powerful person alive."

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked, not sure about how she felt about all of this. "There's no one else who was born at the beginning of the season they represent?"

"Well… not that I know of. But it's very rare, so I really doubt so." Elsa nodded thoughtfully at this and frowned, concerned about if she would be able to control all the power she apparently held inside her.

"Hey." Anna placed a hand over her shoulder to calm her down. "Don't worry. This doesn't change anything. Love will thaw, remember?"

"I know, I just…"Elsa started, but Anna silenced her with a kiss.

"So anytime your powers are giving you problems, just call me and I will make sure even the last snowflake disappears." She said with a suggestive smile that made Elsa blush. The sight was so cute that Anna was about to propose the two of them just escaped to a deserted alley and made out, but in that moment, they heard a Kristoff calling them.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but can I talk to you for a second? It's about Mildri." He said as he approached them.

"Uhm, sure, what's up?" Anna asked. He looked at the girl wearily, before deciding she was truly asleep and speaking.

"Well, we called her aunt to see if she could come and take care of her. But apparently she doesn't want anything to do with her. Also, Weselton's files says she was the one who called him, which means she'll probably be soon facing a trial, so…"

"Doesn't she have any other family?" Eugene asked, finally tearing his eyes from Rapunzel and actually saying something.

"Well yes…" Kristoff started.

"But?" Rapunzel prompted.

"Her grandparents, from her mother's side of the family, are too old now to be taking care of her. They actually live in a nursing home. And her grandmother, from her father's side, has been diagnosed with Alzheimer. It still isn't too severe, but…"

"She'll lose her memory in a few years." Anna completed and the cop nodded.

"What will happen to her then?" Elsa asked, looking down at the sleeping girl in her arms.

"I'm afraid she'll be sent to an orphanage." Kristoff answered with a sad voice. "With time maybe a good family will adopt her and…"

"No!" Elsa shook her head, tightening her grip on Mildri. "I won't risk her landing on a family who could be afraid of her powers, I… Anna, please." She then said turning to the redhead. "We _have to_ adopt her." She pleaded with a desperate voice.

"Wait what?" Anna exclaimed. "Elsa I don't…"

"Please, we can't just leave her at her fate! I mean, someone could hurt her and…

"Wait, please." Anna tried to calm her girlfriend down. "Can we just be rational about this for a moment? I mean, she… well… I'm not…" Anna sighed, not being able to tell clearly her reasons in front of the cute child sleeping in Elsa's arms. "Can we take some time to discuss this? Alone?" She pointed to a spot a little far away from where they were.

"Why?" Elsa asked confused.

"Now." Anna added getting up and walking away. Elsa quickly left Mildri in Rapunzel's arms and followed her girlfriend, confused as to why she was acting that way. After all, she had thought she had actually liked Mildri.

* * *

><p>"What is it, Anna?" Elsa asked, confused, once they were far enough not to be heard by the others. Anna sighed and turned around to face her before answering.<p>

"What happens is that we've barely known each other about a year, and been dating for far less than that, we're not even married and you already want us to have a child!" She almost yelled, not truly angry, just unbelieving of Elsa's impulsiveness.

"I-I… does it matter?" Elsa asked. "I mean, we love each other, and we know each other too well. I'm not scared of going out anymore, I can take care of myself and I think our relationship is functional and stable enough for us to become parents."

"But Elsa, we're too young! There's a lot of things I still want to do before getting married and settling down!" She exclaimed, frustrated that her girlfriend couldn't see it. "Like travel around the world! Becoming a well-known photographer! Meeting people…"

"And you can't do that if we adopt Mildri?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Well… No! I mean…" Anna tried to defend her posture, but was soon interrupted.

"No, Anna, listen." Elsa said, more firmly than Anna had ever heard her. "I know you gave up on many things this past year for my sake, and I'm forever in debt with you." She paused, taking a deep breath. "And I also know it'd be unfair of me to ask more from you. However, this time I'm only asking you to… to marry me and raise a child with me. I'm not asking you to give up on your dreams. We could go and explore the world, the three of us, and…"

"Wait, wait." Anna said raising her hands. "D-did you just… proposed to me?" Elsa's heart sank at the not-so-happy-tone Anna used.

"I-I…"

"That was very unromantic from you." Anna said unimpressed. "I'm afraid you'll have to repeat it if you want me to accept it."

"T-that means you'll say yes if I do?" She asked hopeful.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"If you give me a good reason to adopt Mildri. I know you think she could land on a family that would be scared of her powers, but I don't think that'll happen. Your family was the exception, Elsa, not the rule, so you'll have to give me another argument."

"Well… I-I…" She started swallowing a trying to wrap from the back of her mind that thing that had propelled her to do what she had, that thing that had dragged her closer to Mildri since she met her. "I think… I just want to make things right, you know? She reminds me a lot of myself and… I feel that, if I take care of her, if I teach her to control her powers and give her a happy life… I don't know… maybe I'll finally make peace with my past and… let it go." Her eyes started welling up with tears, but she kept talking. "I just need reassurance that a normal life is possible for someone with powers like mine."

"Oh, Elsa." Anna answered wrapping her in a warm, comforting embrace. "Of course it is, but, If words aren't enough… I think I _could_ help you raise Mildri."

"Really?" Elsa asked as she separated herself from Anna and gave her a wide smile while wiping her tears. "Thank you! I'm sure she'll be a great daughter!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she will." Anna chuckled at her enthusiasm. "However, you still haven't proposed, and I really think we should get married before even starting to think about adoption."

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "Would you, Anna," She started, conjuring a small snowstorm in the tip of her right fingers. "be my wife?" She finished, appearing a beautiful ice ring (with an equally amazing snowflake on top) from the center of the storm.

"Yes, I will." Anna answered with an equally radiant smile. "But only if you promise we'll have a yearlong trip around the world as a honeymoon."

"Sounds perfect." Elsa answered finally placing the ring on Anna's hand (on the wrong finger, but the redhead didn't dare to point that out). However, it hadn't been there for more than five seconds, when Anna quickly pulled it off and gave it back to her.

"I'm not immune to cold, you know?" She said eyeing the red mark it had left on her skin.

"Oh! That's right, sorry." Elsa said with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry. It's quite alright." She assured her. "We'll just have to buy a silver one for each of us and our engagement would be completed. And then we'll get married, have an amazing wedding night and an even better honeymoon. After adopting Mildri, that is."

"I love the sound of that." Elsa answered, leaning in to kiss Anna before being pulled closer by said girl, making their lips connect almost aggressively, before the kiss turned into something more loving but still quite passionate, just as it was supposed to be for two newly engaged girls.


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

**Two and a half years later…**

It was a calm summer evening, the waves crashed against the dock with comforting rhythm, and in the distance the seagulls fled across the sky. Meanwhile, kids got out from schools in what was their first day of classes after the summer break ended, and immediately started running towards a certain place, one situated next to the fjord with a crowd gathered outside, hoping to be able to buy what the shop sold; the most delicious ice-creams of all Arendelle.

It was a huge shop, entirely decorated with painted snowflake-like blue patterns and with lots of white chairs, tables and couches inside, as well as many ice-sculptures and snowmen lying around for the people to admire. At the far end, there was also a big snow pool where children could play with snow and make snowmen.

However, the most breathtaking and beautiful thing of that place, was a blonde woman. She was the owner of the shop, the one who made the ice-creams, even if the three waitresses were the ones who served it. At first she seemed to be untouchable and, some said, even a little cold, but the truth is, if you looked closer, you'd notice she was only shy. In reality she was very sweet and cute; she often gave gifts to the small children and even played with them in the snow (only when she could afford to waste a little time).

It was a shame she was already married, because many people fancied her, both men and women. But she only had eyes for her wife, a feisty redhead that often got jealous whenever she saw someone flirting with her lover. However, she never hit anyone (only because her wife told her not to).

They both lived their calm and happy lives together since they'd moved there a year and a half ago, after the shop owner had been kidnapped by a group of crazy delinquents and, miraculously, survived almost intact. Now, together with their daughter, they were the happiest family out there.

"Mamma!" A happy little voice sounded above the others as a little girl entered the shop. Elsa looked up from the ice-cream she was preparing to see her running towards her, and a warm smile instantly appeared on her face. She handed the ice-cream to her client, excused herself, and a second later got out from behind the counter to greet her daughter. The girl, seeing this, instantly jumped into her arms and Elsa caught her, barely being able to hold her, but managing to do so just because she really didn't want to drop her.

"Hey sweetie." She greeted her. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was great!" She smiled widely, showing her two missing teeth.

"She didn't want to get out." A familiar voice made Elsa look up to meet the teal eyes of her wife, who had gone to pick Mildri up from school. "I had to practically drag her out of her classroom."

"Is that so?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, looking at her daughter. "And to think this morning you were crying because you didn't want to go to school."

"The teachers looked scary." She pouted, before a radiant smile returned to her face. "But my classmates were fun! I made lots of friends."

"I'm glad you did." The blonde smiled fondly at her. Truth to be told, she had been afraid at first that their naturally shy daughter wouldn't be able to make many friends at school, after all, she hadn't really interacted with anyone but them and Rapunzel's family before.

"You should've seen her!" Anna interfered. "She was about to kiss a boy when I got there."

"He was so nice to me!" The girl protested. "And I asked if we could get married when we grew up and he said yes! So I just had to kiss him, like in the movies."

"Okay, no more Disney movies for you."

"Mom!—The child whined and Elsa laughed at the cute display, after all, Elsa remembered Anna telling her that she was exactly like Mildri when she was her age; always dreaming of princes in shining armor and love at first sight.

"And… what about you, Anna? How was your day?" Elsa asked her wife.

"Oh, it was fine, you know…" She tried to conceal a growing smirk by biting her lip, but Elsa noticed anyways, knowing instantly that she had good news. "I get to have one of my photos shown in Arendelle's art museum, during the next exposition!" She finally said excitedly.

"That's great!" Elsa answered with equal enthusiasm. "I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, you'll come, right? To the inauguration of the expo?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."

"I'll take your word for that."

* * *

><p>They closed their shop later that night, then went to have dinner in front of the TV as they watched a movie that their daughter had chosen (they had memorized The Little Mermaid's dialogue long ago, thanks to the huge number of times they'd watched the movie, but whatever, never argue with a kid obsessed with a movie), before the girl fell asleep… as well as her mother.<p>

"Anna." Elsa shook the redhead to wake her up. "Anna, it's time to go to bed."

"Mmmmmh… five more minutes." She mumbled and Elsa shook head, deciding she'd let her sleep while she went put Mildri into bed. The blonde got up from the couch and picked Mildri up from the giant cushion she had fell asleep on to carry her to her room. Their house wasn't too large; it only had four bedrooms, a bathroom, the living room, and the kitchen, but it was better than the old mansion plagued with bad memories. No, Elsa had wanted to start anew, and so she couldn't return to that cursed place, that's why she had convinced Anna to buy this house.

Mildri's room was next to Elsa and Anna's, and was a little smaller than the others, but then again, she still didn't need much room for herself, and when she wanted to play with her toys she could do it all around the house. It was painted in light colors, all in perfect harmony, just as Rapunzel had intended when they helped them paint it, and had many toys lying here and there, as well as clothes. The little girl was as messy as Anna sometimes. Elsa avoided all the obstacles to finally reach the bed and put her peacefully sleeping daughter on it, and as she did so, she couldn't help comparing this moment with the first night they'd lived together.

The first month was especially hard; after they had asked Mildri about living with them (she had been more eager about the idea than Esa herself), and they had gotten married and signed the papers, the girl was finally given to them, but Elsa had never thought being a parent would be that difficult, or that Mildri could be so problematic to begin with. The first night was the hardest; she wouldn't sleep and she'd keep crying and demanding to see her real parents, even if she had already been informed of their deaths and even taken to see their tombs. It was heartbreaking to see, really, but Elsa stayed with her all night, and Anna too (though she had at first thought they should call someone to help them), but eventually, she had calmed down and, exhausted, she'd fell asleep. The next few nights had gone on in a similar way, but just when they had been seriously thinking about getting professional help, Mildri started to get better, and soon she was even able to acknowledge her parents deaths without breaking down. She still kept having nightmares even after a year though, but her mothers were always there to comfort her.

Then there had also been the issue with her powers, growing stronger each year, until she'd cause a hurricane every time she threw a tantrum. But fortunately Elsa's lessons to help her control her magic were working… even if still they preferred not to make her angry. But overall, she was developing like any other child despite her powers.

And truth to be told, no matter how many nights Elsa had spent without getting a wink of sleep, or how much trouble Mildri had caused them, or how many times they'd doubted of their ability to raise this child, Elsa knew Mildri was the greatest blessing they'd both received; she loved and cared deeply about her and knew Anna felt the same. This little girl had changed their lives forever, but in a good way, and now neither of them could imagine a future without her.

"Sleep well, my little angel." She said, tenderly kissing her forehead after she had covered her with the blankets. Then she got out of the room, careful not to make any noise and walked downstairs to see her sleeping wife in the couch. She was about to wake her, but decided against it and, instead, snuggled against her in the couch, closing her eyes and thinking, as Anna tightly wrapped her arms around her, that she must be the luckiest person in the world for having such a wonderful family.

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, this is really the end, finally, after 35 chapters. It's been more than a year since I started this fanfic, and I must say that it turned out very different than I originally planned, but I'm happy to say that I'm satisfied with the result :)**

**If you're wondering which are Rapunzel's daughter's powers, I'll tell you that she has light powers (it's just not mentioned here because she's still too young to use them), yes, she can make a room as dark as a cave or as bright as the sun just by snapping her fingers. Let's just hope she doesn't use that ability to steal, like her father would XD. **

**Also, I'd like to thank all of you who favorited, followed and, specially, reviewed this story, since it were you who inspired me to keep writing and not drop this fic. I honestly never thought it'll get so much attention, so really, I'm very grateful for all the support.**

**And, of course, I really want to thank my beta reader, moonwatcher13, who, even if he only beta read a little more than a half of the chapters, really helped me improve the quality. So thank you.**

**Thanks again and I hope to see you soon, if you want to read my other stories. Bye :)**


End file.
